Saga du Tigre-Dragon, arc II
by RedChi-San
Summary: Deuxième arc: Folgesvenner. Un destin pour deux héros, une Guilde pour famille. Un pouvoir effrayant, un cristal qui n'est pas si normal qu'il ne l'aurai cru, une séparation emplie de tristesse, un mariage emplie d'amour, des liens qui n'ont put être vécu, d'autre qui sont détruit, la vie naissante, la mort qui frappe. Bienvenu dans le monde réel et surtout cruel, cher Nachael...
1. Prologue

Salut à tous, vous vous souvenez de m/ *Évide de justesse des briques et des tomates* Mais quoi? O.O Oui, j'ai dit que la suite serait pour Octobre! Mais heu! J'ai une excellente explication explicative!

Trois pour être précise :

1- L'école était plus dur que prévu, les travaux plus chargés et ma concentration plus demander. J'ai donc prit la douloureuse décision de mettre un peu de côté mes fictions.

2- Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, mais j'ai été viré de mon travail, pour qu'une petite nouvelle puisse avoir plus d'heures. Je vous laisse imaginer à quel point ma motivation est tombé au plus bas.

3-J'ai eu un grand moment de doute en tant qu'écrivaine. Ce que j'écrivais était-ce intéressant? Et dans le cas ou cela ne le serait pas, comment pourrais-je m'améliorer? J'ai eu des débuts de réponses et j'ai put réussir à me retrouver et à continuer d'écrire.

Bien, maintenant les trucs plus technique. Comme d'habitude, les chapitres seront publiés tous les mardis vers 12h-13h pour moi, native du québec (Y-a-t'il d'autre québécois parmi mes lecteurs?) et donc environ 18-19h pour les français. Techniquement après l'école pour la plupart des gens donc.

Il y a déjà environ 1 prologue, juste en dessous de cette note, et 7 chapitres d'écrits pour le moment. La fiction en comptera sans doute entre trente et cinquante chapitres, je ne peut donner le nombre exacte. Ils seront pour la plupart assez long (Entre 4000 et 6000 mots en moyenne) et ce divise en plusieurs "partie". Il y aura comme d'habitude un chapitre bonus à tous les dix chapitres, ceux-ci cependant ce concentrerons à la fois sur l'enfance de Nachael, mais également sur celle d'un autre personnage... Je ne vous le cacherai pas longtemps, il s'agira de Daren.

Car oui, non seulement Nachael, mais Daren également seront mis à l'avant dans ce second arc de la saga! Nachael dans la "première" partie et Daren dans la "seconde". Je vous indiquerez au besoin sur quel personnage la "partie" se concentrera. Et pour ces quelques fans (si elle en a...) Freyja aura également sa "partie", mais dans un autre arc. Pour ce second arc donc, intitulé Folgesvenner, l'action se déroulera durant les trois premières années de Nachael au sein de la guilde des Compagnons mais également sur la vie de Daren en tant que deuxième Dovahkiin au sein d'une confrérie d'assassin. Le titre met donc le lien entre Nachael et sa nouvelle "famille", mais aussi son lien avec Daren, qui est sans doute pour le moment la personne qui est le plus semblable à lui ; même destin inévitable, même regrets, même passé et un attachement entre eux qui certes, n'est pas bien vu dans le premier arc, mais qui se solidifiera durant ce second arc.

Il y aura également du contenu de baston, guilde des Compagnons y oblige, mais aussi du contenu plus "romantique", la romance entre Nachael et Ysolda mais également les liens entre tous les personnages, amour, haine, amitié, rivalité... Un début de réponse sur ce qu'est réellement Nachael, sur l'origine de ses mystérieux pouvoirs, découvert dans le dernier chapitre du premier arc et surtout...

Un personnage qui grandit. Tout simplement.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Deuxième Arc: Compagnons**

 **-Prologue-**

 _Lettre écrite le 16 Soirétoile 201 à 11h39_

Nachael

J'ai réussi au final à entrer dans la faction que je désirais. Cela n'a pas été sans heurts ou difficultés, ces gens sont très pointilleux quant aux nouveaux adhérents et aux talents qu'ils possèdent. Mais j'ai pu passer à travers le filet et je suis devenue un membre officiel de cette famille. Un peu disjonctée comme famille, mais c'est toujours mieux que la compagnie d'une bande d'ivrognes imbuvables et agaçants. (Oui, je vise les Compagnons.)

Cependant, tu dois t'en douter, je ne suis encore que la petite nouvelle. Je n'ai pas accès à autant de connaissances et de documents que je l'aurais souhaitée, mais le peu que je peux lire est déjà bien suffisant pour une première impression.

Il va cependant falloir que tu trouves une librairie, ou un magasin vendant des livres, car ces documents ne peuvent sortir du sanctuaire. Cela m'étonnerait énormément que le crétin de sorcier chez le Jarl accepte de te prêter son exemplaire. Il existe un livre, dont j'ai trouvé un exemplaire chez mon nouveau chez-moi, intitulé "Le livre de l'Enfant de Dragon", écrit par Prior Emelene Madrine. Inutile de chercher l'auteur, à moins qu'il ne soit comme ta copine Nordique, il doit être mort depuis la troisième ère.

Le livre mentionne bien évidement les Empereurs, Enfants de Dragon de la troisième ère, mais aussi d'une légende Nordique sur le sujet. Cependant, il ne s'agit que d'une ligne, bien peu explicative et donc assez peu utile en apparence... Mais cette seule phrase me fait froid dans le dos. Selon cette légende, les Enfants de Dragon étaient des tueurs de dragons, et leurs volaient leurs pouvoirs une fois qu'ils étaient morts... Étant donné l'apparition du dragon noir à Helgen, en plus de ces rumeurs d'attaques de dragons à travers tout le pays, une hypothèse bien effrayante fut née dans mon esprit.

Que nous ayons reçu cet étrange pouvoir au Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées pour combattre et dévorer ces dragons... Particulièrement le dragon noir. Ce qui, en mon sens, est déjà très étrange. Déjà une première question : Pourquoi nous? Et une deuxième, beaucoup plus pertinente : Pourquoi uniquement toi et moi? Au Tertre, il y avait aussi la Nordique, l'elfe et sa fiancée, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a été affecté par le mur. Seulement nous deux, ce qui me laisse bien perplexe. Qu'avons-nous de plus qu'eux, est-ce que le mur nous a choisis selon des critères bien précis? Ou pire encore, étions-nous destinés à aller dans ce Tertre? Si c'est le cas... Si c'est vraiment le destin qui l'a voulu, alors cela voudrait dire que la mort de nos familles, qui ont conduit à notre rencontre à tous les deux, (Plus la Nordique) n'était qu'inévitable.

Et personnellement, ça m'enrage de songer à cela.

À la fin du livre, il y a une sorte de poème aux allures d'une prophétie. Je t'en laisse une copie dans cette lettre, si jamais tu ne trouve pas tout de suite une copie du livre. J'enverrai également une lettre à la nordique avec le même extrait. Cela a peut-être un lien avec l'autre prophétie qu'on a trouvée dans le Tertre...

« _Lorsque l'anarchie gagne les huit extrémités du monde  
Lorsque marche la Tour de cuivre et que le temps est remanié  
Lorsque le triplement béni échoue et que la Tour rouge tremble  
Lorsque le souverain Enfant de dragon perd son trône et que la Tour blanche tombe  
Lorsque la Tour enneigée est démolie, sans roi, maculée de sang  
Le Dévoreur de monde s'éveille et la roue tourne vers le dernier Enfant de dragon._ »

Prend soin de Lucia et de la Nordique. Tout cela est très effrayant, mais dans le pire des scénarios, ta fille et la Nordique sont en danger auprès de toi. Si en effet, c'est un pouvoir pour tuer des dragons que nous avons ramassé au Tertre... Ceux-ci vont le comprendre et tenter de nous arrêter. Les dragons ne sont pas des lézards stupides après tout. Je vais vite mettre en place un petit réseau de surveillance pour l'elfe et sa fiancée à Rivebois, ne t'inquiète pas. Et prend soin de toi, ce serait stupide que tu crèves avant que je ne puisse déchiffrer toute cette merde!

Daren.

 **Lettre reçue le 21 Soirétoile à 12h52**

* * *

 _Lettre écrite le 9 Clairciel 202 à 7h08_

Nachael, je t'écris aujourd'hui pour te faire part d'une autre découverte.

J'ai fini par accéder à un peu plus de documents, mais cette fois en rapport avec ta très chère guilde. J'ai scellé par magie cette lettre pour que tu sois le seul à pouvoir la lire et je t'interdis d'en parler à ta copinette Nordique.

Nachael, les compagnons ne sont pas qu'une guilde de guerrier en quête de gloire et de fortune. C'est un repère de Loup-garous! Tu dois tout faire pour éviter d'en devenir un, tu m'entends? Le sang de Loup-garou, combiné au Thu'um qui se cache en nous serait mortel pour toi!

Je me répète, mais tu ne dois surtout pas accepter de boire le sang d'un de ces Loup-garous! Ça va te tuer et il n'existe aucun remède connu contre la lycanthropie à ce jour! Aucun de nous ne pourra te sauver si tu fais cette monumentale connerie!

Soit prudent et veille sur Lucia. Plus un Loup-garou est jeune lors de sa première transformation, plus son âme est intéressante pour Hircine, le Prince Daedra de la chasse et chef de meute de tous les Loup-garous. Ta fille est peut-être en danger là-bas... S'il te plaît, soit vigilant.

Daren.

 **Lettre perdue suite à une attaque de smilodon, jamais reçue par son destinataire.**

* * *

 _Lettre écrite le 4 Ondepluie 202 à 14h57_

Espèce d'imbécile de Nachael! Je vaque tranquillement à mes occupations pour le compte de ma nouvelle famille, et sur qui je tombe alors que je suis en route pour rentrer à la maison?! Sur ta Nordique d'amie! Toute seule, sans aucune protection, sur le point de mourir sous les griffes d'un grizzly! Tu as intérêt à me fournir une sacrée bonne explication pour l'avoir laissée partir toute seule vers Fortdhiver, elle est fiévreuse et je n'ai que quelques connaissances dans la magie de guérison! Elle aurait pu mourir, Nachael! Mourir!

Je reviens à Blancherive aussitôt que la Nordique est en sécurité, et tu auras de sérieux ennuis si je ne te trouve pas à mon arrivé. Que tu ais reçu cette lettre ou non!

Daren.

 **Lettre reçue le 6 Ondepluie 202 à 8h34, mais à cause de l'absence du destinataire, restera scellé 10 jours supplémentaires.**

* * *

 _Lettre trouvée le 13 Mi-l'An 247, relié à un petit carnet dans le coffre familial de la famille Draconis._

Cher, très cher Nachael

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris ça. Peut-être parce que j'ai peur. Peut-être parce que je me sens en danger, seule et terrifiée. Tu dois avoir du mal à lire ce que j'écris, te connaissant et me connaissant, jamais je n'aurai avoué avoir peur. Surtout aussi ouvertement.

Pourtant, j'écris ces mots, à la veille d'un meurtre qui changera le cours de l'histoire. Oui, je parle d'un meurtre.

Tu te souviens de la famille dont je t'ai parlé dans ma première lettre? Il s'agit de la Confrérie Noire. Je suis devenue une meurtrière, une assassine, Nachael. J'ai du sang plein les mains, des visages figés dans la mort plein la tête et leurs hurlements d'agonie me poursuivent jusque dans mon sommeil. Cela fait plus de 15 jours que je n'ai pas réussi à dormir plus de 3 heures d'affilées. Je n'en peux plus.

J'ai appris que j'étais l'Oreille Noire. La chef légitime de la Confrérie Noire, choisie par la Mère de la Nuit en personne. J'ai toujours cru avoir tuer par choix, pour ensuite apprendre que j'avais été choisie et guidée dans ces fameux choix. Ma vie est une route tracée à l'avance par une folle qui a assassinée ses propres enfants pour le compte de la mort et cette route qu'elle m'a tracée est cernée de murs infranchissables, m'empêchant de fuir ce destin trop écarlate de sang.

J'ai peur Nachael. Peur de moi-même, de ce que je peux faire. Dans le sanctuaire, il y avait un nouveau mur, un autre mot de puissance et celui-là... Celui-là, je l'ai compris et traduit, comme toi avec Fus. Il s'agit cependant d'un tout autre mot.

 _Krii_.

Un mot qui donne la mort, lentement, cruellement. Et je l'ai utilisé. Contre des innocents… J'ai tué Nachael, simplement en ouvrant la bouche trop vite. Tu as du entendre la nouvelle comme quoi le sanctuaire de la Confrérie Noire a été détruit par le Penitus Oculatus. Lorsque je l'ai moi-même sue, j'ai été un instant soulagée d'apprendre que c'était fini... Avant de comprendre qu'ils avaient également massacré les gens qui m'avaient acceptée malgré mon carnet de route rempli de sang. Ma famille... Je l'ai perdue une seconde fois, Nachael…

Et si je ne fais rien, je vais perdre la troisième. Et ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je ne sais comment, je ne sais pourquoi, mais durant les quelques temps que j'ai vécu avec toi, ta femme et vos gamins, vous avez osés vous incruster en moi de telle manière que de croire à votre mort, parce que j'ai fait de mauvais choix... Me tuerais sur place. Vous êtes ma famille, espèce d'imbécile. En se moment, si je m'écoutais, je laisserais tout tomber pour foncer à Blancherive. Vers ma famille, ma vraie famille, celle qui ne me trahira jamais... Jamais.

Vous n'êtes pas comme Astrid.

Mais je ne peux revenir auprès de vous maintenant. Le Penitus Oculatus n'a pas fini son travail. Il en reste encore quatre en vie. En plus de moi et la Mère de la Nuit.

Nachael, je vais les venger. De la manière la plus cruelle et douloureuse qui soit. Je voulais que tu le saches, pour que tu saches qui je suis réellement, si jamais je ne revenais pas.

Si je disparais, il restera au moins une personne dans ce monde qui saura qui je suis réellement... Mon vrai nom. Mon véritable passé. Tout.

Tout ce que je viens d'énumérer est consigné dans le carnet qui vient avec la lettre. Je les ai tous les deux scellés d'un sort, et j'espère qu'il sera assez puissant jusqu'à ce qu'on m'oublie. La présente lettre ne pourra être lue que par toi et c'est pareil pour le carnet. Et concernant ce carnet... Lis-le. Je... Je te fais assez confiance pour savoir ce qui se cache derrière mon masque. Je veux que tu le saches et que tu t'en souviennes, que tu saches la vérité. Si elle le désire, ta femme peut également le lire. Mais pas la nor/ pas Freyja. Ni aucun des Compagnons. Ils ne... Comprendraient pas. Et il faut que tu le saches.

Car demain soir, je vais devenir l'un des assassins les plus connus de toute l'histoire de l'Empire... Demain soir, je vais assassiner l'empereur Titus Mede II. Et j'y laisserais sans doute ma vie, que se soit en mourant sous les coups des Impériaux, soit en disparaissant après pendant un très, très long moment. Peut-être des années. Donc cette lettre... C'est ma dernière lettre.

Mes amitiés sincères à toi, mon seul véritable et si cher ami... Mon frère de coeur. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire, que je te voyais ainsi... Ironique que ce soit à travers cette dernière lettre.  
Adieu

Daren

* * *

J'attend vos commentaires pour ce prologue du deuxième arc de la saga du Tigre-Dragon! Bisou à tous et à la semaine prochaine!

 **Prochain chapitre : 15 Novembre 2016**


	2. Chapter 1

Je suis désolée tout le monde pour ce léger retard! Je me suis complètement emmêlée les pinceaux avec les dates et donc je ne publie qu'aujourd'hui! Aaaah, vraiment je suis désolée... Pour vous remettre en contexte, l'arc reprend à partir du moment où le précédent c'est arrêter, je vous invite donc à aller relire le dernier chapitre (pas le chapitre bonus) pour vous remettre dans le contexte, si vous avez un blanc...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de tournure de phrase bizarre, j'en ai trouvé une il y a quelques minutes et j'en ai été terrorisée! Décidément, je devrais prendre l'habitude de me relire... Juste pour m'éviter de telles frayeurs.

Bref, premier chapitre posté! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Second Arc : Folgesvenner**

 **-Chapitre 1-**

Non, je dois rêver. Ou alors c'est (enfin) officiel, je suis complètement fou. Cet homme devant moi me fait penser à mon père, mais il n'est pas lui, ou son double, ou je ne sais quoi. Mon père est mort, il y a de cela environ trois mois, ça doit être le choc de sa mort qui me pèse encore. Oui, c'est sans doute cela.

-Qui avons-nous là? Demanda le vieil homme, sans doute Kodlak Blancrin.

-Je m'appelle Nachael Draconis, monsieur. Et je souhaite intégrer les Compagnons. Répondis-je honnêtement.

-Je vois, fit Kodlak.

Il me regarde avec un certain intérêt dans les yeux. Non en fait, il me détaille, comme s'il tentait de voir à travers moi. C'est un peu bizarre comme sensation, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise sous ce regard d'aveugle, pas si aveugle que ça.

-Et tu as emmené avec toi toute ta famille, c'est charmant, remarqua avec une certaine ironie un nordique brun assit à côté du vieil homme.

Lui, je sens que je ne vais pas le saquer. Je lui réponds tout de même poliment (Il a la même armure que Kodlak, ça doit signifier quelque chose d'important) :

-Non, Freyja n'est pas intéressée par les Compagnons. Il n'y a que ma fille et moi.

Le brun ricana et Kodlak regarda avec intérêt Lucia, qui se cacha à moitié derrière ma jambe, intimidée. Finalement, le vieil homme sourit.

-Je suis enchanté que cette petite ait enfin trouvé un parent. Vous pouvez tous les deux rester ici, un lit vous sera offerts. Tant que votre fille sait bien se conduire et se rendre utile parmi nous, sa présence sera acceptée. Quant à vous... Je sens que vous avez de grandes choses à accomplir ici...

Je regardais l'homme avec un brin de méfiance, aurait-il le même type de don que Daren? J'espère que non, parce qu'une seule "devineuse", c'est déjà bien assez pour ma santé mentale! Déjà qu'elle est défaillante...

-Maître, vous n'y pensez tout de même pas...! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette... Personne! Protesta alors le brun à côté de Kodlak.

-Je suis le maître de personne, Vilkas. Je ne fais que donner des conseils que vous êtes libres de suivre ou non. De nombreuses personnes, glorifiées à travers Bordeciel, sont venues ici à Jorrvaskr à la recherche d'un foyer, mais il y a eu aussi d'autres personnes à la recherche de leur propre grandeur. Cet homme recherche les deux, qui sommes-nous pour l'arrêter dans sa quête? La force d'un homme ne se mesure qu'avec celle de son coeur.

-Et de ses bras, insista Vilkas.

En un sens, je peux comprendre sa méfiance, accepter n'importe qui au sein d'une telle compagnie risquerait de nuire à leur réputation. Mais que je sache, je n'ai rien fait de mauvais pour la guilde jusqu'à présent, pas même à l'extérieur.

Ok, sauf peut-être me rendre à une potence qui ne m'était pas destiné et aider les prisonniers à s'échapper par la suite... Dont le chef de la rébellion locale. En plus d'avoir arnaqué le mage de la cours du Jarl Balgruf. Et insulté Tulius dans tout ça. Et d'avoir menacé un marchand. Deux fois. Ah et d'avoir entrainé cette pauvre Camilla et les filles dans une quête qui a failli coûter la vie de mon premier ami en Bordeciel. Mais tout ça ne peut pas être venu jusqu'ici... Si?

-C'est vrai que c'est également un bon point... Comment vous défendez-vous, mon garçon? Me demanda Kodlak.

-Je sais me défendre. Dis-je simplement.

Lucia sortit de sa cachette derrière mes jambes et s'écria, du haut de son petit un mètre dix :

-Mon papa, c'est le plus fort des guerriers, vieux monsieur!

Par les neuf, elle est trop mignonne! Kodlak éclata de rire aux paroles de ma fille, qui elle-même prit un peu peur et retourna d'où elle venait, rouge écarlate. J'entendis nettement Freyja soupirer derrière moi et je me retournai pour lui faire un petit sourire d'excuse, qu'elle me rendit avec l'air de dire : «Je sais que tu n'es pas désolé que ta fille soit comme ça.»

Et elle n'a pas tord, ahah... J'adore ma petite Lucia, surtout quand elle laisse de côté sa timidité face aux inconnus.

-Bien, bien... Dit finalement Kodlak. Allez donc dans la cour vous mesurer un peu à Vilkas, je suis certain qu'on verra là un beau combat. Et cela pourra peut-être t'éclairer sur ma décision, Vilkas.

-... Très bien, accepta le brun en se levant.

-Moi je vais y aller, visiblement tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Je dépose ces sacs où? Fit Freyja en regardant Kodlak.

-Il y a un lit de libre dans les chambres communes, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Tu peux laisser les sacs sur le lit, répondit le vieillard.

Freyja s'inclina légèrement devant lui et tourna ensuite les talons. Vilkas et moi sortîmes également de la pièce avec Lucia sur mes talons. Freyja déposa nos sacs sur un lit qui en effet était vide et n'avait qu'une couverture pliée dessus ainsi qu'un oreiller. Je vis qu'en dessous du lit, il y avait un coffre et qu'à côté du lit, une table de chevet y était également. Plusieurs recrues étaient dans la salle, dont la jeune Ria, l'elfe noir qui s'était faite tabasser et l'autre femme qui lui avait donnée une raclée.

Je suivi ensuite Vilkas à l'étage. Freyja nous salua, Lucia et moi, une dernière fois avant de partir et sortit par les grandes portes de devant. Lorsque la porte se referma sur sa silhouette, Vilkas me demanda de le suivre dans la cour.

Mais ces aux-revoir avec Freyja me semblent légèrement... Froids? Bah, peut-être qu'en fait, elle n'aime vraiment pas l'ambiance chez les compagnons et voulait partir au plus vite. J'espère qu'elle se sentira un peu mieux chez Arcadia!

Je suivi alors Vilkas dehors et remarquais que la cour avait été désertée par tout le monde, mais qu'ils étaient tous sur les tables à manger, discutant bruyamment ensembles. Je vis même quelques paris être lancés sur... Mon futur combat contre Vilkas?

-Les infos volent trop vite ici, grogna Vilkas.

Je ne dis rien, simplement souriant. Ne dit-on pas que les secrets ne tiennent jamais assez longtemps au sein d'une vraie famille? C'était vraiment agréable, même si l'idée que tout le monde sache aussi vite que j'allais me battre contre Vilkas me dérangeais légèrement... Je suis habitué à vivre avec seulement mes parents, moi! Ça ne fait que quelques mois que je connais Freyja, Daren, Faendal et Camilla!

Putain, je connais plus de filles que de garçons. Merdeum. Je me sens seul, au milieu de toutes ces femmes! Faut que je me fasse des amis masculins ici où je vais devenir à moitié cinglé, à moitié féminin!

Et je veux garder ma virilité, n'en déplaise à ces dames!

Je fis face à Vilkas, alors que Lucia s'éloignait vers les autres combattants pour ne pas être sur le chemin. Le compagnon sortit son épée d'acier et un bouclier, je préférais quant à moi sortir mon sabre. C'est sur que trancher accidentellement quelque chose durant le combat ferait moyen, mais en même temps... Je veux montrer ma force à ce type.

-Bien. Montrez-moi votre technique, que je puisse l'étudier, dit finalement Vilkas. N'ayez pas peur de frapper, je sais encaisser.

-Je n'avais aucunes intentions de vous ménager. Souriais-je poliment avant de prendre une posture d'attaque.

* * *

Lucia s'éloigna de la surface du combat et se réfugia près des tables à l'ombre du soleil, assez chaud malgré la fraîcheur de la journée et la mince couche de neige par terre, avec les autres avant de fixer son père adoptif du regard. Son père était son héros. L'homme qui l'avait adoptée sans aucune hésitation, qui avait pris soin d'elle, qui l'avait sauvée du froid, de la solitude et qui jamais encore ne l'avait laissée tomber.

Elle ne doutait pas un instant que son père était l'homme le plus fort du monde. Et tant pis si les adultes disaient le contraire! De toute manière, les adultes, ça craint! Sauf son papa.

L'homme en armure lourde, Vilkas, leva son bouclier et son père attendit une brève seconde avant de frapper. Super vite, d'un mouvement qu'elle ne put voir. Elle entendit cependant le choc de la lame contre le bouclier à bandes, très fort. Vilkas repoussa la lame de son papa et donna à son tour un coup plus lent que celui de son papa, que Nachael évita en bondissant sur le côté.

Waaa, il était super rapide! Lucia se sentait très fier de son père, qui d'après elle donnait de la difficulté au méchant monsieur qui l'avait effrayée. Vilkas fut surpris du mouvement de son père et celui-ci en profita pour faire une roulade par terre dans un tourbillon de neige poudreuse, se glissant dans le dos du guerrier en armure lourde pour ensuite frapper du plat de son pied l'arrière de son genou.

Vilkas en fut déséquilibré et mit un genou à terre pour ne pas tomber sans doute. Cependant, il fit un drôle de mouvement du bassin et réussit à frapper avec son bouclier derrière lui, coup que son papa évita en se penchant vers l'arrière. Beaucoup. Beaucoup. Lucia eut peur un instant qu'il tombe mais il garda son équilibre! Son père était le meilleur!

Puis, son père se redressa et para une attaque qui visait sa gorge, qui fut si rapide que Lucia sursauta en entendant le fracas des lames l'une contre l'autre. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant de reculer d'un pas chacun. Ils marchèrent lentement, en cercle, se fixant chacun du regard avec un air à la fois concentré, et pourtant... Lucia vit que son père souriait. Et que Vilkas souriait lui aussi, moins que son papa, mais quand même... Puis soudainement Vilkas demanda d'un ton très tranquille :

-Es-tu un épéiste ou un acrobate?

-Qui sait? Répondit son père d'une voix tout aussi calme.

Il se passa encore quelques secondes, avant que finalement Vilkas n'attaque le premier, d'un coup puissant que son père évita d'un pas sur le côté, très rapide et gracieux. Tout son corps suivait le moindre des mouvements de ses jambes, à tel point que Lucia se demanda une seconde si son papa ne dansait pas en fait... Elle entendit alors derrière elle :

-Un équilibre parfait, mais beaucoup trop léger pour son gabarit... Fit une voix masculine assez vieille. Ses pas sont précis, rapides, mais vraiment pas adaptés à son corps, il fait trop de mouvements inutiles. Il n'a pas encore trouvé sa propre technique, on dirait... Ce qu'il utilise actuellement, ce sont des mouvements qu'utilisent les femmes épéistes Rougegarde.

Lucia jeta un coup d'oeil derrière et sursauta. Tout le monde... Tous les gens, tous les Compagnons étaient là, même le vieux monsieur qui était le chef de tout le monde! C'était celui qui était aveugle d'un oeil qui avait parlé. Et le vieux monsieur s'approcha, jusqu'à se placer à côté d'elle et la regarda longuement. Il avait des yeux tout blancs et cela rendit Lucia très mal à l'aise. Mais finalement, il eut un petit sourire, puis porta son attention au combat. Lucia en fit de même, mais dit au vieil homme :

-Mon papa, c'est le plus fort. Vous allez voir.

Elle entendit le vieillard rire un peu et il lui répondit :

-Nous verrons, petite. Ton papa est peut-être fort, mais comparé à Vilkas ou un autre du cercle, il est encore très inexpérimenté.

Lucia grogna, elle n'aimait pas qu'on rabaisse son papa. C'était son héros, et il était le plus fort papa du monde, elle le savait! Son papa allait lui rabattre le clapet et elle allait en rire... Elle reporta son attention au combat, voyant son père réussir à désarmer Vilkas de son bouclier, sans que celui-ci n'en soit vraiment perturbé. Mais Lucia sourit. Nachael aussi.

Son papa avait l'avantage maintenant.

Nachael frappa alors, mais Vilkas réussit à parer l'attaque. Son père continua son assaut, toujours plus rapide, plus fort, mais Vilkas parait et évitait les attaques facilement, à la même vitesse que son père. Nachael perdit peu à peu son sourire, jusqu'à froncer des sourcils au bout de quelques minutes et ce fut son erreur. Nachael recula d'un demi pas, et Vilkas, profitant de l'ouverture, frappa son papa au niveau du visage.

Et le sang gicla dans les airs, glaçant celui de Lucia qui se figea sous le choc. Le liquide vermeil s'étendit sur la lame d'acier de Vilkas, ainsi que sur le côté gauche du visage et du cou de son père.

Père qui trébucha, grogna, essuya le sang qui gênait sa vue et repris une posture de combat. Le regard maintenant enflammé, les muscles raidirent par l'excitation de la suite du combat. Vilkas le regarda longuement, avant de reculer de deux pas et de ranger sa lame dans sa main, à côté de son fourreau.

Mettant ainsi fin au combat. Nachael baissa sa garde et souffla, avant de poser une main sur sa plaie en tentant de stopper l'écoulement de sang. Vilkas bougea rapidement et d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, envoya le père adoptif de Lucia par terre. Il lui dit ensuite, d'un ton dédaigneux :

-Franchement le bleu, je m'attendais à mieux vu ton arrogance. Un gamin armé d'une épée trop bien pour lui, voilà ce que tu es en réalité. Il ne m'a fallu qu'un coup de lame pour que je prenne l'avantage, alors que je n'utilise même pas mon arme de prédilection... Tu es faible.

Cette nouvelle sembla donner un coup à Nachael, qui en perdit visiblement l'envie de se remettre sur pied. Il resta là, assit dans la neige, le regard perdu. Vilkas siffla, secoua la tête et retourna à l'intérieur. Lucia le regarda passer et vit alors que tous avait le même type de regard : Indifférent.

La petite serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ils étaient... Si méchants avec son papa! Même le vieux monsieur avec les yeux transparents, il regarda Nachael un long moment avant de rentrer à son tour à l'intérieur sans rien dire.

Lucia se précipita ensuite sur les chopes et souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'une d'entre elles était encore pleine. Elle ne se posa pas de question quant au fait qu'elle était restée sur la table alors que tous étaient rentrés et prit également une serviette avant de se précipiter vers son papa, qui se redressait lentement sur ses pieds.

Celui-ci sourit doucement en la voyant approcher et prit le linge pour éponger le sang pour ensuite boire le contenu de la chope en quelques gorgées. Il ne semblait pas trop affaibli... Néanmoins, Lucia était très inquiète :

-Papa, tu as mal?

-Non ma chérie. Fit-il doucement. C'est juste une égratignure.

Une vieille dame s'approcha avec un petit panier dans une main et une chaise dans l'autre, l'air très énervée. Lucia ouvrit grand les yeux en la voyant, elle lui fit un peu peur et la petite recula d'un pas.

-Toi, le bleu, assis-toi. Fit froidement la femme en posant la chaise à côté de son papa. Avec les nouveaux tarifs de ces dindons gloussants du temple d'en face, tu devras te contenter de mes soins.

-Merci, madame, dit poliment Nachael en s'assoyant sur la chaise.

La dame grommela quelques mots puis retira la compresse imbibée de sang de sur le cou de Nachael et avec un peu d'eau, elle nettoya le reste. Puis du petit panier que Lucia lui tenait, elle sortit un fil très mince et une aiguille.

-Gamin, il ne t'a pas raté le Vilkas... Grogna la vieille dame. Tu vas avoir une cicatrice et elle ne sera pas jolie à voir. Il t'a découpé n'importe comment... Je vais te recoudre, mais ne t'attend pas à plus, j'ai rien d'une mage.

-Merci et je crois que je préfère garder une trace de ce combat... Répondit son papa avec un mince sourire.

-Ha! Fit dédaigneusement la vieille femme. Encore un barbare qui prend ses blessures pour des souvenirs à conserver. Et j'imagine que c'est pour te rappeler une quelconque leçon apprise aujourd'hui?

Son papa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fixa un point dans le vide, inquiétant la petite Lucia qui s'approcha doucement de son papa jusqu'à poser ses petites mains (et le panier, accessoirement) sur ses genoux, dans l'espoir qu'il réagisse.

Il cligna des yeux, la regarda, lui sourit tendrement et finit par répondre :

-Non... Pour me rappeler de l'avertissement que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui.

La vieille femme ne demanda rien de plus et cousu lentement la plaie sur le cou de Nachael. Lucia ne voulut pas en voir davantage et alla plutôt coller son visage contre le ventre de son père, l'entourant de ses bras. Celui-ci posa une main apaisante sur sa tête et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Puis finalement la vieille dame lui banda le cou, reprit son matériel et repartit, lui ordonnant en s'éloignant de ramener la chaise à l'intérieur. Une fois un peu seul, Nachael prit délicatement sa fille et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Lucia vit qu'en effet, la joue gauche de son père était maintenant marquée d'une large blessure rougeâtre, qui par chance ne saignait plus, partant de la tempe, effleurant le creux de sa joue puis courant sur la mâchoire avant de disparaître sous le bandage blanc autour du cou.

La petite fille réprima une envie de pleurer et secoua la tête.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi t'as... T'as perdu?

-Parce que ton papa avais besoin d'un avertissement ma chérie...

-Mais...

-Il fallait que Vilkas me rappelle la première règle de tous les guerriers. Ne jamais, jamais prendre sa force pour acquis, et surtout ne jamais se surestimer. Je suis peut-être fort contre un bandit ou un mort-vivant... Mais face à de véritables guerriers, je ne suis qu'un gamin brandissant un bout de métal sans aucune expérience.

Lucia regarda son père et vit la lueur dans ses yeux. Un certain calme l'habitait, mêlé à une détermination qui flamboyait de plus en plus. Les bras de son père se resserrèrent alors autour d'elle et la petite posa sa joue contre le haut du torse de son papa, se laissant câliner. Puis Nachael souffla, d'une voix pratiquement terrifiée :

-Si Vilkas aurait été un ennemi, mon arrogance d'aujourd'hui m'aurait coûté la vie... Je serais mort et toi... Tu aurais été à nouveau toute seule...

Lucia sursauta, la terreur d'être à nouveau abandonnée l'envahie et elle s'agrippa désespérément à son père, complètement paniquée.

-Mais t'es pas mort! T'es pas parti, tu as promis de t'occuper de moi!

-Oui... J'ai promis.

Lucia se redressa et regarda son papa avec sévérité, puis dit avec beaucoup de sérieux dans la voix :

-Alors tu va tenir ta promesse, papa. T'as pas le droit de disparaître.

Pour répondre, son père la serra encore plus fort contre lui et Lucia en fit de même, maintenant elle aussi un peu apeurée. Son papa... Il avait pu mourir aujourd'hui, comme son ancien papa et son ancienne maman... Et l'idée d'être à nouveau toute seule, dans les rues, après avoir connue quelques semaines d'amour et de chaleur auprès de son papa... La terrifiait.

-T'as pas le droit de disparaître, répéta-t-elle.

* * *

Je gardais ma fille contre moi un long moment, savourant la chaleur de son petit corps contre le mien, un peu refroidit par mon immobilité au milieu de la cour arrière. Puis au bout d'un moment, je l'écartai doucement de moi et me relevai. Ma blessure au cou me pique un peu, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Et puis, comme je l'avais dit à cette vieille femme... Tilda je crois... Cette blessure est un avertissement.

J'étais en dessous de tout quand je me disais faible. Je suis une larve. Un morveux. Une petite merde qui n'a même pas essoufflé Vilkas en combat singulier, qui n'a eu besoin que d'une attaque pour m'abattre... Et qui normalement se bat avec une arme lourde et à deux mains.

Ouais, mon orgueil est complètement piétiné. Je me sens encore plus misérable qu'un crabe des sables noyé dans une petite marre d'un oasis. Si Daren et Freyja étaient présentes, elles me massacreraient. Je songe également à Camilla et Faendal, mes amis... Mes parents, mon clan à Lenclume, les gens que j'ai croisés durant mon enfance...

J'ai honte. Tellement honte.

Je prends la chaise et suivis de ma petite fille, qui trottinait en silence derrière moi, je rentre à l'intérieur. Peu importe à quel point j'ai honte, je ne pense pas que rester dehors sous le froid de l'hiver naissant avec ma fille sois une bonne idée.

Mais lorsque j'entre à l'intérieur... J'ai juste le temps de déposer la chaise dans un coin avant de remarquer que tous fixaient l'entrée avec un regard méfiant et... Ébahis. Je lève la tête et...

Oh putain, par tous les divins mais qu'est-ce que... Attendez, quoi? Mais qui est ce mec...?

Un homme se dresse à l'entrée, vêtue d'une armure noire complète, casque, plastron, jambière, gantelet, même les cuissardes sont là...! Il doit faire plus de deux mètres de haut, il est encore plus large que moi ou Farkas et il porte à son bras gauche un immense bouclier également noir. Puis, je remarque les veines rougeâtres discrètes sur son armure. Oh putain...

Une armure Daedra. Complète. Même moi qui suis immunisé à la magie, je sens cette espèce de force, de puissance qui se dégage de cette armure. J'avale difficilement ma salive et n'ose bouger un muscle. Si je bouge... Si je bouge... Il va... Quelque chose bouillonne en moi, quelque chose qui ressemble à Fus sans l'être pour autant... J'ai envie de prendre l'épée d'acier à ma taille et de foncer sur lui, de le combattre, de le déchiqueter de mes griffes et...

Attendez, de mes griffes? Mais je n'ai pas de griffes! Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma tête?! Je dois être influencé par la choppe de bière que m'a donnée Lucia tout à l'heure, c'est impossible mais en même temps... Rah...

Je vois Vilkas aller rejoindre Aela et échanger quelques mots, puis s'étonner légèrement. Il regarda ensuite le géant en armure et lui dit :

-Mon gars, c'est la règle. Il s'agit de nos coutumes, nous n'acceptons jamais des utilisateurs de magie, même s'ils sont spécialisés dans le combat comme toi.

-... Puis-je au moins voir Kodlak? Demanda d'une voix tranquille (Quoi que j'y détecte un chouia d'agacement) le type dans l'armure.

-Non. Hors de question que tu t'approches de notre héraut alors qu'on ne sait rien de toi excepté que tu es un mage, répliqua vertement Aela.

Dure la dame. Mais si je comprends bien, ils refusent que ce mec devienne un Compagnon... Parce qu'il était magicien? Mais merde, avec son armure et sa taille, ça ne doit pas être compliqué de lui apprendre à manier une hache à deux mains ou un truc du genre! Ça peut s'arranger enfin, je veux dire... Même moi, un bleusaille, je peux voir à quel point sa présence parmi nous pourrait s'avérer impressionnante. Et puis, on a déjà une impériale et un elfe noir dans nos rangs (et vous venez d'accepter un Rougegarde), alors pourquoi refuser un mage? Un mage dans une armure lourde je précise, c'est pas un Freyja au masculin ce type!

Pourtant, Aela lui refuse complètement l'accès au sous-sol et au final, l'homme ressort, sans doute furieux. À mes côtés, Lucia me demande d'une petite voix :

-Pourquoi le monsieur ne peut pas venir dans les Compagnons comme toi, papa?

-C'est compliqué Lucia... Les Compagnons ne voient pas vraiment les mages comme de véritables guerriers, même si ceux-ci peuvent faire de grands dégâts au cours d'une bataille, voir même renverser le cours de celle-ci.

-Mais s'ils sont si puissants... Pourquoi il ne peut pas? Pourquoi les autres, ils ne veulent pas de lui? Insista ma petite fille.

-Ça Lucia, c'est une question de perception. Soupirais-je.

-C'est quoi, perception?

-Perception, ça veut dire que tu vois les gens, les situations ou les objets d'une autre manière que les autres. Expliquais-je. Par exemple une épée. Si c'est toi qui tiens l'épée et que tu la pointes sur un bandit, comment tu vois l'épée?

-Bah c'est une arme! Raisonna ma fille aussitôt.

-Bien. Et pourquoi tu t'en sers?

-Parce que le méchant bandit peut me faire du mal. Donc, il faut que je me défende!

-C'est ça. C'est ta perception de ton épée. Mais le bandit lui, quand il voit ton épée, il voit une arme qui lui fera peut-être du mal. Pas comme un moyen de défense. Tu comprends?

-Je crois... Et donc, le monsieur, y peut pas venir parce qu'il a pas la même perception de la magie que les Compagnons.

-C'est ça. Approuvais-je.

Que ma fille est intelligente! J'en suis trop fier! Mais franchement, pour une question de perception de la magie, je trouve dommage qu'ils refusent l'entrée de ce colosse. Je veux dire... Il est tellement grand et musclé, que même sans l'armure et la magie, je parierais tout mon or qu'il serait parfaitement capable de tenir tête à une armée de Draugr, à main nue s'il le fallait!

Mais malheureusement, je ne suis qu'un petit nouveau et les habitudes ont la vie dure. Il est peu probable que je puisse convaincre Vilkas et Aela (Particulièrement Aela, vu sa tête) de changer d'avis à son propos...

Lucia posa alors sa petite main sur la mienne et tira dessus. Je baissai le regard vers elle et vis qu'elle me tirait vers la porte. Avec un air... Inquiet au visage...?

-Lucia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Le monsieur, il a dû beaucoup voyager pour venir ici... Faut aller le consoler! Me répondit ma fille avec une grande détermination dans les yeux.

... Ah ouais, quand même. Elle a beau être super intelligente, ma petite fille reste... Une petite fille. Je lui caressai les cheveux et lui souris :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un adulte et un guerrier, il n'a certainement pas besoin de se faire consoler par une gentille fille comme toi.

-Mais... Fit Lucia en fronçant des sourcils. Toi aussi tu es un adulte et un guerrier et pourtant tu pleures!

... Gné?! Ah merde, j'espère que personne ne l'a entendue! Et puis depuis quand je pleure moi, hein?! Je laissais passer un soupir entre mes lèvres et tapotai le crâne de ma fille. Vilkas s'approcha alors de nous et me tendit son épée.

-Bien le bleu, ta première tâche. Va porter mon épée à Eorlund Grisetoison pour qu'il l'aiguise et fait bien attention! Elle vaut plus chère que ta vie, pour le peu qu'elle vaut!

Je le hais. Une haine immense monte en moi, je pourrais presque sentir à nouveau la rage destructrice de Fus venir pousser contre ma gorge. Vilkas soutient mon regard, froidement, sans même transparaître une quelconque peur de moi.

Lui, un jour, je vais l'écraser.

Je pris néanmoins son épée sans Crier sur lui et sortis dehors, Lucia sur mes talons. La Forgeciel était juste à côté, ce ne fut donc pas si long que ça et ma petite fut celle qui tendit la lame au forgeron grisonnant avec un sourire très fier.

-L'épée de Vilkas, il veut que vous l'aiguisiez. Dis-je en explication.

Mon ton fut sans doute trop sec, vu que le forgeron me jeta un regard agacé. Puis il baissa le regard vers mon sabre à ma taille et la pointa avant de dire :

-De loin, je n'ai pas pu correctement la regarder, mais si je puis me permettre, s'agirait-il de Nlaghn? La lame de glace?

Il doit parler de ma lame... Elle avait donc un nom? Je la sors de son fourreau et la lui montre, sans vraiment d'hésitation.

-J'ignore son nom, j'ai hérité de ce sabre de ma mère, il y a quelques années et elle ne m'en a jamais parlée, excepté que ce sabre fut forgé dans un métal très rare, à la Forgeciel par un de vos ancêtres sans doute.

-Oui... Fit le forgeron en prenant mon épée par la garde, sans toucher la lame. Je reconnais le travail de ma famille, c'est impressionnant... La qualité de la lame, la précision de l'enchantement... Forgée pour que son tranchant soit toujours parfaitement aiguisé et que le froid de Bordeciel s'en dégage sans problème.

Il l'admira sous plusieurs angles, commentant la qualité du métal utilisée, puis fini par me la rendre. Je l'observais alors avec un tout autre regard. Nlaghn, c'est bien cela? Je suis bien content de pouvoir enfin l'appeler par son réel nom.

-Petit, je ne suis pas un escrimeur, mais quelque chose me dit que cette lame n'est pas faite pour toi. Me dit soudainement Eorlund, d'un air très sérieux.

... hein? Mais de quoi... Je ne vois pas en quoi Nlaghn ne serait pas faite pour moi!

-Je suis un utilisateur du Shehai, un art martial dont la principale lame est le sabre, alors pourquoi vous me/

-Petit, écoute-moi bien. Toi aussi, fillette. Cette lame a été forgée par mon ancêtre et pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Ce n'est pas pour tes mains que cette garde a été taillée, que cette lame a été aiguisée, que ce métal a été forgé. C'est pour les mains d'un autre.

-Mais alors dans un sens, toutes les lames sont ainsi...? Remarquais-je, perplexe.

Mais Eorlund secoua négativement la tête.

-Non. Les armes normales que les forgerons vendent à n'importe qui sont des armes de type moyen, ce sont des armes forgées pour n'importe quel combattant. Mais une lame comme Nlaghn... D'après sa légèreté, sa longueur, sa finesse et les enchantements posés dessus... Tu n'es pas assez bien pour l'exploiter correctement.

Pas assez bien pour... Mais je l'utilise depuis trois ans! Depuis le temps, j'aurai bien vu qu'elle ne serait pas faite pour moi! J'expliquai cela à Eorlund, qui secoua à nouveau la tête négativement :

-Petit, loin de moi l'intention de t'insulter, mais cette lame a été forgée pour une femme. Et j'ai bien vu que tu utilises une technique propre aux membres féminins de ton clan et ainsi, tu n'as jamais perçu la différence, mais dans un combat d'homme, elle sera un fardeau. Tu as du le remarquer durant ton combat contre Vilkas. Tu as non seulement été arrogant, mais également inconscient, d'utiliser une lame que tu ne connaissais même pas le nom et une technique qui ne t'est même pas propre!

... Ça fait mal. Mais... Je crois qu'en fait, il n'a pas tord... En un sens. Il est vrai que j'utilise le style de ma mère pour me battre. Jamais je n'ai tenté une attaque de ma propre invention, par respect pour elle... Mais ça ne veut rien dire!

Puis soudainement, un flash me prend et je me souviens. Le combat contre l'Orque déchainé. La Givrépeire. Le grand Draugr. Tous ces combats... J'ai dû être aidé, secouru même, parce que mon talent seul n'avait pas suffi. Je suis faible, certes, mais est-ce que cette faiblesse peut également s'imputer à l'utilisation de Nlaghn?

Pour devenir plus fort... Je devrais abandonner Nlaghn...?

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, encore pardon du retard et à la semaine prochaine! Laissez des commentaires en sortant, c'est toujours agréable!

 **Prochain chapitre : 22 Novembre 2016**


	3. Chapter 2

Salut à tous, deuxième chapitre! Et cette fois, à temps... =_=' L'arc commencera de manière assez rapide et pourtant, il y a beaucoup de scènes très douces, la raison est que je ne veux pas m'attarder sur certain point. Je ne suis pas une auteur qui prend 4 roman à mettre ensemble deux personnages pour de la romance, non mais oh! ^_^ Je vous annonce aussi que je vais peut-être passer à un rythme de publication un peu plus rapide, étant donné que j'ai un peu plus de temps libre pour écrire et toujours la monstrueuse envie de voir vos réactions face à ce second arc, un peu plus complexe et profond que le premier.

Je ne pose pas de fait exact encore, puisque je ne suis certaine de rien et bientôt ma correctrice entrera dans ses périodes d'examen, je ne souhaite donc pas lui donner davantage de travail durant cette période. De plus après cela, c'est les fêtes qui se passeront et il se peut que je ne publie rien durant ce temps. Mais peut-être qu'après, quand tout sera un peu plus calme, on se donnera à fond!

Adlyne : Merci pour tes commentaires! Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu la dernière fois, j'étais assez pressée xD Au départ je comptais continuer sur ma lancée, à savoir que Nachael allait intégrer les Compagnons comme le joueur dans le jeu, cet à dire en battant Vilkas en un coup, en participant à des missions importantes dès le départ et en intégrant le cercle en quelques jours. Puis mon chaton Miki m'a sérieusement griffer le dos (Elle le fait à chaque fois que j'ai une mauvaise idée, c'est fou!) et j'ai compris que je faisais une très grosse bêtise. Donc j'ai changer tout cela pour le rendre plus réaliste et plus intéressant à lire! Vive Miki si tu approuve cette tournure d'histoire! Quand au personnage en armure daedra, pas de mystère : Il s'agit du mystérieux personnage apparu à la fin du premier arc. Donc, il a une importance pour la suite pour répondre à ta question. Et il concurrence Daren pour le titre du personnage OC le plus mystérieux de toute la série! Et concernant Lucia... C'est Lucia. Cet à dire la petite fille la plus adorable que je n'ai jamais vu dans le DLC Heartfire de Skyrim! Bon sang, ce que j'adore cette petite! Donc oui, elle est mignonne! Adorable même! Et jamais rien n'est trop mignon dans ce monde cruel! (Sauf Miki, mais c'est impossible de lui résister.)

Bonne lecture à tous, à la prochaine!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Second Arc : Folgesvenner**

 **-Chapitre 2-**

Ça commence à peser sur ma conscience là... Je suis venu ici parce que je voulais être un Compagnon, vivre des aventures, avoir un nouveau foyer, pour moi et pour Lucia... Mais jusqu'à présent, j'ai été humilié, pratiquement défiguré, jugé faible, idiot d'utiliser une technique qui n'est pas pour moi puis maintenant on me dit que je suis également un inconscient pour ne pas connaître le nom de mon épée? Mais j'ignorais même qu'elle en avait une! Je hochai néanmoins la tête en direction d'Eorlund, lui indiquant que j'avais compris ce qu'il venait plus ou moins de me dire. Cependant, je rattachai Nlaghn à ma ceinture.

Peu importe ce qu'il dit, Nlaghn est mon arme et il est hors de question, que je l'abandonne. C'est alors qu'Eorlund prit un bouclier derrière lui et me le tendit :

-Je sais que c'est peu reluisant, mais pouvez-vous me faire la faveur d'aller porter ce bouclier à Aela? Ma femme est en deuil et je souhaite la rejoindre très vite.

Bon sang, suis-je devenu Compagnon ou coursier? C'est à se demander s'il y a une différence en fait. Je pris néanmoins le bouclier et je repartis à l'intérieur avec ma fille sur mes talons encore. En chemin, je remarquai avec surprise que le soleil avait déjà commencé à descendre à l'horizon. Je ne suis ici que depuis une matinée, l'après-midi est déjà entamé et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours et des jours... Mon corps ressent encore les courbatures de la parodie de combat que j'ai eu avec Vilkas, c'en est pathétique.

Le retour à l'intérieur de notre nouvelle maison se fit dans un petit silence. Lucia semblait songeuse et je la laissai donc tranquille, allant simplement faire la petite commission pour Eorlund. On me révéla qu'Aela était sans doute dans ses quartiers et je descendis donc lui livrer son bouclier directement sur place. Je remarquai au passage que Lucia observait maintenant les autres Compagnons, ainsi que Tilda, avec beaucoup de haine dans les yeux... Était-ce à cause de ma propre faiblesse, tout à l'heure ?

Au sous-sol, Aela profita de mon apparition pour se moquer du fait que j'avais été battu en un seul coup, et me surnomma le petit buveur de lait. Salope. Puis elle et Skjor appelèrent Farkas en le surnommant cervelle gelée. Charmant.

Il était de tradition que Farkas montre les quartiers aux petits nouveaux, et qu'il leur donne leur première mission, selon Skjor. Cependant, je connaissais déjà mes quartiers et je demandai donc à la place :

-Hum, pour les missions... Comment ça se passe? Je veux dire... Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui désigne qui part en mission ou pas?

-Pour les recrues comme toi, Ria et Torvar, vous n'avez qu'à venir demander des missions à moi ou à Skjor, on vous en donnera. Répondit-il aussitôt, l'air ennuyé.

Sympa.

-Et les missions de groupes? insistais-je.

-On vous appellera si une paire de bras supplémentaire est requise. Sinon, vous restez tranquilles, vous faites de petites missions et vous vous entrainez, c'est tout ce que vous avez à faire.

Ah. En gros... Je suis juste là pour remplir les trous. Mais au moins, j'apprends ne pas être le seul. Ria et un certain Torvar étaient dans la même situation que moi, intéressant. Cependant, de ce que j'en ai vu, on doit être une dizaine de compagnons... Pourquoi ça? Les compagnons sont une guilde honorable, un foyer pour ceux qui ont perdu leur maison, et visiblement un concentré des bras armés qui désirent rester indépendants... En quelque sorte. Alors pourquoi y a-t-il aussi peu de membres? Si je n'oublie personne, il y a moi, Ria, Torvar, l'elfe noir et l'autre femme qui lui a donné une raclée, Skjor, Farkas, Vilkas, Aela et Kodlak.

10 membres. Mon dieu, mais c'est si... Peu!

Je remerciai Farkas et j'allai m'asseoir sur le lit qui m'était attribué. Sur le lit en face de moi était allongé un blond à la barbe bien fournie, sentant fortement l'alcool et torse nu. Lucia grimpa à mes côtés et elle bâilla, je passai une main dans ses cheveux et elle me sourit.

-Papa, j'aime pas les Compagnons, fit-elle.

-Et pourquoi ça, ma chérie?

Je crois que je devine la réponse, mais je veux l'entendre pour en être certain. Lucia fronça des sourcils et dit :

-Ils sont pas gentils avec toi.

Voilà. Je caressai doucement la tête de ma fille et lui dis :

-Ne les juge pas sur la première impression.

-C'est quoi une première impression?

-Et bien, par exemple tu rencontres quelqu'un pour la première fois et que cette personne est très méchante. Sauf que cette fois-là, elle était ainsi parce qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise journée. Cependant, on ne le sait pas et on pense qu'elle est toujours méchante.

-Donc... Il faut que j'attende de savoir plus sur les Compagnons? dit ma petite fille, l'air un peu songeuse.

-Oui.

Lucia sembla réfléchir, puis hocha la tête avec une moue un peu boudeuse. Je souris devant sa petite mine et lui caressai à nouveau les cheveux. Elle sembla s'apaiser aussitôt et bâilla à nouveau. Je me suis levé assez tôt ce matin pour discuter avec les filles à propos de ma décision de rejoindre les Compagnons et Lucia s'est également réveillée à cet heure-là. Je crois qu'il est donc normal qu'elle soit fatiguée aussi tôt.

Je l'aidai donc à se glisser dans les draps et lui souhaitai une bonne nuit. Elle me répondit de devenir le plus fort des guerriers et s'endormit par la suite en quelques secondes, le nez sous la couverture en fourrure et la respiration lente et apaisée. Je m'allongeai ensuite à ses côtés, les bras croisés derrière ma tête et fixai le plafond. L'avais-je donc fait? Étais-je devenu un Compagnon? Certes, l'entrée avait été assez compliquée et surtout douloureuse, mais maintenant que c'était passé... Était-ce enfin fait? Malgré cette foutue humiliation publique, j'ai combattu Vilkas, ai-je prouvé ma détermination pour entrer dans cette famille?

Tant de choses se sont produites aujourd'hui... Daren m'a révélé être non seulement une sorte de voyante, mais de savoir également qu'un étrange destin nous menace, elle et moi, à cause du Thu'um que nous possédons. Et pour trouver un moyen d'échapper à ce destin mystérieux, elle est partie pour intégrer une autre guilde. J'ignore laquelle d'ailleurs.

Puis, Freyja m'a révélé ne pas vouloir me suivre chez les Compagnons et a plutôt emménager chez Arcadia, coupant ainsi le lien très proche que nous avions peu à peu construit en étant toujours ensemble depuis que je l'ai trouvée dans la rivière il y a un presque trois mois.

Quoique si je suis sincère, je l'ai déjà à moitié coupée en partant sans l'avertir pour le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Le Tertre... Je ferme les yeux et me remémore ce périple d'abord aux côtés de mon ami elfe Faendal et par après avec les filles et souris légèrement. Dire que cela ne fait que quelques semaines, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des années.

La vision du Grand Draugr me fonçant dessus, sa lame glaciale bien haute et une lueur de meurtre faisant briller le bleu spectral de ses yeux, me saute soudainement à l'esprit et à la dernière seconde elle est remplacée par Vilkas avec la même intention de tuer. La vision est si soudaine et réaliste que je sursaute en me redressant brusquement sur mon lit, le coeur battant à la chamade et un filet de sueur froide recouvrant ma peau.

Bon sang. Je regarde mes mains, elles tremblent de terreur malgré la mort de cet être venu du pire recoin de l'Oblivion. Déjà que je cauchemarde pratiquement tous les soirs sur lui, faut-il qu'il vienne me gêner également le jour...?

Et cette foutue vision de Vilkas... Putain, j'en ai déjà assez avec le Draugr et ce dragon qui ne veulent pas quitter mes rêves et me laisser en paix, faut-il vraiment que cet homme les rejoigne également dans mes cauchemars?

À côté de moi, Lucia remue légèrement et je tourne mon regard vers son visage apaisé par le sommeil. Elle est adorable. Je souris et passe mes doigts entre les mèches de ses cheveux, étant plus calme. Je regardai ma fille dormir encore un moment. Puis, je me relevai et sortis de la pièce. C'est que je commence à avoir faim avec tout ce bordel, je crois que je vais aller me restaurer un peu! La journée ne peut pas finir si mal, après tout! En sortant, je croisai Tilda, la concierge si j'ai bien compris et lui dit :

-Cela vous dérangerait-il de veiller sur Lucia? Elle dort, vous n'avez pas à vous occuper d'elle, sauf si elle se réveille, mais elle n'est pas difficile.

-C'est bon le bleu, fit-elle sans même me regarder. Ta p'tite n'est pas l'premier enfant dont je m'occupe en l'absence des parents, ne sois pas inquiet.

-Merci, Tilda. Lui dis-je sincèrement.

Elle balaya mes remerciements d'un geste de la main et j'allai retrouver Farkas, à l'étage. Au passage, je remarquai que le soleil était maintenant bientôt sur le point de se coucher, d'après les lueurs à travers les fenêtres. Avais-je donc passé autant de temps à faire le coursier et à veiller sur le sommeil de ma petite princesse?

Je me pris une miche de pain et la mangeai sur une chaise, en observant tous les autres discuter entre eux ou raconter leurs derniers exploits en mission. Les récits de Farkas et Aela sont particulièrement appréciés à ce que je vois. J'ai hâte de pouvoir moi-même en raconter. Une fois la miche de pain engloutie, je me levai et alla voir Farkas, qui avait terminé son dernier récit et buvait maintenant sa chope.

En m'approchant, je remarquai vaguement que les conversations baissèrent un peu de volume. J'ai la peste ou quoi?

-Farkas, tu aurais une mission pour moi? demandais-je aussitôt.

-Tiens, tu t'es enfin décidé à te remontrer la face devant tous? Mais tu t'es réveillé trop tard le bleu, j'ai pas de mission pour toi, Athis a pris la dernière.

Je vis alors l'elfe noir sortir par la grande porte, équipé pour le combat. Arg, je me suis fait doubler par un double masculin de Daren... Ah, mais Farkas avait parlé d'entraînement, pas vrai?

-Alors t'accepterais de m'entrainer?

-J'pourrais, mais... Na. J'ai pas envie. Répondit le bonhomme avant de tourner des talons.

... Okay... Heu... Là, je suis vexé. Et là, je les remarque.

Les regards en coin de tout le monde, leurs yeux discrètement remplis d'interrogations et de méfiance... Non pas de méfiance... De désintérêt.

Désintérêt. Même... Ennui. Je les ennuie. Parce que...

Je ne suis rien ici.

Rien.

Le choc de cette soudaine réalisation me fit reculer d'un pas. Putain, je suis con en fait... Les insultes à demi cachées des autres, les propos de Vilkas, d'Eorlund, de Farkas, les conversations plus basses à mon approche... Ces regards en coin ennuyés, comme si on voulait effacer une tache persistante. En fait, ils n'en ont rien à faire de moi. Je n'ai rien à faire ici... Et ils ont bien tenté de me le dire. Je reculai d'un autre pas, avant de sortir moi aussi par devant. L'air froid remplit mes poumons et je grimace. Le vent s'est levé, et soulève avec lui la neige poudreuse sur le sol. Et vu les nuages dans le ciel, il va neiger cette nuit encore.

Aaah... Voilà que je discours sur la température ambiante. J'suis lamentable.

Un nul, faible, inintéressant... Mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici? Je devrais foutre le camp... Lucia... Freyja... Daren... Faendal et Camilla... Ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de moi... Sans moi, Faendal n'aurait pas été blessée, Camilla n'aurait pas été exposée au danger et ne se serait pas disputée avec son frère. Daren n'aurait pas découvert qu'elle pouvait utiliser le Thu'um, mes parents ne seraient pas morts et Freyja...

Freyja n'aurait pas eu le coeur brisé par mon aveuglement.

Freyja a son travail maintenant et un toit où dormir au chaud. Daren est partie rejoindre une guilde, Faendal et Camille sont toujours ensemble, et Lucia possède un foyer maintenant...

Peut-être devrais-je juste foutre le camp... Mais pour aller où? Je ne suis rien, je ne possède pratiquement rien, la seule chose que je possède est ma lame, qui n'est apparemment pas adéquate pour moi! La rage d'être aussi impuissant m'envahit et je me décide à marcher pour me calmer.

Je marche rageusement dans la neige le long de la route, soulevant la neige autour de mes bottes et mouillant légèrement celles-ci, m'en foutant bien pour le coup. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la sortie, les larges portes de Blancherive se dressant devant moi, d'un pas de plus en plus rapide...

Soudainement, je m'arrête. Là... À trois ou quatre mètres de moi, flottant dans les airs avec son éclat bleuté doux et apaisant, gros comme mon poing...

La fée qui m'a guidée jusqu'à Freyja il y a des mois.

Personne ne semble pourtant la voir, sauf moi. Ce qui est impossible, sauf si... C'est réellement une fée...? Je fais un pas vers elle, et aussitôt elle s'éclipse. Oh que non, cette fois-ci, je ne la perdrais pas de vue...!

Je la suis aussitôt, au pas de course, bousculant quelques passants sur mon chemin en m'excusant au passage. Elle file rapidement dans les ruelles, passant derrière la forge par un petit sentier, avant de longer le mur protecteur. Un duo de garde me regarde passer et il me semble les avoir entendu se marrer, mais je m'en fou complètement... Je vais la perdre!

J'accélère encore, mais soudainement pose le pied sur une plaque de glace. Et ce qui suit est l'évidence même...

Je glisse comme un crétin sur la glace et je m'écrase par terre violemment dans une exclamation de douleur. J'avance encore de quelques centimètres et grogne en sentant la neige mouillée et FROIDE s'infiltrer dans le tissu de mes vêtements. Arg! Non, mais quel... Crétin!

Puis une voix, la dernière que j'aurai voulu entendre dans une telle situation stupide, s'éleva près de moi.

-Nachael...?

Je réprimai un gémissement de désespoir et me forçai à sourire en me rassoyant sur mes fesses, directement devant Ysolda.

Oui, j'ai trébuché sur une plaque de glace devant la femme qui m'intéresse de plus en plus à chaque conversation. Ma journée n'était-elle donc pas assez catastrophique comme ça? Entre le départ de Daren, l'éloignement de Freyja, le quasi-rejet des Compagnons et ma propre humiliation, je dois maintenant passer pour un crétin devant Ysolda?

-Salut... Hem... Pardon si je t'ai surprise... Fis-je en me forçant à sourire.

La jolie rouquine me regarda avec beaucoup de surprise, en effet, mais un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle finit par glousser légèrement, derrière sa main et elle se leva du petit banc devant la maison où elle était assise. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi, plus prudente que le crétin que je suis vu que la maison était entourée de plaques de glace et finit par me tendre la main.

-Tu n'es pas blessé? Me demanda-t-elle doucement avec un air soucieux sur le visage.

-Excepté mon orgueil un peu vexé d'avoir ainsi trébuché devant toi, je n'ai rien. Merci. Souriais-je plus sincèrement en lui prenant la main.

Elle me tira pour m'aider à me remettre debout, mais glissa à son tour, tombant en arrière dans un petit cri. Aussitôt, je bondis et l'attrapai, évitant qu'elle casse quelque chose sur la glace en la faisant tomber avec moi dans le banc de neige juste à côté.

Malheureusement, mon coude heurta violemment le mur de bois et une autre couche de neige nous tomba dessus, déclenchant un autre cri de surprise d'Ysolda. Je me secouai la tête pour en chasser les flocons (Merde, ça s'infiltre sous mes vêtements...!) et demanda :

-Ça va?

Et c'est là que je remarquai un truc... Ysolda était allongée dans la neige, juste sous moi, nos deux visages se faisant presque face... En fait, je n'avais qu'à baisser un peu le nez et je me trouverais le visage dans un endroit particulièrement... Hum, confortable. Je levai aussitôt le regard, évitant de m'embarrasser moi-même en laissant trainer mon regard dans un endroit peu convenable en public... Hum.

Ysolda avait le visage légèrement rouge et le regard surpris. Je me redressai aussitôt, cette fois-ci, en faisant bien attention à où je posai mes pieds et aida également Ysolda à se lever.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas, je... Hem... Désolé... Fis-je aussitôt, vraiment déboussolé.

Je ne lui lâchai pas immédiatement la main. Celle-ci tremblait légèrement... Merde, je ne lui avais quand même pas fait peur...? Mais un léger son parvint alors à mes oreilles, me stupéfiant énormément. Je me penchai, regardant son visage et vis alors qu'elle avait les joues rosies, une main devant sa bouche et les yeux plissés... Mais pas de peur, au contraire... Elle était en train de réprimer un rire! Je clignai des yeux, très surpris et elle finit par croiser mon regard. Ses yeux bruns noisettes avec une touche de vert pâle (Je le remarquai maintenant que j'étais assez près d'elle) brillaient d'hilarité. Ce même regard se teinta alors de malice et elle finit par dire, entre deux rires :

-Tu... As trébuché de manière si ridicule et après... C'était moi et... La neige nous soit tombée dessus comme... Dans les livres comiques de mes parents...!

Puis elle recommença à rire. Ah! Je vois, mademoiselle me prend pour le bouffon de service, hein...? Je pris discrètement un peu de neige dans ma main et l'écrasai brusquement dans ses cheveux carmin. Elle cria de surprise et je ricanai de satisfaction devant son air étonné.

Puis, elle plissa des yeux, l'air faussement menaçant et elle se pencha pour prendre une grosse poignée de neige, qu'elle compressa dans ses mains... Oh merde!

Je fuis, en riant, mais je reçus quand même une balle de neige dans la nuque et par tous les bordels de Cyrodil, c'est froid! C'est alors que je croisai le regard d'un gamin, le petit Lars Guerriers-Né, si je me souviens bien de lui... Une lueur était allumée dans ses yeux et je lui fis un clin d'oeil, avant de faire à mon tour une boule de neige et de la jeter à Ysolda, elle-même maintenant accompagnée de la jeune Braith.

Celle-ci l'évita en se penchant et en riant et c'est accompagné de gamins de la ville que commença une énorme bataille de boules de neige. De mon côté, il y avait les gamins masculins et de l'autre, Ysolda s'était entourée de Braith, la petite qui embêtait Lars ainsi que la fille de l'épicière, Carlotta. Fille contre garçon, premier round!

Lars démontra qu'il savait particulièrement bien viser en réussissant à toucher trois fois de suite la petite Braith, et un autre gamin, que je ne connaissais pas, préférait quant à lui viser la fille de Carlotta. Je me concentrai donc sur Ysolda, qui était très précise dans ces lancées, vu qu'elle me touchait presque à tous les coups. Son visage rougi de joie me fit particulièrement chaud au coeur, au point que j'en oubliai le froid et ris à mon tour.

Je ne remarquai pas le regard soulagé d'Ysolda lorsque je ris la première fois.

La petite bataille s'étendit jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche pour la nuit et je finis par déclarer forfait en voyant les petits tremblés de froid dans leurs vêtements trempés. Ysolda fila très vite chez elle (Cette petite maison était donc la sienne.) et distribua à tous les petits une petite chope d'eau chaude, avant de leur demander de rentrer vite chez eux prendre un bon bain chaud.

Ils filèrent tous très vite chez eux et je restai finalement seul avec Ysolda, tout deux, complètement trempés et couvert de neige.

-Tu... Veux entrer? Pour te réchauffer! Et puis... Si tu veux parler... Je t'écouterais. Dis doucement Ysolda en ouvrant la porte de sa petite maison, m'invitant du regard à la suivre.

Parler... Ah oui, ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... Suis-je surpris qu'elle l'ait remarqué? Étrangement non. Du peu que j'en sais, les femmes sont toujours plus intuitives que les hommes sur ce qu'on ressent réellement.

La maison était un peu plus grande qu'on pourrait le croire, au final. Elle était séparée en deux par une mince cloison de bois, et un large feu ronronnait dans le foyer face à moi. À ma droite se trouvait la deuxième pièce où je vis vaguement une armoire, un coffre, une petite table ronde entourée de deux chaises et un lit, la chambre d'Ysolda sans aucun doute. À ma gauche, il y avait une table avec une chaise, un petit buffet avec des assiettes et des bols, tous en bois taillés, un comptoir où séchait une fourrure de loup ainsi que quelques morceaux de viande à côté d'un gros couteau style boucher et proche du comptoir, il y a un baril ouvert avec du gros sel à l'intérieur.

-J'étais en train de me reposer lorsque tu es arrivé... Dis doucement Ysolda en suspendant sa cape à côté de la porte. Je dois finir de mettre en conservation mes viandes pour l'hiver prochain et sortir ceux pour cet hiver...

Je remarque alors une petite trappe sous le comptoir. Je l'ouvris par curiosité et tombai sur une réserve de baril, qui d'après l'odeur fortement salée, contient des provisions pour l'hiver.

J'en ouvris un, il s'agissait d'un baril où reposent des légumes, je les tassai un peu et je remarquai des cubes grossiers de glace... Foutrement ingénieux! Comme ça, ces légumes resteront frais un long moment!

J'entendis alors un mouvement de tissu et tournai ma tête... Oh par tous les... Je ne vois plus Ysolda, ce qui signifie qu'elle est dans sa chambre et vu le bruit, elle se change...!

Une image floue de ma jolie hôtesse en tenue de naissance apparut soudainement dans mon esprit, faisant chauffer mon visage et mon bas ventre. Bordel de...! Je refermai la trappe et alla m'asseoir sur la chaise en faisant de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur autre chose.

Au final, Ysolda réapparut dans mon champ de vision, habillée d'une robe aussi écarlate que ses cheveux, ce qui lui va magnifiquement bien. Elle me tendit alors quelques vêtements, que je reconnais comme étant masculins. A-t-elle un...? Elle a l'âge d'être mariée après tout...

-Ce sont de vieux vêtements de mon père, je crois qu'ils t'iront. Dit-elle soudainement, répondant sans doute sans le savoir à ma question silencieuse.

Je lui pris les vêtements et la remerciai d'un sourire. Elle me sourit également et alla ensuite s'occuper de sa viande. J'allai dans sa chambre, retirant mes vêtements froids et trempés et je les étendis sur la corde suspendue où était déjà posé la robe bleutée d'Ysolda et m'habillai rapidement. Des coups sourds résonnèrent, indiquant que mon hôte avait repris son travail du moment, me faisant légèrement sourire.

C'était un peu bizarre... Depuis cette chute, Ysolda se comportait d'une manière... Normale. Si normale que c'en était étrange.

J'ai pour habitude de faire rougir les femmes (Sauf Daren, qui est sans doute tout sauf une femme ordinaire!) même Freyja réagissait de manière, un peu bizarre autour de moi...

Mais pas Ysolda. Elle me souriait normalement, parlant sans bégayer devant moi. Elle m'invitait dans sa maison, sans un regard plus appuyé qu'un autre... C'était franchement bizarre... Mais aussi et sans aucun doute, vraiment rafraîchissant.

Je sortis donc de la pièce en ajustant un peu le col de la chemise de lin autour de mon cou et sentis une bonne odeur venir de ma droite.

Une marmite était posée sur une grille à côté du foyer, et en venait une agréable odeur de tomate et de légume. Je m'en approchai et y tendis ma main, curieux, mais une petite tape sur ma main m'arrêta avant que je ne puisse y tremper mon doigt.

Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'Ysolda avait fini de couper sa viande... !

-Pas touche, toi ! Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Veux-tu un hydromel, ou un peu d'eau ? J'ai aussi une bouteille de vin, si tu le désires.

-Va pour un hydromel alors. Souriais-je également.

Elle me sortit une bouteille, que je débouchai moi-même et prit une longue gorgée salvatrice. Ah, ça fait du bien...! Puis je m'assis sur une chaise et observai Ysolda ajouter une pincée d'épices séchées dans sa soupe avant de la brasser un peu. Encore une fois, elle était de profil à moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, tout simplement...

Cette robe était taillé dans un tissu plus fin que l'autre et soulignait parfaitement sa taille mince. Tiens, elle avait un léger renflement au ventre, c'en était mignon... La lueur du feu semblait lui donner une certaine aura, presque divine, qui renforçait la beauté simple de ses traits.

Parce que je suis quand même pragmatique : Ysolda a un physique très banal pour une Nordique. Tous les Nordiques sont roux ou blonds, il n'est pas non plus rare de tomber sur une femme du même gabarit qu'elle, avec des taches de rousseur sur les joues, des formes assez appétissantes et un visage presque quelconque... Mais c'était ce qui attirait le plus mon regard, en fait.

Ysolda était... Si simple qu'elle en était la plus belle femme que j'ai vue de toute ma vie! Entre ma mère et son teint chocolat, Freyja et ses yeux quasiment uniques, Daren et son corps un peu petit, Camilla et son sens de la mode impériale combinée à la praticité des Nordiques... Toutes étaient assez exotiques.

Et Ysolda n'en semblait que plus belle. À mes yeux. Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder dans toutes sortes de circonstances, lorsqu'elle cuisine comme en ce moment, quand elle parle lors de nos conversations, quand elle tente d'apprendre du métier de marchand auprès des autres sur la place du marché... Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de la regarder. Sans arrêt.

Coup de foudre amoureux avait dit Daren, hein...? Je commence à le croire... Un peu.

Au bout d'un moment, Ysolda finit son repas et vint poser la marmite sur la table ; je me levai aussitôt pour l'aider dans ses tâches. Elle tenta de m'en empêcher, mais j'insistai. Elle était peut-être mon hôte, mais je serais un très mauvais invité si je la laissais faire tout le travail toute seule.

-Merci... Fit-elle finalement.

Je déposai deux bols de bois et des cuillères dans le même matériau, tandis qu'elle déposa des chopes et un pichet où de la vapeur s'échappait. Elle sortit alors un petit bocal de sa trappe et l'ouvrit. Je reconnus aussi les feuilles à l'intérieur.

-Incroyable, tu as réussi à te procurer du thé à une telle période de l'année...? soufflais-je, complètement surpris.

Du temps où je n'étais qu'un fils de marchand, mère se plaignait souvent d'être incapable de se fournir en hiver des précieuses feuilles aromatisants nécessaires à la préparation de sa boisson favorite. Elle buvait tous les jours une tasse de thé avant et après un combat, c'était selon elle une coutume rougegarde de prendre une telle boisson pour se libérer l'esprit et laver son corps de toute impureté.

Mais papa a un peu gâché le tout en me faisant goûter l'hydromel, boisson qui est aujourd'hui ma préférée, avec la bonne bière argonienne. Qu'Ysolda ait une telle réserve était vraiment impressionnant, surtout dans un pays aussi froid et peu propice à la culture des feuilles de thé qu'est Bordeciel. Ysolda sourit et me révéla :

-J'ai négocié avec les caravanes Khajiit, ils me fournissent en épices, en feuilles de thé, en café et en quelques autres petites choses très rares et en échange, je leur fournis quelques spécialités locales, notamment les légumes de nos champs.

-Tu as des fournisseurs ou alors tu possèdes une terre? demandais-je, réellement curieux.

Nous nous servîmes et c'est autour de ce modeste, mais délicieux diné qu'elle me raconta en détail comment elle avait réussi à établir plusieurs contrats de troc avec les fermiers du coin, ainsi que les chasseurs locaux. Les caravanes Khajiits avaient presque toutes au moins un contrat avec elle, peu imposant, mais bien respecté. Elle s'assurait également de la qualité et la fraicheur des produits pour les autres caravanes qui voyageaient en des endroits bien précis, en entreposant le tout chez elle avec des moyens ingénieux pour ne pas avoir à payer un loyer plus lourd au Jarl, pour une plus grande maison, voir même un terrain.

C'était tout simplement impressionnant. Moi qui croyais qu'elle n'était qu'une marchande de fleurs, j'apprenais désormais qu'elle était une redoutable négociatrice, à la tête d'un petit réseau de troc qui fonctionnait si bien qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien à dépenser à personne!

-Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que je compte finir mes jours. Me révéla-t-elle vers la fin de son récit, devant deux tasses de thé fumant. Les contrats de trocs et d'échanges, j'apprécie beaucoup, mais je suis consciente que cela ne peut être rentable pour moi sur le long terme, puis que je ne fournis pas le moindre septime, j'en gagne plutôt. Je compte plutôt acquérir suffisamment d'expériences et d'argent pour un jour racheter la Jument Pavoisée à Hulda. Je voudrais avoir ma propre auberge un jour, pouvoir fournir aux voyageurs une halte où se reposer au chaud et en sécurité...

Je hochai la tête, complètement absorbé par elle. Ysolda était si... déterminée, si décidée sur son avenir... Je me rends compte que mes propres projets étaient d'une naïveté enfantine vraiment honteuse. Devenir un guerrier des Compagnons le plus vite possible, pour avoir de l'argent? Autant devenir bandit, ça sera plus rapide!

J'ai été arrogant, stupide et naïf. Pas étonnant que les gars à Jorrvaskr me regardaient ainsi, avec autant de désintérêt... Pourquoi se préoccuper d'un type pratiquement imbu de sa personne?

-Est-ce que ça va, Nachael...? Me demanda doucement Ysolda. Tu sais je ne te l'ai pas demandé pour ne pas trop t'accabler, mais... D'où vient cette blessure à ton cou...?

-... Aujourd'hui, je suis entré chez les Compagnons. Je finis par dire.

Et durant la demi-heure qui suivit, je lui racontai tout, sans me cacher. La décision de Daren de partir, celle de Freyja de rester chez Arcadia, Lucia, Kodlak qui m'avait fait penser à mon père, mon combat contre Vilkas, Eorlund et son avertissement concernant mon sabre, Farkas et le désintérêt de tous, ma réalisation de n'être qu'un petit crétin arrogant et faible à leurs yeux, ma rage de n'être qu'un crétin arrogant et faible en réalité... Et j'allai même plus loin, lui confiant ma rencontre avec Daren et Freyja, sans trop m'attarder sur elles, la mort de mes parents, Tulius, Faendal et Camilla, Lucan, Rivebois, le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées...

Je lui racontai tout. Et elle m'écouta comme promis ne m'interrompant jamais, même quand je lui révélai à demi-mot posséder le Thu'um en moi, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi... Même quand je lui parlai de cette étrange fascination pour ce dragon noir... Même quand, je lui révélai faire tous les soirs des cauchemars sur le Draugr Géant du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées ou sur un dragon voulant me dévorer vivant... Elle m'écouta. À la fin, je soufflai et vida ma tasse en quelques gorgés, assoiffés après avoir autant parlé. Puis Ysolda se leva, alla déposer les couverts dans un bac rempli d'eau et fit tranquillement la vaisselle, sans un mot.

Je n'osai dire un mot de plus, ni ne bougea, attendant un mot, un signe qu'elle m'avait bien écouté et m'avait comprise... Ou pas... Peu importe en fait...

Puis finalement, j'entendis ces mots :

-Tu n'es pas faible, Nachael.

Je sursautai et la regardai avec surprise. Mais Ysolda me tournait toujours le dos. Elle continua cependant :

-Tu as affronté beaucoup de dangers, plus que bien des soldats de cette châtellerie, en l'espace de presque trois mois... Tu n'es pas faible. Mais Nachael... Je crois que tu n'es pas non plus fort. Du moins... Pas encore. Tu as encore des hésitations, des peurs, des doutes, tu te questionnes, tu n'oses avancer de peur de te tromper... C'est très humain comme réaction.

Elle sortit ses mains de l'eau de sa vaisselle et se les essuya avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Nachael, dis-moi... Quel est ton rêve? Ton plan pour l'avenir? Que veux-tu devenir? Veux-tu être un puissant guerrier? Un voyageur qui aurait vu tous les pays? Un grand Jarl? ... Un père de famille?

Cette dernière suggestion fit battre un peu plus rapidement mon coeur. Père de famille... Avoir des enfants... Lucia... Ma petite fille, ma princesse...

«T'as pas le droit de disparaître.» M'avait-elle dit.

Et pourtant je l'ai fait. Je le réalisai maintenant, j'avais brisé ma promesse envers ma petite princesse... Je suis indigne de ma fille... Elle mériterait tellement mieux que le lâche faible et crétin que je suis...

J'ouvris la bouche et dis d'une voix un peu faible :

-Je ne sais pas Ysolda... Je... Je croyais vouloir devenir un Compagnon, vivre ma vie auprès d'eux, avoir de l'argent pour pouvoir m'occuper de ma fille et... Mais je crois bien que j'en serai incapable... Lucia serait tellement plus heureuse avec un autre que moi, je suis si faible et... complètement crétin.

-Nachael, tu n'es ni faible ni crétin. Dis soudainement Ysolda, me coupant dans mes plaintes. Et c'est très légitime de ta part de t'inquiéter de tes finances pour t'occuper de ta fille. Tu veux devenir un Compagnon? Alors, deviens le meilleur d'entre eux! Et personne n'a le droit de t'en empêcher. Il faudra que tu y travailles, mais je suis certaine que tu réussiras. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup de choses... Tu as redonné à Lucia un foyer et une famille, alors qu'elle se croyait seule pour toujours, tu as rencontré les Compagnons, tu as osé aller devant leur chef, tu t'es battu avec l'un de leurs meilleurs guerriers... Tu as perdu, et alors? Relève-toi! Entraine-toi, bats-toi, acquière l'expérience qui te manquait aujourd'hui et défie-le à nouveau lorsque tu seras plus fort!

Les mots d'Ysolda semblent me frapper dans la poitrine. Ces mots... Ces encouragements... J'ai l'impression de réentendre ce que j'avais dit à Camilla au Tertre, après le combat contre le grand Draugr! C'est pratiquement la même chose...!

Sans même comprendre pourquoi, une nouvelle fois une chaleur nait dans ma poitrine, beaucoup plus tendre que tout à l'heure, et j'avance de quelques pas vers elle. Elle ne bouge pas, et c'est avec un geste très naturel que je l'entoure doucement de mes bras, avant de l'enlacer avec tendresse, le menton posé sur le sommet de sa tête, une main sur sa taille et l'autre enfoui dans ses cheveux. Elle posa son front contre ma poitrine et m'enlaça également, très fort, m'arrachant un doux sourire.

Et une étrange impression de déjà vu... Ai-je déjà enlacé Ysolda...? Non, je ne crois pas... Alors pourquoi j'en ai la quasi-conviction? Je chassai ses étranges pensées et me concentra plutôt sur le parfum léger de fleurs qu'elle dégageait, apaisant mon corps et mon âme, comme si mon affreuse journée ne s'était jamais produite.

-Merci Ysolda... Soufflais-je avec reconnaissance.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, puis je me reculai ensuite et elle hoche la tête, avant de donner une petite tape sur mon torse.

-Ce n'est rien. Dit-elle. Maintenant, retourne là-bas et va t'occuper de ta fille. Et la prochaine fois qu'on se battra dans la neige, je veux qu'elle soit présente, à tes côtés, d'accord?

La prochaine fois... Il va avoir une prochaine fois. Je souris à cette idée qui me réchauffa un peu plus et sembla éclaircir mon horizon, que je voyais sombre jusqu'à présent.

-C'est une promesse! Je vais juste me changer et...

-Non. Laisse tes vêtements ici, je les laverais et je te les emmènerais cette semaine. Vas-y maintenant, avant que je ne me fâche!

J'éclatai de rire devant sa moue faussement furieuse, Ysolda ne faisait pas du tout peur. Je lui pris néanmoins la main pour lui faire un baisemain bien galant avant de filer, les épaules étrangement allégées d'un poids que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent... Merci Ysolda... Merci.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine! Laissez des commentaires en sortant, c'est toujours agréable!

 **Prochain chapitre : 29 Novembre 2016**


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Chapitre trois, et avec ici un des chapitres les plus "pauvres" de la série, du moins à mes yeux. Il y a quelques informations, beaucoup de dialogues et peu d'actions. J'en suis désolé, mais c'est en quelques sortes un chapitre de transition. Vous verrez de quelle transition je parle. Cependant promis, les prochains chapitres sont beaucoup plus intéressant, du moins à mes yeux. Bon, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps!

Adlyne : Merci pour ton coms, je l'attends toujours avec impatience quand je publie (Tu es à peu près la seule qui soit aussi fidèle au rendez-vous...) et encore une fois, celui-ci m'a fait grandement sourire. Alors pour y aller en ordre... Vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour publier la suite, normal que tu ne t'es pas rappeler du type, il n'a eu qu'à peine une ligne de dialogue et un fin de chapitre de description dans le dernier chapitre du premier arc... Ahah. J'adore Tilda et j'adore les Compagnons, ce sont des guerriers barbares comme je les aimes : Fier, cherchant l'honneur et la gloire du combat et acceptant pourtant un elfe noir parmi eux (Qui sont pourtant considéré comme ennemi d'après Ulfric Sombrage, qui est présenté dans le jeu comme le chef des "barbares"...) donc assez ouvert d'esprit... J'essais du mieux que je peux de bien dépeindre ma vision des Compagnons dans cette fiction, j'espère que tu apprécieras! Pour la petite fée... Huhu. Nachael aurait put aller loin. Mais en effet, cela aurait servit en rien l'histoire, donc vala... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de ne pas sous-estimer la fée. :D J'essaie de varier un peu les types de narration dans ce chapitre, et dans les prochains je change de temps en temps de point de vue, j'essaie de ne pas rester bloquée sur Nachael... Dit-moi ce que tu en pense! Miki est ma muse, et merci de tes encouragements! Bonne lecture!

Réponse au P.S. qui n'a rien à voir : Je trouve le yaoi en général assez exagéré. Particulièrement dans Dragon ball, alors que les personnages féminins sont assez intéressantes et bien développées et surtout que les couples sont solides. Dans des cas comme ça, je trouve un peu bizarre d'imaginer du yaoi... Mais évidement, si la chose est bien emmenée et que le scénario ne part pas en couille, je peux accepter... Le meilleur exemple que je peux donner est la série "Why can't series", une série de trois fictions assez longue, où Goku est Rikku, une femme! Assez intéressant à lire, je peux dire. Mais bon, ce n'est que mon point de vue! Bisou à toi et merci de ta petite pensée! :D

Bonne lecture à tous, à la prochaine!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Second Arc : Folgesvenner**

 **-Chapitre 3-**

Ysolda regarda la silhouette haute de Nachael s'éloigner à pas rapides en direction de Jorrvaskr. Elle le salua de la main, bien qu'elle savait qu'il ne la voyait pas et ferma sa porte lorsqu'il eut disparu de sa vision.

Une fois le loquet lâché, elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, appuyant son front contre le massif panneau de bois. Plus tôt aujourd'hui, elle avait invité Nachael chez elle parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Le sourire qu'il lui avait donnée, juste après avoir chuté, avait été faux, forcé. Elle avait eu l'intime conviction que quelque chose n'allait pas, que Nachael était troublé... Et elle eut raison de penser ainsi.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'une aussi incroyable histoire se cachait derrière ce visage si doux...? La mort de ses parents, Helgen, le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, dont elle avait entendu parler qu'il était hanté, l'éloignement de ses amis, puis les Compagnons qui n'étaient pas si accueillants que cela... Et ces histoires de dragons et de Thu'um...

Ysolda avait un doute quant à la véracité de ce récit, qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un livre de contes pour enfants plutôt que de véritables aventures. Mais elle devait reconnaître que Nachael n'était pas quelqu'un qui mentait facilement. Son visage, son regard, son corps, tout était beaucoup trop expressif chez lui. Et elle avait très bien vu à quel point tout était vrai... À quel point, ce jeune homme avait vécu. Il lui avait révélé n'avoir que dix-sept ans... À son âge, la plus part des jeunes hommes sont fraîchement enrôlés dans l'armée et n'ont presque jamais tenu d'armes de leur vie, exceptés les fils de forgerons ou les enfants élevés chez les Compagnons! Alors, quand il avait fini son récit et l'avait regardée, avec ce regard complètement perdu, terrifié même... Elle avait longuement réfléchi aux mots à lui dire. L'encourager? Le rassurer? Au final, elle avait décidé de simplement laisser parler son coeur.

Nachael... Était un homme à la fois très mystérieux et pourtant si facilement ouvert... Si naïf et pourtant tellement prévenant... Séducteur et innocent... Il était un paradoxe vivant.

Et si Ysolda était sincère avec elle-même, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas du tout indifférente à ce paradoxe qu'était Nachael Draconis. Au contraire. Cela lui plaisait... Beaucoup.

Elle ressentait encore la chaleur des bras de l'homme autour d'elle et s'était énormément étonnée de constater, une fois collée contre lui, à quel point il était encore mince... Il avait des bras puissants, très bien taillés et pourtant... Sa taille et son torse étaient tous deux un peu étroits. Ses jambes longues et pourtant assez fines, comme son visage. Et cette sensation...

Si familière... Elle avait déjà enlacé cet homme, elle en était persuadée. Pourtant, elle ne connaissait Nachael que depuis quelques semaines, et cela avait été aujourd'hui leur première approche physique, hormis les baises-mains du jeune homme. Elle était pourtant convaincue d'avoir déjà prise dans ces bras ce torse mince, sourie à ces yeux dorés et...

Elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà embrassée cette bouche.

Mais c'était impossible... La pensée d'avoir déjà embrassée Nachael auparavant la fit rougir légèrement, avant qu'elle n'écarte tout ce fatras venant sans aucun doute de son imagination. Où en était-elle déjà?

Ah oui. Malgré son apparence et sa stature qui le vieillissaient de quelques années, Nachael était encore un homme de 17 ans et cela se voyait lorsqu'on l'observait bien. Il avait encore du gras (ou des muscles) à prendre, mais aussi une maturité à acquérir. Jorrvaskr allait le transformer, elle en était certaine. L'idée de voir dans les prochaines années un Nachael plus imposant, plus mature, et qui pourtant garderait ce rire si joyeux qu'elle avait entendu tout à l'heure durant la bataille de boule de neige la plaisait beaucoup. Énormément même. Une petite chaleur naquit dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Et puis, il y avait autre chose aussi qui gardait cette chaleur en elle.

Lucia. Si petite, si fragile et si courageuse Lucia... Ysolda avait connu la petite depuis la naissance, elle avait également connu ses parents, très amoureux l'un de l'autre, tous deux fermiers. Malheureusement, le reste de la famille de Lucia avait toujours désapprouvé cette union, utilisant même la naissance de Lucia, une fille, comme argument! Disant que le mariage entre Igraine et Alerik était faible, jusque dans leur progéniture!

Jamais Ysolda n'avait autant détesté quelqu'un... Cependant, un groupe de bandits étaient passés à la ferme, il y a de cela presque trois mois maintenant, les soldats du Jarl avaient été trop lents à réagir et la petite famille s'était presque entièrement fait massacrée. Seule Lucia, petite Lucia, courageuse et mignonne Lucia, avait réussi à survivre en se cachant dans une des réserves secrètes de son père. Malheureusement, elle s'était faite mettre dehors par ses oncles et tantes une fois que ceux-ci avaient récupéré la ferme familiale. Ysolda avait cherché à l'adopter, mais l'un des oncles de Lucia était membre de la cour de Balgruf et avait fait en sorte que son nom soit bafoué auprès du Jarl, l'empêchant d'adopter la petite.

Par chance, Nachael était apparu et l'avait prise sous son aile sans aucune hésitation. Étant un inconnu, et ayant réagit très spontanément, personne n'avait pu réagir pour l'en empêcher. Ysolda avait été très soulagée de ce retournement de situation. Et c'était ce geste qui l'avait particulièrement touché. Qui d'autre aurait osé adopter une enfant malgré son jeune âge, son manque d'expérience en la matière ou son manque de revenu durable? Personne d'autre que Nachael.

Elle rangea ses couverts et posa une autre bûche dans le feu, avant d'aller s'étendre dans son lit. Elle était si fatiguée... Une journée de travail bien remplie, conclue par cette bataille de boules de neige et sa longue conversation avec Nachael... La nuit était maintenant bien entamée, et elle devait se lever tôt demain matin.

Ysolda s'enveloppa sous ses draps, ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit dériver. Le récit de Nachael, le sien, cette étrange soirée qui s'était révélée très agréable au final...

Et depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cet homme, tous les jours semblaient se différencier, petit à petit... À l'intérieur d'elle, cette petite flamme qui commençait doucement à naître et à la réchauffer lorsqu'elle évoquait le prénom du rougegarde dans son esprit, sembla encore enfler. Et cette chaleur était si agréable que la jeune femme commençait à se demander si ce sentiment... Pouvait encore se développer?

Elle était une nordique, née et élevée dans une patrie froide où l'amour et la tendresse n'avaient que peu de significations. Les femmes célibataires comme elles n'avaient guère de véritables choix lorsqu'il fallait se marier avec un homme. Généralement, il s'agissait du voisin fermier, du jeune garde de la ville la plus proche ou du marchand avec un minimum de clientèle.

Jamais Ysolda avait songé à une autre possibilité pour son futur. Épouser un marchand ou un garde de la ville, acheter l'auberge d'Hulda et finir sa vie entourée de ses enfants et petits enfants, après une vie de commerce et d'élevage de bambins qui viendraient à leur tour peupler le pays de Bordeciel... Peut-être même gonfler les rangs des Sombrages ou des Impériaux, dépendamment des croyances du père de famille, si la guerre durait jusqu'à l'âge adulte de ses premiers nés.

Qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas, Ysolda adorerait avoir une famille nombreuse. Une dizaine d'enfants ferait parfaitement son bonheur, d'ailleurs. Mais paradoxalement, elle ne voulait pas non plus d'un mari qui se contenterait de lui faire des enfants. Et elle ne voulait pas être uniquement marchande, bien qu'elle adorait ce métier. Elle avait évidement des rêveries d'enfants, devenir la femme d'un Jarl par exemple ou d'un guerrier légendaire... Et évidement, elle savait que jamais cela serait possible.

Mais maintenant... Là, juste ce soir... Elle avait bien cru vivre un rêve. Elle avait cru, pendant quelques secondes, être la femme de Nachael, lui préparant son repas après une dure journée de travail, attendant le retour de leur petite partie jouer avec des amis...

Et cette vision idyllique lui donna le rouge aux joues et l'envie au coeur de le voir ce réaliser. Quand était-ce arrivé...? Quand Nachael avait-il tant prit de la place dans son coeur, au point qu'aujourd'hui Ysolda, d'habitude si pratique et peu portée sur les rêveries d'amour et de sentiments doux, se surprenne à rêvasser d'être l'épouse du Rougegarde?

Était-ce quand elle l'avait aperçu la première fois au marché, Lucia dans ses bras, semblant complètement perdu et cherchant du regard quelque chose? Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'approcher, de lui parler... Et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu foncer à l'intérieur du magasin de Belethor dans le but ne pas exposer d'avantage Lucia au froid de l'hiver, elle l'avait suivi sans y réfléchir d'avantage.

Elle avait juste eu terriblement envie de rester à ses côtés. Et après des mois de conversations, de balades innocentes et de découvertes sur lui, en plus de cette soirée, Ysolda en était presque persuadée.

-... Tu as osé me faire rêver, Nachael Draconis... Je compte sur toi pour prendre tes responsabilités, la prochaine fois. Sourit-elle doucement, à mi-voix dans la pièce vide.

Pièce qui lui semblait soudainement trop grande, trop vide sans la présence de Nachael et Lucia. Et lorsqu'elle s'allongea dans son lit, un moment elle espéra qu'un autre corps s'y trouve. Mais son lit si froid était... Ysolda se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même et ferma les yeux, rêvassant sur la chaleur que Nachael lui avait communiquée plus tôt, avant de partir. Puis après un moment, elle s'endormit se laissant emporter dans les rêves secrets de son esprit.

* * *

Lorsque j'approchai à nouveau Jorrvaskr, je sentis le sentiment de confiance que m'avait donnée Ysolda plus tôt s'envoler légèrement. De quoi je dois avoir l'air, aux yeux de tous? D'un lâche qui fuit à la première épreuve, qui baisse la tête au premier coup... Lamentable.

Faible, m'avait dit Vilkas. Et il n'avait pas tord. Faible, indécis, arrogant, complètement con... Putain en fait, je leur ai même donnés raison en foutant le camp comme ça, devant tout le monde! Merde quoi... Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de revenir? Même uniquement pour venir rechercher Lucia? Peut-être serait-elle plus heureuse ici, au milieu de ces héros légendaires...?

«T'as pas le droit de disparaître.»

Non. Non, j'ai promis. Je lui ai promis de rester avec elle. Je l'ai adoptée, ce n'est pas pour la lâcher à d'autres lorsque j'aurai des problèmes! J'ai déjà failli le faire une première fois, ce n'est pas pour recommencer que je suis revenu!

J'entrai finalement à l'intérieur de l'impressionnante bâtisse. Un feu mourrait lentement dans le large foyer au milieu de la pièce. Il n'y avait personne d'encore debout, je soupirai donc discrètement de soulagement et marchai le plus silencieusement possible vers les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol.

-Tu es donc revenu... Fit soudainement une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai et tournai mon visage vers l'origine de la voix. Et étouffai de justesse une exclamation de surprise.

Kodlak Blancrin était assis sur un fauteuil de bois, le coude appuyé négligemment sur la table, l'autre main tenant une coupe à moitié remplie et me regardant d'un air très calme. Malgré la simplicité de sa posture, il dégageait encore une fois cette espèce d'aura royale autour de lui, une aura qui m'inspirait à l'écouter, à le servir, sans hésitation... J'inclinai la tête respectueusement pour le saluer et il sourit.

-Tu n'as pas à faire toutes ces manières devant moi. Je ne suis que le héraut des hommes que tu as fuis il y a quelques heures.

Le mot fuite me fit mal. Je m'approchai néanmoins et m'assoies sur une chaise près de lui.

-Je... Je m'excuse pour ce comportement, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. Dis-je, vraiment désolé. Sinon que Vilkas avait raison sur moi, je suis faible...

-Ne prend pas personnellement les remarques que Vilkas t'a faites suite à votre combat. Ou plutôt si, mais pas de la manière dont tu les interprètes.

-Alors comment dois-je prendre le fait que je suis faible? Grognais-je. C'est la pure vérité.

-C'est un fait. Approuva Kodlak. Mais dis-moi, si Vilkas t'aurait couvert de compliments à la fin de votre combat et se serait laisser battre, te serais-tu remis en question au niveau de ta force?

... Il a raison. J'ai bien du mal à l'admettre, mais jamais je n'aurai pris conscience de ma propre faiblesse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Kodlak essayait-il de me dire... Que Vilkas avait eu raison d'agir ainsi?

C'était dur d'y croire, et avec raison... Pourquoi ferait-il cela pour un minable petit nouveau comme moi?

-Je sens que tu vas détester mes prochaines paroles, mais crois-moi, un jour, tu comprendras. Me sourit calmement Kodlak avant de se lever. Les questions les plus complexes se révèlent bien souvent beaucoup plus simples qu'on aurait pues le croire.

Je hochai la tête, indécis quant à quoi faire maintenant. J'ai fuis comme un lâche, repris un peu confiance en moi grâce à Ysolda et je suis finalement revenu ainsi pour être accueilli et conseillé par Kodlak Blancrin en personne... C'est une tournure d'événements vraiment trop étrange! Cette journée n'en finira-t-elle donc jamais avec mes nerfs?

-Va rejoindre ta fille. Rassure-la, rassures-toi toi-même, et dors petit. Dit alors Kodlak, comme s'il venait d'entendre les hurlements spectraux de mon esprit de plus en plus fatigué. Demain est un nouveau jour. Et tu sais, c'est en fait une question de sécurité de ne pas donner de missions aux nouveaux venus. Pas par manque de confiance, mais au contraire pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent tuer par un excès de confiance en eux.

Je souris un peu maladroitement, comprenant soudainement une partie de ma journée. Mais quand même, interdire les missions aux petits nouveaux pour une raison pareille...? Ils n'avaient qu'à se faire accompagner, non?

Mais Kodlak posa sa lourde main sur mon épaule et la serra doucement, avec un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Ce simple geste sembla retirer quelques poids sur ma conscience et je me sentis beaucoup mieux. On aurait dit que Kodlak avait confiance en moi, et ça... Ça me fait plaisir, en un sens. Je hochai donc la tête respectueusement et il me poussa doucement vers l'escalier. Il est vrai que je me sens un peu fatigué maintenant, allons voir Lucia.

Elle est toujours couchée et se retourne sous les draps lorsque je m'approche. Tous les autres lits sont occupés et seule une flamme venant d'une lampe sur une petite table m'éclaire. Je déplace le plus silencieusement possible le coffre sous le lit et j'y mets rapidement mes vêtements, ne restant qu'en pantalon, avant de ranger à nouveau le coffre. Mes bottes sont également posées sous le lit pour ne déranger personne demain matin et je repousse finalement les draps pour m'y glisser.

Une fois allongée et les draps reposés sur moi, je sens un petit corps chaud se coller contre mon torse. Lucia, à moitié endormie, marmonne quelque chose avant de frotter son visage contre mon épaule et de se rendormir. Elle est adorable.

Pourquoi ai-je osé songer un seul instant l'abandonner ici...? Dois-je donc rajouter lâche à la liste des défauts que je me découvre aujourd'hui?

Cette perspective m'énervait énormément. Mais en même temps me stupéfiait. Maintenant que j'ai pu discuter un peu avec Kodlak, je vois plus clair. Si je ne serais pas venu ici, jamais je n'aurai pris conscience de mes défauts, jamais je ne me serais remis en question. Et je serais resté un imbécile toute ma vie.

Je caresse tendrement les cheveux légers et clairs de ma fille et lui embrasse doucement le crâne avant de me laisser emporter par le sommeil. Demain est un nouveau jour, et je crois que je suis prêt à y faire face.

* * *

-Alors, tu abandonnes maintenant? Brasser l'air inutilement est donc tout ce que tu sais faire?! Hurla une voix dans la cours, faisant sourire Eorlund du haut de sa forge.

Curieux, il leva le regard pour voir qui avait l'honneur aujourd'hui d'être "l'entraîneur" du petit nouveau. Ah, il aurait dû le deviner vu la hauteur du ton. Un bruit discret de pas à sa droite lui fit à nouveau tourner la tête.

-Vilkas n'est pas tendre avec le buveur de lait. Fit Aela, le regard distraitement tourné vers la cour également.

-Il faut dire que le petit à quand même des nerfs d'acier. Répondit Eorlund en retournant à sa forge. La plupart des nouveaux auraient déjà craqué depuis des jours, mais celui-là s'accroche.

Aela lui tendit son arc, dont le manche avait visiblement été malmené par une créature possédant des griffes très puissantes.

-Il va craquer. Dit-elle sèchement. Ils le font tous. Et après, ils osent venir couiner à Kodlak que nous sommes injustes avec eux. Seuls ceux qui ont le courage de redresser la tête sont dignes d'être des Compagnons.

Eorlund ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire sur la manière dont les membres du cercle des Compagnons recrutaient leurs nouveaux effectifs. S'ils pensaient qu'il fallait les humilier jour et nuit, les faire ramper après un tabassage en règle couvert sous l'excuse d'un entraînement, en plus du mépris peu caché du reste de la bande, le tout sans interruption pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce que la victi/ hum, la recrue crie grâce... Alors qu'ils le fassent.

Lui de son côté, se distrayait en les voyant faire depuis sa forge. Quand il ne devait pas réparer les armures à moitié défoncées de Farkas, aiguiser à nouveau la hache de Vilkas ou raccorder l'arc d'Aela, il observait les entraînements des membres du cercle des Compagnons.

C'était toujours quelque chose d'impressionnant à voir. La précision et la grâce d'Aela et son arc, la maitrise et la finesse de Vilkas et sa hache à deux mains, la force et l'endurance de Farkas, toujours écrasant dans ses combats, l'ingéniosité et la force d'impact de Skjor, le plus vieux d'entre eux... Chacun des membres du cercle était impressionnant dans ses talents. C'était en observant ces entraînements qu'Eorlund réalisait qu'ils n'étaient pas membres du cercle par hasard.

Ils étaient forts. Et faisaient la fierté des Compagnons.

-Je me demande quand même ce que vous avez contre ce gars. Il n'est qu'un gamin même pas fichu de connaître l'origine de son arme, en quoi est-il intéressant? Demanda-t-il néanmoins.

Aela s'éloigna du bord de la petite falaise et alla s'appuyer contre la pierre entourant la forge. Elle croisa les bras et haussa les épaules.

-Kodlak s'intéresse beaucoup à ce gamin. Et il faut avouer que c'est le premier à endurer aussi longtemps notre recrutement.

Eorlund ne répondit pas à cela et alla fouiller dans son coffre personnel. Il en prit un arc, qu'il tailla et vérifia l'état de la corde, la souplesse du bois et la solidité du manche. Satisfait, il tendit l'arme à la chasseresse tandis que depuis la cours, un autre hurlement de Vilkas s'éleva, encore plus fort :

-REDRESSE IMMÉDIATEMENT CETTE GARDE, TU VEUX VRAIMENT QUE JE TE FRACASSE LE CRÂNE PAR TERRE?!

-Il endure quand même tout ça depuis plus d'un mois alors qu'habituellement ça ne dure qu'une semaine ou deux. Fit remarquer Eorlund. Il ne serait pas temps de le mettre à l'épreuve sur le terrain?

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers la cour et cette fois entrevue la cicatrice rosâtre qui parcourait une partie de la joue droite, le cou et le début de l'épaule droite du petit nouveau, qui s'était encore une fois relevé suite à un autre plaquage contre le sol.

-Quand Vilkas le déclarera prêt. Répondit Aela, avant de repartir avec son nouvel arc.

Le forgeron étouffa un rire à ces paroles. Il connaissait bien le Compagnon, pour avoir eut de longues discussions avec lui depuis des années et savait donc pertinemment que Vilkas n'allait pas lâcher le gamin dans la nature de sitôt.

Aux yeux perfectionnistes du loup-garou, il y aurait toujours un défaut dans toute chose. Et ce pauvre Nachael en était rempli, malheureusement.

Dans la cours, le Rougegarde se releva après une énième clé de bras dévastateur, et grimaça en sentant ses épaules le lancer. Il ne dit cependant rien et redressa à nouveau les poings, bandés pour masquer d'anciennes coupures ou blessures et encaissa une nouvelle attaque de Farkas. Aujourd'hui, le gamin était entraîné par Vilkas mais avec l'aide du frère jumeau de celui-ci.

* * *

Six semaines que je me relevais. Un mois et demi qu'on me ramassait à la petite cuillère pratiquement tous les soirs. Mais je dois tenir. Je dois me relever. Pas question d'abandonner à nouveau. Qu'ils viennent, je les attends! Lucia s'inquiète beaucoup, Freyja n'est pas plus rassurée et Ysolda m'a déjà confié ne pas aimer ce qui se passe, mais bon sang...

En fait, je crois que je suis maso. Parce que j'adore ce qui m'arrive. Me battre tous les jours, (même si me faire aplatir comme un crétin faible est moins génial) sans jamais s'arrêter, boire une bonne chope de bière après, m'occuper de Lucia avec les conseils toujours justes de Tilda, qui je crois, aime bien ma fille, puis ensuite aller se promener dans la ville pour passer du temps (Et faire quelques batailles de boules de neige) avec Ysolda et parfois Freyja également... Tout ça ne peut que me donner du bonheur! Alors que cette fameuse première journée avait été un véritable cauchemar vivant, ces derniers jours me semblaient presque trop calmes.

Tilda m'a d'ailleurs apprit qu'elle faisait régulièrement la classe aux enfants des Compagnons. Leur apprendre à lire, écrire et compter, en plus de leur apprendre l'histoire de Bordeciel, la mythologie de ce pays et quelques notions de spiritualités et de la religion des neufs divins. Lorsqu'elle me dit que si je comptais rester dans les Compagnons, elle pouvait également prendre Lucia dans sa petite classe improvisée, j'en fut très heureux. Je ne voulais pas que ma fille ne devienne une illettrée en grandissant, alors que moi j'ai eu le droit à l'éducation totale avec mon père.

Donc tous les matins entre le déjeuné et le repas du midi, ma fille ainsi qu'une petite dizaine d'enfants de tous âges, allant de 4 à 12 ans, apprenait lettres et chiffre sous la supervision de Tilda, qui était une enseignante très sévère.

C'est également à ce moment-là que j'ai appris qu'il y avait finalement d'autres Compagnons. Peu de mon âge, la plupart avaient dans la trentaine avancée et la raison du pourquoi je ne les avait pas vu à mon arrivée, c'était parce qu'ils ne dormaient pas tous à Jorrvaskr. La majorité d'entre eux avaient même une femme et des enfants avec une maison où les accueillir!

Je n'étais pas l'unique Compagnon également père de la place, chose qui me rassurait énormément. À ma grande surprise, tous les membres du cercle étaient célibataires cependant. Même Skjor, qui pourtant avait plus de quarante ans!

Et les seuls Compagnons de sexe féminin étaient donc bien Njada, Aela et Ria. Tous les autres étaient des hommes, dans la force de l'âge pour la plupart d'entre eux. En fait, Ria était la plus jeune d'entre nous, âgée de 15 ans seulement. Puis il y avait... Moi. 17 ans et demi quand même. Tous les autres avaient au dessus de 22 ans, c'était presque la honte!

Tout cela, je l'ai apprit de Tilda, la seule parmi Jorrvaskr qui accepte de me parler normalement. Généralement c'était à propos des progrès de Lucia, qui savait aujourd'hui toute les lettres de l'alphabet et tous les chiffres par coeur, de 1 à 20, après seulement un mois d'école! Je suis si fier de ma fille... Comment ais-je put penser une seule seconde à l'abandonner?

-Reste concentré sur le combat saleté de gamin! Hurla soudainement une voix, me faisant sortir de mes pensées et remonter ma garde.

Je résista le plus longtemps possible face à Farkas, mais finalement je me fis rétamer une nouvelle fois et je me relevai plus lentement cette fois. Le souffle court, les poumons en feu, les bras remplis de nouvelles contusions, les jambes un peu tremblantes et la fatigue chauffant mes muscles, pourtant un sourire étirait mes lèvres. Malgré ma situation peu enviable, j'apprécie cette situation. J'ai bien compris ce que Kodlak avait tenter de me faire comprendre il y a six semaines, que Vilkas n'était pas du genre à épargner les nouveaux par pitié, et que c'était pour les (me) rendre plus fort qu'il était aussi mauvais avec eux (moi). Farkas jeta un coup d'oeil vers son frère mais celui-ci secoua la tête négativement. Traduction : non ce n'est pas fini.

Et tant mieux, j'ai encore de l'énergie à revendre!

Farkas avança à nouveau vers moi et donna un coup de poing vers mes côtes. J'évitai le coup en me décalant d'un pas vers le côté et en profitai pour donner un coup de pied dans le ventre du mastodonte devant moi. Mais mon coup n'est pas assez fort, puisque Farkas ne recule que de quelques pas avant de charger à nouveau.

Je ne tiens que quelques secondes avant de me retrouver de nouveau par terre, sur le dos cette fois. Je tentai de me relever, mais par tous les divins, je suis claqué...

-Tiens, tu as tenu une fraction de seconde supplémentaire face à mon frère, c'est impressionnant. Ironisa Vilkas. Décidément, tu n'as rien à faire ici, Rougegarde.

Je grognai à ses paroles. Mais ferme-là toi, attend que je me lève, je vais te faire la peau... Le ciel couvert de nuage blanc est si flou, si aveuglant, mais putain je réussi à me mettre sur le ventre. La neige piétinée fond légèrement à mon contact, trempant un peu plus la chemise que je portais et me faisant frissonner. Je m'appuyai de mes deux mains et réussi à redresser mon torse. Le souffle erratique, je m'appuis sur un genou pour enfin réussir à me mettre à quatre pattes. À partir de là, c'est un peu plus facile...

S'appuyer sur mes genoux, pousser de la plante de mes pieds, forcer mes muscles à bouger mon corps, garder mon équilibre, redresser la tête et finalement se tenir droit.

J'ai à peine le temps de lever les bras qu'une main gantée me frappa soudainement dans la mâchoire, me faisant reculer jusqu'à être plaqué contre un mur de pierre froid. Ma tête heurta la pierre et je vis flou. D'autres coups me malmenèrent de tout côté et je me protégeai du mieux que je pouvais en levant ma garde, mais je ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Puis, cela fut fini. Je n'entendais qu'en sourdine, ne voyait pratiquement plus rien, même respirer me semblait si compliqué.

J'avança néanmoins d'un pas. Sourit malgré la douleur. Et cracha un filet de sang par terre avant de ricaner :

-J'suis encore debout c'te fois.

Puis un voile noire m'envahit, et je n'entendis plus rien du tout.

* * *

Farkas avança d'un pas, prévoyant la chute du gamin, mais fut surpris de voir qu'il restait debout. Il était encore conscient, même après le déluge de coups que lui avait donné Vilkas? Ça semblait presque impossible...!

-... Farkas va chercher l'amie mage du gamin. La blonde qui travaille chez Arcadia. Dit soudainement son frère.

-Mon frère... Elle ne voudra pas venir, elle a déjà manifesté sa colère devant notre recrutement.

-Précises-lui que le recrutement est terminé.

Farkas ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda à nouveau le bleu devant lui. Puis il comprit. Ce gamin était bel et bien évanoui... Mais il s'était évanoui debout! Comme il l'avait dit avant de perdre connaissance, cette fois, il était resté debout.

Et visiblement, cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de plus, une chose qui se trouvait être ce que cherchait son frère. Il partit donc au pas de course chercher l'amie blonde du gamin, profitant au passage pour annoncer à tous la nouvelle ; Nachael Draconis était à partir de maintenant un de leurs frères d'arme.

Et tous levèrent une chope pour fêter la nouvelle.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine! Laissez des commentaires en sortant, c'est toujours agréable!

 **Prochain chapitre : 6 Décembre 2016**


	5. Chapter 4

Le chapitre 4 est sortit~ Encore une fois en retard TT^TT Mais cette fois, j'ai une excellente raison! Hier, Mardi le 6 Décembre 2016, j'ai enfin retrouver un nouvel emploi *Pleure de joie* Et comme c'était un essai, vous vous imaginez bien que je me suis donnée à fond pour que le patron me prenne xD Trop fatiguée pour publier le chapitre en revenant, je suis allée directement me couchée. Et aujourd'hui, encore une journée à l'essai. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance!

Concernant ce chapitre, il est un peu plus long, possède un peu plus de contenu et enfin il y a le début des missions des Compagnons! Freyja fait son retour dans la fiction de manière plus exponentiel, Nachael fait connaissance de ses frères et soeurs d'armes, Lucia est toujours aussi mignonne et les Compagnons restent fidèles à eux-même. J'apprécie sincèrement cette guilde, par de nombreux aspects, les bons comme les mauvais. J'espère arriver à tous les mettre en avant dans cette fiction à travers les yeux de Nachael! (Quand je parle d'aspect de la guilde des Compagnons, je parle évidement de mon point de vue personnel, qui est parfaitement exhaustif) Bonne lecture à tous, dès le prochain chapitre l'action commencera pour de bon!

Adlyne : Merci pour ton commentaire. Concernant Ysolda, c'est en fait une question de respect du caractère et de la personnalité que j'ai donnée à Ysolda. Cet à dire une personnalité pratique, fidèle à elle-même et assez clairvoyante. Cela ne lui prend pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'elle ressent, car contrairement à un certain Rougegarde, elle réfléchit, se remet en question et se pose les bonnes questions. Et trouve également des réponses par elle-même. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle soit si vite "mise en avant" du côté de ses sentiments. En sacrifiant un peu le côté "surprise" de la relation... J'en suis désolée. Mais sache que ce ne sera pas l'unique couple de la Saga, il y en aura d'autre! (Parce que je suis une grosse romantique au fond... xD) Pour les sensations familières, moutus et bouche cousue! :D

P.S.: T'inquiète, c'était juste pour t'informer que je disais tout cela. x)

Bonne lecture à tous, encore une fois et laissez une review en partant, ça me fait toujours très plaisir!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Second Arc : Folgesvenner**

 **-Chapitre 4-**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce fut pour voir un visage un peu flou encadré de cheveux blonds avec des yeux verts brillants se pencher au dessus de moi. Un instant je ne réagis pas. Puis une seconde plus tard...

-BORDEL! M'écriais-je en me redressant brusquement.

Mon front entra en collision rapide et douloureuse avec celui de l'inconnu, qui recula en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Ah, cette voix... Il s'agissait de Freyja. Oups! Je sifflai et posai une main sur mon front, le frottant en espérant que la douleur s'estompe un peu. De son côté, elle faisait de même avant de me cracher en pleine face, visiblement très furieuse :

-Mais par tous les... Tu peux pas faire preuve de délicatesse en présence d'une dame, toi?!

-Mais c'est ta faute de m'avoir surpris à ce point! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais penché comme ça, au dessus de moi de toute manière?

-Je t'ai, pour la énième fois en presque deux mois, sauvé les fesses, espèce de balourd!

-Canaille!

-Crétin!

Elle me jeta un regard noir et je répliquai de même. Un manche de bois atterrit alors soudainement sur ma tête, me faisant grimacer de douleur. Un petit cri de surprise venant de Freyja m'indiqua qu'elle avait subit la même chose et je ricanai à cette idée.

-Vous deux, je ne veux plus vous entendre! Ordonna la voix autoritaire de Tilda, que je remarquai tenir un balais par la base du manche.

Ah d'accord.

-Je suis resté dans les pommes combien de temps cette fois. Soupirais-je.

-Dix heures, et tu étais sensé en dormir le double, abruti! Fit Freyja furieusement.

Cette fureur et cette inquiétude mêlées sur son visage lui donnent un air tellement comique que je laisse échapper un rire. Malheur à moi, vue que Freyja ne sembla pas bien le prendre! Un vent glacial balaya la pièce et je grimaçai avant de lever les mains en signe de paix :

-Du calme, c'est bon, je vais me reposer encore un peu, c'est promis Freyja!

Le vent glacial sembla me gifler une dernière fois, puis il disparut et mon amie soupira en s'appuyant un peu plus sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Bon... Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de te dire ça, mais peu importe la tradition... Ce matin était ton dernier combat de recrutement, Nachael. Ils ont pris la décision de t'accepter dans leur guilde et dans deux jours, tu pars en mission avec les autres recrues.

Je clignai des yeux avant que les mots ne percutent ma cervelle de moineau. Puis, un sourire étira mes lèvres et une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Mon sourire dut être contagieux, puis que je vis les lèvres de Freyja s'étirer à leur tour. Mais il ne resta pas en place bien longtemps et elle finit par se lever et venir pousser sur mes épaules.

-Recouches-toi. Tes blessures sont guéries pour la plupart, mais tu as encore besoin de repos pour ta future mission, monsieur je me bats jusqu'à l'évanouissement et tant pis pour l'inquiétude que je donne à mon amie ou ma fille!

Aie, ça fait mal à l'orgueil. Je grimaçai avant de songer à quelque chose de très important.

-Je pourrai te laisser Lucia? Habituellement, je la laisse avec Ysolda, mais elle est partie avec les caravanes il y a quatre jours et elle ne sera de retour que dans deux ou trois jours. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, Jorrvaskr n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour y laisser une petite fille.

Surtout quand je ne suis pas là en fait... Et Lucia semble être toujours un peu en colère contre tout le monde, elle n'arrête pas de bouder ceux qui lui parle, exceptés moi ou Tilda, qu'elle aime bien. Elle ne c'est même pas fait d'amis parmi les enfants des autres Compagnons... Freyja hocha la tête.

-J'ai une journée de congé demain, je le ferais allonger en deux jours. Je comptais aller visiter Camilla et Faendal, je louerai un cheval pour nous deux.

Je souris en me remémorant mon ami archer et sa fiancée encore non-officielle. Quoi que, depuis les mois qui ont passé, j'espère qu'ils ont enfin franchis le pas et qu'il l'a enfin demandée en mariage! Et Lucan, je me demande si sa boutique est toujours là... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en faillite.

Ces noms firent remonter également en mémoire le périple que j'ai vécu avec mes amis et camarades dans le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Après coup, je me sens vraiment stupide d'avoir emmener Faendal, archer de profession, dans un donjon aux chemins si étroits. Parfois, il avait fallu se faufiler entre deux murs de la même manière que des ragnards : À quatre pattes et en rampant ou presque!

Et Camilla... Techniquement, ce fut les filles qui l'emmenèrent, mais maintenant que j'y songe à nouveau, je me rends compte qu'elle avait été beaucoup trop en danger, sans aucunes compétences martiales, ni même de connaissances en magie... Elle avait beau avoir été très courageuse, elle aurait pu y laisser sa peau...!

-... Tu les salueras pour moi, s'il te plaît? Souris-je à mon amie au moins cent fois plus vieille que moi.

-Évidement, crétin. Sourit Freyja. Et toi aussi, tu devrais à un moment passer les voir de temps en temps.

-Promis, dès que j'ai un jour de congé!

Freyja secoua la tête en soufflant et finit par quitter la pièce en m'ordonnant une dernière fois de me reposer. Je lui fis un sourire, avant de me retourner dans mon lit. Mes côtes me font un mal de chien en fait, mais je fais confiance à la magie de mon amie pour me retaper complètement. La seule magie d'ailleurs qui fonctionne avec moi, il faudrait vraiment que je lui demande comment elle fait parce que je nage dans le noir complet.

La pièce où je dormais était le dortoir habituel, avec la simple différence que j'étais seul aujourd'hui. Où sont les autres? Torvar et Athis, ceux qui partage la chambre avec moi, sont absents, les connaissant pourtant ils n'auraient pas hésité à venir me charrier sur Freyja et son autorité sur moi!

Ou peut-être que l'autorité de Freyja est justement assez puissante pour frapper les autres pauv' petits Compagnons également! Ah, j'adorerais voir une dispute entre Aela et Freyja, ça doit être mortel! Et avec Daren en bonus, Blancherive n'y survivrait pas!

Je ferme donc les yeux et, sans doute grâce à la magie, je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Pour me réveiller plus tard avec encore une fois quelqu'un penché au dessus de moi. Mais cette fois, pas de cheveux blond (Ni de peau très foncé, donc pas Daren...) donc je n'hésitai pas à frapper. Avec ma tête, encore une fois.

Et on répliqua en me balançant un poing sur la gueule qui me fit voir des étoiles.

-Hey, Farkas, si tu le rendors ça va créer des problèmes pour la mission! Grinça une voix féminine.

-Le poulet est cuiiiiiit! S'écria une voix tordue par l'alcool.

-J'ai pas frappé fort, il s'en remettra, il n'avait qu'à pas m'attaquer. Gronda une voix grave.

-C'est sûr qu'avec ta tronche de troll, tout le monde aurait le même réflexe. Ricana une quatrième voix.

Ah... Si je comprends bien, j'ai frappé... Farkas. Oups? J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai à nouveau et reconnu Ria, Torvar ainsi qu'Aela. Farkas était également présent, le plus près de moi et avec une marque rouge sur le front. Bah merde, je l'ai vraiment frappé. Je crachai un peu de sang, je me suis mordu la langue comme un bleu et grimace. Je n'aime pas trop avoir le goût ferreux du sang dans ma bouche, j'ai l'impression d'adorer ça et ça me fout la trouille.

-Heu... Je suis désolé? Fis-je, en me levant de mon lit.

-Fait pas tant de manière le petit buveur de lait. Bon, les trois nouveaux, vous avez une mission, Farkas vous donnera les détails. Dit Aela avant de repartir.

Pourquoi était-elle là, au départ...? Ria soupira et s'appuya contre un mur alors que Torvar gloussa sourdement en reprenant une bouteille de vin. Farkas nous jeta un regard agacé et commença :

-Un habitant de Blancherive à demander une escorte aux Compagnons pour aller récupérer une vieille relique familiale perdue dans un repaire de bandits. Pas besoin d'y envoyer un membre du Cercle ou un membre moins récent, on vous envoie donc tous les trois pour que vous fassiez vos preuves. Si le client est content, vous aurez plus de missions. La relique se trouve, selon les informations du client, à l'observatoire de la rivière Blanche, envahie depuis quelques semaines par une bande de bandits. Ils doivent être une dizaine, le client a dit qu'il engagerait également un mercenaire plus vous trois, vous avez la permission de tuer vos adversaires et restez unis à vos frères d'armes. Vous partez demain matin, soyez prêts et en armure aux portes de Jorrvaskr.

Je hochai la tête et Farkas sortit de la pièce, me laissant avec mes camarades pour cette future mission. Le mot mission me fait d'ailleurs particulièrement plaisir, depuis le temps que je suis ici sans jamais rien faire d'autre que des entraînements...!

Puis, je me souviens de ce que Freyja m'a dit. J'ai fini ma période de recrutement. Un mois et quelques à subir les entraînements rudes des membres du Cercle, les insultes à demi voilée des autres membres des Compagnons, la solitude parmi des gens qui sont aussi proche qu'une famille, avec seulement Lucia, Tilda et Eorlund pour avoir une véritable conversation... Et enfin, j'ai fait mes preuves. Je suis un Compagnon. Un frère d'arme. Enfin.

-Bon... Qui sera le chef de groupe? Demanda soudainement Ria en grommelant.

Moi et Torvar tournèrent en même temps la tête vers la demoiselle qui rougit légèrement devant la soudaine attention dont elle était victime et je répétai :

-Chef de groupe? Il me semblait que les Compagnons n'avaient plus de chef depuis Ysgramor en personne...

Elle me jeta un regard étrange et un instant, je cru qu'elle allait m'ignorer comme d'habitude, sauf qu'elle me surprit :

-En effet, mais il faudra un leader pour guider les actions des deux autres demain durant les combats. Expliqua Ria. C'est également lui qui parlera au nom de tous au client, qui écrira le rapport final de mission à notre retour, qui gère le butin trouvé ainsi que notre inventaire lors des missions de longues durées...

Wow... Non seulement elle m'a répondu mais en plus, elle ne m'a ni insulté, ni insinué une quelconque stupidité de ma part! Cependant au vu de son discours, je sens qu'il y aura quelques gênes à ce que je sois directement chef de groupe après ma période de recrutement. Quant à Torvar... C'est Torvar. Donc le choix s'impose quasiment de lui-même.

-Alors tu veux bien l'être, Ria? Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

-M... Moi? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais... Je suis nouvelle!

Techniquement, nous le sommes tous. Mais je répondis plutôt ceci :

-Tu connais mieux Torvar que moi et moi-même je suis officiellement Compagnon que depuis hier. Je n'ai rien à faire à la tête d'un groupe.

-Peut-être... Soupira la femme. Mais vraiment, je ne suis Compagnon que depuis quatre mois et mon recrutement a duré 2 semaines. Si on suit cette logique, Torvar est le mieux placé, il est Compagnon depuis un peu plus de 10 ans.

... Et il est encore au bas de l'échelle...? Quoi qu'en voyant notre camarade blond descendre une bouteille de bière sans même prendre la peine de respirer, je me doute de ce qui le maintien en tant que "bleu".

-Ria, Torvar est actuellement à moitié saoul, d'ailleurs il est constamment saoul et la dernière fois que j'ai dirigé un groupe durant une mission, j'ai été le membre le plus mis en danger, deux de mes amies ont dû venir me sauver la peau face à une Givrépeire et mon ami est encore alité suite à une blessure presque mortelle. Révélais-je un peu brusquement.

Mais je lui devais bien la vérité. Ria cligna des yeux, puis ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour protester encore, quand soudainement Torvar bondit sur ses pieds et leva sa bouteille vide en déclarant, très sérieusement :

-Je déclare que le poulet a raison et que le fromage est la nouvelle arme de destruction massive! Merci à Merlin et son petit frère Harry Potter et que la Force soit avec moi!

Avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit, de gigoter un peu pour finalement ronfler comme un troll. Ria et moi le regardèrent un long moment, avant que la jeune femme ne dise :

-... Okay, je serai chef. Mais TU t'occupes de Torvar demain matin.

-Ça marche.

-Je monte, le repas du soir doit avoir commencé. Et on va faire la fête, pour fêter ton entrée officielle chez les Compagnons!

J'hochai la tête et allai déplacer les bouteilles de vins et de bières autour de Torvar pendant que Ria quittait à son tour la pièce. Je laissai une bassine proche du lit de mon compagnon de chambre en prévision de son malaise dans quelques heures, vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il a dû ingérer, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Cela fait près de six semaines que je partage cette petite chambre avec cet alcoolique de service et franchement, il est moins pire qu'on pourrait le croire. Certes, il est toujours saoul et ses délires peuvent partir bien loin (Je n'ai jamais compris son délire de chercher un monde magique dans une armoire d'ailleurs ou de partir détruire un fameux "anneau unique"...) mais il reste vraiment d'agréable compagnie, même s'il me dénigrait la plupart du temps. Son humour noir rejoindrait parfaitement celui de Daren, j'en suis plus que certain, si seulement il relâchait un peu l'alcool.

Mais bon, j'ai appris à la dure que priver Torvar de son alcool, c'était pire que d'aller chatouiller un Grand Draugr dans son sommeil. Un véritable cataclysme. J'en ai encore des douleurs aux jambes tant j'ai couru loin pour m'éviter les foudres de ce fou.

Je sortis ensuite de la pièce, y étant resté beaucoup trop longtemps et montai à l'étage. Les gars sont déjà attablés, mais cette fois je remarque une subtile différence quant à mon dernier repas avec tous.

Déjà, il y a une place de libre juste à côté de Lucia, qui rit ouvertement en écoutant Njada raconter une énième histoire abracadabrante sur la Guilde. Ce simple fait me fait réalisé que tout à changer. Ma petite Lucia qui détestait les Compagnons était maintenant en train de rire avec eux... La place libre à côté de ma fille était pour moi visiblement, vu que tout le monde est là (Sauf Torvar pour des raisons évidentes) ce qui sous-entends... Que je suis la bienvenue.

Ensuite, l'atmosphère n'est pas du tout pesante, au contraire. Certains rient à une blague lancée par Farkas, Tilda et deux autres femmes distribuent les assiettes pendant qu'un énorme cochon grille au dessus du large feu au milieu de la pièce. Kodlak est assis en bout de table, mais semble au dessus de tous malgré son sourire tranquille. À sa droite, il y a Vilkas, qui ne sourit pas mais semble vachement détendu malgré tout. Ils semblent tous deux écouter Skjor, alors qu'Aela écoute une autre plaisanterie de Farkas, qui est encouragé par Athis, Ria et d'autres Compagnons, encore hilares de sa dernière boutade. Deux hommes se disputent devant une grande assiette de viande, il y a quelques enfants en train de jouer dans un coin de la pièce et Eorlund discute avec un type aussi large que petit, il doit faire une tête de moins que moi... Il n'y a aucun ménestrel, pas de serveuse sexy avec des ourlets de robes leur arrivant au niveau des genoux, pas de gens prêts à parier et combattre d'autres inconnus, pas de gens un peu désagréables que j'ai dû corriger plus tôt dans les semaines... Mais c'est quand même quelque chose d'agréable.

Que mes frères et soeurs d'armes.

Et brutalement, je comprends mieux le sens du terme. Frères et soeurs. Comme... Une grande famille. Et Kodlak est un peu le père de tous. Une famille qu'ils ont peut-être tous perdue, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'ils ont fini par retrouver ici. Un peu comme Lucia. Un peu comme moi.

Cette idée d'avoir retrouvé une famille me fait brusquement plaisir et je me retiens de justesse de me mettre à sourire comme un malade trop joyeux. À la place, je m'approche presque timidement des tables et Farkas me remarque le premier. Il stoppe aussitôt sa blague, et tous tournent le regard vers moi. Un instant, j'ai cru que j'avais mal interprété ce que Freyja m'avait dit plus tôt, quand brutalement :

-À NOTRE NOUVEAU FRÈRE D'ARME, NACHAEL! Hurla le colosse soudainement en levant sa chope bien haut. QU'IL ÉCRASE SES ENNEMIS ET NOUS REVIENNE À CHAQUE MISSION, POUR EMPLIR NOS TÊTES DE SES AVENTURES ET BOIRE SA CHOPE À NOS CÔTÉS!

Tous approuvèrent dans un rugissement de cris de joie en levant à leur tour leur chope, même Vilkas leva la sienne, bien qu'en restant silencieux. Cela me fit aussitôt quelque chose... Comme un énorme tiraillement dans ma poitrine et cette fois, je ne retins qu'à moitié mon sourire. Sérieusement...? Tilda leva les yeux au ciel et leva un verre de bois, rempli visiblement d'eau et même Lucia cria sa joie en levant un verre avec du lait dedans.

Athis vient m'attraper par l'épaule et me force à aller rejoindre Farkas, qui me mit de force une chope de bière dans la main avant de lever à nouveau la sienne. Un nouveau cri s'éleva de tous, et cette fois je levai également mon verre en souriant et en riant sans tenter de l'arrêter cette fois.

Puis, je bus mon verre et Farkas me relâcha alors qu'une femme blonde, vêtue de lourds vêtements brun et crème et quelques clés accrochées à sa ceinture, réussit enfin à se faire entendre :

-À table, bande de guerriers mal léchés! Mangez avant de boire, ou sinon vos estomacs vous le feront payer demain matin de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit!

J'allai sagement m'assoir à côté de ma fille qui me fit un gros câlin en rigolant. Je haussai un sourcil vers Njada qui me répondit :

-On lui a plus ou moins expliquée pour le recrutement. Et quand on lui a dite que t'avais fait la période de recrutement la plus longue, signe que tu étais celui avec le plus de volonté, elle s'est mise à glousser comme ça jusqu'à maintenant.

-Mon papa s'est le plus fort! Sourit Lucia. Et un jour, je serais aussi forte que lui!

-Et elle dit ça tout le temps. Fit Njada. Je crois que tu es devenu plus que son père, mais aussi son héros.

Je clignai des yeux et regardai avec surprise ma petite princesse, qui me fit un grand sourire éclatant, avant de tourner son attention à son assiette, où un morceau grésillant de viande vient de se poser avec des pommes de terres en purée et une sauce brillante et à l'odeur alléchante. Je croisai le regard de Tilda qui me dit sèchement :

-Il n'y a rien d'alcooliser dans sa nourriture ou son verre, imbécile. Je veille au grain, profite plutôt de ta soirée.

Je hochai la tête et pris mes couverts pour découper la viande épaisse de ma princesse qui avait du mal avec les siens. Puis en m'attaquant à mon propre morceau, je surpris mes pensées à dériver vers l'avenir. L'avenir de ma petite princesse pour être plus précis.

Maintenant que j'y pense sérieusement, elle ne restera pas une petite fille toute sa vie. Elle va grandir. Et vu que je resterai sans aucun doute un Compagnon pour le reste de mon existence, elle grandira dans cette guilde. Elle apprendra à se battre, à...

L'image de ma princesse, plus vieille, vêtue d'une armure de cuir et se battant à l'épée m'apparut à l'esprit. Puis je réalisai un truc. Je vais devoir transmettre un jour mon art du Shehai à quelqu'un. L'art de ma mère. Un art de combat fait pour les femmes. Lucia...

Lucia, ma petite princesse, sachant se battre au Shehai comme ma mère de son vivant... Cela me semble être une idée des plus séduisantes! Cependant, je devrais commencer l'enseignement bientôt, moi-même j'ai commencé le Shehai à mes trois ans, après les événements de l'ours et Lucia en a déjà six... Je lui en parlerai bientôt, ce soir, c'est la fête!

La soirée continua dans la même ambiance qu'au début de la soirée, si ce n'est qu'au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, tous semblaient de plus en plus... Hem, saoul en fait. Vers le milieu de la soirée, je vis que Lucia baillait plus que de raison et allai la coucher dans le dortoir des filles, Torvar étant dans celui des garçons, je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il réveille ma princesse. En remontant à l'étage, j'indiquai à Njada que Lucia avait pris son lit pour un moment et elle me fit signe que ce n'était pas grave. Je la reprendrais avec moi lorsque je m'abandonnerais également au sommeil.

Puis je continua la fête avec tout le monde, apprenant au passage qu'Athis avait un passé quasiment aussi mystérieux que Daren, ce que pour le coup je trouvai très ironique et bus et ris jusqu'à presque en perdre la tête. C'était peut-être stupide et irresponsable, mais bon sang, je ne me suis plus amusé ainsi depuis la mort de mes parents!

Ce ne fut que vers les quatre heures du matin selon mon horloge interne que je retournai en bas, complètement lessivé. Lucia était déjà dans mon lit, roulée en boule sous les couvertures et je souris en la comparant mentalement à un chaton endormi.

-Papa...? Chuchota-t-elle à moitié endormie quand je me glissai à mon tour sous les draps.

-Chut... Dors petite princesse, c'est moi.

-... En fait, j'aime beaucoup les Compagnons, papa. Je suis contente que tu m'ailles adoptée. Sinon je n'aurai peut-être jamais connu tout le monde et je serais morte de froid dehors.

Elle me dit cela sur un ton très bas, très doux, et s'accrocha à ma chemise très fort. Je l'entourai de mes bras et caressai sa nuque du bout des doigts en lui chuchotant en retour :

-Ne pense plus à ça petit chaton. Tu es ma fille maintenant, tu as une famille qui a des guerriers très forts et qui te protégeront, un toit où vivre et des tas de nouveaux amis. Tu es en vie, et je suis heureux de t'avoir adoptée. Ne songe qu'à cela.

Lucia hocha la tête légèrement avant que sa respiration ne ralentisse, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Je souris et continuai à lui caresser les cheveux et le crâne, glissant mes doigts entre les mèches souples et doux de sa chevelure. Tiens... Ses cheveux avaient poussés?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil en soulevant une mèche. Et bah si, en effet! Lucia avait les cheveux à peine aux épaules quand je l'ai adoptée, et maintenant ils lui arrivent presque aux omoplates maintenant. Elle a aussi pris du poids, elle semble beaucoup moins maigrichonne qu'à notre première rencontre.

... Elle a grandit. Elle est... En vie. Parce qu'elle ne subit pas l'hiver dans la rue, parce que je l'ai adoptée...

Parce que je l'ai adoptée. Grâce à moi, elle est en vie. Ma fille, mon trésor, ma petite princesse... Mon premier pas vers le bonheur, après la mort de père et mère.

Plus jamais, je ne veux songer à l'abandonner, même pour son "bien". Lucia est ma fille et il est hors de question que je la laisse à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fut sur ces pensées que je m'abandonnai à mon tour au sommeil, le nez dans les cheveux blonds de ma si précieuse princesse.

* * *

Freyja s'arrêta finalement devant la forge, proche des larges portes de Blancherive. Il avait été décidé que ce serait ici qu'elle prendrait Lucia. Officiellement, c'était pour que la petite puisse les voir partir depuis les remparts mais Freyja savait pertinemment que c'était surtout parce que Nachael ne voulait pas laisser sa fille tout de suite.

Elle n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant qu'une femme en armure cloutée et au regard brûlant de détermination, les cheveux courts bruns et la peau hâlée approche. Elle avait une épée d'acier à la taille, un petit sac dans son dos et un bouclier d'acier au bras gauche. Elle était suivie d'un homme blond à la barbe fournie qui buvait de large gorgée d'une bouteille de bière et portant une armure de cuir, avec également une épée d'acier à la taille, mais sans sac ou bouclier. Le troisième et dernier Compagnon qui approchait était Nachael.

Dans son armure noire et argentée complète, son sabre à la taille et lui aussi sans sac ou bouclier, il semblait être un guerrier d'une ancienne légende revenue à la vie. Cependant, le fait qu'il portait également Lucia dans ses bras cassait légèrement l'impression d'un guerrier sanguinaire pour quelque chose de plus... Doux. Un bandeau retenait sa chevelure par en arrière, dégageant son visage à la peau brunâtre foncée et ses yeux dorés qui semblaient briller d'un calme et d'une joie qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Il tenait dans sa main droite un petit sac, sans doute celui contenant les effets personnels de Lucia et du linge de rechange pour le lendemain.

Lucia était vêtue de sa petite robe brune avec son manteau et ses gants, elle ne portait cependant pas son bonnet, mais un bandeau comme son père, retenant sa chevelure vers l'arrière. Elle avait cependant un large foulard qui lui cachait la moitié du visage.

La petite sembla s'illuminer de joie en la voyant et elle descendit des bras de son père pour venir la voir en trottinant sur les plaques de glaces.

-Tatie Freyja! Sourit l'enfant.

Une manie qu'elle avait prise d'appeler elle et Daren "tatie" avait fortement fait rire Nachael, il y a de cela maintenant presque trois ou quatre mois. Daren avait grognée, mais acceptée le surnom et Freyja s'était contentée d'en sourire maladroitement. Lucia était une enfant adorable, bien qu'intérieurement Freyja espérait qu'elle ne devienne pas une femme semblable à son père, obsédé des combats et un vrai crétin sur les relations sociales.

-Je te la laisse, on doit en avoir pour la journée, on sera peut-être de retour dans la nuit alors je peux passer la prendre demain matin?

-Passe plutôt en après midi, je vais passer la nuit à Rivebois, j'ai des ingrédients à aller chercher là-bas pour quelques potions. Tu voudras bien être mon assistante, Lucia?

-D'accord! Mais on jouera aussi, hein tatie? Fit la petite.

-Oui, c'est promis. Sourit Freyja.

Il était assez étonnant de voir à quel point cette enfant avait réussi à s'incruster dans son coeur, à lui permettre de sourire aussi franchement, de la faire rire et d'avoir un peu de bonheur, malgré son coeur encore un peu brisé.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne plus y penser et passer à autre chose, mais c'était dur quand l'homme qui l'avait rejetée restait son seul ami et qu'elle était officiellement la tante de sa fille.

-Alors, on se reverra demain un peu après l'heure du midi, d'accord Lucia? Sourit Nachael.

Lucia se précipita dans les bras de son père pour lui donner un énorme câlin et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui fit rire le jeune père. Freyja ne sut cependant pas ce qui avait été dit, puisque la petite garda le secret lorsqu'elle était revenu vers elle. La magicienne prit l'enfant dans ses bras, prit également le petit sac que lui tendait Nachael et elles saluèrent toutes les deux les Compagnons lorsqu'ils partirent vers les portes de Blancherive.

Une fois sortie, Freyja et Lucia se dirigèrent vers l'un des postes de gardes du mur et avec la petite dans ses bras, elles regardèrent les Compagnons, maintenant suivies d'un autre Rougegarde et d'un impressionnant colosse en armure noire s'éloignant vers la grande route. Freyja hoqueta en reconnaissant la puissance magique qui s'en dégageait et qu'elle ressentait malgré la distance et la faiblesse du "signal"... Cette puissance incroyable qui l'avait paralysée de terreur six semaines plus tôt semblait maintenant moins imposante, plus maîtrisée mais tout aussi... Dangereuse qu'avant. Et elle venait donc de cet être en armure... Freyja pria intérieurement Nachael d'être prudent. Lucia fit des aux-revoir de ses deux mains, puis une fois les silhouettes disparues, Freyja se recula et tourna sa tête vers la petite.

-Tu as mangé ce matin? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pas encore, je voulais aider papa à mettre son armure pour lui porter bonheur... Répondit Lucia doucement.

-Bien, alors allons manger un petit quelque chose chez Hulda et après, nous allons partir chez Camilla et Faendal. Tu te souviens, je t'ai souvent parlée d'eux.

-Oui! Les amis de papa qui l'ont aidé dans le Tertre contre les méchants zombies! Papa dit qu'ils sont très amoureux mais qu'ils n'osent pas se le dire, parce qu'ils sont gênés!

Freyja rit à cette anecdote et hocha la tête. Lucia, visiblement ravie du rire, enchérie :

-Tu sais, hier papa a fait la fête avec toute la famille!

-... La famille?

-Oui! Les Compagnons! Papa est enfin devenu un Compagnon et ils sont tous maintenant mes oncles ou mes tantes! C'est Njada qui me l'a dite, elle m'a expliquée que s'ils avaient été méchants avec papa, c'était pour voir s'il était en fait très fort et c'est le cas! Papa, je savais que c'était le meilleur! Njada a dit qu'il devait maintenant montrer à la famille qu'il avait le droit d'en faire partit mais je sais qu'il va le faire! J'ai très très hâte qu'il le montre à tout le monde, comme ça j'aurai plein d'oncles et de tantes! Et papa, il pourra lui aussi appeler les Compagnons la famille! Mais tu sais, papa il dit qu'il le fait déjà un peu.

-Je crois que tu t'emballes un peu sur ça Lucia... Fit doucement Freyja.

Mais Lucia ne l'écoutait visiblement pas et elle continua à raconter :

-Parce que papa il a dit que maintenant les Compagnons étaient ses frères et ses soeurs d'armes! Ce qui signifie que même s'ils n'ont pas de liens de sang et qu'il n'a encore pas eu de grande mission, ils sont sa famille, comme moi et papa! Même si je n'ai pas le même sang que papa, je suis sa fille! Il m'a même dit que j'étais son petit ange du bonheur ce matin! Dit tatie Freyja, c'est vrai que je suis un petit ange du bonheur?

Freyja ne répondit pas immédiatement, surprise des révélations de la fillette. Une famille... Soudainement, elle réalisa la raison pour laquelle Nachael s'était autant acharné à poursuivre son rêve d'entrer dans les Compagnons. Il ne faisait pas que courir après un rêve. Il poursuivait la promesse d'une famille.

Et en toute sincérité, la jeune adolescente ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Si elle avait possédé son courage et sa force, elle en aurait fait de même. Freyja posa finalement l'enfant par terre avant de lui prendre la main pour ensuite se diriger vers l'auberge. Cette petite fille était, au final, un petit cadeau du ciel pour son ami... Ce petit coup du destin qui avait poussé le Rougegarde à aller au delà de ses limites. Peut-être que Freyja avait eu tord de penser que Nachael avait fait une erreur en l'adoptant.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine! Laissez des commentaires en sortant, c'est toujours agréable!

 **Prochain chapitre : 13 Décembre 2016**


	6. Chapter 5

Cinquième chapitre! Enfin de l'action comme je les aimes!

 **Avant de lire ce chapitre, je vous demanderais à tous une énorme faveur! Allez lire la fin du premier arc, s'il vous plait. Le chapitre 20 et son bonus, le 20.5. Parce que si les informations contenus dans ces chapitres sont maintenant complètement flou (voir même effacés) dans votre tête, vous allez être un peu perplexe face au contenu de ce chapitre! C'est très important pour moi, je vous en remercie d'avance!**

C'est fait? Bien! Trêve de bavardage.

Le chapitre cinq. L'un de ceux qui marque le véritable début du second Arc, Folgesvenner. Car ici, d'énormes mystères voient le jour et vous n'en trouverez la finalité que bien plus tard (Voir même dans un autre arc, ouh que je suis sadique~). Des secrets découverts et un personnage assez important pour l'équilibre de cet arc et les suivants ; Ce fameux Guerrier en armure Daedra! (Vous avez sérieusement cru que j'allais dévoiler son prénom maintenant? Ahah!) J'ai passé une heure à me relire, vérifier la cohérence du texte et du niveau des révélations dans ce chapitre et j'en ferai sans doute de même pour les suivants. Je veux être certaine qu'ils soient bien fait. Je ne vous promet rien au niveau des fautes, moi et ma petite bêta (et muse) sommes humains et ne pouvons tous les attraper, contrairement aux Pokémons.

Il y aura encore une sorte "d'entre deux/pause" après ce chapitre, pour clarifier quelques trucs et avancer un peu sur une autre "sous-intrigue", ainsi qu'un court Arc narratif d'environs 2-3 chapitres sur quelque chose que je voulais faire pour dans cette fiction, puis le fun commencera, je promets! Héhé... J'ai hâte.

Adlyne : Les chapitres de transitions dans à peu près tous arcs seront toujours au début de ceux-ci, je te rassure là dessus. Cela peut paraître long et je m'en excuse, mais je ne veux rien laisser aux hasards. Chaque personnage aura son importance, moindre ou pas, et je me suis toujours donner comme mission personnelle de ne jamais laisser un personnage tomber dans "l'oubli"... Traduction, je ne veux pas de personnages/décors, qui ne sont là que pour apporter du fond peu intéressant, voir même pas du tout. C'est également dans le but de m'éloigner de l'aspect "PNJ qui ne sert à rien" du jeu, dont Skyrim en est rempli. (Ta réaction face à l'apparition d'Ysolda est le meilleur exemple ; Dans le jeu, elle est... Meh. Mais pas dans cette fiction. Ici, elle a une personnalité.) Évidement, tous les persos apparu dans le jeu originel n'apparaîtrons pas, nous suivons Nachael après tout, il ne peut pas être omnipotent. Torvar a un rôle et une identité particulièrement spéciale dans ce chapitre, je te laisse apprécier plus bas. Et pour le côté romantique, je m'assume! Merci de tes encouragements, à la prochaine!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Second Arc : Folgesvenner**

 **-Chapitre 5-**

Ce matin avait été assez étrange. Après la fête d'hier soir, je m'étais attendu naïvement à ce que tout redevienne un peu plus normal, plus ouvert à ma venue... Erreur.

Certes, je suis accepté comme Compagnon et tout, je suis maintenant leur frère d'arme... Mais je reste encore un bleu. Un buveur de lait, comme le dit si bien Aela. C'est Ria qui m'a expliqué l'atmosphère à la fois tranquille et un peu bizarre de ce matin.

-Maintenant que ta période de recrutement est terminé, tout le monde reprend son travail. À savoir être des guerriers honorables et protecteur de Bordeciel. Ils n'ont plus à te porter de l'attention maintenant. Tu n'es plus qu'un petit nouveau sans noms ou exploits, si tu veux grimper dans leur estime, tu dois combattre.

Et j'ai brusquement compris que techniquement, je n'ai pas terminé mon combat. J'ai stupidement pensé hier soir qu'en étant ainsi fêté, j'étais maintenant accepté parmi eux. Ce n'est pas totalement cela en fait.

Je suis accepté, mais pas reconnu. Je ne suis encore rien pour eux... Mais ils me donnent ma chance. C'était sans doute pour ça, la période de recrutement... Pour voir si je valais la peine d'avoir une chance. Je suis encore faible, encore naïf et crétin, mais je vais me battre pour changer, pour m'améliorer et pour être digne de porter le titre de Compagnon. Et ce jour là, je combattrai à nouveau Vilkas et le vaincrai.

Ce type est sans doute le plus fort des Compagnons. Quoi que Skjor et les autres du cercle, Farkas et Aela, ne sont en rien plus faible. Mais c'est l'impression que j'ai.

Puis Ria avait coupé court à mes réflexions et m'a dit, avec beaucoup d'arrogance :

-Mais ne crois pas que je serai gentille avec toi. Pour le moment, nous sommes au même niveau mais tu verra, je deviendrai un membre du cercle avant toi et serait la plus puissante femme guerrière de Bordeciel!

-J'accepte le défi. Avais-je répondu avant de prendre Lucia dans mes bras et quitter Jorrvaskr.

Et j'y pensais encore un peu. Combattre pour avoir la reconnaissance des plus grands, c'était à la fois nouveau et excitant. Jamais je n'ai eu à combattre dans le but de m'atteindre un autre but que ma propre force. Ici il en est question, mais ce n'est pas le seul sujet.

Et cette fois, je ne suis pas le seul juge de ma force.

Mais pour changer un peu de sujet...

Est-ce que je serai sincère en disant que je suis foutrement surpris de voir que le mercenaire qu'a engagé Amren, notre client, est en fait l'homme que les gars ont refusés à mon arrivé dans la guilde? Hum... Non, je serai dans le plus faux.

Je ne suis pas surpris. Je suis super excité! Ce type est tellement balaise, il doit être super puissant au combat! Bon, je juge sur l'apparence, mais mon instinct me hurle que ce type est au moins aussi fort que Vilkas, ce foutu enculé qui me bat en moins de cinq secondes à chaque match contre lui.

-Hey, comment tu t'appelles? Demandais-je à l'espèce de demi-géant qui marchait à côté de moi.

Ria était devant en train de discuter tactique sans doute avec Amren et Torvar rigolait tout seul, pour une fois sans boire une autre bouteille de vin ou d'hydromel. Le type en armure tourna son casque vers moi, presque silencieusement, sans répondre. Ah... Loquace le gars. Quoi que ça pourrait être une fille...

Non! Impossible, pas de cette taille ni de cette envergure! Mon esprit n'est pas prêt à accepter une telle chose!

-Hm... Je m'appelle Nachael pour ma part. Désolé, j'ai manqué au respect le plus élémentaire.

-... Fit l'homme.

Ouais... Okay. La route n'est pas très longue jusqu'à la rivière blanche, une heure à peine à pied, mais cela me parut quand même interminable, vu la loquacité du gars encore anonyme. Hum, cependant, il ne semble pas être fatigué après une telle trotte à pied dans une armure lourde de cette taille... C'est peut-être un nordique? Dans tous les cas, il ne peut pas être un elfe. Les elfes ont une constitution naturellement faite pour la maîtrise de la magie ou de l'archerie... C'est-à-dire mince, peut-être grand, mais pas non plus une montagne de muscles comme Farkas ou Kodlak. Moi-même, je suis plutôt mince, mais pour ma part c'est parce que je suis encore jeune.

Étant le seul ayant un arc, Amren ouvre la voie tandis que moi-même je sors ma lame et Ria suit mon mouvement. Torvar nous suit sans prendre son arme et l'inconnu en armure reste en arrière. Vu son poids actuel, il lui serait un peu dur d'être discret. J'vous jure, le jour où je rencontrerai un type dans une grosse armure de métal lourde et bruyante être capable de se déplacer comme un ninja, je me déclarerais avoir tout vu dans ce monde de fou.

Amren tira une première flèche, mais malheur en prit, il ne s'appelle pas Faendal. Il ne toucha que la cuisse d'un type, qui hurle et fait donc sonner l'alarme. Amren rangea vite son arc et sortit plutôt son épée de son fourreau ainsi qu'un bouclier. Ria et lui parèrent les premiers coups de nos assaillants, tandis que je m'élançai pour trancher la poitrine d'un troisième lascar sortit de la grotte. Le froid gelant de ma lame givra une partie de son armure de peau, et j'entendis même un léger bruit de brûlure avant qu'il ne tombe par terre, mort.

Si l'enchantement de froid de l'épée du Grand Draugr avait été assez dangereux, Freyja m'avait néanmoins expliqué que Faendal avait pu survivre parce que ledit enchantement était surtout très vieux, et donc beaucoup moins puissant qu'à sa création. Mais l'enchantement qui se trouve sur mon sabre est plus récent et donc encore au surnum de sa puissance.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi en ce moment, une seule blessure de ma lame sur un type vivant était vraiment dangereux. Voir même carrément mortel pour certain. Mes frères d'armes finissaient leurs propres ennemis et je remarquai avec surprise que l'homme en armure n'a pas du tout bougé. Heu...

-Hey, tu peux participer au combat toi aussi, tu le sais? Dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

-Il serait inutile que je me batte maintenant, gamin, répondit-il.

... Attendez, il m'a répondu?!

-Tu parles?! M'écriais-je vraiment surpris.

-Il semblerait. Répliqua l'homme avant de reprendre son bouclier et de monter la pente jusqu'à l'ouverture de la grotte, où nous attendait Amren et les autres.

Juste avant d'entrer après lui, Ria me glissa avec un froncement de sourcils :

-N'essais pas de faire ami-ami avec ce type, il me fait froid dans le dos.

-Il a l'air sympa pourtant... Répondis-je avant de rajouter. Même si c'est un mage.

Ria grimaça et passe ensuite devant, me laissant en arrière garde avec Torvar tandis qu'Amren et l'homme en armure passaient entre nous. Nous nous déplaçâmes ainsi dans la grotte, Ria et Amren maîtrisant tous les bandits plutôt faibles que nous croisâmes assez rapidement et me laissant un peu sur la touche. Ennuyeux... Pire qu'au Tertre avec Faendal! Une autre "salle" fut nettoyée par Ria et Amren et je voulus tourner au couloir pour suivre le groupe quand soudainement Torvar posa un bras sur mes épaules et me fit presque plié en deux tellement il me pencha à sa hauteur, lui-même un peu penché en avant.

\- Gaaamiiiin, faut pas stresser avec la p'tite dame mon gars! Rigola-t-il, à mi-voix cependant.

-Torvar, il serait peut-être bon que tu/

\- Son armure est de fabrication Daedra, petit. Dit-il alors, soudainement plus sérieux, toute trace d'alcoolisme disparue dans son attitude.

Je clignai des yeux, très surpris avant de me rendre compte que Ria et les autres avaient disparu au tournant d'un mur. Nous étions seuls, Torvar et moi. Je ne répondis pas et Torvar, toujours sérieux et étonnamment lucide, continua :

-Et les armures Daedra, sais-tu en quoi elles sont faites? En ébonite et en cœurs de serviteurs Daedra. Un seul de ces monstres suffirait à détruire un village, trois pourraient mettre à terre Blancherive et dix s'attaqueraient aux armées Impériales ou Sombrages sans crainte d'une quelconque défaite. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ou pas, petit?

En coeur de... Oh putain. Mais alors une armure Daedra... Complète qui plus qui est, avec un bouclier aussi énorme et... Il doit en falloir des centaines! Ce qui signifierait que...

-Voilà, t'as compris. Fit le blond plus si alcoolique que ça. C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas voulu de lui chez nous. Parce que c'est un putain de mage, mais aussi que les Princes Daedras ne doivent pas l'apprécier. Et c'est pas bon pour nous d'accepter un tueur de Daedra, on risquerait de devenir de véritables bêtes très vite...

-Que veux-tu dire par là, Torvar? Demandais-je alors, intrigué par les sous-entendus de Torvar.

Mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, fouilla dans son sac et ouvrit une bouteille, avant de la lever dans ma direction :

-Fais attention à toi, petit. T'es plus dans les bras de ta maman, le moindre faux pas pourrait te tuer. Tout comme tu ne peux pas te lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui.

Puis, il but une longue gorgée de sa boisson avant de repartir, de sa démarche chancelante et typiquement alcoolique habituelle. Mais je crois que je vois ça autrement, maintenant... Torvar n'est pas qu'un type toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool et un peu fou.

Visiblement, il est bien plus que ça. Et il le cache sous un masque rudement efficace.

Je ne dis donc rien de plus et le suivis, trouvant alors dans l'autre salle ma soeur d'arme qui me jetait un regard agacé, que je répondis par un sourire innocent avant de montrer Torvar, à nouveau en plein délire, d'un mouvement de tête.

Sa seule réaction fut un long soupire, avant de déclarer que le premier secteur avait été nettoyé. Amren fit savoir qu'il n'avait pas trouvé son épée familiale et qu'elle devait peut-être être au poste de surveillance plus haut. Génial...

Nous traversâmes encore deux salles, où des bandits nous attaquèrent presque à vue, toujours avec la même stratégie, c'est-à-dire : Un archer (Assez nul) et au moins deux bourrins (Facilement tués par Ria qui décidément est en forme aujourd'hui!) qui viennent essayer de nous péter la gueule... Et qui se ratent.

Puis au final, après la dernière petite baston où nous libérâmes un loup pour avoir un minimum d'aide (il se fit descendre malheureusement très vite), je décidai de me manifester un brin... Car mon sang bouillonnait d'envie de combattre et comme Faendal l'a remarqué quelques mois plus tôt, il n'est pas bon de me garder loin de la baston.

-Ria, je peux passer devant? Demandais-je. Je n'ai presque rien fait jusqu'à maintenant, faut que je me défoule.

Amren et Ria se tournèrent vers moi et j'entendis un bruit de choc, métal contre pierre... Un coup d'oeil derrière moi m'indiqua que le type en armure venait d'appuyer son bouclier par terre et son casque sans expression observait Ria. Si ça se trouve, il s'ennuis lui aussi. J'ai clairement compris le sous-entendu de Torvar tout à l'heure, que ce serait mieux pour ma peau de ne pas devenir ami avec ce type pour quelques raisons que je ne comprends pas trop en fait. Mais...

-Je parierai que toi aussi tu t'emmerdes en ce moment, pas vrai? Souriais-je au type.

Qui ne me répondit pas. Je vais finir par me vexer, à la fin! J'suis sympa avec lui pourtant! Je repris en regardant à nouveau Ria devant moi :

-Bref, s'il te plaît ma chère soeur d'arme, peux-tu avoir l'extrême gentillesse de me laisser finir le chef des bandits? Accompagné de notre ami muet à ses heures bien sûr! Je sais partager les plaisirs simples de la vie, quand même!

Et Ria... Soupira. Avant de réfléchir un instant et de me répondre :

-Hm... Le plateau d'observation est très petit, on n'y tiendra pas tous si on doit combattre le chef des bandits. Nachael et... Heu, vous en armure, vous pouvez y aller. Je reste avec le client et Torvar en support en arrière. Faites chantez vos lames!

Mais le type en armure n'a pas de lame, ça va être dur pour lui... Okay, mon humour est pourri. Mais je souris à Ria et m'élançai presque en courant vers le petit chemin qui grimpait dans la caverne, croisant le cadavre du fameux loup. D'ailleurs...

Qu'est-ce qu'un loup fait ici...?

Bah, ce n'est pas le moment! J'entendis nettement un bruit de métal s'entrechoquant qui m'indiqua que le type en armure, toujours anonyme, me suit.

Je suis quasi certain que Ria est encore en bas en train de nous maudire de ne pas être plus discret... Mais merde la discrétion, je suis un guerrier, pas un voleur! Pour la discrétion, c'était Daren qui aurait dû venir!

Et je dois ma survie qu'à mes réflexes de maître Shehai, car lorsque je sortis le premier de la caverne, la main sur mon sabre, je me penchai en arrière et pliai presque mon corps en deux grâce à un mouvement un peu spécial de genoux pour éviter une décapitation en règle. Je posai une main par terre pour garder mon équilibre et d'un coup de pied souple, je frappai une de ses jambes, le déséquilibrant et le forçant ainsi à reculer pour reprendre pied.

Et putain...! Il a une armure de plate! Une foutue armure de plate quoi, c'est quasi aussi solide qu'une armure de verre ce truc!

Quasi est le mot clé. Je sors ma lame avec un grand sourire et me prépare à lui sauter dessus. Le chef lève également sa lame (Une épée en acier à deux mains qui... Luis de l'intérieur? Une lame enchantée!) et il lève les bras pour donner un puissant coup. Je profite de l'ouverture qu'il m'offre pour sortir ma lame et donner le premier coup, en tranchant son armure au niveau du ventre. Le givre habituel couvre presque aussitôt l'armure, mais un sifflement dans l'air me fait aussitôt sauter sur le côté. Et la lame s'abat, ricochant contre la pierre. Putain, le givre ne lui fait rien ou quoi?

-Oï, on pourrait me donner une explication à ce merdier ou pas?! M'écriais-je.

-Ton adversaire est un nordique. Les nordiques sont réputés pour leur grande résistance au froid et aux sortilèges associées à l'hiver. Répondit l'homme en armure d'une voix... Calme.

Et vu sa position, il a pas l'air prêt à se bouger le cul.

-Et ça te ferait chier de venir me donner un coup de main? Grognais-je.

-...

On dirait que oui.

Bon... Le type donne à nouveau un coup en visant mon visage et cette fois je pare l'attaque de ma lame, au lieu de bondir pour l'éviter. Les entraînements avec les jumeaux ont eu du bon, cette fois je ne sens presque aucune douleur dans mes membres en parant une lame aussi lourde avec mon sabre!

Je combattis ainsi pendant quelques minutes, mais plus le temps passa, plus je me rendis compte d'un truc bizarre.

C'est moi ou ce type est incroyablement rapide?

Sauf qu'après avoir constater la vitesse de mon ennemi, ma lame qui para un autre coup se mit comme à se lamenter d'une manière qui m'inquiéta énormément. Je perçois alors une petite fissure sur le tranché et aussitôt je bondis en arrière. Dans un petit craquement qui me sembla pourtant être plus bruyant que le rugissement du dragon noir d'Helgen, la fissure s'étendit sur la lame et un petit morceau s'en détacha pour tomber par terre.

M'effrayant encore plus que la pire vision d'Oblivion.

Ce type... À briser mon sabre. Sabre qui est pourtant incassable, capable de tout trancher... Mais comment?! Non... Serais-ce l'avertissement d'Eorlund, comme quoi je ne saurai pas maîtriser Nlaghn...? C'est de ma faute...?

Aussitôt je rangea mon sabre dans son fourreau pour qu'elle ne subisse plus aucun dégât et me redressa. Le type en armure ricana et lâcha, avec un accent rocailleux :

-Tu as peur, petit Rougegarde?

-...

Ais-je peur...? Si. Je suis terrifié. Ce type devant moi peut détruire mon sabre. Il va me tuer si je ne fais rien. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Les gars sont derrières, mais est-ce qu'ils arriveront à temps...?

Suis-je... Encore en train d'espérer qu'on me sauve? Ne vais-je rien faire? Juste m'assoir et attendre que d'autres viennent me sauver? Ne puis-je donc rien faire par moi-même...?

-Oh, tu as peur! Tu espère que ta maman vienne te sauver, petit/

Maman...? Mère... Elle est... Elle a été... Tuée...

Je levai à nouveau les yeux, et alors que le type riait tout en s'approchant de moi en levant à nouveau sa lame, une autre image se superposa sous mes yeux.

Un homme en armure de cuir noir et rouge, masqué, dans le coin d'une pièce, riant alors que ma mère le cherchait du regard. Je le déteste... Je le déteste... Je déteste être aussi faible!

C'est à ces mots qu'un voile noir couvrit ma conscience.

* * *

Il ne savait trop qu'en penser. Il avait suivi ces hommes car la récompense du Rougegarde avait été tentante, en premier lieu. Puis, ce gamin était apparu, n'ayant même pas de barbe au menton et une étrange aura l'enveloppait.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour en reconnaître l'essence d'une aura d'un Prince Daedrique. Ce petit humain avait visiblement passé un pacte avec l'un de ces cauchemars vivant mais il n'avait vu aucun signe d'artefact en sa possession. Il n'avait donc pas encore honoré son contrat, hors vu la puissance maléfique qui lui collait à la peau, cela devait faire des mois qu'il avait accepté!

Il avait donc décidé de les suivre pour le garder à l'œil. Rien dans ses paroles, sa gestuelle ou sa démarche ne trahissaient son pacte avec l'un des Princes Daedriques, mais il savait que c'était le cas. Hormis le fait qu'il était étonnamment amical avec lui et n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions, signe qu'il ne devait même pas encore avoir les responsabilités d'un chef de famille. Un enfant.

Il avait fini par repérer la source de l'aura suintante de maléfice dans la bourse du gamin. Il ne fit aucun geste pour la lui prendre cependant, la plupart des Princes détestaient que plus d'un mortel touche leur artefact. Mais pour être aussi petit, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être?

Déjà, il ne devait s'agir ni de Shéogorath, qui adorait se faire remarquer, ou de Sanguin, pour les même raisons et encore moins de Molag Bal ou de Malacath. Ces deux-là auraient réagi à sa présence, lorsqu'il s'était approché de ce gamin.

Mais il en restait encore tant...

La quête en elle-même était d'une simplicité telle qu'il jugea sa participation aux combats totalement inutiles. Il prit plutôt ce temps pour observer le gamin. Celui-ci semblait de plus en plus impatient et voulait visiblement combattre lui aussi, cela se voyait si clairement qu'un instant, il se demanda pourquoi est-ce que la femme ne l'avait pas remarqué. Puis, à un moment, le type alcoolique prit le gamin à l'écart et il ne put savoir ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais il le devina légèrement en voyant le regard surpris, terrifié et pourtant admiratif que le petit Rougegarde eut en le regardant, peu après son retour au sein du groupe. Le gamin finit par obtenir le droit d'avancer seul, mais accompagné de lui-même. Ça l'arrangeait bien au final, il allait pouvoir l'observer au combat sans l'influence de ses camarades.

À sa grande surprise, le gamin se révéla incroyablement... Ordinaire. Même un peu en dessous de ce qu'il se serait attendu d'un guerrier au service des Compagnons et avec un contrat de Prince Daedra sur les épaules. Non, en fait, il était juste faible. Incroyablement faible.

Trop pour que ce soit normal.

Comment ce gamin aurait-il survécu toutes ses années avec une arme entre les mains s'il avait été aussi faible...? Sa posture de combat et ses gestes étaient trop étranges pour un homme de sa stature, le déséquilibrant naturellement, pourtant le gamin ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Il prenait trop d'élan et de muscles pour frapper avec sa petite épée, trop légère et fine pour appartenir à un homme. La lame de sa mama sans doute, qu'il avait du hériter à un moment où un autre. Mais ce style de combat... Certes le gamin était agile et avait de bon réflexe, mais il avait du prendre récemment du poids en terme de muscles parce qu'il était incroyablement lent, encore une fois visiblement sans s'en rendre compte.

Et en plus de tout cela, le gamin semblait incroyablement fier. Et orgueilleux. Avec une confiance en lui qui frisait l'insolence en fait. Un concentré de mauvais côtés qui semblaient descendre encore plus ce pauvre gamin. Non seulement faible, avec un mauvais caractère pour un combattant mais en plus avec une technique des plus dépassés pour lui.

Pendant un instant, le guerrier en armure songea à intervenir pour stopper cette stupide mascarade.

Mais soudainement, avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, la lame du gamin fut en partie brisée et celui-ci sembla perdre toute sa confiance en lui, sous le choc. Il rangea son sabre, se redressa et ne répondit même pas aux provocations de l'ennemi alors que celui-ci l'approchait pour le tuer. Cette fois il allait devoir intervenir. Il levait déjà un bras, une aura rougeoyante flamboyant dans la paume de sa main, quand aussi brusquement qu'imprévisible, quelque chose changea.

Qu'est-ce que c'était? Dans l'atmosphère, dans l'ambiance, chez le gamin...? Quelque chose changea, ce fut indéniable. Il le sentit immédiatement. Et par réflexe, il stoppa le flux de sa magie et baissa le bras.

Et vit ce changement une seconde plus tard, lorsque l'ennemi abaissa sa lame. Il y eut comme un bris dans cette fameuse atmosphère et jamais la lame ne trancha quoi que ce soit. Non, ce qui fut tranché...

Ce fut la main de l'ennemi, celle qui tenait la lame. Elle était maintenant dans la main du gamin, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. L'homme dans son armure de plates resta silencieux un instant, avant de violemment se mettre à hurler en agitant son bras désormais manchot, surprenant le guerrier qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Le gamin prit l'épée à deux mains de l'ennemi et l'examina. Puis, il la jeta contre la paroi de rocher juste à côté. L'épée s'y enfonça comme dans du beurre, fracassant une partie des rochers autour. Le guerrier se demanda un instant ce qui se passait, avant de voir la chose la plus incroyable qu'il n'est vu dans sa vie : L'ennemi tenta de reculer, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas... Qu'il s'écrasa au sol.

Le plastron de plaques ouvert, tordu, à moitié noirci par des brûlures, le torse en dessous déchiqueté, ouvert et ensanglanté.

Cette vision retourna le cœur de l'homme en armure daedra, lorsqu'il leva ensuite les yeux et vit le gamin, plus loin alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger, le bras en sang. Mais ce sang... N'était pas le sien. Et dans sa main il tenait...

Un cœur encore battant.

Le gamin se tourna alors vers lui. Il n'avait aucunes blessures, aucunes taches si ce n'est son bras couvert de sang et... Et...

Ses yeux. Ils avaient changés. Ils n'était plus dorés, mais rougeâtres, comme le sang qui couvrait son bras, comme le coeur palpitant qu'il venait d'arracher, la pupille noire fendue comme un animal et il avait d'étranges veines noirâtres partant du coin de ses yeux pour s'étirer vers ses tempes, tel un tatouage... Qui venait juste d'apparaître, comme par magie.

Hors, la seule magie qu'il sentait, c'était cette pression de puissance, certes extrêmement contenue et qui se dégageait presque timidement du gamin devant lui, mais néanmoins équivalente à celle d'un Prince Daedra.

Pendant une seconde, le guerrier tueur de Daedra qu'il était eut peur. Paralysé par la terreur, un frisson d'horreur lui courant sur le dos, il cru que sa dernière heure était venue...

Mais le Rougegarde devant lui, qui ne semblait plus si humain que ça, ne fit rien.

-Qui es-tu? Réussi-t-il à demander au gamin.

Celui-ci l'ignora et descendit son regard animal, presque démoniaque, vers le cadavre devant lui et eut une moue dédaigneuse, avant de donner un violent coup de pied sur la tête du type. Sous l'impulsion, le casque s'arracha et explosa presque contre la paroi de roche, où était toujours planté l'épée. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que l'ennemi n'était pas un cadavre finalement, puisqu'il respirait encore, faiblement, mais sûrement. Le gamin l'avait épargné? Puis le gamin parla, d'une voix qui fit trembler les pans de la montagne et vibrer l'air autour d'eux, déjà alourdie par la pression de son aura violente :

-Mey joor, jul kos grik sahlo arhk bein... Aag Dir Feim!

Les trois derniers mots firent claquer quelque chose dans l'air, comme un violent coup de tonnerre juste à côté d'eux. Puis l'ennemi convulsa, ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais resta muet. Il retomba ensuite par terre, le regard vide...

Mort.

Puis une fumée commença à s'élever du cadavre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander d'où venait l'odeur de brûler que celui-ci prit brusquement feu, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Le gamin jeta le cœur dans le mini brasier et l'observa sans dire un seul mot. Le cadavre ne mit que quelques secondes encore à brûler et c'est un tas de cendre qui disparut avec le vent qui sembla naître pour cet instant précis. Ce type était mort en moins de quelques secondes... Pour avoir oser provoquer... Ce petit qui n'avait visiblement même pas dépasser la vingtaine?

Mais qui était ce gamin? Qu'avait-il dit? Quel était cet étrange pouvoir qu'il avait utilisé, comment avait-il fait pour blesser l'homme à ce point? Ce gamin avait arraché une main sans même forcer, planté une épée dans la roche et explosé un casque d'un coup de pied! Et en trois mots, il avait tué un homme et l'avait réduit en un petit tas de cendre!

Était-il réellement humain, comme le laissait croire son apparence physique?

Il observa plus attentivement le gamin, prêt à se défendre s'il faisait un seul geste dans sa direction mais le gamin ne fit rien. Il alla plutôt reprendre la lame dans la pierre et la retira, encore une fois sans aucuns efforts. Ensuite, d'un mouvement du poignet, le gamin s'ouvrit une bonne partie de son propre bras, celui couvert de sang.

Il se laissa saigner sans même sourciller puis une fois satisfait, il jeta la lame par terre et posa sa main sur la plaie et le regarda une dernière fois avant de dire, d'un ton très neutre :

-Ogiim.

Puis l'atmosphère lourde et violente s'effaça, aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue et les épaules du gamin se détendirent un peu. Une seconde. Avant que le petit ne hurle de douleur en se pliant en deux, plaquant son bras contre lui.

-Putain, ça fait un mal de chien! Jura-t-il, avant de sursauter et de regarder autour de lui.

Leur regard se croisèrent et le guerrier vit que ses pupilles étaient à nouveau dorées. Il ne lui fallut que quelque secondes pour comprendre que le gamin n'avait pas été lui-même pendant ce petit laps de temps et que visiblement, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

-Où est l'ennemi? Il était juste devant moi, il allait me frapper et... Et... J'comprends plus rien! Fit le gamin entre deux grognement de douleur.

Après encore quelques secondes, il finit par prendre sa décision et s'avança avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du bras non blessé du gamin et dire :

-Calme, petit. L'ennemi est mort, il a brûlé.

-Ah... Attend, ne me dit pas que j'ai perdu connaissance et que t'as dû me sauver la vie?!

Le guerrier ne répondit pas et le gamin gémit de désespoir avant de frapper du pied un pied de table en jurant, le regard à la fois furieux et traversé d'éclats de douleur.

-Bordel, je suis si nul...! Je ne mérite même pas d'être un Compagnon, tellement je suis faible! Il faut même qu'un type dont je ne connais pas le nom me sauve les fesses!

Il n'avait vraiment pas eu conscience de l'impressionnante et terrifiante force qu'il avait dégagé un instant plus tôt... Le gamin allait continuer, quand le guerrier l'interrompit pour finir ses propos :

-Et c'est toi qui l'a tué.

-... Hu? Moi? Répéta le gamin, se figea de surprise.

-Oui. Et tu es dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou, petit. Tu portes un artefact de Daedra sur toi et cette chose est en train de prendre le contrôle de ton corps. C'est toi qui as brûlé l'ennemi et tu t'es également blessé toi-même avec l'épée de l'ennemi.

Le gamin cligna des yeux, puis pencha la tête sur le côté. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta bourse, petit?

-Bah... Un peu d'argent, quelques trucs importants pour moi et une... Ah, j'ai oublié la pierre!

Une pierre? Le gamin attrapa sa bourse, grimaçant en bougeant son bras blessé et il se demanda un instant ce que faisait les compagnons du petit pour être aussi lent à monter...

Puis il vit la pierre blanche, d'apparence si inoffensive qui pourtant était l'artefact nécessaire pour communiquer avec...

-Range ça, petit imbécile! S'écria-t-il. Une femme t'a-t-elle parlé à travers le cristal quand tu l'as trouvée?

Le gamin rangea la pierre comme demander et répondit :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, au fait...?

-Répond! Ordonna-t-il.

-... Ouais, une femme m'a demandé d'aller purifier son temple je ne sais plus trop où... C'était dans un mont, mais je n'ai jamais entendu le nom du truc...

-Le mont Primortis. Imbécile, tu as conclu un pacte avec le Prince Daedra Méridia! La Daedra la plus mystérieuse de toute, contrôlant à la fois énergie vitale et ombre de la mort! S'écria-t-il, véritablement furieux. Depuis combien de temps trimbales-tu ce cristal?

-Heu... Quelques mois... C'est grave? Fit le gamin, soudainement plus pâle depuis la mention du nom du Daedra.

-Très. Répondit-il gravement. Tu as de la chance qu'aucun de tes proches ne soient subitement devenu maléfique, fou ou qu'ils ne se soient pas simplement suicidés. Méridia n'a pas pour sphère d'influencer les mortels, elle préfère généralement viser les morts-vivants.

Le gamin n'osait même plus dire un mot, semblant simplement sous le choc. Le guerrier conclut donc :

-Petit, sauf si tu veux que toi et ta famille mouriez très bientôt, dès demain il faudra que tu prépares tes affaires pour un long voyage.

-... Pourquoi...?

-Le temple de Méridia est à l'ouest de Solitude et avec les derniers mouvements de troupes, voyager sur les routes est devenu très compliqué, surtout lorsque l'ont veut se rendre à la capitale. Il nous faudra passer par la route menant à Aubétoile et passer la chaîne de montagne au nord, puis foncer à l'ouest jusqu'à Pont Dragon, puis monter jusqu'à la grande route. Cela fera sans doute un voyage d'une quinzaine de jour, aller et retour, en plus du fameux temple à nettoyer. Fit-il en réfléchissant déjà aux provisions à prévoir, les postes d'arrêts pour les nuits et tout ce genre de chose.

-Holà, attend une minute! Il est hors de question que je me lance dans une longue quête en laissant ma fille derrière! Protesta alors le gamin.

... Ce gamin était père, en plus de ça? Était-il un véritable crétin, pactiser avec un Daedra alors qu'il était si jeune, visiblement marié et avec un enfant?! Le guerrier fit tout pour se retenir de ne pas balancer une boule de feu sur ce crétin et régler immédiatement le problème. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de rendre les enfants orphelins et les femmes veuves et ensuite, parce qu'il avait encore le souvenir terrifiant de ce gamin avec ces yeux d'animaux, qui avait tuer un homme sans aucun effort.

Il ne voulait pas être le prochain sur sa liste.

-On discutera des détails plus tard, gamin. Tes compagnons approchent, ne leurs parle pas du cristal ou ils te jetteront également hors de la guilde.

En effet, on entendait nettement les bruits de course des autres. Il se dirigea donc vers l'immense coffre plus loin quand soudainement, le gamin s'écria :

-Hé!

-Quoi?

-... Comment tu t'appelles?

-...

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai à nouveau posé cette question. Dans le bordel qu'était ma tête, c'était la première chose qui m'était apparue clairement (Avec l'idée qu'il était hors de question que je laisse seule ma petite princesse pour foutre le camp dans une mission de longue durée avec un pur inconnu), je voulais savoir son nom.

Il ne dit rien en premier lieu et j'allais abandonner, quand il posa son bouclier contre le coffre devant lui et leva ses mains vers son casque. Il le retira très lentement, exposant au vent des cheveux poivres et sels un peu plus long que les miens, dont quelques mèches avaient été nouées ensembles sur le haut de son crâne, sans doute pour les empêcher de gêner sa vue. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, et ce que je vis me stupéfia.

Un orque. Cet mystérieux guerrier portant une armure faite en coeur de Daedra était un orque. Sa peau était verte foncée, ses dents inférieures protubérantes et également semblables à des crocs et jaunis par le temps passé à la lumière du jour, une large cicatrice traverse son visage, partant du haut de son oeil droit jusqu'à son menton, et une deuxième barre son autre joue, et finis sur son nez, le tordant légèrement. D'ailleurs, il avait un de ces nez qu'on avait dû casser, réparer, recasser et re-réparer des dizaines de fois. Il n'avait qu'un début de barbe sur son menton et sa chevelure comportait -maintenant qu'il me faisait face, je les voyais mieux- de centaines de petites tresses toutes nouées avec des fils métalliques, sans doute dans le but de ne jamais les enlever. Une seule des tresses étaient plus épaisse que les autres, reposant sur sa joue et était ornée en son bout d'un bijou argenté très simple, sans douté forgé de sa main. Dans la quasi totalité des cas, un orque porte toujours un bijou quelconque fabriqué de sa main, pour montrer ses talents de forgeron.

-Lorano.

-... Hein? Fis-je, revenant à la réalité.

-Mon nom. Je m'appelle Lorano, fils de personne. Dit-il, me regardant d'un air froid et méfiant.

Ses yeux... Il avait les yeux bleus glaces et incroyablement... Humains. J'ai pourtant toujours vu les orques comme des sortes de demis monstres à forme humanoïdes, on ne va quand même pas me faire croire que celui-là est plus humain que les autres? ... Bon, il ne m'a pas attaquer et visiblement, veux me donner un coup de main pour le problème avec ce putain de cristal, que j'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant appartenir à Méridia, la Prince Daedra la moins connu d'Oblivion. Lorano tourna alors la tête et remit son casque pour ensuite prendre son bouclier sur son bras.

Au même moment, Ria et les autres apparurent, alors que j'étais toujours bouche bée d'avoir pu connaître ET le prénom, ET la race, ET le visage de Lorano.

... Qu'avais-je fait qui avait mérité cela?

* * *

Que dit Nachael? Je ne dirai pas la langue (Quoi que vous n'êtes pas des idiots) mais je donne ici sa traduction approximative : Imbécile d'humain, tu es si faible et infect... Meurs, Brûle, Disparaît.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine! Laissez des commentaires en sortant, c'est toujours agréable!

 **Prochain chapitre : 20 Décembre 2016**


	7. Chapter 6

Sixième chapitre! Pas grand chose à dire... Sinon que certaines choses deviennent plus sérieuse, d'autres plus mignonne, encore un tournant de scénario à ma sauce et quelques réponses commencent à voir le jour. Un peu de romance, une touche d'information et encore une fois, une Lucia absolument adorable!

Par contre j'ai une question ; Est-ce que le dernier chapitre était mauvais, ou alors c'est qu'on approche de la période des fêtes et donc qu'on n'a pas vraiment le temps d'aller lire les nouveaux chapitres? Parce que selon le compteur de vue, tous les chapitres de cette série ont été lut entre 20 et 30 fois... Sauf le dernier, qui reste bloqué à une dizaine de vues.

Y'a-t-il un problème? Quelque chose que vous n'appréciez pas dans la structure, ou le fond du texte? Ou alors son contenu? S'il vous plait, répondez-moi dans les commentaires, ou alors si c'est l'autre solution et que c'est simplement à cause des périodes de fêtes/examens de fin d'années, rassurez-moi...! TT^TT (ceci était un message d'une autatrice qui n'est pas trop confiante vis-à-vis ses textes.)

Bisou à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Second Arc : Folgesvenner**

 **-Chapitre 6-**

Je suis actuellement complètement perdu. Pas perdu dans le sens où je ne sais plus où aller pour retrouver mon chemin, mais plutôt dans le sens où je ne comprends plus rien.

Je suis actuellement à l'auberge de la Jument Pavoisée, assis à une petite table avec en face Lorano, moins le casque. Nous sommes à l'étage, sur un petit balcon de la chambre que j'ai autrefois occupé (Et qui est actuellement occupé par Lorano) et nous sommes tous les deux dans un silence de plus en plus pesant.

Faut dire qu'il m'a un peu résumé la connerie que j'ai faite... Pour pas changer.

Le fameux cristal que j'ai trouvé au Tertre, celui qui s'amuse à rétrécir à volonté... Il s'agit en fait d'un artefact du Prince Daedra Méridia, l'une des moins connue des mortels. J'ai expliqué à Lorano qu'elle m'a demandé de purifier son temple et qu'en échange elle ferait de moi "l'instrument de sa lumière purificatrice" et l'orque parut vraiment sceptique.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle se contentera de te récompenser. Tout ce que font les Daedras, particulièrement les Princes, ont toujours un sens caché, connu d'eux seul. Un Daedra te récompense après une mission accomplie en leur nom? Attends-toi à ce que cette récompense te tue dans les prochaines heures, ou pire encore que tu deviennes l'esclave du Daedra que tu as auparavant aidé. Méridia est peut-être connue pour être la moins dangereuse des Princes, mais elle reste un Daedra malgré tout. M'avait-il dit.

Cela avait eu le mérite de me faire frissonner d'horreur. Mais quel con j'ai été de prendre ce foutu cristal et de ne pas le jeter dès qu'il s'est mis à me "parler"! Enfin... C'est trop tard maintenant. Lorano me décrivit en partie ses propres avis sur tout ce qui touchait les Princes Daedras, sans pour autant préciser d'où lui venait une telle connaissance du sujet. J'avais néanmoins déjà ma petite idée, et Torvar n'était pas inconnu à cela. Quoi que cela rajoutait également un mystère sur mon frère d'arme. Comment savait-il pour l'armure que portait Lorano? Certes elle est très facilement reconnaissable, mais pour connaitre la matière dont elle était fait... C'était un brin plus compliqué à comprendre, puisque ce fait était assez inconnu du public. L'armure Daedra, tout le monde croit qu'elle a été nommée ainsi à cause de sa forme particulière et de sa rareté, pas parce que c'était littéralement une armure fabriquée en coeur de Daedra!

Rah, des tas de mystères et pourtant Daren n'est même pas là... Je sens que je vais en perdre ma cervelle de moineau à la longue.

Bref, maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux silencieux, je commence à en avoir vraiment marre.

-Il n'y a aucuns moyens pour que j'annule ce "contrat" avec Méridia? Demandais-je, même si je savais déjà la réponse.

-Non. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'accomplir sa volonté et prier pour ne pas faire d'erreurs qui te coûteraient la vie ou ta santé mentale.

-Et je dois faire cette quête seul j'imagine? Soupirais-je.

-Tu n'y es pas obligé si Méridia ne l'a pas précisée. Je t'accompagnerai dans tous les cas, il est plus prudent d'agir à plusieurs pour ce genre de requête.

Je hochai la tête à ses paroles. C'est déjà moins pénible de penser que Lorano me suivra dans cette merde pas possible, mais pour le principe... Moi qui veux devenir un guerrier légendaire et digne d'être parmi les Compagnons, je ne trouve rien de mieux que de passer un contrat avec un Prince Daedra.

La soirée s'étire en longueur et c'est dans les petites heures du matin que je rentre à Jorrvaskr, à moitié bourré à cause des bières.

Putain... Une fois à l'intérieur je ne prêtais attention à personne qui se trouvait sur mon chemin et saluai vaguement un Compagnon, je ne sais plus qui, avant de descendre pour aller m'écraser dans mon lit. La chaleur habituelle de ma princesse n'était pas présente et ça me fit grimacer. Je me suis habitué à dormir avec elle dans mes bras, qu'elle ne soit pas là... J'ai l'impression d'être plongé dans un océan glacial, où tout est sombre et froid... Seul.

Comment ai-je fait jusqu'à présent pour vivre sans ma petite à mes côtés...?

C'est une question qui me hante toute la nuit et m'empêche de dormir. Lorsque tout le monde commença à se lever le lendemain matin, j'en conclus que le sommeil ne me gagnerait pas de cette façon.

Je me levai donc, me rinçai la bouche et la figure, pris le temps de faire mes besoins naturels dans le pot réservé à cette occasion et montai ensuite manger un morceau. Personne ne vint me déranger, ce qui m'arrangea bien. Je pris ensuite une épée d'entraînement et sortis dehors malgré la température glaciale. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de m'entraîner après tout... Ria me suivit peu après et c'est en faisant des duels et en échangeant des critiques sur nos coups respectifs que la matinée passa.

Lorsque le soleil fut assez haut dans le ciel, j'arrêtai mon entraînement et retournai à l'intérieur. Laissant mon armure dans le coffre, je ne mis que des vêtements légers mais chauds et pris mon sabre à la taille.

-Je vais chercher Lucia maintenant, je serai sans doute de retour ce soir. Informais-je au premier membre du cercle que je croisai, Skjor.

-C'est bon. Me répondit-il. T'as pas de corvée avant demain midi de toute façon, tu peux prendre ton temps.

-Merci!

Je sortis ensuite et descendis les marches jusqu'au marché central. Je vis que Carlotta avait de nouveaux fruits rouges à vendre, j'en pris pour moi et les filles que j'allais retrouver.

-Bonne route Nachael! Me salua Carlotta alors que je m'éloignais et je la saluai de la main avec un sourire en réponse.

Les gens de cette ville sont sympas, particulièrement lorsqu'on les aide dans leurs tracas du quotidien. Quelques gardes me saluèrent également au passage, dont un me lança qu'il avait entendu parler d'une rumeur comme quoi la vieille propriétaire d'un orphelinat à Faillaise avait été assassinée il y a quelques semaines... J'éprouvai un peu d'empathie à l'égard des enfants qu'elle avait à sa charge, j'espère qu'ils ont un nouveau surveillant ou ils devront apprendre à vivre par eux-mêmes...

Comme Lucia a dû le faire pendant les quelques semaines entre la mort de ses parents et mon arrivée dans sa vie.

Je repris ma fidèle jument à l'écurie, celle-ci ayant du prendre du gras depuis le temps que je l'avais sortie... Aussitôt monté sur ma monture, je filai en direction de Rivebois et plus rapidement que la première fois que je fis le chemin inverse. Sans doute parce que cette fois ma jument était allégée d'un autre poids que le mien et que j'étais le seul cavalier. Les quelques heures qui avaient été nécessaires pour le premier voyage se transformèrent en une centaine de minutes pour cette fois. Lorsque je vis le pont enjambant la rivière Blanche menant à Rivebois, quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi remua. Nostalgie... Cela faisait un peu plus de quatre mois que j'étais parti d'ici et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'était encore hier que je saluais Camilla au loin avec Daren et Freyja à mes côtés.

Je franchis le haut mur de pierre et vis qu'un garde y faisait une ronde. Un autre marchait le long de la route principale et le dernier était posté au loin à l'autre entrée du village. Je vois, les fameux gardes envoyés par le Jarl pour protéger Rivebois d'une possible attaque.

Je débarquai de mon cheval et allai voir le garde le plus proche.

-Y a-t-il eu des problèmes au village depuis votre arrivée? Demandais-je.

\- Non, rien de bien grave jeune homme. Mais puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes?

Ah, évidement si ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais à Rivebois, cet homme l'ignore. J'hésite un instant à révéler que je suis un Compagnon et préfère juste dire :

-Je suis un ami de Gerdur, la propriétaire de la scierie.

-Ah, c'est vous Nachael?

Je hochai la tête en simple réponse et allai mettre ma jument à la petite écurie et lui donnai des grains à manger. En revenant sur la route principale, j'hésitai un instant à aller voir à l'auberge si Lucia était là, mais un grand cri me fit figer sur place.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aussitôt, je me tournai vers l'origine du cri et souris en voyant ma petite princesse courir rapidement sur la route enneigée. Je me penchai et ouvris les bras et elle me sauta dessus sans aucune hésitation, s'accrochant à mon cou et mes vêtements avec toute l'énergie d'une fillette de six ans. Je n'étais pas en reste, sitôt contre moi je l'enveloppais dans une forte étreinte et passai une main dans ses cheveux en posant ma joue contre son crâne, elle-même ayant enfouis son visage dans mon cou.

-Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa...! Répétait-elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible jusqu'à complètement se détendre contre moi.

Heu... Elle vient de s'endormir comme ça ma petite princesse...? Je levai à nouveau le regard et croisai celui vert de Freyja, qui soupirait en secouant la tête.

-Ta fille est une fille à papa! Déclara-t-elle pour simple salutation.

-Et c'est normal, c'est ma fille! Répliquais-je avec arrogance.

Freyja me sourit et vint ensuite me tapoter le bras.

-Elle n'a pas été capable de dormir cette nuit, je crois même qu'elle a pleuré un peu. C'était pour ça que je voulais évitée que tu ne dormes trop avec elle... Elle s'est habituée à être avec un adulte la nuit, lorsqu'elle est seule, elle cauchemarde ou fait de l'insomnie.

Oh... Je serrai un peu plus mon petit trésor contre moi et fis un demi sourire ironique :

-Bah, moi non plus je n'ai pas pu dormir la nuit passée...

-Tel père telle fille! Soupira Freyja. Tu comptes la ramener aujourd'hui?

-Je n'ai même pas pu aller voir tout le monde, et vu son état il serait plus sage que j'attends demain, elle pourrait tomber durant le voyage. Refusais-je avec un petit sourire.

-Hé bien, je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire quelque chose d'aussi responsable un jour! Voir même de te voir aussi tôt avec une enfant à charge! S'écria une voix masculine dans mon dos.

Et cette voix je la reconnus aussitôt. Un ton légèrement moqueur, l'accent des bois, à la fois poli et indifférent, avec un brin de sournoiserie. Je tournai la tête et souris en voyant mon ami elfique sur ses deux pieds, un arc de chasse dans le dos et portant de nombreux sacs (Sans doute enchantés pour être légers) et quelques fourrures à sa ceinture, ainsi que deux lapins aux cous tordus.

-À nouveau sur pied Faendal, je ne suis même pas surpris. Souriais-je.

-Évidement Nachael, je n'allais certainement pas rester au fond de mon lit le reste de ma vie. Ces derniers mois ont été particulièrement longs.

-Même avec Camilla à ton chevet? Où est-elle d'ailleurs?

Faendal sembla rougir un peu et montra la forge. Je n'eus qu'à y jeter un bref coup d'œil pour reconnaître mon amie Impériale, vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une chemise en toile, tout deux bruns ainsi que d'une veste sans manche en cuir et de protèges poignets également en cuir. Elle portait son épée en fer à la taille ainsi qu'une petite dague et un arc était accroché dans son dos.

-Elle s'entraîne toujours à l'épée, mais je lui ai montrée aussi la base de l'archerie. Expliqua Faendal. Depuis, elle m'accompagne quand je sors chasser, elle devient très forte pour traquer les proies!

-Et lui as-tu fais ta demande? Demandais-je malicieusement.

Faendal secoua la tête mais me souffla avant de continuer sa route vers la forge :

-Je compte la faire dans la semaine en fait...

-Bonne chance mon ami. Lui dis-je simplement en le voyant s'éloigner.

Freyja sourit également et je m'éclipsais vers l'auberge pour aller y coucher Lucia. L'hiver étant maintenant bien présent, il n'est vraiment pas prudent que je la laisse dormir ainsi dehors! Orgnar et Delphine me saluèrent à mon arrivé et Freyja m'informa avoir déjà louer deux chambres, une pour elle et Lucia et une pour...

-Nachael...? Demanda une voix douce à ma droite.

Je clignai des yeux et tournai la tête vers la personne que je m'attendais le moins à voir ici.

-Ysolda? Heu... Tu n'étais pas en voyage d'affaires avec les caravanes Khajiits? Demandais-je.

Elle semblait tout aussi surprise que moi de me voir là. Voir même d'être ici.

-Oui... Répondit-elle en rougissant un peu. Mais à l'approche des frontières, il a été jugé préférable que je fasse demi-tour... Il n'est plus autorisé aux Nordiques de sortir du pays, sauf si c'est une affaire officielle, autorisée par l'Empereur en personne. Il est très dur pour les caravanes de passer les frontières de nos jours, surtout si on tente de passer par Épervine. C'est un décret impérial, je ne peux donc pas y faire grande chose...

Mais c'est complètement raciste une telle décision! La guerre civile serait-elle donc si présente en Bordeciel? Pour les quelques mois que j'ai passé jusqu'à présent sur ces terres, je n'ai jamais croisé d'autres Sombrages ou Impériaux excepté à Helgen. J'aurai cru qu'avec la fuite du Jarl Ulfric, la guerre reprendrait de plus belle, plus violente que jamais... Mais au contraire, les deux parties sont plutôt discrètes en fait.

Sans doute à cause du dragon noir. Tant que ce fait inconnu ne sera pas résolu, personne ne reprendra la guerre. Moi-même, en stratège "novice" que je suis, je le comprends. Cependant, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de combat que l'influence de la guerre diminue, on dirait bien. Ysolda en a vécu une partie. Freyja s'avança alors prêt de nous et dit sèchement, visiblement en colère :

-Je l'ai croisée sur la route hier en fin d'après midi. Ces imbéciles de chat ne lui ont même pas fournie une monture, elle voyage à pied depuis deux jours!

Attendez, quoi?! Depuis deux jours?! Elle voyageait à pied?! Aussitôt, je m'approchai d'Ysolda et la regardai de haut en bas, inquiet et lui demandai :

-Tu vas bien maintenant? Freyja t'as soignée? Tu n'as pas été blessée au moins? Tu devrais aller te reposer, ce n'est pas prudent que tu restes debout après avoir voyager dans le froid aussi longtemps!

-Tout va bien Nachael, je suis une Nordique. Sourit doucement la rousse, réchauffant quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi. Mon sang doit être littéralement à moitié composée de glace liquide, j'ai également une excellente constitution. Je vais prendre encore une nuit de repos et je rentre à Blancherive demain matin.

-Tu voyageras avec moi et Lucia, c'est non négociable. Décidais-je à ces mots. Les routes sont dangereuses ces temps-ci, tu serais en danger.

Ysolda sourit et hocha la tête en réponse. Son sourire était encore plus chaleureux maintenant, ça semblait tordre mon estomac dans tous les sens. Le souvenir de l'étreinte d'il y a quelques semaines me revint et je me surpris alors à vouloir la prendre à nouveau contre moi. Alors que mon regard se perdit légèrement dans la contemplation de son visage, je remarquai qu'elle m'observait avec autant d'intérêt, si ce n'est plus. J'entendis alors un raclement de gorge et sursautai en rougissant. Bon sang, fixer ainsi une femme n'était pas du tout quelque chose de correct, surtout pour un homme élevé de manière à être un gentleman avec les dames! Mon père m'aurait frappé à la tête s'il avait été là.

Étrange... Cela fait presque six mois maintenant que lui et maman sont morts. La douleur est toujours présente, bien qu'apaisée en partie par la chaleur et le bonheur d'avoir Lucia à mes côtés mais... Paradoxalement, il m'est plus facile d'invoquer mes souvenirs sur mes parents maintenant. Est-ce grâce à Lucia? Freyja? Daren, malgré son départ il y a un peu plus d'un mois maintenant?

Les Compagnons, qui m'ont enfin accepté comme l'un des leurs,...?

-Bon, va la coucher, histoire qu'elle puisse dormir enfin dans un lit. Fit soudainement Freyja, visiblement agacée.

Un flash me traversa l'esprit et je me rappelai une seconde le baiser qu'elle m'avait donnée alors que je "dormais", il y a quelques mois... Merde, j'suis con!

-J'y cours! Répondis-je avant de me figer devant les nombreuses portes des chambres de l'auberge.

Heu...

-Freyja, laquelle est la chambre de Lucia? Demandais-je.

Mais trop tard, elle me fixait avec ennuie. Oui, je sais Freyja, j'ai l'air idiot mais merde quoi! J'suis pas un devin comme Daren!

Freyja me regarda un moment en silence, puis regarda Ysolda qui était toujours à côté d'elle. Elle semblait réfléchir sur quelque chose, je n'osai donc pas la déranger en répétant ma question. Finalement, mon amie soupira, puis prit le bras d'Ysolda (Heu...) pour ensuite la trainer vers une chambre (Ok, mais...) et l'y pousser avant de m'attraper moi aussi (Pourquoi...?) et de m'y jeter ou presque également (... Merde?!).

-Prenez cette chambre-là, je garde l'autre, foutu tourtereaux. . Et ne fait pas de conneries, imbécile de Nachael, Lucia est avec vous! Dit-elle avant de nous fermer la porte au nez, comme de rien.

Heu... Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu là... Freyja vient juste de sous-entendre qu'Ysolda et moi sommes... Et qu'on pourrait... Arg, ma tête doit brûler tant cette idée me comble de gêne! Et Ysolda qui est juste derrière moi...

-Hum... Ton amie est bien autoritaire. Fit doucement Ysolda.

Je me retourna vers elle et hocha simplement la tête.

-C'est Freyja... Me contentais-je de répondre, avant de préciser. Elle est autoritaire mais elle est aussi gentille!

Enfin, de temps en temps... Daren a trop d'influence sur elle, je crois. Ysolda hocha simplement la tête et sur moi, Lucia remua légèrement. Ysolda sourit doucement et m'indiqua ensuite le lit en silence où j'allai déposer le petit corps chaud de Lucia sous les draps de fourrure. Elle gémit lorsque je m'éloignai et pour éviter qu'elle ne se réveille, je m'assis à côté de ma petite princesse et caressai son crâne délicatement, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux lisses. Aussitôt, elle s'apaisa et sourit dans son sommeil. Sourire que j'eus également en observant son visage endormi.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Chuchota Ysolda en s'assoyant également sur le lit.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête pour approuver. Elle me sourit en retour et caressa également la joue de ma petite princesse.

-Elle est vraiment courageuse. Malgré sa fatigue à cause de sa nuit blanche, elle a tenu à assister Freyja dans ses récoltes d'ingrédients.

-J'ai envie de dire que c'est ma fille, donc normal, mais... Elle n'est que ma fille adoptive. Répondis-je à mi-voix.

Une main se posa sur mon bras et je regardai Ysolda, qui s'était approchée de moi.

-Tu l'as adoptée certes, mais tu es vraiment son père, n'en doute jamais. Elle te prend en modèle et t'apprécie énormément. Tu es son héros, Nachael. Jamais elle n'oubliera ses parents biologiques, mais aujourd'hui son père, c'est toi.

Encore une fois... Ysolda voit clairement ce qui me tracasse et me dit les mots qui suffisent à apaiser mes doutes et rassurer mon esprit. En quelques phrases, elle change mon état d'esprit si facilement que ça me fait presque peur en fait.

-Comment fais-tu pour dire les mots que j'ai besoin d'entendre...? Demandais-je presque en murmurant.

Pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendue, mais elle s'approcha alors encore un peu de moi, sa main toujours sur mon bras. Je me penchais un peu vers elle et nos visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux noisette plongés dans les miens me donnèrent des frissons et le coin de sa bouche se souleva en un petit sourire en coin. Je fixa ses lèvres un instant, avant de remonter mon regard. Merde, j'ai l'impression de rougir, je dois passer pour un...

-Tu es décidément un gamin, Nachael. Fini-t-elle par me dire.

... Hein? Je clignai des yeux et Ysolda recula son visage, à moitié hilare et précisa sa première phrase :

-Freyja m'a confiée que tu étais très naïf et un peu stupide avec les femmes. Et je vois que c'est vraiment le cas, tu es... Assez innocent en fait.

Elle rit un peu et grimpa entièrement sur le lit, se glissant sous les fourrures pour ensuite s'allonger à côté de Lucia, celle-ci se collant le nez dans son cou aussitôt.

...

C'est quoi ce drôle de sentiment qui me prend, là...? Ça m'agasse de... Mais c'est juste avec moi que Lucia dort la nuit... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui fait naître cette étrange sensation en moi... Alors pourquoi j'ai... Envie de... Prendre la place de Lucia?

Hem. Trop bizarre. Je vais juste arrêter d'y penser je crois bien. Ysolda ouvrit alors un oeil et me fit un signe de la main.

-Viens te coucher avec nous, Nachael. Et arrête de te prendre la tête, tu n'as qu'à suivre ton instinct. Tu verras, c'est plus facile à suivre.

-... On est juste au milieu de l'après-midi, ce ne serait pas très...

-Tu as fait également une nuit blanche, tu as besoin de sommeil. Fit Ysolda, d'un ton plus dur.

Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai qu'à me plier. Et puis elle a raison, j'ai un peu sommeil. Je fis d'abord un mouvement pour aller m'allonger par terre, quand quelque chose me retins. La main d'Ysolda, d'abord sur mon bras, tenait maintenant mon poignet. Sauf qu'elle avait maintenant les yeux fermés et semblait s'être endormit.

... Ne pas me prendre la tête et suivre mon instinct qu'elle m'a dit... Mon instinct... Mes envies.

Et là, maintenant, ce que j'ai envie...

J'enleva mon armure ainsi que ma chemise et resta en simple pantalon, déposant la bourse contenant le cristal de Méridia dans un tiroir de la table de chevet et m'allongeai également dans le lit, vraiment petit pour le coup. Je m'approchai de Lucia et Ysolda, il n'y avait plus grand place sous les fourrures, pourtant Ysolda, qui n'était pas si endormit que ça au final, me trouva une solution sans que j'ai à y réfléchir : Elle prit mon bras et le passa atour de son cou, nous rapprochant énormément, et Lucia fut juste grimpé sur moi. Je ne sentais pas du tout son poids, elle était si légère... Nous avions toute la place nécessaire pour dormir, Lucia était à nouveau contre moi et s'accrochait à ma chemise avec force, malgré son sommeil et Ysolda avait la tête appuyée sur mon épaule, une main sur le dos de Lucia et l'autre entre nous. J'avais également une main enlaçant Lucia pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe si elle bougeait et l'autre était sagement posé sur l'omoplate d'Ysolda.

-Là... La seule question que tu devrais te poser c'est : N'est pas mieux ainsi? Chuchota Ysolda.

-... Je me sens bien. Répondis-je honnêtement.

Lucia était à nouveau près de moi et la présence d'Ysolda semblait me gêner de moins en moins à mesure que les secondes s'écroulaient. Non en fait... Ça me semblait juste... Naturel qu'elle soit là, contre moi et avec Lucia.

-Et toi...? Demandais-je néanmoins, inquiet de la perception d'Ysolda de la situation.

-Je n'ai plus froid. Me dit-elle simplement. Maintenant dors, nous en avons tous les trois de besoin.

J'hochai la tête et elle sembla se détendre un peu. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour que sa respiration soit plus lente et profonde, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Et c'est là que je fus sans doute le plus honnête avec moi-même depuis un long moment...

Je n'ai pas envie que ce moment cesse. Je... J'adore cet instant. Lucia, Ysolda, moi, tous les trois allongés dans le même lit, dormant simplement, comme une...

Comme une famille.

...

Père et mère, ont-ils déjà dormis ainsi avec moi, quand j'étais plus jeune? Je me demande si père ressentait ce que moi je ressens en ce moment... Cette chaleur en moi, ce sentiment grandissant, cette envie de protéger cette femme et cette enfant contre moi... Mon enfant... Et ma femme.

...

Je veux qu'Ysolda soit ma femme. Bon sang, je crois que c'est... Ce n'est pas un peu rapide? Je ne la connais que depuis quelques mois, pourquoi aurais-je déjà envie de l'épouser? Quoi que, j'ai dix-sept ans, je devrais déjà être marié et père.

... N'est-ce pas ce que je suis déjà, en un sens? Père de Lucia, attaché à Ysolda, celle-ci prenant soin de moi, moi la protégeant du mieux que je peux... Ne suis-je pas déjà, selon les lois de Lenclume, un mari et un père? J'ai envie de rendre cela officiel... Mais... Quelque chose me retiens.

Je baissai mon regard vers les courtes mèches écarlates étendues sur ma chemise. Je désirais, plus que tout en cet instant précis, que la propriétaire de cette chevelure reste à jamais auprès de moi. Je portais ensuite mon regard sur la petite bouille de ma fille. Elle était déjà attachée à Ysolda, accepterait-elle qu'elle devienne sa mère?

... Ne te pose pas de question et suis ton intuition.

Mon intuition me hurle d'épouser immédiatement cette femme endormie contre moi. De la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de la faire rire, sourire, la protéger, lui faire des enfants... De l'aimer.

« Monsieur se vante d'être un vrai tombeur de ces dames, pour ensuite avoir un coup de foudre amoureux pour une inconnue! » M'avais dit Daren.

... T'avais pas tord saleté d'elfe. J'ai eu le coup de foudre amoureux pour Ysolda. Je n'en prends conscience que maintenant. Tomber amoureux à dix-sept ans, vouloir épouser une quasi vieille fille de 21 ans par amour...

Et pourquoi pas? Après avoir survécu à Helgen, empêcher une mini invasion de Draugr, découvert un pouvoir inconnu en moi et être devenu un Compagnon... Après tout ça, tomber amoureux d'Ysolda n'est pas si bizarre.

Je penchai un peu ma tête et déposai doucement un baiser dans les cheveux un peu sales de ma... De ma femme. Même si nous ne sommes pas mariés et encore moins en couple, je la vois comme telle. Je m'en fiche de son état de propreté, je me fiche de ce que les gens pourraient penser devant un Rougegarde amoureux d'une Nordique dans un pays où la guerre civile fait rage entre Nordique et les autres peuples, je me fiche de tout cela...

Je veux juste marier cette femme.

...

Mais je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant.

Lorano à été très clair à l'auberge. Si je n'accomplis pas au plus vite la quête de Méridia, le cristal risque de rendre fou ceux qui sont proche de moi. Lucia, en tant que ma fille, est déjà en danger. Freyja également, car elle est une amie très précieuse. Les compagnons aussi sont en danger, pour le coup. Mais celle qui risque d'être le plus en danger, c'est Ysolda. Lorano me l'a dit, les Princes Daedra aiment particulièrement faire souffrir le cœur des mortels en s'attaquant à ceux qui s'y reflètent. Les enfants, les conjoints, les amis précieux...

En l'épousant maintenant, ce serait comme si je mettait une cible sur la tête d'Ysolda.

Et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger à cause de moi. Non, je dois... Je dois la protéger. Je dois aller porter ce foutu cristal au Mont Primortis avant d'envisager d'épouser Ysolda.

Je dépose un autre baiser, cette fois sur la joue de ma dame et avec douceur, resserra mon étreinte sur elles. Ma femme et ma fille... Je les protégerais. Je le jure.

Après ce serment intérieur, je me détendis considérablement et le sommeil m'emporta quelques minutes plus tard. Je laissai mon visage dans les cheveux d'Ysolda, me gorgeant sans vraiment de honte de son odeur. Et pour la première fois depuis un moment, je dormis sans rêver, simplement détendu par la présence étrangement rassurante des deux femmes qui me sont si précieuses...

Sans rêver d'Helgen, du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, du dragon noir, de mes parents, ou de Lorano et Méridia, sans l'angoisse ou de mauvais souvenirs... Je m'endormis juste, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et le sentiment d'être... À la maison.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine! Laissez des commentaires en sortant, c'est toujours agréable!

 **Prochain chapitre : 27 Décembre 2016**


	8. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous, ceci est une note explicative de mon absence ces dernières semaines. Bon, intelligents comme vous devez êtres, vous avez sans doute compris les raisons, mais je vous laisse quand même une note.

Déjà, pour vous parler au niveau de l'histoire, j'en suis à publier le septième chapitre alors que je n'en ai écrit que 10. Techniquement cette semaine, le dixième chapitre devait sortir, sans que je n'ai rien à vous publier la semaine prochaine. Dur dur, donc.

Ensuite, il faut qu'on remonte un peu le temps. Nous étions en pleine période de fêtes, ma correctrice vit à quelques centaines de kilomètres de chez nous même si facebook nous aide beaucoup pour communiquer, c'est assez difficile de coordonner nos horaires. Oui parce que depuis la mi-décembre, j'ai trouver un nouveau travail et me donne à fond pour le garder, la vie étant ce qu'elle est, j'ai besoin d'argent pour vivre et peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture de ma fanfiction, même si elle me tiens énormément à coeur.

Cependant ce n'est pas un syndrome de page blanche que je suis en train de vous montrer, loin de là! J'ai une tonne d'idée pour la suite des aventures de Nachael et compagnie, assez pour faire au trois Arc en plus de ceux que vous connaissez déjà! (Oui oui, vous avez bien lut, trois Arc!) Ce n'est donc pas le contenu, mais bien le temps qui me manque.

Je suis donc au regret de vous dire que je ne publierai rien avant au moins Février, avant la St-Valentin au préférable. Si je réussi par miracle à écrire rapidement quelques chapitres avant la date annoncée, je publierai avant, mais je ne vous garantit rien! Je suis du genre à toujours préféré avoir au moins cinq à dix chapitres d'avances pour publier mes écrits, mes expériences passés m'ont apprit qu'écrire au jour le jour sur un site comme Fanfiction n'est pas très bon, surtout quand on a régulièrement un problème de page blanche. (Comme moi à mes débuts.)

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout... Si vous avez des questions, envoyer moi des MP ou des Reviews, je vous répondrai du mieux que je peux! Pour les guests, je répondrai sur cette note en mettant à jour le "chapitre". Bisou à tous, je vous embrasse et vous souhaite un bon retour à l'école pour les étudiants, un bon retour au travail pour les salariés et une bonne année 2017 à tous!

RedChi-san


	9. Chapter 7

Hello à tous et à toutes! Si un de mes anciens lecteurs lit actuellement cette note, je le remercie de tout coeur de sa fidélité et de sa patience ; Car voici enfin la suite de ce deuxième Arc de la Saga du Tigre-Dragon, le chapitre 7! Il a été très long à sortir, car je voulais écrire le plus de chapitres possible avant de continuer au cas-où j'aurai un nouveau blocage en écriture. J'en suis actuellement à plus de 20 chapitres d'écrits et (plus ou moins) corrigé, dont deux chapitres Bonus que j'ai très hâte que vous lisiez! Pour en parler un peu sans trop spoiler, ces deux chapitres bonus traitent de deux événements particulier dans l'enfance de Nachael, deux événement qui vont faire de lui le personnage que vous voyez évolué dans les présentes fictions.

En cette année d'absence, j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup réécrit sur Nachael, notamment en améliorant son personnage, sa relation avec les autres personnage l'entourant (surtout vis-à-vis Lucia, Freyja et d'autres...) et ses futures aventures. La quête de Mérida qui apparaîtra bientôt (après ce petit arc spécial qui me tenait à coeur, car il apporte une certaine évolution au niveau des relations entourant Nachael, vous verrez tout ça plus bas...) est d'ailleurs le meilleur exemple que je pouvais donner... Il m'a fallu trois mois pour l'écrire, et non pas parce qu'elle était complexe cette quête, mais parce que je ne voulais pas me rater sur cette évolution de Nachael! Et après... Ahah... Beaucoup de chose se passent.

Donc voilà, après presque un an et demi de pause, cette fiction reprend enfin! Je vous invite à aller relire le premier arc et les 6 chapitres précédents, histoire de vous remettre dans le bain! Pour le moment nous resterons auprès de Nachael et Ysolda, surtout parce qu'autant je veux développer Nachael... Autant l'évolution et la découverte d'Ysolda (ma version) me semble important pour la suite de cette saga. Je ne vous le cacherait pas, Ysolda sera un personnage féminin très important pour la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise! Sinon... Bah, j'espère que Daren saura vous conquérir!

Car oui, Daren, deuxième Dovahkiin, sera plus mise en avant! Elle aura d'ailleurs 4 chapitres qui lui sont entièrement consacré. Freyja en aura tout autant, quand le moment sera venu. Je ne m'étendrai pas trop sur des prédictions mais... Ce deuxième arc comptera sans doute 40 chapitres, en plus du prologue et des chapitres bonus pour un total de 45 chapitres! (Oui je sais, je suis folle mais vu mon travail d'écriture et mon scénario... C'est un chiffre parfaitement réaliste.)

D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est l'un des derniers à être aussi court, cet à dire environ 5 000 mots. Les suivants font tous facilement entre 8 000 et 12 000 mots, pour ainsi dire...

Allez, j'arrête ici mon bla bla interminable et vous souhaites une excellente lecture!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Deuxième Arc : Compagnons**

 **-Chapitre 7-**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle resta un moment immobile. Elle se sentait bien. Au chaud. En sécurité. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux et croisa alors le regard doré de Nachael. Qui la regardait avec une lueur tendre dans ses prunelles, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle comprit aussitôt d'où venait son sentiment de chaleur… Elle était si collée à lui, le Rougegarde l'enlaçant si fortement, les couvertures de fourrures autour d'eux… Pas étonnant qu'elle avait aussi chaud.

Visiblement Nachael attendait son réveil. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent dès que leurs regards se croisèrent et Ysolda voulu le saluer, mais il lui dit aussitôt qu'elle ouvrit la bouche :

-Avant toute chose, j'aimerais rectifier ce que tu as dit hier.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, surprise, alors que le visage du guerrier se pencha vers lui, son sourire encore aux lèvres. Sa soudaine proximité la fit rougir légèrement mais elle ne tenta pas de s'éloigner et le Rougegarde murmura, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes :

-Je ne suis pas un gamin.

Et il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un baiser... Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, comme le reste de sa peau, elles étaient un peu douces, rugueuses et habiles. Elle ferma les yeux pour l'apprécier pleinement et sentit une main calleuse et chaude se poser sur sa joue, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Elle n'en avait pas l'intention.

Malgré les cals de ses mains, signe qu'il maniait les armes depuis très longtemps, Nachael était très tendre dans ses gestes. Bien que la marchande sentait nettement la force du Compagnon. Si elle tentait de reculer, elle allait échouer… Nachael ne la laissera pas s'éloigner. Mais au contraire… Bien au contraire, Ysolda attrapa les épaules du Rougegarde et s'y accrocha et entrouvrit sa bouche lorsqu'une langue curieuse vint effleurer la sienne. Le muscle humide vint rapidement inviter le sien dans un ballet qui la laissa sans souffle, si chaud, si tendre, si intime… Si bon.

«Je ne suis pas un gamin»

Oh non... Il ne l'était pas. Freyja avait eu tord sur ce point. Nachael est un crétin, certes... Maladroit aussi. Mais elle avait eu tord à propos qu'il n'y comprenait rien aux femmes. Au contraire. Nachael est bel et bien un homme. Un homme qui sait comment embrasser une femme... Et lui donner envie d'en avoir plus de sa part.

Il se recula légèrement pour la laisser respirer et aussitôt Ysolda serra sa poigne sur ses épaules, le faisant légèrement rire.

-Gourmande. Fit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Mais d'où il se permettait de la... Traiter ainsi de gourmande... L'embrasser comme ça et ensuite se moquer d'elle... Évidement qu'elle réclamait plus! Mais il ne resta qu'au stade du baiser, certes bon… Mais tellement peu comparé à ce qu'elle voulait… Plus… Bien plus. Et alors que Nachael se recula à nouveau…

-Gamin. Siffla-t-elle.

Elle le provoqua. Le Rougegarde le vit aussitôt, mais elle sourit. Une lueur dangereuse s'était allumée dans le regard de Nachael, qui se pencha à nouveau vers elle. Et cette fois... Ce regard... Cette expression... Le coeur d'Ysolda se mit à battre à rythme bien plus soutenu et elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, avide d'en avoir plus...

Mais un léger son, gémissement enfantin, se fit entendre. Figeant complètement les deux adultes. Aussitôt Ysolda lâcha les épaules de Nachael et celui-ci se recula, portant son regard vers sa fille, qui se réveilla doucement.

* * *

-Alors à peine arrivé tu repars, tu n'arrête jamais de bouger pas vrai? Soupira Camilla en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Souriais-je à mon amie alors que j'aidais Lucia à monter sur ma jument.

Ysolda était déjà sur la selle et attrapa ma petite princesse pour ensuite la maintenir contre elle. Nous échangeâmes un regard et j'eu envie d'à nouveau aller goûter ses lèvres si tentatrices. Mais je m'en empêchai lorsque j'entendis les aux-revoir de Lucia à Camilla. Après son réveil ce matin, malgré le fait que nous nous étions éloignés Ysolda et moi, Lucia nous avait regardée avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ce n'est qu'après réflexion que j'ai compris pourquoi elle avait eu un tel regard. Évidement, même si je n'embrassais plus Ysolda au moment où Lucia s'est réveillée, collés comme nous étions, ma petite princesse c'était fait des idées... Je lui ai dit que ce n'était que pour m'empêcher de dormir par terre que j'étais avec elle et Ysolda dans le lit, mais je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne m'a pas cru.

Le petit regard malicieux, qui ressemblait un peu trop à celui de Daren pour que l'elfette noire n'en soit pas responsable, qu'elle avait depuis que je l'avais posé sur la selle avec Ysolda ne me rassurait pas trop... Qui a dit qu'une petite fille de 6 ans ne pouvait pas être dangereuse? La mienne réussi à me faire presque peur!

Étrange, Ysolda à les sourcils froncés, comme si elle venait de remarquer quelque chose. Mais elle ne dit rien et me fait un petit sourire. Alors que j'attachai la dernière sacoche à la selle de ma jument.

-La prochaine fois reste au moins quelques jours, histoire qu'on puisse diner tous ensemble! Me lança Camilla, alors que je grimpai ensuite sur la monture.

Je bénis au passage sa jeunesse et sa robustesse, ainsi que les poids plumes des femmes autour de moi. Lucia était assez menue pour tenir face à moi, mais Ysolda avait du resté derrière. Sans cela, ma pauvre monture aurait été incapable de nous transporter tous les trois... Il va falloir que je pense à me procurer une deuxième monture ou une petite charrette pour les longs voyages, parce qu'avec ma jument seule, on était un peu dans la merde.

Particulièrement si Ysolda devient ma femme. Je compte bien avoir un enfant avec ma femme dans l'année suivant mon mariage, que ce soit avec ma belle marchande ou une autre. Honneur de Rougegarde, faut le comprendre. Donc on deviendrait une famille de quatre personnes, impossible à tenir sur un seul cheval, peu importe la manière dont je me l'imagine. Un deuxième cheval donc. Et possiblement une charrette, ce serait l'idéal.

-Promis. Souriais-je à Camilla. Et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, j'entendrai enfin parler d'un bébé en route?

-Abrutit! Hurla la jeune impérial en rougissant, avant de tourner des talons et de s'éloigner.

Je pouffai de rire à sa réaction et salua d'un mouvement de tête Faendal qui était plus loin sur la route. Il m'avait déjà dit ses adieux et Freyja était introuvable depuis ce matin, je ne l'avais donc pas croisée. Une fois certain qu'Ysolda et Lucia étaient toutes les deux confortablement assise, nous nous mîmes en route vers Blancherive. Et je réussi à ne pas trop sursauter lors des bras entourèrent ma taille et qu'un corps délicieusement chaud s'appuya contre moi.

Je souris et la laissa faire, devant garder mes bras autour de ma petite pour ne pas risquer qu'elle tombe, ballotée comme elle était par ma monture.

Vu que cette dernière avait quand même un certain poids sur son dos, ma fidèle monture se contenta d'une trotte lente et je ne fis rien pour accélérer le rythme. J'avais techniquement jusqu'à ce soir pour revenir à Jorrvaskr et je devais parler à Lucia et Ysolda de toute manière. Bien que j'ai la ferme intention de suivre l'impulsion que j'ai ressentie hier soir, à savoir de réellement courtiser ma jolie marchande, de l'épouser par la suite et de former avec elle et ma petite fille une véritable famille… J'ai avant cela un léger problème à régler. Et c'était de ça que je voudrais parler avec Ysolda surtout.

Le cristal de Méridia, qui semble devenir de plus en plus lourd dans ma bourse.

Maintenant que je suis plus calme, j'ai pus réfléchir aux derniers événements et révélations et maintenant je comprends la nécessitée de suivre les conseils de Lorano. Il faut que je me débarrasse de ce contrat avec Méridia au plus vite, je ne veux pas mettre encore plus en danger ma fille ou Ysolda, voir même les Compagnons, Faendal, Camilla, Freyja ou Daren!

Je n'ai d'autre choix que de partir pour une durée indéterminée au Mont Primortis, dont j'ignore encore la localisation exacte, avec à mes côtés un quasi inconnu en la personne de Lorano. Bon... En un sens, j'ai déjà fais un coup pareil, avec Faendal. Donc rien de nouveau ici. Cependant cette fois, j'ai une petite fille que je laisserais derrière moi et Ysolda... Je ne veux pas perdre la chance de tenter quelque chose avec elle. Je ne peux pas me permettre de partir sans avertir personne cette fois, je dois être davantage organisé et prudent. Il va donc falloir que je leur en parle et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Comme si Lucia avait devinée mes intentions, elle commença à se plaindre doucement de ses jambes douloureuses à mi-chemin. J'arrêtai donc ma jument et nous descendîmes tous les trois de ma monture. Ma petite fille alla aussitôt voir les quelques bourgeons de fleurs d'hiver, plus loin sur la route et je restai à côté du cheval avec Ysolda, gardant quand même un oeil sur Lucia.

Ysolda sembla comprendre que je voulais lui parler, car elle s'approcha et s'appuya contre le même arbre que moi, à mes côtés. Nos mains se frôlèrent et elle me regarda sans dire un mot, attendant visiblement que je parle. Ce que je fis après une minute de réflexion, tout en lui prenant la main :

-Ysolda, ce que j'ai à te dire... C'est à propos du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. J'imagine que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur le périple que j'y ai vécu?

-Oui. Fit simplement la marchande.

Elle attendait visiblement la suite avec patience, comme il y a quelques semaines, après le désastre de ma première journée chez les Compagnons. Elle me laissait parler, puis sans doute dirait son propre opinion par après. J'aime bien cette méthode, je peux dire ce que j'ai besoin de dire, à mon rythme et sans jugement immédiat et par après Ysolda prend son temps pour toujours me dire la bonne chose à dire, je crois bien.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur ce que j'y ai trouvé. Lui révélais-je après un instant de silence. Pas parce que je voulais te cacher quelque chose bien évidement, mais parce que je l'ai oublié pendant un moment. C'est un des hommes qui nous a accompagnés, moi et mes frères d'armes, lors d'une quête qui l'a vu et me l'a fait comprendre. Dans le Tertre, j'ai trouvé dans un coffre un cristal...

Et je lui expliquai tout. Cette fois encore, Ysolda m'écouta jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre ou laisser paraitre ses pensées, ce qui me soulageait énormément et me permettait de parler tout en regardant Lucia cueillir des fleurs hivernales plus loin. Puis lorsque je commençai à lui décrire ce qui c'était passé lorsque j'avais prit le cristal dans mes mains, puis ma décision de le garder, j'attendis sa réaction cette fois. Elle sembla le comprendre, réfléchit un peu puis hocha la tête.

... Et c'est tout?

-Tu... N'es pas en colère de ma stupidité? Fis-je, vraiment surpris.

-Nachael, tu ne savais même pas ce que c'était lorsque tu as trouvé ce cristal, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que j'aurai peut-être fait la même erreur à ta place? Me dit Ysolda avec un sourire. Et surtout je me concentre actuellement sur le plus important, à savoir que tu ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement ce cristal et que tu ne compte visiblement pas le garder avec toi, vu que tu m'en parle comme si tu allais disparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Mais tu n'as pas peur? Insistais-je.

Ysolda soupira et me regarda, ses yeux brillants de sérieux me firent comprendre à quel point elle prenait sur elle pour me soutenir dans une situation pareille. Sa main était maintenant fermement accrochée à la mienne, et j'entrelaçai nos doigts avec douceur. Elle me dit par la suite, très sérieuse :

-Évidement que j'ai peur, Nachael. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée que tu te balade depuis des mois avec un artéfact tout droit sortit des pires cauchemars de l'Oblivion. J'ai peur que cet instrument du mal t'ait déjà fait souffrir ou t'ait déjà changé, j'ai peur de ce que cette Daedra te mente et qu'il ne s'agisse d'un piège pour te prendre ton âme, ou je ne sais quoi encore...

Et cette fois, je vis parfaitement sa terreur qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de me cacher. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux comme pour se contenir et ça me fit quelque chose de la voir ainsi, à cause de moi. C'est pour cela que je la tirai aussitôt vers moi grâce à nos mains entrelacés et la prit sans hésitation dans mes bras. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun sentiment de gêne ou sensation de malaise, uniquement de la sincérité. Le sincère désir d'apaiser les craintes d'Ysolda.

-Ça me fait tellement peur... Fit-elle doucement en collant son visage contre mon torse. Tu vis tant de choses qui sont hors de ma portée, que ça me terrifie...

C'est bien moi qui l'effraie à ce point, donc. L'espèce de vie complètement hors normes que je vis depuis quelques mois la terrifie... J'eu un mouvement de recul, dans l'idée de la relâcher mais à peine je bougea que les bras d'Ysolda se refermèrent sur moi dans une étreinte solide.

-Ysolda... Commençais-je, mais elle m'interrompit aussitôt.

-Ais-je dis que je ne voulais plus te voir?

-... Non, mais...

-Alors ne t'en va pas. J'ai dis que j'avais peur de ce que tu vivais, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je vais te fuir pour autant. Fini ce que tu avais à me dire, je t'écouterai jusqu'au bout, je te le promets.

Je baissai la tête pour la regarder et pour la première fois, je remarquai à quel point elle était plus robuste que j'ai pu croire à notre première rencontre. Des épaules solides, une taille plus haute que Daren ou Freyja, des bras plus musclés que ceux de mon amie mage, un peu plus large que mon amie elfique... Bien qu'elle fût plus robuste que la moyenne, elle n'avait rien d'une aventurière. Ysolda n'était qu'une marchande ordinaire, une femme ordinaire, elle était clairement terrifiée mais pourtant elle me demandait de continuer.

Et son regard...

Malgré ses peurs, malgré le fait qu'elle n'y pouvait sans doute rien, malgré tout... Son regard restait droit, calme et n'avait aucune trace de fuite. Elle restait. Elle voulait rester. Je souris doucement alors que je lisais cela dans son regard et resserra mes bras autour d'elle, avant de me pencher vers elle pour lui ravir à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle s'accrocha aussitôt à mon cou et je passai une main dans ses cheveux, la serrant contre moi avec un peu plus de force.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore un peu, avant qu'Ysolda ne se recule doucement et pose son front sur mon épaule. Je la laissai faire, elle doit vouloir se calmer avant que je continu. Je le comprends bien et ne fit que masser doucement des doigts sa nuque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tremble plus de terreur. Du coin de l'œil, je surveillais également Lucia, qui était en train de cueillir quelques fleurs en nous tournant le dos, poussant la neige pour mieux attraper les délicates plantes. Bordeciel possède donc quelques surprises comme des fleurs poussant même l'hiver…?

Environ quelques minutes plus tard, Ysolda fini de trembler et me chuchota quelques remerciements. Une fois que je fus certain qu'elle était apaisée, je la relâchai et recula d'un pas. Ysolda me relâcha le cou et reprit ma main alors que je continuai mon récit, lui racontant ma rencontre avec Lorano, ses explications sur ma connerie et la situation merdique dans laquelle j'étais, à quel point je mettais Lucia en danger en gardant ce cristal à sa portée... Puis la solution qu'il m'avait proposée.

-Il faut que j'accomplisse les termes de ce foutu contrat le plus vite possible. Soupirais-je. C'est la manière la plus rapide pour m'en débarrasser.

-... Et tu veux partir le plus tôt possible j'imagine? Devina la rouquine.

-Il faut que j'en parle avec Kodlak avant, en tant que héraut des Compagnons, il a le droit de connaitre ma situation actuelle. Mais une fois que c'est fait, je partirai, en effet...

D'ailleurs je devrais trouver Freyja pour lui confier Lucia. Ma petite princesse était une petite très énergique, et demander à Tilda d'en prendre soin pendant les quelques semaines que je passerai loin d'ici serait peu… Poli. Surtout que je ne part pas pour une mission des Compagnons… Il faut que je retrouve Freyja cependant, c'était vraiment étrange qu'elle ait disparu comme ça le jour de notre départ, elle était pourtant au courant que je repartais aujourd'hui...Ysolda hocha la tête. Elle resta un moment ainsi, en silence, assimilant sans doute mes dires puis elle inspira profondément dit :

-Cependant, tu ne pourras pas partir tout de suite. Demain commence les fêtes du Solstice d'hiver et tous les voyages et les manœuvres militaire sont proscrits. Il te faudra attendre le 25 Soirétoile pour partir, cependant tu peux préparer ton voyage aujourd'hui...

Je clignai des yeux à cette nouvelle. Les fêtes du Solstice d'hiver, je les avais complètement oubliées! Mon père m'en a déjà parlé autrefois, quand j'étais petit, cela commence le 21 Soirétoile, le jour du solstice d'hiver, pour se prolonger jusqu'au 24, jour où Ysgramor et ses 500 Compagnons ont mit pied sur Bordeciel. Étant un Compagnon, ce serait le pire des sacrilèges de rater cette fête pour partir aujourd'hui! Je vais devoir expliquer tout ça à Lorano et repousser notre départ le 25 au matin…

Lucia revint à se moment là avec un large bouquet de fleurs hivernales dans les mains avec un grand sourire. Ysolda l'attacha avec un ruban qu'elle sortit d'une de ses pochettes et félicita Lucia, qui en rougit de plaisir. Je souris également, de fierté mais aussi pour tenter d'extériorisé la vague de tendresse qui m'envahie alors que je regardais Ysolda agir comme une mère avec ma fille.

Ma résolution d'hier me revient et je ne pus que secouer la tête avec amusement. À peine ais-je décider de faire d'Ysolda ma femme, dans un avenir proche de préférence, qu'on dirait qu'elle l'a lu dans mes pensées et agissait déjà comme tel. Je le prends comme un signe du destin et ne m'en retrouve qu'encore plus motivé à le lui dire... Pourquoi pas justement pendant ces fêtes d'hiver, si spéciales pour tous les Nordiques?

Après la petite pause, nous regrimpâmes sur ma jument, Lucia assise devant moi à nouveau, tandis qu'Ysolda se colla à mon dos. Elle passa ses mains autour de ma taille, me serrant fort et me demanda :

-Combien de temps cela durera?

-D'après Lorano, au moins deux semaines. Peut-être plus s'il y a des complications. Soupirais-je.

Je déteste l'idée de m'éloigner de ma fille aussi longtemps. Sincèrement, peu importe à quel point je sais que c'est important, laisser Lucia seule aussi longtemps... C'est impossible. Je n'y survivrai pas.

Derrière moi, Ysolda hocha la tête en gardant son front posé sur mon dos et dit avec calme :

-Bien, alors je prendrai Lucia avec moi.

... Hein?

-Hein?

Parfois mes pensées et ma parole se rejoignent...Ysolda me donna une tape sur la poitrine et dit sans aucune honte :

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas la laisser à ton amie Freyja? Ce n'est pas que j'ai un problème avec elle, mais ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé pour une enfant d'être constamment exposée aux vapeurs des potions que ton amie concocte par dizaine tous les jours. Lucia pourrait tomber malade et puis ton amie doit très souvent voyager pour chercher des ingrédients, elle n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper d'une petite fille en même temps.

Maintenant qu'elle me le disait, c'est vrai que c'était un peu idiot de laisser Lucia à Freyja, mais tout de même... Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma fille à la guilde et à ce moment là, Ysolda était à l'extérieur. Ma petite leva à ce moment-là la tête et demanda :

-Papa tu vas partir encore?

Je la regardai et lui fit un petit sourire triste.

-Excuse-moi ma princesse... Mais je dois aller réparer une idiotie que j'ai fait, qui te met en danger si je ne le fais pas.

-Tu vas partir bientôt? Demanda ma petite fille, les larmes aux yeux.

-Non, mon petit renard des sables. Je reste avec toi pendant les fêtes du solstice, mais après il faudra que je parte. Tu resteras avec Ysolda pendant ce temps, est-ce que tu es d'accord?

Lucia fronça des sourcils et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle commença à secouer la tête.

-Non, je veux pas! Je veux que mon papa reste avec moi, je ne veux pas que papa parte!

Je tentai de la rassurer, lui disant que ce ne serait pas long, mais elle n'en protesta que plus fort. Au final je dus immobiliser à nouveau ma jument pour en descendre avec Lucia, elle se débattait tellement qu'elle pouvait tomber à tout moment. Ysolda voulu nous suivre mais je lui demandai d'un regard de rester sur le cheval.

C'était entre moi et ma fille. Il fallait bien qu'elle comprenne que je ne pourrai pas toujours être là auprès d'elle...

-Lucia, écoute-moi. Dis-je d'un ton ferme.

Sauf que ça ne marcha pas, Lucia se mit à hurler en secouant son bras que je tenais fermement. Elle secouait la tête et elle avait le visage rouge de colère.

-Non! S'écria-t-elle. Je veux pas! Papa est méchant, tu veux m'abandonner toi aussi! Tu ne m'aime pas, c'est pour ça que tu veux t'en aller!

-Ce n'est pas vrai Lucia. Tentais-je de la raisonner, mais elle n'en hurla que plus fort.

À tel point que certains oiseaux s'envolèrent au loin à cause du ton puissant qu'elle avait. Bordel... Lucia à réellement l'air en colère et j'ignore comment faire pour la calmer... Elle refuse de m'écouter, et je me refuse de lever la main sur elle pour qu'elle arrête de crier. Je sais que c'est ainsi que mon père m'a discipliné, mais Lucia est encore une petite fille...

Soudainement une main se posa sur l'épaule de Lucia et le son sonore d'une claque surgit. J'en restai stupéfait et Lucia se tue aussitôt, les yeux grands ouverts vers Ysolda qui lui avait donné une claque sur la joue. La nordique avait un air sévère, mais pas cruel et dit calmement :

-Lucia, tu vas écouter ton père. Sinon, tu sais ce qui arrive aux petites filles pas sages?

Lucia fit non de la tête sans dire un mot, sa joue rougissant lentement après le coup. Ysolda posa ses mains sur les hanches et lui annonça :

-Les petites filles qui n'écoutent pas leur papa, elles doivent faire des corvées de ménages et n'ont pas le droit de jouer avec les autres enfants pendant trois dodos. Et elles doivent aller ce coucher tôt, parce que se sont des petites filles grincheuses et pas sages et que ce n'est pas amusant d'être avec elles. Est-ce que tu veux que ce soit ce qui t'arrive, Lucia?

Ma petite fille ouvrit grand les yeux de frayeur et secoua la tête négativement de manière très rapide. Ysolda paru satisfaite de sa réaction et fini `

-Alors tu dois écouter ton papa quand il te parle. Et jusqu'au bout, sans crier. Tu n'es plus un bébé, tu peux avoir une conversation intelligente avec ton papa.

-...

-Lucia. Fit Ysolda.

-Oui Ysolda. Dit finalement Lucia d'une petite voix, toute trace de colère ou d'entêtement disparu de son visage.

-Bien. Maintenant, tu t'excuse à ton papa pour ton manque de respect et tu l'écoute.

Hé bah ça... Ça c'est ce que j'appelle avoir de l'autorité! J'ignorais qu'Ysolda était à ce point à l'aise avec les enfants! Lucia se tourna vers moi et dit d'une petite voix triste :

-Je m'excuse papa pour t'avoir crié dessus.

J'eu envie un instant de la prendre dans mes bras, mais un regard avertisseur d'Ysolda m'en empêcha. Je me contentai donc de répondre calmement :

-J'accepte tes excuses Lucia. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais t'abandonner. Est-ce que tu te souviens de mes histoires sur le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, avec les méchants mort-vivants à l'intérieur?

Lucia hocha la tête sans rien dire, mais en gardant son visage tourné vers ses pieds. Je posai donc mon index sous son menton et lui releva la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

-Dans le coffre de la chambre principale, j'ai trouvé un cristal magique, tu te souviens? Tu peux parler.

-... Oui je m'en souviens papa. Dit-elle très docilement.

-Hé bien ton papa c'est trompé. Je croyais que c'était un cristal magique ordinaire, mais en fait c'était le cristal d'une madame avec des pouvoirs très dangereux.

Lucia ouvrit grand les yeux de frayeur. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit attachée à Freyja, elle a toujours peur de la magie, comme la plupart des Nordiques... Je continuai :

-Un de mes nouveaux amis a découvert que j'avais le cristal magique. Et il m'a dit qu'en le gardant, le cristal pouvait me faire du mal et aussi t'en faire à toi, ou à Ysolda. Et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, donc je dois aller le remettre dans son temple.

-Dans le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées? Demanda timidement Lucia.

-Non, c'est dans un autre endroit, très, très loin de la maison. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parte quelques jours, le voyage sera long et après avoir remis le cristal dans son temple, il faut que je revienne. Donc deux fois le voyage long.

Lucia sembla réfléchir mais elle était très hésitante. Pauvre petite, je lui explique quelque chose de mathématique, elle n'a pas vraiment eu de cours sur cela... Daren lui a un peu apprit à lire, et Tilda à ensuite reprit le flambeau, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle a été jusque là pour le moment. Et si les premiers parents de Lucia étaient des fermiers, ils n'ont pas du avoir les moyens d'envoyer leur petite en classe auprès des enfants des familles riches ou avec Tilda.

Je lui montrai donc mes cinq doigts d'une main.

-Regarde. Chaque doigt correspond à une journée, d'accord?

-Oui. Fit Lucia, concentrée.

-Donc que je vais voyager, je vais passer un (Je baissai un premier doigt), deux (Je baissai un second doigt), trois... (troisième doigt), quatre (quatrième doigt), cinq jours sur la route (À ces mots je baissai le dernier doigt).

Lucia hocha la tête. Elle avait comprit. Maintenant la partie un peu plus difficile.

-Disons que je passe une journée dans le temple... Comment tu me le montrerais, Lucia?

Lucia leva un de mes doigts après une petite hésitation. Je hochai la tête, content d'elle. Puis je lui expliquai que j'allais aussi passer cinq jours sur la route pour revenir et je relevai les doigts de mon autre main pour qu'elle comprenne, tout en comptant lentement pour qu'elle apprenne les chiffres.

-Mais ça sera long! S'écria Lucia, catastrophée.

-Peut-être petit renard, mais c'est quelque chose que ton papa doit faire, c'est ma responsabilité. Est-ce que tu comprends, maintenant?

Lucia fit une petite moue, maintenant qu'elle avait comprit que j'allais partir un long moment, puis hocha la tête. Ysolda, derrière Lucia, sourit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la féliciter. Lucia fut un peu surprise du geste et elle s'expliqua aussitôt :

-Je t'ai donné une claque pour que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas gentil de crier sur ton papa. C'est comme ça qu'on agit avec les enfants pas sages, tu as compris? Si tu ne veux pas avoir une autre claque ou des punitions, tu dois être gentille avec ton papa et les autres.

-Oui, j'ai compris. Répondit docilement Lucia.

Visiblement la claque qu'Ysolda lui avait donnée avait été efficace. Les deux filles se donnèrent un câlin et Lucia retourna ensuite dans mes bras. Le reste de la route fut tranquille, je discutais avec Ysolda tandis que Lucia jouait avec les crins de ma jument. Par chance celle-ci avait une patience d'or et ne fit qu'agiter de temps en temps la tête lorsque Lucia tirait trop fort sur un crin.

Je laissai ma jument à l'écurie de Blancherive et prit Lucia dans mes bras pour monter jusqu'à la grande porte. Durant notre petit voyage il avait recommencé à neiger et cette fois-ci elle s'accumulait rapidement de sorte qu'il nous était difficile de nous déplacer.

-Je vais avoir du mal à dormir ce soir, la maison va être complètement gelée... Soupira Ysolda en voyant la température.

-Tu peux venir à Jorrvaskr si tu veux. Lui proposais-je.

Ysolda me sourit.

-Hum, je suis occupé aujourd'hui, je suis sensé aider Carlotta et les autres femmes de la ville à décorer les rues et je suis déjà un peu en retard... Disons ce soir pour le dernier repas de la journée?

Je hochai la tête, content qu'elle accepte quand même mon invitation et Lucia demanda si elle pouvait aider. Mais je lui rappelai que Tilda comptait sur son aide pour décorer Jorrvaskr avec les autres femmes. Ma petite bouda mais se reprit vite.

À l'intérieur de la ville, je vis aussitôt que depuis la veille, l'atmosphère avait changé. Déjà, je ne voyais que des femmes avec des lourdes charges se promener dans les rues, les hommes avaient évidement disparu. Il est vrai que c'était de tradition que les femmes décorent maisons et ruelles pour les fêtes du Solstice d'hiver, pendant que les hommes purifiaient leurs corps et leurs âmes par des entrainements sévères aux combats, généralement dans les lieux d'entrainements... Dont la cour de Jorrvaskr!

Cela risquait d'être amusant, finalement, ces fêtes!

Nous laissâmes Ysolda sur la place du marché et elle me promit d'être présente au repas de ce soir. Je laissai Lucia à Tilda, qui l'attendait de pied ferme et la concierge m'indiqua d'un doigt autoritaire la cour.

-Laissez votre armure sur une des tables, on l'a rangera pour vous. C'est en chemise qu'il faut vous entrainer aujourd'hui!

Et à ces mots, toute joie et excitation face aux fêtes du Solstice d'hiver s'évanouirent. Je me demandai un instant si j'avais bien comprit... Et c'était le cas vu la lueur à moitié amusé, à moitié sadique dans les yeux de Tilda. En chemise, par ce temps...?! Je vais mourir de froid! Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit mais je le répète, ils sont fous ces Nordiques!

* * *

Et voilà. Fin du chapitre. Laissez une review en partant, ces de lires toutes celles que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent qui m'ont encouragés à ne pas relâcher mes écrits sur Skyrim! J'accepte toutes les critiques, et parfois même modifie certain chapitre en conséquence! Je peux par exemple dire que dans ce chapitre-ci, si Nachael et Ysolda sont aussi proche physiquement de manière mature dans la première partie, c'est grâce à la remarque d'Adlyne qui trouvait la scène romance du dernier chapitre trop maladroite, peu subtile et manquant de sensualité... J'espère m'être rattrapé un peu!

J'écris parce que j'aime écrire, mais ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est d'être lut et que les lecteurs apprécient mes mots! Donc toutes vos remarques seront toujours prises en compte, je le promets! (Sauf les remarques un peu débile du genre : Faudrait qu'untel meurs parce qu'il me gave, etc.)

Bisou à tous, merci de votre lecture!

RedChi-san


	10. Chapter 8

Chapitre huit, avec le commencement du mini-arc portant sur une fête qui a quand même son importance dans "mon" univers Skyrim ; Les fêtes du Solstice d'hiver... (Autrement dit les fêtes de Noël par chez nous...)

Ce mini-arc portera surtout sur les relations entres les personnages principaux, certains vont naître, d'autre vont "finir" d'évoluer... L'évolution des relations entrainement prochainement une évolution des personnages en eux-même par la suite, vous verrez tout cela assez vite. Surtout pour Nachael, qui est quand même le personnage principal de cette saga! Un nouveau petit personnage fait son apparition dans ce huitième chapitre, petit personnage qui a son importance pour une certaine mage que vous connaissez bien... Et je développe également encore un peu le personnage d'Ysolda, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez!

Sinon bisou et à la prochaine pour le neuvième chapitre!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Deuxième Arc : Compagnons**

 **-Chapitre 8-**

C'est agenouillé devant un autel de Talos que je me trouve actuellement. Et sincèrement, malgré que mes parents m'aient élevés avec les croyances des neufs divins, je n'aurai jamais cru avoir à faire un tel geste après le traité de l'Or Blanc! Et pourtant... Comme il s'agit ici d'une tradition sacré dont le non respect pouvant offenser la totalité des Divins, les elfes du Domaine Aldmeri acceptent que les nordiques puissent prier Talos et les autre Divins (Mais surtout Talos, on ne se le cachera pas...) durant les fêtes du Solstice d'hiver. Il est également possible de lui rendre grâce au solstice d'été, durant les premières moissons, mais c'est surtout la prière du solstice d'hiver qui est très importante pour tous les nordiques. Il est possible, durant cette prière, de demander protection et santé pour soi-même et sa famille ainsi que force et honneur pour tous les prochains combats dans l'année à venir. Je pris actuellement pour un peu tout cela...

Et en même temps, je demande à Talos et aux autres Divins de prendre soin de mes parents en Sovngarde, car je suis certain que c'est là-bas qu'ils sont maintenant. Ils sont mort pour que moi et Freyja puissions survive, vivre notre vie...

Je suis soulagé que Freyja ait d'ailleurs réussi à revenir à temps. C'était très drôle à voir d'ailleurs, elle a débarqué en courant ou presque ce matin très tôt, avant la fermeture officielle des portes. Elle a forcée les gardes en train de fermer les portes à s'arrêter en plein mouvement grâce à un léger trait de lumière et c'est ensuite faufilé entre eux comme un petit renard. Lucia était hilare et moi-même j'avais du mal à contrôler mon fou rire, voir ce petit bout de femme réussir si facilement à manipuler les gardes de Blancherive reconnu pour leur efficacité au combat par toutes les autres châtelleries...

Maintenant, elle est à côté de moi et prie avec sans doute la même ferveur que tous, cette fois vêtue d'une longue robe d'un blanc presque pur et d'une cape beige pâle avec un collet de fourrure. C'était pour cette robe que Freyja n'avait pas été là hier lorsque j'étais partit avec Ysolda et Lucia, elle était en train de coudre avec l'aide de Gerdur, la soeur de Ralof, les derniers bouts de tissus. Ses longs cheveux habituellement laissé libre dans son dos étaient maintenant soigneusement tressés autour de sa tête et quelques fleurs hivernales y étaient accrochées. Beaucoup d'hommes regardaient dans sa direction mais Freyja n'avait pas semblé intéressée par ces regards. Son médaillon était posé contre sa poitrine et brillait légèrement dans la lueur du timide soleil au dessus de nous. Sa lourde cape beige pâle l'entourait, lui donnant un aspect presque... Divin. Ou sacré.

Les mains jointes, la tête baissée, à genou parmi la foule avec Lucia collée contre moi dans la même position, je prie donc. Il fait un peu froid pour les jambes puisque nous sommes dehors, mais des draps de fourrure ont été disposés pour le confort de tous. Un peu plus loin devant nous, le prêtre continu ses sermons et ses prières sur chacun des divins, un par un et parfois, nous devons répondre aux questions que le prêtre donnait. Étant donné que ni moi, ni Lucia ne les connaissait, nous nous contentions d'imiter les autres le plus sincèrement possible. Ysolda était avec son amie Carlotta et sa fille Mila, quelques mètres à ma droite et un peu plus en avant. Quand à Freyja, bien qu'elle semblait un peu perdu parfois (Peut-être que les sermons et les prières ont évolué depuis mille ans et des poussières), elle répondait avec une passion certaine.

Au bout de la neuvième et dernière prière, dédié à Talos et il me sembla alors que tous répondaient avec plus de passion qu'avant. Et Lucia réussi à répondre cette fois avec un petit air très fier. La cloche de cuivre sonna alors douze fois et le début des fêtes du Solstice d'hiver fut officiel.

Si j'ai bien retenu le programme, le premier soir est par réputation un simple banquet en famille et entre amis, généralement à l'auberge du coin, à la cours du Jarl ou dans une guilde. Mais avant cela, il y avait des stands de jeux et de petites boutiques sur la place publique. Rien d'extraordinaire, la véritable foire n'aurait lieu que demain après tout mais ce serait intéressant d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Beaucoup de gens étaient invité à Jorrvaskr, notamment la famille Grisetoison au complet. Freyja était évidement invitée, étant une de mes précieuses amies et Ysolda serait également de la partie, comme elle me l'avait promis. Elle avait également demandée à ce que Carlotta et Mila puissent également être présentes. Apparemment, malgré mon intervention auprès de Mikael le barde quelques mois plus tôt, Carlotta était encore une fois poursuivie par les hommes en chaleurs de la ville.

Et d'après Ysolda, les Compagnons eux respectaient le désir de célibat de Carlotta. Notamment parce que la majorité d'entre eux étaient déjà mariés. Et puis Mila et Lucia étaient en passe de devenir de très bonnes amies, cela ferait plaisir à ma petite d'avoir une amie de son âge avec qui jouer.

Justement, en parlant de la petite...

-Lucia, Lucia, les prêtres donnent des petites amulettes aux enfants, il faut aller en prendre une! Dit Mila en apparaissant soudainement devant ma petite.

Lucia s'écria de joie, mais ne bougea pas pour autant et me regarda, interrogative. Voyant son impatience et voulant lui faire plaisir, je lui souris en hochant la tête, même si l'idée de la laisser seule dans cette foule ne m'enchantait guère.

-Le repas ne commencera que d'ici une heure, vous pouvez aller jouer avec les autres. Dis-je en maîtrisant du mieux l'inquiétude de ma voix.

-Ouais! S'écrièrent les petites avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Je la perdis bien vite du regard. Et je réprimai une envie de hurler son nom, d'aller la chercher et de la garder auprès de moi férocement. Je déteste cette sensation... J'ai l'impression que Lucia n'est plus en sécurité lorsqu'elle s'éloigne de moi, moi qui fait pourtant le dur devant elle en lui demandant de ne plus pleurer lorsque je pars en mission... Une peur énorme de la perdre m'assaille lorsqu'elle disparaît dans la foule à quelques mètres de moi. Freyja s'approcha alors et me prit doucement le bras.

-J'aimerais aller voir les stands sur la place du marché, tu veux bien? Fit-elle doucement.

Elle était gentille de vouloir me changer les idées. Et puis, la guerre n'avait pas encore reprit et les gardes de Blancherive étaient partout... Mes frères d'armes aussi. Si quelque chose ose menacer Lucia dans cette foule...

Mais cette perspective me terrifie malgré tout. Je me força donc à sourire, et hocha la tête.

-Bien sur. Répondis-je. Mais sache que je suis aussi novice que toi dans cette fête!

Freyja eu un rire nerveux et nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux vers les quelques stands de vente plus loin, tous deux curieux. Les fêtes du Solstice d'hiver n'existent officiellement que depuis à peu près 300 ou 400 ans, Freyja n'a jamais vécu une de ces fêtes... Et quand à moi, ma dernière visite à Bordeciel remonte à quand j'avais trois ans, j'étais un gamin, je ne me souviens de rien! Sauf de l'ours, mais ça c'est autre chose...

C'est donc avec une curiosité grandissante que mon amie millénaire et moi-même découvrons cette fête et ses activités. Alors que nous errons un peu à côté du puits, sans osé tenter un stand, Carlotta et Ysolda s'approchèrent.

-Vous deux, vous n'êtes pas des habitués de cette fête, pas vrai? Sourit Carlotta en voyant notre air perdu.

-J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans une école de magie, je ne connais presque rien au monde extérieur... S'excusa Freyja. Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de stand présentant des espèces de jeux… Est-ce que c'est une sorte de compétition?

-Non, rien de cela. Venez, je vais vous présenter mon stand favori! Sourit la brune en nous guidant vers un stand où certains enfants lançaient des espèces de balles sur des bouteilles vides montées en pyramide.

À côté du stand, le propriétaire annonçait avec un grand sourire :

-Un Septim pour trois essais, vous pouvez recommencer autant que vous voulez. C'est un point par bouteille tombée, si vous avez 5 points vous gagnez un petit prix, 10 c'est un prix de taille moyenne et à 30 points, vous obtenez un grand prix! Et pour les plus adroits, si vous atteignez 100 points, vous aurez droit à une surprise très spéciale!

-Une surprise très spéciale, hein? Je me demande ce que c'est cette année... Fit Ysolda, intéressée. L'an passé c'était trois barils de feuilles de thé très rares et d'une fraîcheur incroyable...

-Et l'année d'avant des manteaux en fourrures du sud, cela avait été un prix très convoités! Enchérie Carlotta.

-Comment cela fonctionne? Demandais-je intéressée.

Cela pourrait être amusant. Freyja semblait tout aussi intéressée et écouta également.

-C'est simple. Expliqua Carlotta en déposant deux septims sur le comptoir. Les bouteilles sont posées en pyramide de trois, donc en détruire une te donne trois points. Donc atteindre les 100 points reviendrai à détruire plus de trente pyramides, sans se tromper!

Le marchand approuva le calcul et lui donna un petit panier avec six balles dedans. Camilla en prit une et la soupesa un instant, avant de la lancer avec force vers la première pyramide. Elle ne réussi à faire tomber que la bouteille du dessus. Ysolda rit et Carlotta grogna.

-Je déteste ça, je vise tellement mal! S'écria-t-elle, déterminée. Mais j'adore ce jeu!

Tellement contradictoire. Ysolda éclata sincèrement de rire alors qu'au stand, Carlotta avait déjà lancé quelques balles supplémentaires, manquant absolument toutes ses cibles. Au final elle n'avait touché que deux bouteilles sur six lancés... Et posa trois pièces supplémentaires sur le comptoir?!

-Allez, la suite maintenant! S'écria Carlotta en retroussant ses manches.

Elle était sérieuse?! Mais où est passée la mère modèle que j'ai toujours connu, celle qui n'a que pour seule priorité sa fille adorée? Depuis quand Carlotta était une accro aux jeux...? Ysolda me jeta un regard amusée quand à ma surprise, mais ne me donna aucune explication. C'est alors qu'une petite main s'agrippa à mon pantalon et je baissa le regard pour y reconnaître la chevelure blonde de Lucia et celle brun foncé de Mila.

-Oh non, maman est repartie dans le jeu... Soupira cette dernière en passant devant moi.

-Et c'est mal? Demanda timidement Lucia, qui lui tenait la main.

-Totalement. Maman déteste perdre. Et elle ne compte plus les sous quand elle est devant ce jeu. Soupira encore plus Mila. Ysolda, pourquoi vous n'avez pas arrêté maman?

-Tu connais ta mère, elle n'écoute personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait ce qu'elle veut. Sourit maladroitement Ysolda.

La fillette et la dame soupirèrent tous les deux en même temps, alors que du côté de Carlotta, seule une autre bouteille avait tombé, montant son score à trois. Et elle avait déjà dépensé presque douze septims... Elle allait se ruiner sur ce jeu!

Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air si compliqué... Il fallait juste bien visé, et puis les bouteilles n'étaient pas si éloignée de la zone de lancé. Il n'y avait qu'à peine un mètre, une dizaine de centimètres de plus peut-être... Comment Carlotta faisait pour rater autant de bouteille était mon plus grand mystère actuel. Bon... Ces fêtes du solstice d'hiver étaient censé être des journées où le peuple priait et s'amusait en oubliant les soucis du quotidien. Alors allons nous amuser!

-Hum, Carlotta? Dis-je en m'approchant.

-Quoi?

-Puis-je essayer?

Elle me regarde presque suspicieusement et je lui tends un septim comme compensation. L'amie d'Ysolda sourit et me tendit alors trois balles, acceptant ainsi l'échange. Je pris sa première et la soupesa. Elle est un peu lourde, mais assez facile à manier, j'avais de la force. Je fixai ensuite la petite pyramide de bouteille. Un mètre dix de distance, comme je l'avais calculé quand j'étais éloigné.

Premier lancer, pas trop rapide, pour tester. Les trois bouteilles furent touchées et je souris triomphalement. Derrière moi, j'entendis Lucia pousser un cri de joie. Freyja l'attrapa pour la mettre à ma hauteur, également amusée. Mon lancé donnait maintenant six points pour Carlotta. Je pris la deuxième balle et la lança à nouveau, plus rapidement, confiant. À nouveau trois bouteilles, pour un total de neuf points, cette fois même Mila poussa un petit cri de joie.

Troisième lancé, trois bouteilles, douze points. Vu le regard du vendeur, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'aide sa cliente, j'imagine que Carlotta est celle qui lui rapporte le plus de profits... Cette dernière sautilla sur place et me donna un gros câlin, avant que je ne la regarde avec surprise.

-Ah, c'est l'émotion, n'y voit rien ici. Je suis très bien célibataire. Fit Carlotta rapidement en reculant.

Je ris devant sa mine déconfite et elle alla chercher son prix. Cela se révéla être de petite statuette décorative en pierre polie, d'un joli ambré coloré me rappelant les déserts de sable de mon pays natal (même si je suis techniquement né en Cyrodil, je me suis toujours considéré comme Rougegarde de naissance.) Puis alors qu'elle revenait, Mila s'écria, surprenant tout le monde :

-Mais si ton papa et ma maman sont ensemble, on sera soeur Lucia!

Je compris que la conversation devait avoir commencé depuis un petit moment. Lucia secoua la tête et affirma, avec assez de force pour que tous entende :

-Na, ma maman, je veux que ça soit Ysolda!

...

Hein?!

Aussitôt je prends Lucia et pose une main sur sa bouche, y mettant mon holà.

-Lucia, tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça! Dis-je aussitôt.

Ma petite princesse se débattit un peu et je la laissai parler, mais la retenant tout de même (au cas où). Elle me dit alors avec un grand sérieux, d'un ton quand même moins fort :

-Papa, c'est des choses d'adultes je le sais, madame Camilla me l'a dit hier mais je veux quand même dire ce que je veux dire! Je veux que papa se marie avec Ysolda, je veux qu'Ysolda soit ma maman. Enfin... Ma nouvelle maman.

L'utilisation du mot "nouvelle" me dit alors rappeler que ma princesse avait été adoptée. Elle avait déjà eu des parents avant... Un père peut-être mieux que moi, une mère aimante... Je ne sais que dire devant son affirmation et Lucia du le comprendre car elle me fit un câlin en me chuchotant :

-Papa, tu sais, je crois que tu aimes Ysolda et Ysolda, elle t'aime aussi. Pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas être mon papa et ma maman?

Je ne répondis pas. La raison du pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'elle dise ça aussi fort était assez simple... Freyja.

Freyja qui, sans savoir que j'étais réveillé, m'a confié ses sentiments. Et dont je ne sais toujours pas s'ils se sont effacés ou s'ils sont toujours en elle. Je ne veux pas la blesser davantage, je ne veux plus faire de conneries avec elle. Elle est mon amie, ma meilleure amie sans doute et je voulais la protéger, dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas... Je tourne mon regard vers elle et elle me fixe de son regard vert lumineux.

Elle est calme. Elle ne semble ni blessée, ni furieuse. Juste calme. Elle remarqua que je la regardais et me sourit tout aussi calmement, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Ysolda et dit, d'une voix toujours calme :

-Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais vous ferez quand même un joli couple, tous les deux. Ah, cependant je réclame quand même Nachael de temps en temps, c'est mon meilleur ami tu comprends?

Ysolda regarda Freyja, puis eu un petit sourire dont je ne pu en expliquer le sentiment exact et elle répondit, avec le même calme :

-Bien évidement.

Sans préciser sur quoi elle approuvait. Notre hypothétique mise en couple? La demande de Freyja? Ou le fait que ça ne la regardait pas? Freyja du cependant comprendre, puisqu'elle hocha la tête et sortit ensuite une petite bourse qu'elle posa sur le comptoir du stand et sourit :

-Bien, à mon tour. Je tente le prix spécial, vous pouvez me faire un prix? Dix septims pour une trentaine de balle

-Hum... Quinze pour les balles et avec cinq pièces de plus je vous assure que vous aurez un prix de taille moyenne, même si vous ne faites aucun point.

-Marché conclu. Accepta mon amie mage.

Elle sortit les vingt pièces d'or et prit le panier avec un conséquent nombre de balles. Elle en soupesa une, m'imitant quand j'avais tenter moi aussi, puis fixa la pyramide devant elle... Avant d'avoir un très grand sourire, presque sadique.

Elle lança. La pyramide fut toucher en plein centre, et les trois bouteilles s'écroulèrent, sans problème. Et Freyja sourit de plus belle.

Et mon amie mage... Eu toutes les pyramides. Toutes touchées parfaitement au centre. Et visiblement sans même se forcer. Elle gardait son sourire, et les deux petites sautillèrent en l'encourageant, impressionnées. Quand au vendeur... Son dépit et sa consternation était si visible que je sentis presque de la pitié pour ce pauvre homme. Presque...

Peu à peu une petite foule s'accumulait autour du stand, encourageant Freyja qui s'amusait énormément. Lucia était toute excité à la perspective que sa tante gagne et même moi j'étais impressionné. Depuis quand savait-elle si bien viser...? Ah, je suis con. La vision d'un sort de glace parfaitement exécuté ou des soins si précis qu'elle accomplissait tous les jours ou presque me donna la réponse. Magicienne un jour, magicienne toujours...

Finalement, après avoir emporté exactement 123 points (41 lancés si j'ai bien compté), elle regarda le marchand avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci semblait sous le choc, mais se repris vite et grimaça, visiblement embêté :

-Hum, damoiselle, je suis désolé mais... Il faudra attendre demain pour réclamer votre prix. Je n'avais pas prévu que quelqu'un réussisse le défi et le seul exemplaire que j'ai est... Défectueux.

-Dans quel sens? Demanda Freyja en fronçant des sourcils.

L'homme eu l'air gêné et regarda la foule entourant son stand. J'imagine qu'avec tous ces gens, il n'osait exposer sa marchandise défectueuse. Freyja du également deviner, car elle l'invita à aller parler en privé. Visiblement elle voulait son prix... Je me demande ce que c'est, d'ailleurs?

* * *

Freyja suivit le marchand avec prudence vers les caravanes stationnées plus loin. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver une fois dans l'angle mort de la foule, elle se tenait prête à riposter. Cependant, en arrivant devant l'emplacement donné aux vendeurs ambulants présent pour les fêtes, plus précisément devant le fameux prix défectueux, elle abandonna toute idée de riposte de tout genre. Elle était trop révoltée pour penser à autre chose.

Des cages. Toutes vides, excepter une, où s'agitait violement une boule de poil avec force. Sans aucun bruit, grâce à un sortilège de silence sans doute.

-Qu'est-ce que... Commença-t-elle, sous le choc, avant d'arrêter de parler.

Était-ce bien ce qu'elle croyait que c'était...?

-C'est un chien madame. Soupira le marchand. Le prix spécial de cette année sont des chiens entrainés et puissant, utiles pour la chasse ou comme chien de fermier, pouvant également faire office de chien de garde. On m'a livré celui-ci hier, il est très jeune mais surtout incontrôlable. Je recevrai le reste du stock demain, vous comprenez? Je comptais le faire tuer, il est impossible à dresser, même les menaces ne fonctionnent pas sur ce cabot inutile.

Freyja ne pouvait quitter des yeux la boule de poil dont elle voyait maintenant le sang séché sur quelques parties du corps. À son approche il c'était immobilisé dans le fond de la cage et grognait en montrant des dents. Elle reconnaissait la race, il s'agissait d'un Norsk Buhund, un chien du nord, sa famille dans le passée en avait posséder une meute complète... Celui-ci était cependant plutôt petit, sans doute à cause de son âge, et sans le sang et la saleté, il devait avoir une robe claire et magnifique. Ses yeux bruns foncés la fixaient alors qu'elle s'approcha doucement de la cage. Une des pattes étaient sombre, le poil mélangé au sang séché. Puis elle remarqua quelque chose.

-Il a un collier?

-C'était une muselière avant, demoiselle, mais ce petit monstre l'a dévoré en quelques heures. Écoutez, je peux vous faire un prix pour le prochain arrivage pour compenser l'attente, est-ce qu/

-S'agit-il d'un mâle ou d'une femelle? L'interrompis Freyja, sans quitter le chien des yeux.

Il y avait de la peur et de la méfiance dans son regard. Il avait peur des hommes. Était-ce les fournisseurs du marchand qui avaient été aussi violent avec lui? Mais pourquoi cela...? Il n'était qu'un jeune chien, pas plus d'un an vu sa taille...

-Madame, vous ne pensez tout de même pas prendre ce...? Cette bête va vous massacrer dès qu'on lui ouvrira la cage!

-Je le prends malgré tout. Alors répondez. Fit sèchement Freyja, cette fois en regardant l'homme qui suait énormément.

Celui-ci la regarda, puis fixa le chien puis soupira.

-Rah, je ne veux pas être accusé si ce chien dévore la gamine de votre ami!

-Ce sera de ma responsabilité. Maintenant répondez.

Le marchand soupira, puis alla chercher quelques feuilles. Il les parcouru et répondit ensuite d'une voix morne :

-Il s'agit d'une femelle de 8 mois, normalement entrainée pour la chasse et la protection du bétail, mais durant son entrainement elle est devenue complètement folle et n'obéis plus à personne. Depuis elle est enfermée dans cette cage et porte une muselière, enfin elle en portait une, en attendant une autre solution.

Freyja hocha la tête puis s'approcha encore de la cage, se mettant à genou dans la neige pour être à la hauteur de la petite chienne sans se préoccuper de sa robe immaculée, qui se salira à cause de son geste. L'animal gronda à son approche mais ne bougea pas. Freyja tendit ensuite sa main vers la cage et dès que celle-ci fut à l'intérieur, la chienne bondit et lui mordit violement la main.

Cependant Freyja ne recula pas et ne hurla pas, bien qu'elle en eu envie tant la douleur fut violente. Elle serra des dents et força à attendre. Elle empêcha le marchand de faire quoi que ce soit d'un regard noir et attendit.

La chienne la regardait férocement et gardait ses dents profondément plantés dans la chair de sa main. Cependant quelque chose du la retenir de dévorer son membre car elle ne fit rien de plus. Doucement, Freyja fit, sans faire de geste pour retirer sa main de la gueule puissante de la petite chienne malgré son jeune âge :

-N'ait pas peur… Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Elle avait parler très doucement, pour ne pas faire paniquer l'animal. Après quelques minutes, la chienne sembla se calmer, puis enleva lentement ses crocs de la main de Freyja, le regard cependant encore méfiant. Elle renifla la main ensanglantée de la Psijique et Freyja illumina son autre main, causant un sursaut de frayeur au marchand.

-Regarde, ce n'est pas méchant. Fit doucement Freyja dans sa vieille langue, annulant le sort de traduction pour un court temps.

Et comme elle l'avait devinée, les oreilles de la chienne se redressèrent sur sa tête lorsqu'elle parla son ancienne langue. Les plus vieilles races de chien comme le Norsk Buhund connaissaient depuis toujours le vieux parlé nordique. Il s'agissait de la race de chien qui avait accompagnés Ysgramor et ces 500 Compagnons dans leur conquête de Skyrim après tout. Si elle se souvenait bien, cette race avait justement été entraînée pour porter secours aux hommes au combat, et veiller sur leur maison en leur absence. Cette petite était une fière descendantes de ces guerriers à quatre pattes et avait la même force et intelligence qu'eux.

Freyja guérit sa main lentement, laissant la petite chienne voir le miracle, sachant qu'elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre ce qui se passait, malgré sa grande méfiance. Puis elle tendit son autre main, toujours lumineuse, dans la cage. Cette fois, la petite chienne ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, bien qu'elle continuait de grogner quand elle approchait trop. Freyja avança donc sa main jusqu'à la limite, puis attendit.

Le reste, cela devait venir de la chienne. Et ce fut plutôt long, mais Freyja avait tout son temps, elle était entièrement concentrée sur cette petite. Ce ne fut qu'après une dizaine de minutes où la mage fut très patiente que la chienne se rassura enfin de sa présence... Puis s'avança, en boitant de la patte avant droite, vers la main lumineuse. Freyja sourit doucement et la remercia doucement de sa confiance. Les oreilles s'agitèrent aux paroles d'un ancien langage et la petite chienne ferma les yeux, les membres tremblants. La fatigue prenait lentement le dessus sur sa volonté...

Freyja se dépêcha donc de scanner le petit corps devant elle. La petite chienne avait des côtes cassés, une patte foulée et avec une plaie ouverte, de nombreux bleus sur tout le corps et quelques blessures à moitié infecté par des maladies. Normalement, la mage guérisseuse n'aurai put que lui abréger ses souffrances mais... Ça lui semblait impossible. Cette petite chienne avait tant de blessures et pourtant, elle avait résisté lorsque le marchand et Freyja s'étaient approchés. Elle avait encore de la volonté de vivre. Ce serait horrible de ne pas respecter cette volonté.

-Ouvrez-moi cette cage. Je vais la prendre. Décida Freyja en réactivant son sort de traduction.

Le marchand n'osa plus protester devant son regard déterminé et ouvrit la cage. La chienne ne bougea pas et Freyja entra dans l'habitacle de métal pour coller doucement l'animal contre elle, continuant à la soigner. La chienne resta docile, s'endormant même sur ses cuisses lorsque les dernières blessures furent soignées. Freyja y alla patiemment, doucement malgré le sommeil de l'animal et caressa le doux poil en même temps. Une fois qu'elle fut entièrement soignée, Freyja réclama de quoi la nettoyer un minimum, ce que le marchand lui apporta rapidement, sous le choc du miracle qui se produisait sous ses yeux. La mage lava à la serviette la petite chienne, se promettant de lui donner un bain le soir même et sourit en voyant le pelage roux clair en dessous des traces de sang séchés et de la poussière.

Vidée de sa puissance magique, Freyja respirait un peu plus mal et se sentait très fatiguée, néanmoins elle était satisfaite. La chienne était soignée, nettoyée et dormait paisiblement, rassurée. Son prix lui convenait parfaitement. Elle inspira doucement pour reprendre son souffle, la petite chienne dans ses bras et sortit de la cage, satisfaite. La petite chienne était légère et molle dans les bras de Freyja, son museau humide posé dans son cou, ses griffes paresseusement accroché à ses vêtements. Adorable petite créature... Freyja l'aimait déjà. La mage tenait son nouvel animal contre elle soigneusement et retourna à la place du marché en souriant au marchand :

-Merci pour le cadeau, j'en prendrai soin.

-Heu... Pas de quoi mademoiselle... Répondit le marchand, surpris de l'espèce de miracle qui c'était produit sous ses yeux.

Cette femme n'avait pas été le premier mage guérisseur à tenter de s'approcher de la petite chienne, hors à chaque fois cette espèce d'enragée avait presque massacré les mages. Ceux-ci avaient déclarés la petite chienne comme étant impossible à dresser... Et cette femme qui ne devait même pas avoir atteint la vingtaine avait réussi après un seul essai?

Un miracle, tout simplement. Ou alors... Peut-être que c'était cette femme que la petite chienne attendait. Les chiens du nord étaient des animaux si mystérieux après tout... Aussi terrifiant physiquement que des loups, loyaux comme des chiens, intelligent comme des humains et pourtant d'une agressivité semblable aux ours.

-Ah, un petit chien! S'écria une voix d'enfant de l'autre côté des bâtiments, dès que Freyja dépassa les bâtiments et revint à la place du marché.

-Oui, c'est Styrke. Répondit la jeune femme.

Freyja sourit en voyant la lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux de Lucia. C'était un nom qui lui était venu très naturellement, en sentant la chaleur de la petite chienne contre elle. Force.

-Stirrekè? Tenta-t-elle de répéter.

-Non, non, il faut le prononcer avec l'ancien accent du nord. Rit gentiment Freyja. Styrke. Ça veux dire force en ancien nordique.

Les yeux de Lucia et de Mila brillèrent en entendant cela. Un prénom aussi grand pour un petit chien les impressionnait beaucoup. Mila ne put s'empêcher de manifester son excitation à voix haute :

-Ouah! Il est trop beau le petit chien! Pourquoi il fait dodo?

-C'est une petite fille et elle est fatigué. Elle dormira dans un petit panier ce soir pendant le repas et vous pourrez jouer avec elle demain, d'accord?

-Oui! Papa, t'es d'accord ? Demanda aussitôt Lucia en regardant Nachael.

-Maman, je pourrai jouer avec le chien et Lucia demain? Demanda Mila en même temps.

-Tant que Freyja est là pour vous surveiller, tu peux jouer avec Styrke. Répondit Nachael avec un sourire.

-Pareil pour moi. Fit Carlotta sans plus de résistance.

Comment résister aux yeux si pétillants de deux petites filles et de Freyja, visiblement heureuse de sa nouvelle amie? C'était juste impossible. La jeune femme leva alors le regard et vit Nachael et Ysolda, main dans la main, pratiquement collé l'un à l'autre en train de discuter ensemble. La rousse avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, le genre de sourire que Daren pourrait sortir lors d'une négociation et Nachael semblait embarrassé de quelque chose.

Si Freyja avait vu cette scène il y a quelques semaines, elle aurait eu mal. Ce serait sans doute poser des questions, toutes ayant trait à cette foutu phrase : Et si ça aurait été moi à la place d'Ysolda?

Personnellement, elle n'aimait pas ce questionnement. Ça lui faisait l'effet d'être une petite noble qui veut avoir tout l'attention du monde, une princesse gâtée pourrie qui est persuadée que le soleil se lève pour ses beaux yeux uniquement. Freyja détestait ce genre de femme. Et c'était détestée elle-même de ressentir ce genre d'égoïsme, elle qui avait pourtant apprit durant ses années auprès du cercle d'éloigner toutes tentations de son coeur. Elle avait lamentablement échouée, visiblement.

Mais là présentement... Ça allait. La piqure de jalousie n'était pas là. Était-ce parce que dans ses bras dormait cette courageuse petite chienne, dont le monde devait se résumer qu'à elle dorénavant? À cause de ses résolutions de l'autre soir? Lorsqu'elle avait envoyé Ysolda, Nachael et Lucia dans la même chambre?

La résolution d'enfin comprendre que les rêves de gamines, ce n'était pas pour elle. Nachael était un crétin. Un crétin qui visiblement ne voyait pas qu'il pouvait être heureux avec Ysolda. Un crétin qui ne comprend pas les sentiments des autres. Par chance, Ysolda semblait plus intelligente sur ce point. Et cette discussion la veille de l'arrivée de Nachael, lorsque la marchande lui avait demandé...

* * *

 **Flash Back**

* * *

-Nachael a-t-il une fiancée?

Freyja se glaça complètement et regarda d'un oeil incrédule Ysolda, qui était assise prêt du feu et avait une chope de vin chaud dans les mains, les épaules couvertes de fourrures. La rousse avait tourné son regard vers la Psijique et attendait une réponse.

-Il n'en a pas... Répondit la mage. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça?

Mais Ysolda ne répondit pas tout de suite, et demanda encore une fois :

-Et toi, es-tu intéressée par Nachael?

-Mais... C'est quoi ces questions?! Rougit furieusement Freyja.

-Excuse ma brusquerie, mais j'aimerais réellement savoir ce qu'il en est avec cet homme. Dit doucement Ysolda en buvant une gorgée de vin.

-... J'ai été intéressée au départ par Nachael, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que jamais il ne me regarderait comme il regarde les autres femmes. Fini par avouer à moitié Freyja.

Hors de question qu'elle parle du coup de foudre de ce crétin de Rougegarde pour la nordique rousse! Mais Freyja avait comprit, avec l'aide de Daren, pourquoi Nachael ne la voyait pas... Comme une femme à séduire. C'était tellement évident qu'elle aurait put en pleurer.

Nachael savait qu'elle venait du passée. Qu'elle avait techniquement plus de mille ans. Et malgré sa réaction détendu lorsqu'il avait apprit la nouvelle, son regard avait changé. S'il l'avait trouvé belle la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, il ne voyait plus maintenant que son âge véritable. Et malgré les siècles passées, les hommes étaient toujours les mêmes. Ils préféraient des femmes plus facilement accessibles.

Ces histoires romantiques d'un chevalier combattant mille et un dangers pour les beaux yeux d'une quelconque fille de roi n'étaient que des contes pour les femmes au foyer, les jeunes femmes qui croyaient encore au grand amour et ces idiotes de noblesse qui espéraient avoir leur propre chevalier. Ces histoires ne reflétaient jamais la réalité. Jamais.

Les hommes préféraient toujours la simplicité pour leur ménage.

Et en sachant qu'elle était une mage issue d'une autre époque, forcée d'utilisée sur elle un sort de traduction tous les jours pour pouvoir discuter avec les gens et qui ne savait rien de ce siècle... Nachael n'avait certainement pas envie de passer le reste de sa vie avec une telle femme, même inconsciemment et Freyja pouvait le comprendre, même si ça faisait mal à son orgueil.

-Il est libre de tout engagement. Continua-t-elle. Tu devrais tenter ta chance... Ne pas hésité à être claire avec lui. Il est assez crétin sur les bords, surtout avec les femmes et leurs sentiments. Il se dit grand séducteur, mais il est surtout maladroit et assez lent à comprendre. Il ne doit pas être doué avec les femmes en fait, ses vantardises sur ces anciennes conquêtes ne doivent être que ça... De la vantardise. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais comprit ce que je ressentais autrefois pour lui, et pourtant j'étais peu subtile.

Ysolda hocha doucement la tête et posa sa chope sur le petit tabouret à côté d'elle et tendit une main vers Freyja. La blonde s'avança, prête à l'aider à ce lever, mais au lieu de tirer ce fut elle qui fut attiré.

La rousse avait une de ces forces! Elle prit la jeune femme contre elle et la colla contre son coeur. Freyja rougit devant ce câlin peu orthodoxe mais ne tenta pas de s'en défaire. Excepté Orgnar, il n'y avait personne pour les regarder étrangement. Ysolda passa une main douce sur le crâne de la jeune femme et lui dit avec douceur :

-Ce n'est pas la fin.

-De quoi est-ce que tu...

-Tu as renoncé à tes sentiments pour Nachael, pas vrai? Mais ça ne veux pas dire que plus jamais tu ne ressentiras à nouveau cette chaleur pour un autre. Tu es une femme magnifique, intelligente et débrouillarde, tu as le coeur sur la main et tu es forte. N'importe quel imbécile tomberait amoureux de toi, pour peu que tu accepte de t'ouvrir aux autres.

Il lui semblait à Freyja qu'on la berçait doucement, en même temps de lui murmurer ces mots d'encouragement et de réconfort. La jeune mage se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir de ne pas pleurer, mais peine perdu : ses joues étaient déjà mouillées. Ces mots étaient rassurants, murmurés au creux de son oreilles, la chaleur de la femme se transmettait à elle si facilement, ses mains lui frictionnait le dos doucement... Freyja avait l'impression d'être revenue dans le passée, d'être dans les bras de sa mère et que tout ce bordel, son voyage dans le temps, sa déception amoureuse et son combat pour tenter de démarrer une nouvelle vie... Tout cela ne s'était jamais passé.

Elle pleura. Sanglota à mi-voix, s'accrochant à Ysolda, qui lui caressait les cheveux en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Freyja avait déjà un peu pleurer avec Daren, mais l'elfe noire n'était pas très douée pour réconforter les autres, un véritable bloc de glace... Mais avec Ysolda, ça passait tout seul...

La soirée passa dans cette même ambiance, Freyja pleurant en silence dans les bras rassurant d'Ysolda, qui la consolait et lui parlait avec douceur. Ce fut aux petites heures du matin que la jeune mage reprit ses esprits et que la rousse alla retrouver Lucia dans leur chambre.

Et c'était également à ce moment-là que Freyja avait définitivement coupé tous ses sentiments amoureux pour Nachael. Et comprit, en voyant Ysolda prendre soin de la petite de son ami qui ne réussissait pas à dormir et pleurait beaucoup, à quel point Nachael serait un crétin de la laisser partir. Cette femme était... Parfaite pour son ami.

Alors que le soleil commençait à timidement naître derrière les montagnes, Freyja sourit sincèrement en songeant que son ami et la nordique rousse feraient un merveilleux couple. Un imbécile guerrier trop insouciant et protecteur, avec une marchande intelligente, douce, forte et surtout compréhensive.

* * *

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Et encore maintenant, alors qu'elle les voyait aussi proche, Freyja pensait encore qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble. Et elle n'était plus jalouse, plus du tout. Au contraire. C'était un sentiment de bonheur léger qui lui prenait lorsqu'elle regardait ces deux-là ensemble.

C'est alors que Nachael tourna la tête vers elle, l'air inquiet. Il était peut-être un crétin, mais il était un crétin adorable. Freyja ne put que lui sourire, un véritable sourire sincère qui dut surprendre Nachael. Il la regarda un moment, puis regarda Ysolda, qui affichait également un sourire doux, et il se mit également à sourire. Un sourire apaisé.

Freyja fut soulager de voir un tel sourire sur son ami et Lucia, toujours près d'elle, dit doucement avec un petit sourire malicieux :

-Mon papa, il serait bien avec Ysolda, hein! Je la voudrais comme maman!

Une maman, hein? C'était fou comme ce titre collait si bien à Ysolda. Une maman. Une femme qui berçait et consolait sa rivale en amour, prenait soin de la fille d'un autre, veillait sur les autres tout en continuant sa vie de marchande sans jamais se plaindre ou réclamer plus. Une véritable maman, ou alors une future maman poule, Freyja le sentait.

Et ce fut pour ça qu'elle rit doucement et approuva les paroles de Lucia avec un petit clin d'oeil.

-Alors faisons tout pour que ton crétin de papa comprenne qu'il sera heureux avec ta future maman, d'accord?

-Oui! S'enthousiasma Lucia.

* * *

Pendant que Freyja était partit chercher son prix, Lucia était allé voir Ysolda et lui avait parlé à voix basse, l'air désolée et triste. Ysolda l'avait écouté puis avait répondu avec un sourire, qui avait fait disparaître l'air triste du visage de ma princesse.

Puis ma petite princesse était retournée auprès de son amie Mila et avait parlé avec elle très joyeusement, de jeux qu'elles voudraient tenter demain et d'autres choses qui ne préoccupait que les enfants. Carlotta était déjà sur un autre stand et quelques passants autour de nous discutaient des repas de ce soir, des invités dans les familles ou la cours du Jarl et d'autres choses banales de la vie.

Banale. Ordinaire en d'autres mots. C'était étonnant de voir une telle chose, en fait. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je pensais ainsi à ce moment-là, excepté que je me sentais un peu... À part. Le cristal de Mérida semblait peser de plus en plus lourd dans ma bourse, Nlaghn quand à elle semblait si légère que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait disparaître d'un coup de vent et en moi, Fus sembla tourbillonner.

Depuis mon espèce d'absence sur le promontoire de l'observatoire de la rivière blanche, Fus semblait encore plus vivant que jamais, pourtant il ne "m'attaquait" pas. Il ne tentait pas de "forcer" ma voix à sortir, il restait sage... Tout en me faisant savoir qu'il était là. Mais sans vraiment communiquer, plutôt comme... L'impression qu'il y a une force en toi que tu ne contrôle pas vraiment. Que c'est plutôt cette force qui accepte, pour le moment, d'être tranquille.

Et c'est peut-être ça qui m'effraie le plus. Le fait que ce pouvoir... Je n'ai aucun contrôle dessus. Au Tertre, j'ai faillit attaquer Freyja et Daren sans m'en rendre compte. Sur le promontoire de la rivière blanche, j'ai tué quelqu'un. Certes, c'était un ennemi, mais qui sais ce qui pourrait se produire la prochaine fois? Qui sait si le prochain ne serait pas un Compagnon, un de mes amis ou pire encore, Freyja, Lucia ou Ysolda?

Ce fait m'avait énormément effrayé. Et alors que je tentais de reprendre le contrôle de cette peur stupide, Ysolda était venu auprès de moi. Son geste ne m'avait qu'à demi surpris.

Depuis les événements qui se sont produit entre elle et moi à Rivebois et sur la route menant à Blancherive, quelque chose avait changé entre elle et moi. Certes, cela ne faisait même pas 24h, mais c'était très visible, même pour un crétin comme moi. Je l'ai embrassé. Je lui ai clairement dit que je la voulais pour moi. Je ne lui ai pas avoué toute l'étendu de mes sentiments, mais à son regard, je sais qu'elle l'a devinée toute seule. Elle-même semblait plus ouverte auprès de moi et n'hésitait plus à prendre des initiatives sur Lucia, comme la corriger quand elle était insolente, ou la féliciter quand elle faisait bien les choses. Il m'était plus facile de la regarder et de lui sourire, plus naturel d'avoir une pensée pour Ysolda autant qu'avec Lucia. Et c'était presque une évidence d'avoir un contact physique avec elle.

Et comme à presque toutes les fois où elle se rapprochait de moi, elle posa une main sur mon poignet avant de glisser sa main dans la mienne. En retour je pressais toujours doucement cette main à la fois fine et pourtant un peu rugueuse. Des mains de travailleuses.

Cette pensée me fit rappeler cette discussion avec mère, la veille de sa mort, au coin du feu. Elle m'avait expliqué que Freyja avait des mains de fermière. Je savais aujourd'hui que c'était plutôt des mains de magicienne, qu'elle avait du travailler dur avec ceux-ci pour réussir à devenir une aussi puissante mage à 16 ans à peine.

Ysolda avait le même type de main. Des mains de quelqu'un qui ne relâche rien dans ses projets. Elle s'approcha un peu, à un point que nos bras se frôlèrent, nos doigts se lièrent étroitement et nous restâmes dans cette position, alors que Freyja revenait avec une petite chienne. Elle présenta son nouvel animal à Lucia et Mila, qui étaient en extase devant la boule de poil et je voulu m'éloigner un peu pour ne pas blesser Freyja.

Cependant Ysolda m'en empêcha et me regarda avec calme.

-Pourquoi tu t'éloigne? Fit-elle d'un ton tranquille.

-C'est que... Fis-je, embarrassé. Enfin... Je ne veux pas blesser Freyja...

-Parce qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour toi autrefois? Compléta Ysolda. Sentiments que tu ne lui as pas retourné, n'est-ce pas?

Je hochai la tête, inconfortable dans l'idée que celle que je commençais à aimer de plus en plus ne me voit plus que comme un briseur de cœur sans scrupule, et Ysolda eu le même sourire que Daren lors d'une négociation particulièrement compliquée. Malicieux, amusée et déterminée. Bizarrement, ce sourire me fit rougir, béni soit ma peau foncé qui masque mes rougeurs!

-Nachael, c'est très noble de ta part de ne pas vouloir la blesser, mais je t'interdis de renoncer à ton propre bonheur pour une raison pareille. Tu ne lui as pas retourné ses sentiments, tu l'as déjà blessé. La ménager maintenant ne ferait que lui donner de faux espoirs, et la blessera davantage. Tu dois être sincère avec elle... Regarde-la.

Je tournai un regard un peu inquiet vers Freyja, qui nous regardait sans doute depuis un moment. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Mais après un petit instant, elle me sourit. Et cette fois, je ne vis pas la moindre trace de mensonge dans son sourire, elle était sincère. Je regardai ensuite Ysolda, qui me souffla en souriant doucement :

-Et puis, peut-être a-t-elle également renoncé à toi maintenant, tu ne crois pas?

Oh... Maintenant qu'elle le disait... En effet. Je le réalisais maintenant mais... Freyja n'avait pas été capable de me regarder dans les yeux pendant un long moment et maintenant, elle souriait et riait avec sincérité. Ysolda... Elle a raison. Ce serait vraiment stupide de ma part de resté coincé sur le passé, alors que mon amie c'est déjà tournée vers l'avenir. Alors je souris à mon tour, heureux et soulagé.

-Monsieur Nachael Draconis? Demanda soudainement une voix à ma droite.

Je tournai la tête et vit un type habillé chaudement, les vêtements usés par de nombreux voyage avec une lourde sacoche à son épaule. Je hochai la tête et l'homme soupira de soulagement avant de fouiller quelques secondes dans sa sacoche. Il me tendit par la suite une enveloppe.

Une lettre?

-Une lettre de votre amie, désolé du temps d'attente, j'ai eu quelques problèmes sur la route. Dit l'homme.

Je lui pris son colis et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Mais de quel ami parlait-il...? Oh... Oh!

-C'est une lettre de Daren! M'écriais-je, avec un grand sourire.

Sitôt que le prénom sortit de ma bouche, Lucia se précipita vers moi pour réclamer des nouvelles de sa "tantine" préféré (je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais à ce surnom...) et Freyja bondit sur ses pieds.

-Elle se décide enfin à écrire cette foutue elfe noire? Demanda Freyja avec sarcasme malgré son sourire, tout en s'approchant pour lire par dessus mon épaule.

Mais le ton de la lettre nous fit perdre le sourire que nous avions. Alarmiste, prudente, Daren avait fait attention à ne jamais clairement décrire le Thu'um que nous possédions. J'entendis Freyja murmurer à mi-voix le titre du livre à trouver et approuva mentalement ; Il lui en faudra une copie rapidement pour faire des recherches en parallèles avec celles de Daren.

Puis la lettre mentionna une chose qui me glaça le sang.

Les dragons.

Depuis l'attaque d'Helgen, je n'en ai plus vu un seul, bien que des rumeurs circulent à ce propos, rien ne prouvait qu'un dragon ait attaqué des villages, ou des voyageurs sur la route. Ce n'était, pour la plupart, que des frayeurs de fermiers, pour expliquer la disparition d'animaux... C'était après tout plus impressionnant que ce soit à cause de dragons plutôt que de vulgaires loups.

Mais ce que Daren sous-entendait... C'était qu'elle et moi étions "devenus" des sortes de chasseurs de dragon, dans cette chambre dans le Tertre. En découvrant le Thu'um, en l'absorbant en nous, nous étions devenu... Autre chose.

Tant que cet autre chose ne soit pas inhumain...

* * *

Et voilà. Fin du chapitre. Laissez une review en partant, c'est de lire toutes celles que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent qui m'ont encouragés à ne pas relâcher mes écrits sur Skyrim! J'accepte toutes les critiques, et parfois même modifie certain chapitre en conséquence!

J'écris parce que j'aime écrire, mais ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est d'être lut et que les lecteurs apprécient mes mots! Donc toutes vos remarques seront toujours prises en compte, je le promets! (Sauf les remarques un peu débile du genre : Faudrait qu'untel meurs parce qu'il me gave, etc.)

Bisou à tous, merci de votre lecture!

RedChi-san


	11. Chapter 9

Neuvième chapitre! On continu sur le mini-arc de la fête du Solstice d'hiver, et cette fois zoom sur la culture de Nachael! Comme pour la langue Yoku, je me suis inspiré un peu de la culture arabe pour ce que vous allez découvrir. De plus, Nachael découvrira un pan du pays où il vit désormais qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'alors.

De plus... Il faut dire que les Rougegarde dans l'univers de Bethesda... C'était plus une façon polie de dire qu'il y a des noirs dans les Elders Scrolls. (Comme le dit si bien Bob Lennon, ahah...) donc je fais avec. Il y a un petit mélange de culture, entre arabe et africaine, car d'où je viens ce sont sans doute les ethnies les plus victimes de racisme... Bien évidement je ne publie pas ce chapitre pour combattre le racisme ou dénoncer certains trucs, ce n'est pas le but de ma fiction! Simplement c'est une question de réalisme, Bordeciel accueille pas mal de races au sein de son pays et la race du Dovahkiin (Ainsi que son sexe) ne modifie pas tellement les dialogues avec le reste du monde. Je rend ça donc un poil plus réaliste, les sombrages sont après tout des racistes qui s'assumes... Et ils sont un peu les héros locals, aux yeux de la population nordique... Donc... Voilà quoi.

Sinon je rajoute aussi un peu de vie chez les Compagnons. Parce que ça m'éclate d'écrire sur eux. Et j'ai agrandis Blancherive. Parce que voilà quoi... C'est une ville marchande, en plein milieu de Bordeciel, au centre des plaines et le pivot de l'économie du pays! (Avec Solitude et son port) Donc... Merde quoi. La ville est plus grande.

Bisou à tous!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Deuxième Arc : Compagnons**

 **-Chapitre 9-**

 **Pour la cohérence du récit et que tout reste à peu près vraisemblable, veuillez imaginer que Blancherive est une ville au moins trois ou quatre fois plus grande que celle découvert dans le jeu ; Premièrement parce qu'une ville marchande au milieu de Bordeciel devrait au moins être aussi immense que Solitude ou Vendaume, et ensuite pour que la population locale ne se résume pas qu'aux Compagnons... Merci de votre compréhension!**

C'est l'Oblivion sur Terre. L'apocalypse. Le jugement dernier. La fin du monde.

Farkas et Torvar font un concours du plus gros buveur de bière. Encouragés par une bonne partie des gars qui sont tout aussi saoul que Torvar lors d'un de ses jours de congé.

Et la montagne de bouteilles vides, les chansons grivoises hurlées à tue-tête et les rires gras des autres compagnons pas moins saouls ne font que me rendre un peu plus compte de la situation catastrophique.

Bon ok, je ne suis pas mieux j'ai moi-même quelques hydromels dans le corps et ma tête tourne un peu. Athis rigole d'une blague à côté de moi et de l'autre côté, Ysolda glousse, un verre de vin à la main.

Ah ouais, parce qu'Ysolda est restée. Carlotta aussi. La plupart des membres de la famille Grisetoison étaient également présent durant le repas, mais ils sont tous rentrés chez eux peu après le repas officiel. D'après Eorlund, c'est parce que l'un de ses fils est porté disparu depuis des semaines et donc sa femme et le reste de la famille sont en deuil. Thorald a apparemment été enlevé par la légion impériale, aidée de la famille Guerrier-né, qui nie savoir la vérité et prétend que le fils d'Eorlund est simplement mort au combat. Mais étant donné que Thorald était un fervent partisan Sombrage et qu'il a disparu il y a des mois alors qu'il était en route pour rejoindre Vendaume, il n'y a que peu de supposition à avoir.

Ou il est mort, ou il a été enlevé par la légion.

Ce n'était donc pas étonnant de les voir se retirer si tôt dans la soirée, ils ne devaient pas avoir la tête à faire la fête. Au moins étaient-ils présents lors du repas et n'avaient pas plombé l'ambiance avec leur deuil. La fête continuait cependant, malgré leur absence.

Aela, Njada et Carlotta sont toutes les trois assises dans un coin et discutent d'un sujet visiblement privé vu le regard noir qu'à la chasseuse à chaque fois que quelqu'un semble s'approcher d'elles. Ria compte les bouteilles pour chacun des deux buveurs, les joues rougis par l'excès d'alcool, pendant que les bardes faisaient jouer des tambours accompagnés de luths et de flûtes, donnant une ambiance très à la fois festive et rustique. La plupart des autres femmes sont en retrait et discutent entre elles, certaines avec un enfant ou un poupon endormit dans les bras. Des mamans pour toujours, même un soir de fête visiblement!

Puis j'entends un rire clair et tourne mon regard vers le centre de la pièce. Depuis mon intronisation officielle au sein des compagnons, je me suis fait ce qu'on pourrait appeler deux amis. Des gars avec qui j'aime prendre une chope d'hydromel tout en discutant de nos enfants respectifs.

Ils sont en train de se servir de la viande grillée vis-à-vis l'immense foyer au centre de la grande pièce. Il y a Sven (Pas le Sven de Rivebois, heureusement pour lui) et Olaf, deux gars que je pourrai également appeler frères d'arme, lorsque nous pourrons partir en mission ensemble. Olaf est blond, Sven roux et les deux ont les yeux bleus comme la quasi totalité des nordique, en plus d'être de parfaits représentant du physique typique de leur race ; De gros tas de muscles dont rien ne les intéresse plus que la bonne bagarre et les belles femmes, malgré leurs mariage respectif. Ils ont d'ailleurs bien vite comprit mon intérêt pour Ysolda et me pousse, depuis mon acceptation officiel chez les Compagnons, à la demander en mariage.

La romance à Bordeciel n'existe pas vraiment... L'homme épouse une femme qui lui convient selon ses propres critères (ou ceux de sa famille), qui saura s'occuper de la maison et des enfants pendant que lui sera soit guerrier, soit marchand, soit fermier. Il n'y a pas grands choix de carrière ces temps-ci...

Je sais qu'Olaf à servit chez les Sombrages pendant huit ans avant d'être sérieusement blessé à la jambe, le faisant boiter pour le reste de sa vie. Depuis, il entraine les jeunes recrues des Compagnons et accompagne certains dans des missions au sein de la châtellerie, mais ne combat plus trop. Veuf depuis quelques années, lui et sa femme n'ont jamais eu d'enfants, il a cependant un fils adoptif qui a quitté Bordeciel il y a quelques années pour devenir marchand itinérant et il en est plutôt fier, puisqu'il parle de lui souvent.

Quand à Sven, il a un parcours plus normal ; fils de fermier, il a refusé l'héritage de la terre familiale pour aller s'engager chez les Compagnons dès ses seize ans. Et depuis, il a prit femme et a maintenant quatre enfants, avec un cinquième en route.

Et bien que ça m'énerve profondément qu'ils soient aussi regardeur sur les formes d'Ysolda, ces deux-là sont assez drôle en fait.

Je vois Sven le Roux devant le large foyer au milieu de la pièce, en train d'aider son fils aîné Jardar, qui si je me souviens bien à tout juste neuf ans, à découper un large morceau de viande de la carcasse du porc grillé. Cette vision me fait doucement sourire. Bien que je sois très heureux avec ma petite princesse, je dois avouer qu'un fils ferait également mon bonheur...

Je cherchai d'ailleurs Lucia du regard et la vit assise avec des petits bambins de deux ou trois ans en train de les amuser avec des petites figurines de bois, sous le regard attentif de la femme de Sven, ses cheveux blonds raides tressés de chaque côté de sa tête et une autre que je ne connais pas. Ma petite à un grand sourire et rit beaucoup, grimace et visiblement doit raconter une histoire captivante car tous les petits sont suspendu à ses lèvres.

Je pris une autre gorgée de ma boisson et pouffa en voyant que Torvar commençait à gagner le concours, vu la tête moitié dépité, moitié déterminée de Farkas. Puis un poids léger s'ajouta sur mon épaule et je baissai le regard. C'est Ysolda, qui à le teint également rouge, mais ne semble pas aller très bien...

-Hé, ça va? Demandais-je doucement.

-Hum... J'ai sommeil, pardon... Je crois que j'ai trop pris de vin. Soupira-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage.

Mon hydromel est froide, je posai ma paume dessus quelques secondes pour la refroidir et la plaqua ensuite sur le front assez chaud de mon invitée. Elle soupira d'aise et ferma paresseusement les yeux. Je donnai mon hydromel à un Skjor qui passa derrière moi, l'un des rares de la bande à également aimer cette boisson et prit doucement ma rouquine dans mes bras.

-Hop hop, que fais-tu jeune homme? Dit soudainement une voix assez glaciale alors que je m'approchai des escaliers.

C'était Aela, le regard assez dur, malgré tout gâché par ses joues également rouges à cause de l'alcool.

-Heu... Je vais allonger Ysolda, elle n'a pas l'air très bien.

-C'est honorable, mais tu dois savoir que la première nuit, les hommes et les femmes dorment séparément. C'est en continuité de la journée de travail qui a également séparée les deux sexes.

Ah. J'avais oublié ce passage. Aela me prit alors Ysolda de mes bras et d'un coup de pied me renvoya vers les hommes. Il est vrai qu'il n'y a presque plus de présence féminine parmi eux... Même Ria est maintenant avec les femmes. Après quelques discutions et beaucoup de bâillement, autant chez les petits que chez quelques jeunes femmes, elles se retirèrent toutes.

-Et maintenant que les femmes sont parties, que la fête commence! Hurla soudainement Farkas en levant haut sa chope de bière, dont une partie du contenu tomba sur la tête de son frère.

Qui le frappa en retour. Et Farkas lui renvoya le mouvement en lui balançant l'intégralité de sa chope. Que Vilkas évita. Le liquide ambré atterri donc sur un Torvar éméché très certainement vainqueur du concours vu sa tête de grand fier. Mais qui sursauta également pour le coup, ne s'attendant pas à une douche de la sorte. Sauf que dans sa surprise, il échappa sa propre boisson. Par terre. Et la bouteille éclata, répandant son nectar doré sur les lattes de bois.

...

Oh merde.

-Les gars... Dit dangereusement Torvar, une lueur assassine dans le regard.

-FUYEZ, LA BÊTE EST RÉVEILLÉE! S'écria Farkas avant de se précipiter vers l'extérieur, moitié effrayé, moitié hilare.

En m'entrainant avec lui moi, Sven, un jeune d'une vingtaine d'année blond et un grand type aux cheveux aussi noir que moi. Suivit bien vite de d'autres hommes, dont Athis qui semblait complètement perdu le pauvre gars. Tous nous courûmes très vite dans la neige, poursuivit par un Torvar, ainsi qu'Olaf et d'autres hommes tous très amoureux de l'alcool qui ne supportaient pas le gaspillage de ce nectar des dieux, d'après eux. Ils rallièrent donc son camp, hurlant insultes et menaces tout en nous lançant des bouteilles de bières vides... Même ce si fier Vilkas couru!

Et c'est à ce moment là que j'éclatai à mon tour de rire. Bordel, j'adore cet endroit!

Une bouteille volant à côté de ma tête stoppa cependant mon rire.

-Nachael, tu ose te moquer de l'alcool?! Hurla un Torvar très, très en colère.

-Du tout! M'écriais-je, paniqué.

Je dérapa sur une plaque de glace et pour ne pas tomber, je me laissa glisser sur une jambe, donnant une impulsion de l'autre pour pivoter. J'atterris sur mes jambes (et une main) juste à côté du puis de la place du marché et Torvar sauta, atterrissant juste devant moi. Les autres compagnons nous entourèrent et j'entendis les premiers échos des paris quand à un futur duel entre moi et notre ami alcoolique.

Attendez, quoi?

-Hé, pas question qu'on se batte pour une foutu bouteille d'alcool! M'écriais-je.

-Qu'entend-je?! Hérésie, je vais te faire ravaler tes dents de laits, le bleu! S'énerva Torvar.

-Mes dents de... Je suis pas un gamin, putain! Hurlais-je à mon tour, également énervé maintenant.

Non mais merde, j'ai passé leur foutu test avec les gars du cercle et je suis adulte dans bien des pays, pas question de me faire traiter de buveur de lait encore une fois sans réagir! Torvar éclata de rire et leva ses poings, prêt à se battre. Une veine battit sur ma tempe, et sans attendre envoya un coup vers le nez de ce pochard ambulant, mais il l'évita en reculant la tête très rapidement.

Et sa tête recula, recula, recula... Son corps se pencha en arrière, ses genoux plièrent, son dos fut perpendiculaire avec le sol et pourtant il ne tomba pas, à ma grande surprise et sous les rires et encouragements des gars autour de nous.

-Ah ah, t'es pas le seul à savoir faire des cambrioles! Ricana Torvar en se redressant, envoyant en même temps son bras vers ma tête dans un mouvement large.

Je l'évita en me penchant sur le côté et me laissa tombée vers le sol. Je m'appuya d'une main dans la neige piétiné et envoya un coup de pied tournant vers les chevilles de Torvar, Je le toucha facilement et il tomba par en arrière, déséquilibré alors que ma main glissa dans la neige, me retrouvant également les fesses par terre. Arg, c'est froid!

Je me redressa avec un peu de classe, sans me vanter, poussant avec mes mains pour bondir par en arrière et refaire face à Torvar... Qui était resté sur le sol et ronflait joyeusement.

-Changement de gars! S'écria alors un Farkas chaud pour la bagarre, en s'avançant.

-Heu... J'aimerais rester en vie si possible... Fis-je en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Je n'ai jamais été capable de faire face à ce mastodonte de muscle plus de cinq secondes, que ce soit avec une arme ou les mains nus... Farkas ignora cependant mon geste et s'avança, les poings levés, prêt à m'assommer d'un coup... Mais fut arrêter par la main de Vilkas sur son poignet.

-Ça suffit. Fit-il froidement.

Des mouvements de protestations naquirent autour de nous, beaucoup voulaient voir ce deuxième round... Et franchement, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis bien content que Vilkas soit intervenu! L'adrénaline m'avait aider contre Torvar, mais maintenant qu'elle retombait, mes nombreuses chopes et bouteilles d'hydromel me remontait au cerveau... Ma tête me tournait et j'avais la bouche pâteuse... Et une envie pressante à combler!

-Mon frère... Grogna Farkas, dépité.

-Tu auras l'occasion d'affronter le bleu en combat singulier au tournoi qui aura lieu dans deux jours. L'interrompis une fois de plus Vilkas. De ce que je sais, vous vous êtes tous les deux inscrits, de même que la plupart de nos frères. Ce soir, c'est la fête, alors on ne se bat plus, on ramasse nos bouteilles et vous rentrez tous vous coucher!

Arg. Foutu Vilkas moralisateur... Plusieurs de mes frères d'armes protestèrent encore un peu, mais un regard noir du membre du cercle les calmèrent rapidement. Vilkas était le plus fort d'entre nous, s'il le voulait il pouvait très facilement nous mettre tous à terre en quelques coups... Je soupira donc et suivi mes frères, du moins voulu le faire...

Mais une main m'attrapa le bras, me retenant. C'était Vilkas, encore une fois, qui m'indiqua d'un mouvement de tête Torvar qui dormait toujours dans la neige.

-Tu l'as mit K.O., alors tu t'occupe de lui. Fit-il avant de repartir.

L'enfoiré. Je le hais. Je ramassa Torvar tant bien que mal, et failli hurler quand celui-ci vomi brutalement à moitié sur moi, à moitié au sol! Putain, je pue maintenant, saleté de... De... Vilkas, je te hais!

Ramener l'alcoolique de service fut compliqué, puisqu'il passait de période de vomissure brutal à période où il s'agite dans tous les sens en hurlants des obscénités sans honte, se foutant de réveiller les gens déjà endormi chez eux. D'ailleurs quelques uns sortirent pour nous hurler de la fermer... La honte.

Je balança mon frère d'arme dans une couchette à Jorrvaskr et m'éloigna direction la salle d'eau, histoire de me laver un minimum. Tilda était couché également, je ne la réveilla donc pas pour qu'elle me chauffe de l'eau et me lava dans un bain froid sans me plaindre... Je descendis prudemment les escaliers direction mon dortoir, et me changea prêt de mon lit, observant autour de moi. Quelques frères d'armes dormaient, d'autres jouaient à un jeu de carte entre eux et certain ce prenait une dernière bière en rigolant. Je jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte fermée de l'autre côté du couloir, menant aux quartiers prit par les femmes, songeant à Ysolda et Lucia qui y dormait.

J'aurai voulu dormir avec elles ce soir, quand même... Mais à la place je rejoignit Sven le roux qui était avec un Jardar endormi dans les bras et nous discutâmes de nos vies respectives passés. Lui me raconta des anecdotes sur sa vie à la ferme, entre ses nombreux frères qui chassaient le renard pour s'amuser et sa mère qui était bien farceuse avec son père... Quand à moi je lui parla de ma vie de nomade avec mes parents, avant de lui révélé des pans de mon adolescence passé à Lenclume. Parler de mon pays me rend un peu nostalgique et je resonge aux plaines de sable avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me demande si mes oncles savent ce qui c'est passé, pour maman... Et Sam, est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi maladroit avec une épée? Mon cousin est tout sauf un guerrier... J'espère bien être capable un jour de retourner là-bas pour lui présenter Lucia, Ysolda, et peut-être d'autres enfants, qui sais...?

* * *

Le lendemain matin

* * *

Ysolda grimaça en se levant. Elle avait mal à la tête... Certain événements de la soirée passée lui revenait en tête, mais pas assez pour se faire une idée précise du pourquoi d'une telle migraine. C'est alors qu'un verre en argile contenant un liquide fumant lui fut tendu. Ysolda leva le regard et croisa le regard amusé de Freyja.

-C'est moi la plus jeune mais pourtant, je suis la plus raisonnable! Rit la jeune mage alors que la rousse prit la tasse en douceur.

-Et j'en remercie les divins pour ça. Répondit Ysolda.

Elle souffla doucement sur le liquide pour le refroidir un peu et en prit une gorgée prudente. Et elle fut surprise du goût légèrement sucré de la boisson.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Un thé au lait dans lequel j'ai rajouté un calmant de mon cru et un peu de lys bleu des montagnes. Répondit la mage en tendant une autre tasse à une jeune fille de quinze ans en train de se réveiller à son tour.

-C'est merveilleux... Agréable au palais et très efficace!

Ysolda n'avait déjà plus mal à la tête, c'était incroyable! L'esprit plus clair et détendu, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des femmes et de jeunes enfants dans la pièce, les plus vieilles réveillant en douceur les plus endormie, d'autre changeant et lavant légèrement quelques enfants. Certaines avaient même les paumes légèrement illuminée d'une lueur dorée, magie de guérison?

Ysolda ne s'étonna qu'à moitié de voir des femmes de guerriers pratiquer la magie guérisseuse, surtout quand on connaissait la faible réputation actuelle des prêtresses de Kynareth dans leur temple... Entre leur arbre qui se mourrait lentement de lui-même, cet incident avec la femme enceinte et leurs tarifs qui augmentaient lentement...

Quelque chose couché à côté d'Ysolda remua et en baissant le regard, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de la petite Lucia, qui se réveillait lentement en baillant. La rousse posa le récipient encore à moitié rempli et se pencha pour doucement caresser les cheveux et le front de la jeune fillette.

Un regard vert embué de sommeil apparu derrière les quelques mèches qu'Ysolda dégageait doucement et une petite voix chuchota, assez fort pour que la jeune femme entende :

-Maman?

Un seul mot. Mais un mot si significatif, rempli de tellement de sens... Qu'il fit bondir le coeur d'Ysolda dans sa poitrine. De tel manière qu'elle cru pendant un instant qu'il allait s'expulser de son corps. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, hésita encore une seconde puis répondit en chuchotant comme Lucia :

-Oui. C'est maman.

Le regard de la petite s'illumina de joie à ces mots et Ysolda sourit. Mais malgré tout, un pincement dans son coeur naquit. Elle voulait être la maman de Lucia... Pas uniquement de coeur. Elle voulait être sa véritable mère, comme Nachael était son véritable père.

C'était son plus cher désir. Et si Freyja avait raison... Et que Nachael était totalement libre...

Il ne restait donc plus qu'à réussir à convaincre le père maintenant. Ah, si seulement la culture et la tradition Nordique n'était pas si stricte quand il était question de mariage... La demande devait absolument venir de l'homme et non de la femme, même si celle-ci avait le droit de refuser un mariage.

Ysolda ne pouvait que tenter de faire comprendre au Rougegarde qu'elle désirait, de plus en plus, devenir sa femme dans la prochaine année. Voir même tout de suite, s'ils auraient put! Mais tradition encore une fois, les fiançailles devaient durer un assez long temps, parfois même un an... Le temps que la dot soit négociée, normalement.

Mais comme elle et Nachael étaient tous deux orphelins... Peut-être que cela irait plus vite? Elle l'espérait tellement...

* * *

Skjor se sentit satisfait en découvrant la grande salle, en ce matin du premier jour des fêtes du Solstice d'hiver. Tous les jeunes étaient attablés, l'air un peu malades et fatigués, mais avec un sourire sincère aux lèvres. La plupart des Compagnons étaient retournés chez eux, mais par exemple le jeune Nachael ainsi que les frères, Farkas et Vilkas, monopolisaient Tilda et sa boisson contre la gueule de bois.

Une chance qu'une telle femme était parmi eux, tient. Le vétéran ignorait ce que deviendrait les Compagnons sans Tilda dans leurs ombres. On dira ce qu'on voudra, la véritable femme des fiers guerriers de Jorrvaskr était bel et bien la fidèle concierge!

-Comment vont nos jeunes? Demanda Kodlak en montant à son tour les escaliers.

-Ils ont l'air bien, pour des novices de soirée comme ça.

-Vilkas et Farkas sont loin d'être des novices en matière d'alcool. Fit remarquer le Héraut.

-Tout le monde à une limite. Répondit Skjor.

Les deux hommes allèrent manger dans un coin, le regard faussement aveugle de Kodlak balayant la salle alors qu'un sourire tranquille et fier apparaissait sur son visage. Skjor savait que le Héraut cachait bien des secrets sur son passé mais il savait une chose... Jamais le nordique n'avait put trouver l'amour et n'avait donc jamais eu de "famille" en tant que tel. Mais quand il le voyait regarder les Compagnons avec un tel regard... Skjor savait qu'aux yeux de Kodlak, tous ces hommes et ces femmes étaient ses enfants, en un sens. Et leurs enfants à eux étaient ses petits-enfants.

Kodlak Blancrin avait un puissant instinct paternel, tel qu'il n'hésitait jamais à tout faire pour protéger ces "enfants". Même s'il ne le disait pas à voix haute, Skjor comprenait très bien ses sentiments.

Les femmes commençaient à également monter, certaines ne prenant pas la peine de manger sur place, préférant aller rejoindre leur mari à la maison avec les enfants, puis Skjor vit Lucia arriver.

Cette petite était toute particulièrement spéciale aux yeux de Kodlak, le vieux loup le savait très bien. Les parents décédés de cette enfant étaient des amis du vieil homme, le père biologique de Lucia avait même été un Compagnon durant ses années de jeunesse, pratiquement le fils adoptif de Kodlak. Certaines rumeurs avaient même couru comme quoi le vieil homme comptait faire du Compagnon le prochain Héraut. Mais en épousant son Igraine, Alerik avait prit la décision de quitter le combat pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa future famille et avait reprit la ferme familiale.

Malgré son départ, il était souvent revenu à Jorrvaskr et un beau jour, Igraine était apparue à ses côtés, le ventre arrondit d'une grossesse qui fit la joie de tous, particulièrement de Kodlak.

La petite Lucia était née quelques jours plus tard à Jorrvaskr et les Compagnons avaient fait la fête toute la nuit pour fêter la naissance de cette petite. Kodlak l'avait d'ailleurs tenu contre lui quelques heures après sa naissance, à la grande fierté des parents. Le vieux Héraut avait béni l'enfant, demandant à Mara, le divin représenté durant cette période de l'année, fortune, santé et bonheur pour la petite Lucia.

Malheureusement, environ huit mois plus tôt, la ferme d'Alerik avait été attaquée par des bandits. Les parents avaient été massacré, le bétail également et la ferme vidée de ses objets précieux. La seule survivante, la petite Lucia, avait été remise à la famille du père, que peu de gens appréciaient.

La honte de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver l'un de ses "enfants" ainsi que la famille de ce dernier avait poussé Kodlak à rester dans le sous-sol de Jorrvaskr et à ne plus en sortir. Même le recrutement de Ria, qui était aussi pétillante de vie qu'Igraine de son vivant, n'avait rien changé. L'homme de légende dépérissait lentement sans que personne n'arrive à faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider à remonter la pente.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un miracle n'arrive. En la personne de Nachael.

Ce jeune homme ne le saura sans doute jamais, mais Skjor lui était reconnaissant d'être apparu dans la vie de son Héraut. Un jeune homme au même nom de famille que Lerexus Draconis, ayant adopté Lucia... Kodlak n'avait pas su que la petite avait survécu, les membres du cercle avaient décidés de ne pas l'accabler davantage. Car malheureusement, Kodlak était définitivement trop vieux et avait trop de responsabilité pour adopter la petite et aucun des autres Compagnons ne se savait capable d'adopter et d'élever la petite d'un ancien frère d'arme. Pas même les jeunes recrues qui n'avaient pas connu Alerik. La plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà une femme et des enfants ou était trop immature pour prendre une telle responsabilité.

Quand aux membres du cercle... Leur statut de loup-garou mettait en danger l'enfant, si elle aurait été mise sous leur responsabilité. Aucun des Compagnons n'avaient jamais su que Lucia avait été abandonnée au froid de l'hiver, la petite ayant passé tout son temps hors de la ville à sillonnée la campagne à la recherche de mets à volés, jusqu'à ce que Brenuin la prenne sous son aile. Le mendiant l'avait fait rentrer à l'intérieur de la ville, lui avait donner des trucs pour survivre à l'hiver, comme rester autour de la forge lors de grand froid, voler la nourriture durant les grandes pointes du marché et mendier l'argent avec le plus de pitié possible dans la voix.

L'enfant d'Alerik avait du apprendre à survivre à un âge où sa plus grand préoccupation aurait du être le prochain enfant de la famille, ou jouer avec ses parents. Elle n'avait que peu connu Jorrvaskr quand elle était encore un nourrisson, et n'avait donc pas eu le réflexe d'aller y chercher de l'aide. Personne ne lui avait tendu la main, personne... Seul un miracle aurait put la sauver de la mort qui l'attendait dans l'hiver.

Mais Nachael, sans le savoir, l'avait fait, ce miracle. Il avait adopté la fille d'Alerik, était apparu devant le vieil homme avec à ces côtés la petite, illuminant les quelques ténèbres qui avaient commencé à apparaitre autour de Kodlak. Et aujourd'hui le légendaire Héraut avait retrouvé la joie de vivre, le sourire et la petite Lucia emplissait à nouveau la bâtisse des éclats de son rire, si semblable à celui d'Alerik.

Skjor attrapa au passage de Tilda une miche de pain doré et encore chaude et Kodlak prit quand à lui une chope, contenant sans doute le liquide salvateur d'après fête.

-Quand comptez-vous le lui demander? Demanda tranquillement Skjor après avoir avalé une bouchée de bain.

-De quoi veux-tu parler, Skjor? Fit Kodlak.

Skjor devina cependant que le vieil homme avait comprit de quoi il parlait. Et c'est pour cela qu'il enchérit :

-Nachael Draconis... Ce serait une trop grande coïncidence qu'il ait le même nom de famille que Lerexus Draconis, sans être apparenté à lui, n'est-ce pas? Même si vous et moi nous nous doutions de la réponse, qu'attendez-vous pour lui demander?

Kodlak eu un sourire franc et répondit, les yeux rivés sur Nachael qui avait prit Lucia sur ses genoux et Ysolda à ses côtés, tous les trois ressemblants à une petite famille vivant dans le bonheur :

-Je ne peux lui donner ce fardeau.

Skjor haussa un sourcil et après avoir vérifié que personne ne les écoutait, il demanda à voix basse :

-En quoi demander à Nachael s'il est bien le fils de Lerexus pourrait être un fardeau?

Kodlak répondit sur le même ton de voix, bien que plus sérieux et grave :

-Parce que s'il est bien le fils de Lerexus Draconis, alors il apprendra qu'il est le descendant directe d'une longue lignée de héros. Qu'il possède du sang d'Ysgramor dans les veines et qu'il est l'héritier d'une famille de guerrier de légendes. Et que par conséquent, il doit devenir à son tour un guerrier de légende pour perpétuer la grandeur de sa famille, en plus de devoir engendrer un fils, en l'honneur de la lignée. Pour un enfant de 17 ans, surtout après avoir vécu durant six longues semaines le recrutement des membres du Cercle, après avoir vu ses parents mourir, une telle révélation n'est qu'un fardeau et non un cadeau.

En effet, vu de cette manière... Cependant, quelque chose agaçait légèrement Skjor. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kodlak et lui dit d'un ton également sérieux :

-Héraut, c'est peut-être irrespectueux de vous dire cela, mais si vous considérez Nachael comme un enfant... Vous faites une grave erreur. Il est déjà père et j'ai l'intuition qu'il sera également bientôt marié et surtout... Nachael est un Compagnon. Ce garçon n'est peut-être pas encore un homme complet, Kodlak, mais ne faites pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer. J'ai l'intuition qu'il aura de grandes choses à accomplir ici.

Le vieil homme reste silencieux, le regard toujours diriger vers le petit trio familial qui partageait maintenant le premier repas du matin. Un homme, hein...?

Skjor n'avait tord que sur un point.

Il n'avait pas besoin de confirmation pour déjà savoir ce que son instinct lui hurlait depuis qu'il avait vu ce Rougegarde apparaitre devant lui, accompagné d'une petite fille blonde et d'une mage.

À ces yeux, Nachael Draconis sera toujours ce petit garçon de trois ans et quelques mois que lui avait autrefois présenté Lerexus Draconis.

Lerexus... Comment aurait-il réagit en apprenant que son fils travaillait maintenant dans la guilde dont il avait également fait partit, de son vivant, allant même jusqu'à presque devenir le nouveau Héraut après Kodlak juste avant son départ pour Cyrodil? Et que par conséquent, son fils avait une chance de devenir lui aussi Héraut, au même titre que Vilkas et Sven le Roux, quand Kodlak aura fait son bout de chemin et prendra sa retraite?

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était la foire. Des marchands en tout genre avaient prit un stand à travers les grandes ruelles de la ville et entre les stands de jeux, ceux qui faisait découvrir des produits de d'autres pays du continents et ceux qui exposaient quelques œuvres d'arts, je fus rapidement débordé. Il y avait tant à voir! Certains marchands faisaient jouer un barde pour attirer la clientèle ou utilisaient des femmes assez belles à regarder.

Une chance que nous sommes en hiver tiens, ça aurait été le festival de l'indécence sinon!

Freyja avait été immédiatement harpée par une Carlotta très déterminée à avoir elle aussi un prix spécial, et avait donc disparu direction les stands de jeu d'adresse avec Mila, hilare, et Ria qui était curieuse de voir la mage en action. Certains de mes frères d'armes s'étaient également éparpillés un peu partout dans la ville, car il y avait beaucoup à voir, à découvrir et les stands se multipliaient dans la ville!

Un peu plus loin, derrière le magasin de Belethor, une sorte de petite scène à été monté aux petites heures du matin et deux hommes habillés de robes grossières jouent un célèbre passage d'une pièce de théâtre rocambolesque, une dispute entre une fermière et une noble... Nous nous arrêtâmes quelques instant pour la regarder, sous les rires de Lucia qui demanda à grimper sur mes épaules pour mieux voir, ce que je fis sans problème.

La scène dura une bonne dizaine de minutes où nous rîmes avec le public du ridicule de la mise en scène, puis à la fin les deux hommes saluèrent le public sous les applaudissements de tous. Un jeune adolescent passa avec un chapeau pour récolter quelques gains et j'y glissa deux pièces sans hésitation. Lucia demanda à aller dans les bras d'Ysolda, et ma rousse la prit avec un petit sourire, les deux filles encore hilare de la scène jouée juste alors.

La scène suivante me fit cependant froncé des sourcils. Cette fois il y avait trois acteurs, un déguisé en fou, un en noble et le troisième en paysan... Dans cette scène, le paysan en question était normalement rougegarde, mais l'acteur qui se présenta était un nordique qui avait simplement noircis sa peau avec du charbon. De plus, dans la scène originale le paysan se révélait être un lettré et avec l'aide du fou, tournait le noble en ridicule mais cette fois...

-Allons bon, vous devez tout de même savoir comment s'appelle notre bon roi, monsieur! Fit hautainement l'acteur incarnant le noble.

-Même un illettré sais cela! Ricana celui qui jouait le fou.

-Y'squ'y s'passe qu'not' bon roi, y'é jam' v'nu chez nous l'p'tit Biram vous l'firme! Biram n'sé donc pas c'mment y s'ppel vot' bon roi! Répondait l'acteur jouant le paysan avec un horrible accent de Yoku mal joué.

Le public riait du ridicule de la scène, mais moi je fronça des sourcils, furieux. Cette scène est à l'origine un rappel que peu importe notre race ou notre classe, être lettré et cultivé est possible et ils tournent cela en cette parodie d'humour! Et cette manière de ridiculisé mon peuple...!

Je voulu m'avancer pour faire cesser cette stupide mascarade, mais une main m'attrapa le bras. Je tourna la tête, mais alors que j'aurai cru que ce serait Ysolda qui m'aurait arrêté, cela se révéla être Amren, qui avait le regard sombre.

-C'est inutile, mon gars. Fit-il avant de me faire signe de s'éloigner.

Je serra des dents, mais hocha la tête. Saffir, la femme d'Amren, était également avec un air sombre et tenait rudement la main de Braith, leur fille, qui se débattait pour selon ses dires aller jouer ailleurs. Lucia ne semblait pas comprendre ma colère et restait silencieuse, accrochée à Ysolda qui m'attrapa le bras quand nous nous éloignâmes.

Nous nous éloignâmes et passèrent dans quelques ruelles avant qu'Amren ne nous indique un petit stand, éloigné des autres et tenu par une rougegarde. Et l'odeur qui se dégageait de la marmite qu'elle brassait...

-De l'harira! Souriais-je, reconnaissant l'odeur.

-La meilleure (et seule) commerçante de plats traditionnels de chez nous, Assama! Présenta Amren avec un sourire fier.

La cuisinière nous souris, et hocha la tête en reconnaissant mon origine, avant de commencer à préparer des bols sans même demander. Amren colla deux table rondes couvertes de nappes colorés dont je reconnu le tissage particulier rougegarde et nous nous assîmes tous en attendant les plats. La scène révoltante vu plus tôt m'était presque complètement sortit de la tête et vu l'air satisfait d'Amren, c'était pile son but. Je le remercia d'un mouvement de tête qu'il répondit par la même.

-C'est quoi du harira, papa? Demanda Lucia qui reniflait l'air avec curiosité.

-Je ne connais pas non plus... Fit Ysolda, également curieuse.

-C'est une soupe faites à base de viande d'agneau, de riz, de lentille et de quelques épices, c'est très bon et très nourrissant. Répondit Saffir.

-Moi j'aime pas l'agneau. Grogna Braith.

-J'ai jamais goûté! C'est comment? Demanda Lucia en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Alors que Braith commença à raconter un peu n'importe quoi à ma fille à propos de l'agneau, mais vite reprise par sa mère, je tourna mon regard vers Amren assit à côté de moi.

-Ça arrive souvent? Demandais-je d'un ton plus calme.

-Malheureusement... Cette troupe est assez raciste sur les bords, mais comme ils clament que ce n'est que de la comédie, le Jarl ne les empêchent pas de faire. Soupira Amren. Mais bon... Ils font quand même de bonne représentation parfois.

-Dire que je leur ai donné deux pièces d'or... Grognais-je. J'aurai du garder mon argent.

Amren rit à mon visage dépité et la cuisinière posa deux plateaux sur nos tables. Ysolda voulu se lever pour l'aider, serviable comme elle était mais la vieille femme la regarda avec un œil amusé et l'en empêcha en secouant la tête.

-Heu... Fit Ysolda, pas vraiment certaine de quoi faire.

-La coutume rougegarde veux que la cuisinière sert elle-même son repas et ne soit aidée de personne. Souris-je. C'est l'une des fierté de nos femmes, leurs repas.

-Ah, si tu voyais Saffir dans ces beaux jours! Rit Amren.

-Devrais-je diminué les portions de ton repas, mon cher époux? Menaça gentiment sa femme.

J'étouffa un gloussement alors qu'Amren s'empressa de s'excuser, et lorsque le dernier bol fut posé, je remarqua deux silhouettes qui s'approchait par la ruelle d'où nous venions.

-Ahlam, Saadia, venez, l'harira est prêt! Fit Saffir en reconnaissant les deux dames qui s'approchait.

Ahlam, la femme de Nazeem, eu un petit sourire et Saadia approcha doucement une troisième table, qui fut collé à celle où était assise les petites. Saadia se retrouva assise à entre Lucia et Braith tandis qu'Ahlam fut mise entre Saffir et Amren. Deux autres bols leur furent apporté et nous remerciâmes tous Assama pour son repas. Elle agita la main comme pour balayer nos insultes et commença à cuisiner un autre plat, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Je goûta la soupe et soupira de bonheur quand la saveur fraîche de la menthe mélangé à la tendresse de l'agneau et le piquant du gingembre se bousculèrent sur ma langue. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas manger un bon bol d'harira bien frais de chez moi! Amren béni les dieux et notre cuisinière en Yoku après sa première bouchée et j'entendis Lucia s'exclamer de surprise après avoir commencer à manger.

-C'est super bon!

-Mouais... Bof. Fit Braith.

-Mange tout ton bol jeune fille, c'est impoli de ne pas finir le repas quand nous sommes des invités. La gronda sa mère en fronçant des sourcils.

-Oui maman. Grogna la jeune petite rebelle.

-C'est une combinaison de saveur très intéressante. Fit Ysolda avec un sourire. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir la recette, si cela ne vous dérange pas, madame Assama.

La vieille rougegarde hocha la tête avec son, je crois bien éternel, sourire amusé et ouvrit alors le couverte d'un pot en fonte... C'est du couscous que je sens?

-C'est un repas en quatre services. Me révéla Amren. La soupe, le plat principal, le dessert et la vraie boisson de chez nous!

-... Vous avez de l'Arak? M'étonnais-je en regardant la vieille rougegarde.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et cette fois je ne retenu pas mon sourire. J'aimais beaucoup l'hydromel, avec son goût de miel léger qui stimule mes papilles, mais l'Arak aura toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur. Un alcool traditionnel rougegarde, je ne croyais pas en trouver ici en Bordeciel, terre particulièrement fermée dans ses traditions!

-C'est quoi de l'Arak? Demanda Lucia.

-C'est une boisson pour les adultes, ça sens pas bon et ça ressemble à de l'eau. Lui répondit Braith en haussant les épaules.

-Ah bon. Fit ma petite avant d'enfouir dans sa bouche sa dernière bouchée d'harira.

La plupart d'entre nous on également fini, même Ahlam et Saadia qui sont arrivée un peu après nous. D'ailleurs je les regarda curieusement... Si je connaissais un peu Saadia, puisqu'elle travaille à l'auberge avec Hulda, je n'ai jamais vu Ahlam...

-Comment cela ce passe au temple? Demanda Saffir à Ahlam.

-Oh... La guerre qui approche rend les filles plutôt nerveuse ces temps-ci, et la méfiance des habitants n'est pas pour nous aider. Soupira la femme.

Puis je réalisa.

-Tu es une prêtresse de Kynareth? Demandais-je.

-Oui, bien que je n'ai pas prononcer mes vœux de dévotion, j'ai prêté serment de venir en aide à toute personne demandant des soins. Affirma Ahlam.

Elle nous expliqua dans les grandes lignes sa vie au sein du temple, puisqu'elle n'avait pas prononcé ses vœux, elle ne pouvait pas dormir dans le temple et n'avait pas accès à certaines prières ou serments, qui demandait la virginité (j'ai faillit rougir quand Lucia m'a demandé ce que c'était...) de ses prêtresses... Étant mariée et mère, elle ne pouvait pas y assister.

Et je fus surpris d'apprendre que les prêtresses n'étaient pas si inquiètes à l'idée que la population locale ne leur faisait pas confiance. Comme elles étaient le seul temple guérisseur de la Châtellerie, à la moindre épidémie, elles savaient qu'elles seraient sollicités.

-La population de Blancherive est malheureusement très influentes, il est très facile de leur faire changer d'avis. J'ignore si c'est du à leur statut de ville neutre, ou aux agissements du Jarl...

-Ses agissements? Répétais-je, interrogateur.

Un large plat de couscous aux pommes de terre, tomates et courges fut déposé sur la table du milieu, ainsi que quelques bols en argile teints de nombreuses couleurs voyantes, ainsi que des cuillères également en argile.

-Du couscous, on n'en avait pas eu l'an passé... Sourit Amren.

-Ouah, y'a plein de légumes! S'écria Lucia en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Mais pas de viande... Soupira Braith.

Nous commençâmes à manger tranquillement et j'attendis que les premières bouchées passent pour continuer notre discussion avec Ahlam. Celle-ci fini par révélé qu'il y avait une rumeur comme quoi le Jarl Balgruf ne prenait pas partit dans la guerre non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas participer au conflit... Mais parce qu'il y voyait un certain intérêt à rester neutre. Divisant ainsi sa population, entre partit sombrage et partit impérial.

-Mais prendre partit pourrait renverser le cours de la guerre, non? Fis-je en fronçant des sourcils.

-C'est vrai que Blancherive est une position très stratégique, au milieu des plaines du pays, toutes les routes commerciales passent par ici... Détenir la ville, ce serait aussi détenir l'économie du pays. Fit Amren en hochant la tête.

-Sauf si les impériaux réussissent à avoir Faillaise... Argumentais-je en grimaçant. Cela couperait l'accès complet à Cyrodil au sombrages, qui devront passer par les routes maritimes... Ou Blancherive pour ravitailler son armée.

-Comme la Crevasse et la Châtellerie d'Épervine sont déjà sous contrôle impérial, c'est important en effet que la Brèche reste aux sombrages, pour qu'ils puissent tenir leur position. Confirma Amren.

À côté de nous les femmes soupirèrent et commencèrent à discuter entre elles de d'autres sujets que la politique. Personnellement je ne comprend pas pourquoi tant de gens rechignent à en parler, être au courant des dernières nouvelles étaient utile, surtout en temps de guerre! Et si en plus c'est une guerre civile... En ce moment il y avait un cessé le feu, à cause des événements d'Helgen, mais qui sais combien de temps cela durera...?

La discussion avec Amren fut plutôt intéressante, si moi j'étais plutôt porté vers le côté sombrage vu les événements que j'ai vécu à Helgen, Amren m'apporta une autre vision du camp, qui était également connu pour leur racisme.

-Des soldats sombrages n'étant pas nordique sont très peu répandu. Je n'ai connu que deux sombrages venant du sud de Cyrodil, et encore, c'est parce qu'ils avaient des parents nordiques et qu'ils ont passés une épreuve très difficile qu'ils ont put intégrer l'armée.

-... Je vois. Fis-je.

Mais alors... Si les sombrages sont aussi racistes... Pourquoi Daren prend leur partit? Elle qui est une elfe noire, elle devrait être au contraire la première à les détester, non?

Bizarre... Je lui demanderais... Un jour. Pour le moment je crois que ce genre de question risquerait plutôt de me mettre en danger!

Le repas se conclu sur de magnifique Baklavas encore grésillant, aux noix et nappés de miel chaud bien doré et sucré, que Lucia et Braith cette fois approuvèrent toutes les deux. Je pris à la fin un verre d'Arak coupé au deux-tiers par de l'eau, pour ne pas finir saoul, et savoura la boisson forte avec un mince souvenir.

Si l'hydromel nordique frappait durement le crâne après quelques bouteilles l'Arak était plus vicieux, il s'insinuait dans la gorge en brûlant la chair fragile au passage, grattait agréablement l'estomac et donnait à la fin une impression de légèreté, atténué avec l'eau. Amren et moi n'en prirent qu'un verre, les femmes s'en partagèrent un troisième et Ysolda n'y goutta qu'une gorgée de mon verre avant de grimacé. L'alcool fort n'était pas du tout sa tasse de thé et Lucia ainsi que Braith eurent droit à du lait chauffé au miel avec une touche de thé noir et de quelques épices comme de la cannelle, du sucre, du gingembre et un peu de clou de girofle.

-Ouah, ça réchauffe! Fit Lucia, les joues rougies.

-Chaud... Soupira Braith avec un petit sourire.

-C'est le but de ce thé, cela réchauffe l'intérieur du corps lors des nuits froides du désert. Les informa Ahlam avec un petit sourire.

Nous bûmes tous encore un peu, Ysolda se contenta de la même boisson que les filles, Saadia également qui n'était pas du tout portée sur l'alcool. Lorsque les verres furent déposés sur la table, tous vides pour la plupart, je soupira de contentement et lança, en Yoku :

-Shukraan lakum ealaa hadhih alwjb! [Merci pour ce repas!]

La vieille rit en secouant la tête et je me leva, la main sur ma bourse pour payer le repas. Amren fit de même de son côté ainsi qu'Ahlam, qui invita Saadia. J'ignorais qu'elles étaient amies...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, les filles? Demandais-je une fois le repas payé.

-Merci! Sourit Lucia.

-Ouais... Merci. Fit Braith en détournant les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu ensemble, en replaçant nos tables et nos chaises, et partîmes chacun de notre côté avec le ventre bien plein, de nouvelles saveurs en bouche. Assama avait glissé dans les mains des fillettes en partant des petites pochettes colorées, que je reconnu comme étant les pochettes surprises contenant bonbons et petits jouets qu'enfant, j'adorais recevoir pour mon anniversaire.

-Regarde papa, il y a un bracelet aussi! S'écria Lucia après avoir fouillé dans sa pochette.

-C'est un bracelet de cheville, petit renard. Lui indiquais-je avec un petit sourire.

Le bracelet était fait de lien de cuir tressés et colorés, rouge, bleu, vert et orange avec une petite ambre en pendentif et un fermoir en cuivre. Lucia insista pour que je le lui mette et Ysolda la souleva pour que son pied nu ne touche pas la neige froide. Contente de son petit bijou, Lucia se mit à sautiller devant nous en continuant de fouillé dans sa petite pochette, s'exclamant à chaque petite surprise trouvée.

Il y avait, comme je m'en souvenais, de petits bonbons au miel, mais aussi une petite statuette en bois taillé en forme de renard des sables, un mouchoir brodé à la méthode rougegarde et un petit pot contenant le fameux thé noir aux épices. Lucia donna sans hésitation ce dernier à Ysolda, qui l'en remercia avec un doux sourire.

-Ton pays possède une culture riche, je suis surprise que cela ne soit pas plus connue que ça... Fit-elle après avoir ranger le petit pot dans une sacoche à sa taille.

-Il est méconnu, c'est vrai... Les rougegardes vivent en clan, nous avons quelques villes certes mais Lenclume est principalement composé d'un immense désert. Y vivre en nomade est parfois bien mieux que de tenter sa chance en ville... Donc la culture traditionnelle est surtout restée dans les clans.

-Tu viens d'un clan nomade, si j'ai bien compris?

Je tendis mon bras à Ysolda, qu'elle attrapa avec plaisir et lia ses doigts au miens, alors que nous marchions dans la neige avec Lucia devant nous qui regardaient partout en mangeant ses bonbons au miel.

-Ma mère est née dans un clan nomade, en effet... Fis-je. Mais elle a toujours eu envie de visiter le monde. Quand elle c'est mariée avec mon père, celui-ci lui a proposer de devenir marchand itinérants pour voyager de pays en pays et elle a acceptée. Je suis né à Cyrodil, proche de la frontière nord et j'ai passé la plupart de mon enfance sur les routes... Mais mon adolescence c'est surtout déroulé à Lenclume. C'est là-bas que j'ai forgé ma force, lié mes premières amitiés et que j'ai découvert toute la beauté de ma culture... Techniquement, je suis impérial mais... Je vais toujours me considéré comme un rougegarde de naissance, c'est dans mon sang.

-Ton père est impérial... C'est ça?

-Père ne l'était qu'à moitié en fait. Mère impérial, père nordique, bien que ce dernier est inconnu, père ne l'a jamais connu. Ma mère était une rougegarde pure sang.

-Tu as des oncles, des tantes?

-Pas du côté de mon père... Ma mère à quatre frères, j'ai également trois cousins et cinq cousines... Quoi que non, depuis le temps, ma tante à du accoucher, j'ai quatre cousins maintenant!

Je souris à cette perspective. Sam doit être content d'être à nouveau grand frère, il aime beaucoup les enfants et il est doué avec eux. Surtout si c'est un garçon, le pauvre n'a que des soeurs et des pestes en plus!

-Tu aurais aimé avoir des frères, ou des soeurs? Me demanda Ysolda, alors que nous passions à côté d'un stand qui attirait beaucoup de jeunes fillettes, à cause des nombreuses poupées qui y étaient présentés.

Lucia voulu s'y arrêter pour les admirer également et nous l'attendîmes un peu plus loin, mais gardant un oeil sur elle.

-Je ne sais pas, sincèrement... Répondis-je. J'ai toujours été le seul enfant de mes parents et ça m'a toujours convenu... Je ne sais pas si j'aurai été un bon grand frère, j'étais un enfant assez lunatique quand j'étais petit.

-Qui sais... Peut-être qu'au contraire, tu aurais été un grand frère protecteur avec une petite soeur? S'amusa Ysolda.

Je haussa les épaules. Je ne saurai jamais la réponse à cette question, mes parents étant mort. Limite je pourrais considéré Freyja comme une sorte de petite soeur de coeur, mais elle est davantage ma meilleure amie qu'une soeur. Quand à mes soeurs d'arme... Même Ria qui est plus jeune que moi ne me fait pas l'effet d'une petite soeur.

Lucia ne réclama pas de poupée, contrairement aux autres petites filles qui gravitaient autour du centre et nous repartîmes, cette fois moi aussi je regarda partout. Chaque stand avait un petit quelque chose d'accrocheur, cherchant le regard du potentiel client et je m'y prêta au jeu avec un sourire amusé. Ma colère contre la troupe de théâtre de tout à l'heure c'est complètement estompée maintenant.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant? Me demanda Ysolda.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a tout à voir à la fois, je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête. Répondis-je avec un léger rire.

-Papa est tout mélangé! Se moqua Lucia.

-Ah, parce que ma princesse sais où aller?

-... Na! Fit ma fille après un instant d'hésitation.

-Nous nous dirigeons vers la forge et le Chasseur Ivre, donc j'imagine que les stands là-bas présentent des armes de tout genre. Dit alors Ysolda.

-Des épées comme celle de papa! S'écria ma petite princesse, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera un sabre de Shehai chez eux, ces armes sont très compliqués à forger et je doute de tomber sur un confrère qui accepterait de vendre ses exemplaires. Dis-je. Pour un maitre du Shehai, ses lames sont tout pour lui.

-À croire que les rougegardes et les nordiques sont cousins tant nous tenons à nos armes fétiches. Soupira doucement Ysolda.

-Contrariée?

-Du tout mon cher. Sourit la rousse en me regardant malicieusement.

Je lui souris en retour et la boutique du Chasseur Ivre apparu alors. Et en effet, il y avait deux-trois stands avec des armes de tout genre devant. Ainsi que beaucoup de mes frères d'armes... Ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Oh, Nachael! Fit Olaf en nous voyant arriver. Comment ça va la famille?

Je ne relevai pas la tournure de sa phrase, bien prévisible quand on connaissait le bonhomme et répondit avec un léger sarcasme :

-Aussi bien qu'il y a quelques heures. Et toi?

-Le fils de Sven c'est mit en tête de vouloir apprendre à se battre à la hache, j'accompagne donc mon cher frère d'arme à la recherche d'une perle rare pour son petit! Sourit le grand blond.

Olaf était l'expert de la guilde dans le maniement des haches à une main. Il était capable de défoncer la pierre et tordre le fer à main nue, un peu comme Farkas dans ces bons jours. Si Jardar souhaite en effet devenir un grand combattant à la hache, les mieux à même de lui apprendre les subtilités de ce style de combat étaient en effet Olaf, ainsi que Vilkas. Tout deux étaient de véritables maîtres... Fort, bien plus fort que la moyenne.

-Moi aussi je veux devenir une guerrière, comme papa! S'écria soudainement Lucia, qui était maintenant à mes pieds.

Et cette intervention me fit ouvrir grand les yeux. Certes, j'ai fantasmé un peu l'autre soir sur ma princesse en petite guerrière, mais je n'aurai pas cru qu'elle manifesterait le désir d'apprendre à se battre d'elle-même. Comme quoi, je ne connais pas encore tout de ma propre fille...

-Oh, oh! La petite princesse veut elle aussi se battre! Ça promet une belle génération de guerrier tout ça! Rigola Olaf en regardant ma fille.

-Je serais la plus forte des guerrières! S'agita Lucia. J'aurai une arme super puissante et je me battrais contre tous les méchants du monde! Je serai même plus forte que papa!

Et je ne pus que sourire à mon tour en la voyant aussi déterminée. Mon regard se glissa vers Ysolda, qui me fixait avec une grande patience.

-Tu veux ça toi aussi, pas vrai? Fit-elle doucement.

-Oui... Et puis, si c'est ce qu'elle veut réellement, je serai le plus horrible des pères de lui refuser ça, pas vrai?

Ysolda hocha la tête en souriant et lâcha mon bras pour se pencher vers Lucia, qui continuait de parler à Olaf à propos de sa décision de devenir une guerrière. Elles parlèrent à voix basse un petit moment, et Lucia sembla un peu embêtée, mais elle retrouva vite le sourire. Toujours déterminée, elle tourna son regard vers moi et me demanda :

-Papa, est-ce que je peux apprendre à me battre?

Ah d'accord. Encore Ysolda qui veux apprendre à ma fille le respect et la politesse. Pas que je sois contre, en fait c'est même plutôt bien. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour bien élevé une petite fille, et Ysolda... Ysolda est une femme. Elle sait sans doute mieux que moi ce qui sera bien pour ma fille.

Je passe une main douce dans ses cheveux dorés, réalisant qu'ils sont encore un peu plus long et sourit.

-Bien sur que tu peux. Tu veux que je t'apprenne à te battre?

Lucia semble hésité. Elle regarde Ysolda, qui lui fait un petit sourire d'encouragement. Puis ma petite princesse me dit :

-Papa... Je veux que tu m'apprennes le Shehai.

Je restai un long moment silencieux. Avais-je bien entendu ce que j'ai cru entendre? Lucia me regardait maintenant avec interrogation.

-Papa? Fit-elle.

Je n'arrive plus à parler. Pourquoi cette phrase m'a tant chamboulé? Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi c'est aussi...

Oh. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Je m'en souviens...

J'ai autrefois dit ces mêmes mots à mère. Il y a plus d'une douzaine d'année, après les événements de l'ours...

 _Maman, je veux que tu m'apprennes le Shehai. Je veux être plus fort... Pour pouvoir protéger tous ceux que j'aime, et qui seront trop faible!_

Je lui avais dit cela. Et après m'avoir frappé en disant que personne au monde n'était trop faible, elle avait accepté. Je souris à ce souvenir et caressa tendrement la joue de ma petite princesse.

-Tu es certaine de ton choix?

Lucia hocha la tête, une lueur déterminé dans le regard et je souris, fier de ma fille. Olaf éclate de rire à ce sujet et me donne une violente tape amicale dans le dos.

-Ta fille est pire que les garçons de Sven! Ria-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas où es le mal. Répondis-je tranquillement.

Je m'approchai ensuite des stands d'armes, regardant d'un œil critique les nombreuses lames sous mes yeux. Entre les lames d'origines étrangères dont j'ignorais même le nom, les épées trop luxueuses pour être de véritables armes ou tout simplement les armes non vendus de l'année... Je remarquai alors un stand un peu plus loin que les autres. Tenu par Ulfberth, il y avait quelques épées qui attirèrent mon œil. Je m'en approchai aussitôt.

-Besoin d'une nouvelle lame, Nachael? Demanda Ulfberth. Tu peux attendre la fin des fêtes et commander une lame à Adrianne.

-Je risque de partir tout de suite après les fêtes, donc je préfère en prendre une maintenant.

-J'ai entendu, tu en cherche une pour Lucia j'imagine?

-Non. Souriais-je.

Il me regarda avec un air interrogateur. Je pris Nlaghn par son fourreau et la montra à mon interlocuteur.

-La lame d'une femme. Vit aussitôt Ulfberth, maintenant qu'il l'avait proche des yeux.

-Elle appartenait à ma mère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en voudra si je la lègue à ma fille, n'est-ce pas? Il me faudrait une épée d'acier, assez solide et légère pour le style agile que je pratique actuellement. Le temps que je trouve ma propre voie...

Ma voie. Non plus le chemin battu que m'a dégagé ma mère autrefois. Je ne lui en veux évidement pas, le style agile des épéistes est le meilleur à enseigner aux enfants, qui sont légers et peuvent être très rapides quand ils savent ce qu'ils font. Mais aujourd'hui, je dois trouver mon propre chemin, quitte à le fabriquer moi-même.

-Elle est un peu longue, mais d'ici un an ou deux, ta fille pourra la brandir à peu près correctement. L'allonge n'est pas aussi longue qu'un sabre ordinaire, et avec une arme aussi légère, un enfant de huit ans saurait le manier correctement. Hum... J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait été brisée?

-En mission. Répondis-je simplement, sans préciser les détails peu importants de mon point de vue. On a ramené l'arme qui a réussi ce truc, Eorlund l'a étudiée mais n'a rien vu. Quand à Nlaghn, elle sera réparée après les fêtes.

-Bizarre. Fit le guerrier en fronçant des sourcils. Une épée de cette qualité ne se briserait pas face au premier venu... Peut-être est-ce l'enchantement qui est trop vieux.

Freyja saura me donner la réponse. Je lui en parlerai dès que je pourrai. Entre les préparatifs des fêtes, la séparation des femmes et des hommes hier, et la foire aujourd'hui, je n'ai eu presque aucun moment à moi.

-Pourquoi tu prends une autre épée, papa? Demanda Lucia, qui s'était approchée et s'accrochait à ma jambe.

-Je vais t'enseigner le Shehai ma princesse. Et avec l'épée de grand-maman, tu es d'accord?

Lucia ne répondit pas et ouvrit grand les yeux. Mais j'étais très sérieux et elle le vit. Elle rougit et hocha la tête, sans un mot.

Nlaghn deviendra l'arme de ma petite fille. Quand à moi… Une bonne vieille épée d'acier sera suffisante pour reprendre depuis la base de l'escrime.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Fin du chapitre neuf! En passant, j'ai déjà goûté à tous les plats arabes qui ont été présenté dans ce chapitre, pour cause : une de mes meilleures amies est marocaine d'origine et ce n'est pas rare que je suis aller manger chez eux! Et l'harira, c'est suuuuuper bon! Par contre, l'Arak j'ai pas été capable d'en boire plus d'une gorgée, je suis trop sensible. xD Vous inquiétez pas, ce genre de scène n'arrivera pas trop souvent (J'espère, j'aime écrire les scènes du quotidien de mes personnages, même si ça fait chapitre à rallonge à la fin... Ahah...) et bientôt ce sera baston! Promis!

Et en partant, si vous pouviez laisser une review... Je sais que mon absence à fait que pas mal de mes lecteurs se sont désintéressé de mes écrits, mais les quelques personnes qui passent, même pas hasard... Ce serait sympa de vous manifester... S'il vous plait.

Les reviews, c'est la vie. Avec le thé Chai Latté, ma boisson préféré. Et c'est sans honte que je l'ai intégré à Skyrim. Na.

Bisou à tous.  
RedChi-san


	12. Chapter 10

Le dixième chapitre, avec lui la fin du mini-arc sur les fêtes du Solstice d'hiver! Dans celui-ci, une rencontre que j'avais hâte de vous montrer, un moment tendre entre nos deux amoureux, et un avertissement à la fin du chapitre! J'ai beaucoup hésité à écrire ou non la scène de sexe entre Nachael et Ysolda, après tout je ne m'en prive jamais dans mes fictions Yaoi alors pourquoi pas dans ma fictions hétéro? Mais après coup... Je trouve que cette histoire ne s'y prête pas trop. Peut-être plus tard, j'en écrirai une, si vous me le demander, j'en ferai une... Mais pour le moment, il y a plus important que la scène de sexe entre nos deux tourtereaux!

Le prochain chapitre, comme dans le premier arc de la saga, sera le chapitre 10.5, un chapitre bonus! Et ce chapitre lèvera le voile sur quelques petits mystères que j'ai disséminé jusqu'à présent, mais pas tous! Je n'en dirai pas plus, vous verrez le moment venu.

Sinon, cher lecteurs, si vous lisez ceci j'aimerais qu'après la lecture du chapitre vous laissez une trace de votre passage, dans une review. Il n'est pas obligatoire qu'elle soit complexe, ou longue, juste un "j'aime" me suffit! Mais j'ai un peu l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et ça m'énerve un peu... J'écris surtout pour mes lecteurs, plus que pour mon propre plaisir (Bien que j'en prend énormément à écrire), j'espère avoir quelques avis à la fin de chaque chapitres... Enfin bon!

Bonne lecture à tous! Et laissez des reviews! Bisou!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Deuxième Arc : Compagnons**

 **-Chapitre 10-**

Lucia s'ennuyait. Sincèrement. Pourtant, la journée avait si bien commencé… En se réveillant, elle avait appelé Ysolda « maman », même si son papa lui avait interdit d'en parler et Ysolda ne s'était pas fâchée, au contraire. Elle lui avait même dit qu'elle était sa maman. Qu'elle allait le devenir. Lucia en avait très envie.

Puis elle, son papa et sa presque maman s'étaient promenés dans la ville, ils avaient vu un spectacle de théâtre super drôle, bon son papa c'était un peu fâché à la fin, mais ils étaient aller manger des trucs super bon après! Et puis son papa lui avait promis de lui apprendre le Shehai et de lui donner l'arme de sa grand-maman Elone, la femme la plus forte du monde. Ils avaient fait pleins de stands de jeux, son papa avait gagné une peluche, des jouets en bois (dont une épée en bois vernis qui ne quittait plus sa ceinture) et des bijoux pour elle ainsi qu'un beau collier pour Ysolda. Qui, pour le remercier, l'avait embrassé sur la bouche, comme les papas et les mamans faisaient.

Plein de gens dans la rue avaient sifflés et ris, et son papa avait raillé qu'ils étaient jaloux. Le grand Farkas avait félicité son papa et avait demandé quand serait le mariage. Ce qui était drôle, c'était que son papa avait rougit et n'avait pas répondu. Ysolda par contre avait juste dit : dans un avenir proche, si les dieux le veux. Tout le monde avait applaudi et ils avaient continué la visite des stands par la suite.

Ils avaient mangé des pommes chaudes avec du miel sur des bâtons et but un peu du thé de la vieille madame rougegarde, qui était contente d'en donner encore à son papa. Puis dans le courant de l'après midi, ils étaient sortis hors de la ville aller voir les concours de sculptures de glace sur les fermes à côté de la ville. Il ne neigeait pas beaucoup et Lucia avait sa nouvelle cape avec un gros collet à fourrure, elle n'avait donc pas froid.

Elle avait demandé à son papa, une fois devant les sculptures, d'aller les voir de plus près. Curieuse comme elle était, elle avait tenté d'en toucher une, mais Ysolda l'avait réprimandée. C'était impoli de toucher sans demander la permission. Son papa avait eu un ricanement bizarre à ces mots et avait regardé bizarrement Ysolda, qui avait rougie avant de frapper le bras de son papa. C'était sans doute des bêtises d'adultes, Mila disait que ce n'était pas important les idioties d'adultes. Que c'était aussi beurk que les bisous d'adultes.

Alors, Lucia avait fait semblant de ne rien voir et avait plutôt été voir une autre sculpture, sans rien toucher comme promis à Ysolda. Elle avait entendu des bruits de bisous dans son dos et avait rit silencieusement. Son papa et sa future maman étaient vraiment amoureux! Elle était si contente, ça voudrait dire qu'elle allait bientôt avoir une nouvelle vraie maman, un vrai papa et peut-être des petits frères ou des petites sœurs! Lars disait que c'était embêtant les petits frères et les petites sœurs, mais Lars était un pleurnichard, il avait peur de tout même du noir. Elle, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus peur du noir!

Donc, elle n'avait pas peur d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur. Elle avait même très hâte d'en avoir! Mais pour ça, il fallait que son papa et sa maman soient amoureux, c'était Tilda qui lui avait dit quand elle lui avait demander comment son papa pouvait lui donner des petits frères et des petites soeurs!

Après les sculptures, ils étaient allés à l'écurie. Là-bas, il y avait des tours de poneys pour les enfants, tant qu'un adulte était à côté du poney. Lucia avait pu faire deux tours, un avec Ysolda et un avec son papa. Pendant son tour avec son papa, elle lui avait demandé la permission d'appeler Ysolda, maman. Et son papa avait dit qu'il était d'accord, mais seulement si Ysolda acceptait. Quelques minutes après le tour, elle avait demandé à Ysolda et celle-ci avait dit oui. Depuis donc, Ysolda était maman, dans sa tête et dans ses mots quand elle parlait. Elle avait ensuite voulu faire un autre tour, mais cette fois sur un cheval et pas un poney.

Son papa avait accepté, mais pour un petit tour uniquement. Et elle s'était beaucoup amusée sur le cheval beige qu'on lui avait prêté pendant le tour. Lucia avait eu l'impression d'être devenue une vraie guerrière, forte et honorable comme son papa et sa grand-maman! Le monsieur des chevaux, il avait même dit qu'elle était une future cavalière prometteuse! Mais après ça, il avait commencé à faire noir à cause que la nuit tombait. Son papa avait donc décidé de retourner dans la ville et sa maman avait accepté.

Le reste de la soirée avait été amusante, son père avait tenté quelques jeux de nuit, mais bien vite ils avaient, lui et elle, bayés assez fort pour que sa maman annonce qu'ils allaient se coucher. Demain, c'était la journée des concours de combats et si son papa voulait participer, il faudrait qu'il se couche tôt pour se lever tôt.

Étant d'une logique imparable, c'est donc dans les alentours de 20h du soir que la petite famille Draconis était aller dormir chez Ysolda, celle-ci ayant allumée un feu le matin même et préparée une petite couche pour Lucia, dans la même chambre que ses parents. Elle avait ainsi pu dormir avec son papa et sa maman, malgré le fait qu'elle était dans un autre lit. Un peu avant de s'endormir elle avait entendu son papa rire un peu en embrassant sa maman, mais sa maman lui avait ensuite dit que Lucia était dans la même pièce et que c'était donc non. Non pour quoi, elle ne savait pas et elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Sans doute pour faire des bébés, aller savoir, ça dérangeait pas à Lucia d'avoir des petits frères et petites soeur tout de suite!

Le lendemain, son papa avait concouru pour les concours d'escrime et aussi de tir à l'arc. Il n'avait pas tout gagné, mais il s'était beaucoup amusé ainsi qu'elle et sa maman aussi, en le regardant faire. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup encouragé!

D'ailleurs, celui qui avait gagné presque tous les concours avait été Vilkas. Plein de femmes avaient crié en le voyant combattre et gagner autant de combats et Ysolda avait secoué la tête avec amusement. Son papa par contre avait eu l'air énervé en les entendant. Sa maman avait dit que c'était son orgueil de mâle qui l'avait fait un peu mal, mais que ce n'était pas important.

Lucia avait juste rit.

Les tournois s'étaient poursuivis pendant deux jours, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, presque à la nuit tombée. Lorsque la noirceur s'était installée, le gagnant du concours s'était déclaré ; Vilkas était le grand gagnant. Son papa était à la quatorzième place, qu'il ne considérait pas trop mal vu son niveau et celui des Compagnons.

Dans la ville, le 24 Soirétoile au soir, des flambeaux avaient été allumés et sur la place du marché, au-dessus du puits, il y avait un énorme bûcher qui s'était rapidement embrasé, à la plus grande joie de la petite Lucia. La serveuse de l'auberge, avec la madame qui possédait l'auberge, distribuaient des chopes d'alcool et son papa en avait prise une, malgré le regard désapprobateur de sa maman, qui après lui avait demandé de ne pas se saouler. Après, des bardes étaient apparus et de la musique avait commencé à jouer. Tambours, flûtes, instruments à cordes avaient rapidement pris leur place et les adultes avaient commencé à danser ensemble, au milieu d'enfants qui se poursuivaient en jouant à chat.

D'autres enfants avaient tentés de faire comme les adultes, danser en couple, mais c'était plus compliqué qu'on aurait pu le croire. Lucia s'était assise sur un des murets qui étaient proche de l'escalier menant à Jorrvaskr et si au début elle s'était amusée à regarder son papa et sa maman danser ensemble en faisant la ronde avec les autres adultes…

Mais maintenant, elle s'ennuyait.

C'était un peu ennuyeux finalement les adultes! Ils tournaient en rond, faisaient des pas en se tenant les mains et parfois, sa maman et son papa se faisaient des bisous et se souriaient. Pour une petite fille comme elle, qui préférait nettement jouer à la guerrière avec d'autres enfants, c'était vraiment long et ennuyeux…

Même les autres enfants jouaient à danser comme les adultes dans leur propre ronde. Des messieurs buvaient des chopes plus loin en riant très fort et des femmes qui ne portaient plus leur cape gloussaient en regardant des garçons de leurs âges passer à côté d'elles. Elle aurait bien voulu elle aussi jouer à la danse, mais il y avait plus de filles que de garçons.

-T'es en colère? Fit alors soudainement une petite voix juste derrière elle.

Lucia sursauta et faillit glisser du muret, mais une main attrapa son bras et la maintenue en place de justesse. Elle tourna la tête derrière elle et croisa un regard sombre. C'était un garçon, portant un manteau comme celui de son papa, mais avec un plus beau tissu, une écharpe et des gants aux mains. Le garçon n'avait pas de bonnet sur la tête et ses vêtements en-dessous de son manteau étaient définitivement des vêtements d'un petit garçon riche, pas comme elle qui n'avait que des vêtements en laine et en coton.

-T'es qui? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

Si c'était un méchant, elle allait devoir le combattre, comme son papa faisait avec les Compagnons! Mais le petit garçon lui dit en fronçant lui aussi des sourcils :

-T'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Toi non plus! Répliqua Lucia.

-J'ai demandé le premier, alors répond! Fit le garçon, visiblement pas content.

-Non, toi répond! Et lâche-moi! Méchant!

Lucia tira sur son bras, mais le garçon tira lui aussi. Sauf que ce qui devait arriver arriva… La petite blonde glissa sur la neige du muret et tomba. Et toujours accroché à sa manche, le garçon bascula par-dessus le petit muret lui aussi et tomba dans la neige la tête première dans un cri de surprise.

Une chance que le banc de neige était là, il y eut plus de peur que de mal ainsi. Mais maintenant les deux petits étaient trempés et gelés. Lucia frissonna en grimaçant et se redressa, sortant du tas de neige à quatre pattes. C'était froid! Et mouillé! Elle entendit un bruit étouffé et se retourna. En voyant que le garçon était coincé dans la neige, elle attrapa son manteau et tira dessus pour le dégager du monticule blanc.

Le garçon roula pour s'en dégager et toussa en ajustant la boucle de son manteau sur sa gorge. Lucia rougit en comprenant qu'elle avait presque étranglé le garçon.

-Pardon, je voulais t'aider… Fit-elle piteusement.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave… Fit le garçon en se redressant. Bon… Je m'excuse pour t'avoir fait tomber.

-Et je m'excuse de t'avoir presque étranglé. Et de t'avoir crié dessus. Et de t'avoir fait tomber avec moi. Et…

Le garçon secoua la tête, faisant tomber quelques flocons qui s'étaient accrochés à ses cheveux. Il passa ensuite une main sur son manteau pour essuyer la neige, décidément collante, et Lucia l'aida. Il fit ensuite de même avec la cape de la jeune fille et après un moment, ils croisèrent leur regard et éclatèrent de rires.

-On a l'air bizarre comme ça. Pouffa Lucia.

-Sans doute. J'ai l'habitude d'être bizarre de toute façon, ce n'est pas nouveau pour moi. Fit le garçon en haussant des épaules.

-Bon… On recommence, d'accord? Je m'appelle Lucia Draconis, fille de Nachael Draconis. Et toi?

-Et moi c'est… Nelkir. Juste Nelkir. Fit le garçon.

Il avait des cheveux bruns foncé presque noir ébouriffés qui lui barraient le front et voilaient un peu son regard. Il était un peu plus petit qu'elle, avait des yeux noirs et une peau un peu pâle, comme Freyja. Il était plus mince que Lars cependant et moins musclé que la plupart des garçons de son âge. Nelkir semblait avoir son âge, et Lucia en fut contente ; Elle aimait se faire de nouveaux amis!

-T'as quel âge, Nelkir? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-J'ai sept ans, mais je vais en avoir huit dans douze jours. Répondit Nelkir. Et toi?

-Moi? J'ai six ans, je vais en avoir sept dans deux mois! Dit fièrement Lucia.

-Ça veut dire que t'es encore petite. Fit Nelkir avec une moue.

Lucia fronça aussitôt des sourcils. Elle répliqua avec verve :

-Non, je suis pas petite! Je suis la plus grande des filles de la ville et je vais bientôt commencer à apprendre le Shehai, comme mon papa et ma grand-mère! Je suis pas une gamine!

Nelkir était assez surpris de la réplique de celle qu'il prenait il y a encore quelques minutes comme une petite fille un peu solitaire et triste. Visiblement, elle était toute seule dans son coin parce qu'elle l'avait décidé, pas parce qu'on l'avait délibérément mise à l'écart…

Pas comme lui.

Il gratta sa tête, embarrassé d'avoir énervé la fille et s'excusa rapidement :

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'est juste que ça m'intriguait que tu sois toute seule dans ton coin un soir de fête…

-Bof… Fit Lucia. J'aime pas trop regarder les adultes danser. Même si mon papa et ma maman sont super beaux ensembles!

-C'est qui ton papa et ta maman? Ils sont où? Demanda Nelkir, curieux.

Lucia les chercha du regard, et pointa un couple enlacé plus loin. Nelkir les détailla du regard et fronça des sourcils avant de regarder la petite fille à nouveau. L'homme était un rougegarde et la femme une nordique, mais rousse...

-Mais tu ne leurs ressembles pas…

-Mon papa m'a adoptée au début de l'hiver. Expliqua Lucia sans complexe. Et ma maman, elle va se marier avec lui dans un avenir proche qu'elle a dit. Donc, ce sont mes parents. Même si on n'a pas le même sang, papa dit que ça n'a pas d'importance et qu'il m'aime comme si j'étais sa vraie fille malgré tout.

Nelkir ouvrit grand les yeux quand Lucia lui dit cela. Puis, il sembla s'assombrir un peu en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, vers les quartiers des vents et Fort Dragon. Cela intrigua la petite, mais Nelkir ne dit rien, secoua la tête comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées et sourit à Lucia.

Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'un vrai sourire, Lucia le vit tout de suite. Nelkir dit alors :

-Tu es vraiment chanceuse d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que ton papa.

-Tu viendras manger à la maison un jour! Comme ça, je te présenterai mes parents correctement! Sourit Lucia pour tenter de chasser la sombre expression qu'il avait.

Nelkir perdit son faux sourire et la regarda avec surprise, avant de hausser les épaules sans répondre. Puis, Lucia proposa à son nouvel ami d'aller jouer un peu plus loin et le garçon hocha encore la tête rapidement, mais il lui avoua ne pas connaître beaucoup de jeux. C'est avec beaucoup de fierté que Lucia lui expliqua donc les règles des jeux qu'elle connaissait, comme la bataille des boules de neige, chat, cache-cache et même certaines petites comptines que lui avaient enseigné Tilda.

Au contraire, Nelkir lui expliqua qu'il connaissait d'autres choses, comme les mathématiques, la géographie, la politique et même l'astrologie. Il lui présenta quelques constellations qu'il connaissait à Lucia et les deux aventuriers en herbes décidèrent de partir explorer un peu la ville de Blancherive de nuit.

Ce fut assez amusant, tous les stands étaient fermés même celui de la vieille rougegarde (Lucia en fut déçue, elle aurait voulu que son nouvel ami ait lui aussi une pochette surprise comme elle!) et ils pouvaient faire semblant de poursuivre des méchants dans les rues, Lucia armée de son épée en bois et Nelkir d'une branche trouvée par terre.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la maison d'Ysolda, Lucia s'immobilisa. Devant les deux enfants, il y avait deux Compagnons, qui étaient très pâles. L'un deux respirait très fort, plié en deux comme s'il avait très mal et l'autre chancelait sur place en se tenant la tête, en marmonnant des phrases bizarres que Lucia ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient?

La jeune fillette s'avança vers les deux hommes, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Nelkir bondit pour lui attraper le bras et la tirer en sens inverse. Lucia voulu protester, après tout peut-être que les frères d'armes de son papa avaient besoin d'aide! Mais en voyant le visage terrifié de Nelkir, la jeune fille ravala ses paroles.

-Il faut qu'on s'éloigne très vite d'ici! Chuchota-t-il avec une sincère panique dans la voix.

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda Lucia, sur le même ton que Nelkir par réflexe.

-On s'en va! Répéta Nelkir, avant de partir en courant en trainant Lucia avec lui.

La jeune fille n'eut donc pas d'autres choix que de suivre son nouvel ami à travers les ruelles de Blancherive. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais Nelkir avait été terrifié en voyant les Compagnons. Peut-être était-il intimidé devant les guerriers de légende? Elle-même avait eu très peur de Jorrvaskr avant que son papa ne l'adopte...

Derrière eux cependant, un grand cri la fit sursauter. Un cri de douleur, de rage et d'agonie mélangé, ça faisait si peur...! Cependant la plupart des adultes étaient plus loin et avec la musique et les rires, personnes n'entendit le cri... Lucia trembla un peu mais la main de Nelkir se raffermie sur la sienne et le jeune garçon accéléra un peu, oubliant la prudence requise lorsqu'on courait dans le noir l'hiver.

Par chance, ils ne tombèrent pas et après une course de plusieurs minutes, Nelkir s'arrêta à côté du temple de Kynareth, essoufflé. Lucia était dans le même état, même si elle était habituée à courir partout avec les enfants des Compagnons. Elle regarda son nouvel ami et vit qu'il était encore un peu pâle et le regard terrorisé. La petite blonde se mordit la lèvre, cherchant du regard un moyen d'apaiser les craintes de son ami.

Puis, elle vit une immense ombre par terre. En levant la tête, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Jorrvaskr, que la lune montante et très claire ce soir illuminait de derrière, créant cette gigantesque ombre par terre. Lucia se rappela alors de la cour du bâtiment. Plus précisément de la grande plaque de glace qu'avait fait geler les Compagnons il y a quelques jours, pour y faire patiner les enfants. Il fallait qu'un adulte soit présent pour jouer dessus, mais c'était tellement amusant de glisser sur la glace que Lucia était certaine que Nelkir allait retrouver le sourire!

Ce fut donc elle qui tira finalement son ami jusqu'à la cour de Jorrvaskr, sous les questionnements timides de Nelkir qui ne semblait pas à l'aise de s'approcher de la guilde. Une fois devant la plaque elle prit son élan et courut quelques mètres avant de se laisser tomber sur le ventre contre la glace, glissant jusque dans un banc de neige.

Elle sortit la tête du banc de neige et agita la tête pour en chasser la neige, gloussant en sentant les flocons fondus glisser dans son col et s'écria à Nelkir, qui n'avait pas bougé :

-À ton tour!

-Mais... On pourrait se faire mal! Protesta Nelkir, pas rassuré.

-Ne me dit pas que t'es une poule mouillée, Nelkir! Même les petits glissent là dessus et personne ne se fait jamais mal! Ria Lucia en sortant du banc de neige.

Nelkir se mordit la lèvre, regarda la plaque de glace, puis recula de quelques pas avant de se lancer à toute vitesse. Sauf qu'il calcula mal son saut, trébucha légèrement et glissa sur quelques mètres sur les fesses en roulant sur lui même avant de s'écraser dans le banc de neige avec fracas. Lucia éclata de rire et se précipita pour aider le garçon à sortir de la neige. Celui-ci, après avoir sautillé sur place pour retirer la neige qui s'était glissée sous ses vêtements, s'écria, assez mécontent :

-T'as menti Lucia! J'ai super mal partout!

-Mais c'est parce que t'as tout fait de travers! Gloussa Lucia. Attend, on va jouer avec les planches plutôt, sinon tu vas te casser des dents et nos parents seront pas contents demain en nous voyant.

Lucia ne vit pas le visage de Nelkir s'assombrir à la mention des parents et alla chercher deux larges planches qu'ils utilisèrent comme luge de fortune, glissant tour à tour sur la large plaque de glace, riant, se chahutant et se faisant des petites peurs à tour de rôle.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, après un énième bâillement de Lucia, que Nelkir lui proposa de la ramener à ses parents. Il était tard, la danse des adultes devait être bientôt terminée et ils étaient tous les deux gelés. La jeune fille accepta, mais au moment où ils quittèrent la cours de Jorrvaskr pour se diriger vers le bûcher où dansaient encore quelques adultes, ce fut Carlotta qui les trouva, avec une Mila endormie dans les bras.

-Ah, Lucia tu es là! S'écria la dame. Ton papa et ta maman voulaient dormir seuls ensembles ce soir, tu veux venir dormir avec Mila?

L'idée d'aller dormir chez une amie fit sourire Lucia, mais qui attrapa ensuite le bras de Nelkir pour demander, un peu inquiète :

-Est-ce que Nelkir peut venir aussi?

Elle ne remarqua pas les sourcils froncés de Carlotta à la mention du prénom, ni de son regard méfiant qu'elle jeta alors à son ami.

-Il faudrait que ton ami demande à permission à ses parents d'abord et il est tard Lucia. Refusa doucement Carlotta. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Lucia fut déçue mais Nelkir sourit et dit à sa nouvelle amie :

-Mon père ne voudra jamais que je dorme ailleurs que dans mon lit de toute façon. On se reverra... Une autre fois. D'accord Lucia?

La petite blonde hocha la tête et après un dernier salut, le garçon disparut dans l'ombre sans que Lucia ne comprenne par où il partait. C'était peut-être un Guerrier-né? Et parce que Lucia et son papa étaient amis avec les Grisetoison, Nelkir devait peut-être faire attention à ne pas être vu avec elle… Ce qui expliquait aussi son malaise devant les Compagnons et à l'approche de Jorrvaskr. C'était dommage, Lucia appréciait beaucoup le garçon.

-Je pourrais jouer demain avec mon ami? Fit Lucia en suivant Carlotta, qui baillait.

La jeune femme hocha la tête vaguement, le regard soucieux. Elle soupira en marmonnant quelque chose pour elle même, que Lucia ne comprit pas trop :

-Nachael ne sera pas content, il va hurler...

Pourquoi son papa hurlerait? Et pourquoi il serait en colère? Carlotta était bizarre… Elle aussi devait aller se coucher! Lucia rit légèrement en suivant la fermière jusqu'à leur maison, dans les fermes hors de la ville. Les adultes étaient vraiment bizarres.

* * *

C'était chaud. Si bon. Elle respirait rapidement lorsque je daignais de lâcher un instant ses lèvres pour nous permettre de reprendre notre souffle. Mais ma jolie rousse est toujours plus avide, à chaque baiser elle en réclame plus, s'agrippant à moi, grognant lorsque je la relâche trop, et venant reprendre mes lèvres d'elle-même lorsque j'avais le malheur de rire à ses réactions.

Adorable.

Je fermai la porte derrière elle et la plaqua contre le panneau de bois avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'Ysolda était la seule à être avide des lèvres de l'autre. Et alors qu'elle s'accrocha au tissu de mon manteau pour ensuite commencer à me guider vers sa chambre, un bref éclat de conscience me force à lâcher ses lèvres et murmurer :

-Lucia…

-Carlotta s'en occupe ce soir. Répondit Ysolda. Nous irons la chercher demain matin.

Nous? Demain matin? Je souris en haussant un sourcil et répliqua malicieusement :

-J'irai la chercher demain matin. Tu seras trop fatiguée pour bouger ma chère…

Ysolda fronça des sourcils et une lueur de défi s'alluma dans son regard. Elle me poussa ensuite assez fortement et je tombais dos au lit. Tiens, nous étions déjà arrivés? Ysolda retira sa cape d'un geste ample et je fis de même avec mon manteau et mes bottes, puis elle sauta à nouveau sur moi, littéralement. Je l'embrassais, caressant sa taille, ses hanches et son dos à travers le tissu épais de sa robe et frissonnai lorsque des mains un peu froides se glissèrent sous ma chemise et le veston sans manche que je portais.

-Ta peau est si chaude… Fit Ysolda, assez surprise.

-Homme du désert. Fis-je simplement.

Une légende locale de Lenclume raconte que tous les Rougegardes portent en eux la chaleur du désert. Bien que ce soit simplement notre morphologie qui est plus chaude que la moyenne, surtout dans un pays aussi froid que celui de Bordeciel… Mais je repoussai ces pensées scientifiques et me concentrai plutôt sur la magnifique femme au-dessus de moi. Elle avait commencé à détacher les liens de ma chemise et de mon veston puis écartait les tissus, l'œil fasciné. Je la laissai faire, les mains sur ses hanches.

Ce que madame veux, obtiendra.

Elle fini par ouvrir complètement ma chemise et je me redressai sur mes coudes pour l'aider à m'en débarrasser. Elle regarda longuement mon torse, le traçant du bout des doigts, avant de stopper sur une cicatrice encore bien sensible sur mon cou. Celle que m'a fait Vilkas il y a des mois...

-...

Elle ne dit pas un mot. Les lueurs de son regard ne laissèrent rien voir de ses pensées à l'instant. Elle finit par se pencher et m'embrasser avec force et je l'entourai de mes bras, avant de donner un coup de hanche pour que nous roulions et que je me retrouve au dessus d'elle. Ysolda resta accrochée à mon cou et toujours en silence, je détachai les lacets de son corsage. Elle frissonna lorsque je passai mes mains sur sa peau pour lentement lui retirer sa robe et une minute plus tard, ce fut une femme magnifique dans toute sa nudité que je pus contempler, allongée sous moi.

Je n'ai pas de mots justes pour la décrire. J'ai connu des femmes, des jeunes dames de la bourgeoisie et aussi des paysannes curieuses, mais toujours dans les même tranches d'âges que moi. Jamais de femmes plus vieilles, avec un corps d'adulte pleinement développé, fascinant à regarder. La seule "vieille" fille que j'ai connu dans mon lit fut celle qui à également été ma première fois, il y a un peu plus de cinq ans maintenant...

La peau d'Ysolda était pâle, ses seins ni trop large, ni trop petit reposaient sur sa poitrine, ses tétons rosés semblaient doux, elle avait quelques tâches de rousseurs s'étendant sur sa peau et ses épaules larges n'étaient finalement pas les seuls points musclés de son corps. Son ventre plat avait quelques marques d'abdominaux, ses biceps étaient également solides et ses cuisses encore plus. Sans être une montagne de muscles, je pouvais cependant sentir chaque dureté sous la peau d'Ysolda, signe de sa force. Je souris.

-Tu es magnifique. Soufflais-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Ysolda rougit et je souris en sentant sa chaleur corporelle augmenter doucement. Était-elle donc si gênée? Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que je la complimente sur son apparence... Elle est adorable.

Je passai le reste de notre nuit à lui prouver mes mots, en caresses et en doux baisers, en m'unissant à elle dans la plus primaire et sacrée des danses, sans que je ne cesse de la maintenir contre moi, et elle s'accrochant à mes bras, mes épaules, ma nuque... Nos lèvres se cherchant, nos peaux se frottant, nos membres s'accrochant, nos doigts s'enlaçant...

Sans que nous nous relâchions un instant.

* * *

Un coup me réveilla. Je grognai pour la forme, passais une main lourde sur mon visage et sentis un poids contre ma poitrine. Je baissais mon regard, les yeux entrouverts et vis Ysolda, allongée contre moi, un bras entourant mes hanches et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je souris en me souvenant de notre soirée et massai doucement sa nuque. Ses cheveux sont doux, son corps est encore réchauffé de nos dernières activités il y a quelques heures et je remarque quelques traces de morsures le long de ses épaules. D'ailleurs, mon dos me fait un peu mal. Sa peau rosée semblait presque m'appeler tant elle paraissait douce, mais je me répugnais à la réveiller, son visage paisible dans son sommeil m'apportait un certain réconfort.

Je passa tendrement ma main contre son épaule et fronça des sourcils. Sous ma paume je pouvais sentir le relief de cicatrices, longues et larges. Quand je les avait découvert la veille au soir, Ysolda m'avait dit que c'était des blessures causés dans son enfance, mais qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de ce moment.

Cependant, c'était bizarre... J'ai l'impression de connaitre ses cicatrices... Je les ai déjà vu... Sentit aussi... Mais c'est impossible, je n'ai jamais vu Ysolda se faire attaquer par une créature possédant des griffes aussi larges que le suggère ses cicatrices! Et puis, Ysolda c'est fait ces blessures quand elle était jeune, et je ne la connais que depuis quelques semaines... C'est peut-être que j'ai déjà vu ce genre de blessures chez d'autres personnes.

Ou c'est une coïncidence.

Je lui caressa la peau doucement et ma rousse frissonna avant de se blottir un peu plus contre moi, marmonnant des paroles parlant de soleil, ce qui me fit rire. Adorable... Elle était si adorable.

Puis, j'entendis d'autres coups à la porte. Je voulu ignorer l'imbécile qui voulait visiblement écourter notre nuit, mais ce fut la voix de Lorano qui s'éleva :

-Sale gamin, il est 8h du matin et si on veut être sur la route avant midi, il faudra bien que tu te lèves!

... Pourquoi j'ai informé Lorano à propos de l'adresse d'Ysolda, déjà? Ah ouais, parce qu'il me l'avait demandé avec une si grande politesse... Et après m'avoir écrasé lors d'un duel à main nue avant-hier.

Foutu orc. Je me levai, faisant attention à ce qu'Ysolda ne soit pas réveillée et enfilai mon pantalon vite fait. J'allai ensuite ouvrir à Lorano, qui était déjà dans son armure, mais sans casque. Il me jeta un regard circonspect quant à ma tenue et je lui sifflai :

-Pas de commentaires.

-Aucun. Marmonna-t-il. On doit partir ce matin, le plus tôt possible. Tu étais trop occupé hier soir pour le remarquer, mais l'aura maléfique de la pierre a commencé à agir depuis quelques heures.

Je fronçai des sourcils. Lorano me montra alors d'un mouvement de menton quelque chose à gauche, et je tournai la tête.

Et je blêmis en voyant l'énorme flaque de sang que les gardes étaient en train de retirer de la glace, à quelques mètres de la maison d'Ysolda. Lorano, faisant fit de mon malaise, expliqua :

-Deux de tes frères d'armes se sont violement disputés hier soir, durant la danse. Ça s'est fini en bain de sang. Ils sont tous deux encore en vie, mais gravement blessés. Et ils n'étaient que tes frères d'armes et des hommes avec qui tu n'as sans doute jamais parlé... La prochaine fois, ce sera peut-être des amis à toi, ta fille ou ta femme. Les Princes Daedra n'aiment pas attendre. Ce cristal pulse d'une énergie malsaine, dangereuse... L'avoir gardé aussi longtemps nous met tous en danger.

Ma gorge était trop serrée pour que je puisse dire un seul mot, alors je hochai simplement la tête. J'invitai Lorano à entrer, le temps que je mette mon armure et fasse mon paquetage, mais il secoua la tête :

-Je vais sceller nos montures aux écuries et régler quelques derniers détails. Mais il faut que nous soyons partis pour maximum 10h, à la réouverture officielle des routes.

-J'y serais. Dis-je.

Lorano hocha la tête et s'éloigna ensuite. Je fermais la porte et appuyai mon front contre celle-ci, les yeux fermés. Deux de mes frères se sont violemment battus hier soir, un soir de fête, à cause de moi. Alors que j'étais... Avec Ysolda. J'ai failli à mes responsabilités et ce sont mes frères d'armes qui ont payés à ma place. Une main un peu froide caressa alors mon dos et je me tournai doucement vers Ysolda, qui avait enfilé une chemise de nuit blanche et me regardait avec sérieux.

Elle avait dû tout entendre. Je la pris contre moi et la serrai fort, et elle me rendit mon étreinte, avant de me souffler calmement :

-Vas te laver et t'habiller. Je vais préparer ton repas. Ton armure est restée à Jorrvaskr, n'est-ce pas?

Je hochai la tête pour toute réponse et la relâchai. Son attitude calme et posée fit descendre un peu le stress qui était apparu en moi, refroidissant mon esprit et me permettant d'arrêter de culpabiliser.

D'abord, m'habiller. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre et enfilai à nouveau mes vêtements, éparpillés un peu partout. J'entendis Ysolda préparer un repas, l'odeur d'oeufs grillés ne réussi cependant pas à me faire sourire et lorsque je sortis de la pièce, je vis qu'elle avait noué un bandeau autour de sa tête pour retenir ses mèches de cheveux. Elle surveillait la cuisson des oeufs d'un oeil alerte et à peine une minute plus tard, j'étais attablé avec deux oeufs au plat, une pomme tranchée en quartier et un morceau de pain qui bien que froid restait délicieux.

-Je n'aurai pas le temps d'attendre que le boulanger nous sort ses pains du four, le vingt-cinq il commence toujours son travail à 9h. Dit Ysolda en s'assoyant à côté de moi pour manger sa propre assiette. Veux-tu de l'aide pour ton paquetage?

-... Il me faudra des vêtements pour la route et des vivres. Marmonnais-je.

-De l'eau également, ainsi que des baumes naturels pour tes blessures et des potions de soins préparées par Freyja. Énuméra ma rouquine. Nous irons en chercher chez Arcania en sortant. Tilda doit avoir les vivres qu'il te faut pour ton voyage. Tes armes sont aiguisées?

-Je prendrai la lame d'acier que j'ai acheté à Ulfberth et une dague de la Forgeciel. Je dois d'ailleurs laisser Nlaghn à Eorlund, il doit la réparer durant mon absence pour Lucia.

Ysolda hocha la tête, et encore une fois je me sentis reconnaissant envers les dieux et le destin d'avoir mis une telle femme sur mon chemin. Elle était plus calme, moins impulsive et avait davantage froid aux yeux que moi. Alors qu'une mauvaise nouvelle m'était encore une fois tombée dessus, elle réussissait à apaiser ma panique, me permettant de me concentrer sur mon voyage, et ses préparatifs. Une fois le repas terminé, je lui lavai ses couverts alors qu'elle alla s'habiller. Une fois tous deux prêts, nous allâmes rapidement à Jorrvaskr.

-Ton lit est lequel? Demanda Ysolda alors que nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, pratiquement vide en ce matin du 25 Soirétoile.

-Le premier à gauche, dans la cinquième chambre, dans les dortoirs en face de l'escalier. Répondis-je.

Ysolda hocha la tête et descendit les escaliers alors que de mon côté, je m'approchai de Kodlak, que j'avais repéré à table avec Vilkas à ses côtés dès mon entrée en salle.

-Déjà debout le bleu? Fit Vilkas à mon approche.

-Avec une bonne raison. Répondis-je le plus calmement possible. (Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment que je le provoque en duel.) Héraut, je dois... Hum, je dois partir en mission dès ce matin.

-En mission dis-tu? Et vu ton regard, ce n'est pas une mission que les Compagnons ont accepté de s'occuper.

-Non... C'est une quête personnelle, dont j'ai fait l'erreur de repousser trop longtemps. Je pars d'ici deux heures, avec votre permission bien évidement.

-Combien de temps cette quête te prendra? Demanda Kodlak, qui ne semblait pas surpris de ma demande.

-C'est une quête qui me mènera au nord-ouest de Bordeciel, Héraut. Répondis-je avec sincérité. Selon les estimations de mon compagnon de route, nous en aurons pour deux semaines. Peut-être trois si le temps n'est pas de notre côté.

Kodlak hocha la tête et jeta un oeil vers Vilkas, qui semblait partagé. J'ignore d'ailleurs pourquoi. Puis il sourit, se leva et posa une main solide sur mon épaule.

-Alors va mettre ton armure, jeune Compagnon. Et même s'il ne s'agit pas d'une quête des Compagnons, garde toujours à l'esprit nos principes. Ils te guideront sur le chemin de l'honneur et tu pourras revenir auprès de ta famille, des histoires à nous raconter plein l'esprit.

Je souris et hochai la tête respectueusement. C'était étrange... Kodlak n'était pas le chef des Compagnons, tout le monde me l'avait bien fait comprendre, même le vieil homme. Et pourtant, obtenir son approbation pour partir accomplir cette foutue quête m'apaisa énormément, comme si on enlevait un poids de mes épaules, un poids que je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir jusqu'à présent.

Je saluai également Vilkas, qui ne me le rendit pas (enfoiré, pour une fois que j'étais poli...) et partis vers les dortoirs à mon tour.

Ysolda était accompagnée de Tilda dans ma chambre, en train de fermer l'un des deux sacs que comportait mon paquetage. Il y avait également une chaude couverture déjà enroulée qu'il faudra que j'attache à ma selle et mon armure était montée sur un mannequin, attendant que je l'enfile.

-Bien, tout a été préparé... Je vous laisse. Dit Tilda en sortant et en fermant légèrement la porte derrière elle.

Il y eut un silence léger, avant que ma douce rouquine n'inspire un bon coup et commence ensuite à me diriger vers l'armure. Pas besoin d'avoir l'intelligence de Daren ou de Freyja pour comprendre qu'elle voulait m'aider à la mettre. Et bien que je lui dis à mi-voix :

-Je peux le faire par moi-même...

Elle me répondit, avec le même ton :

-Cela me rassurait.

La rassurer. À ces mots, je me laissai docilement manipuler, Ysolda tournant régulièrement autour de moi, me faisant enfiler ma cotte de maille, attachant peu à peu mon plastron, ajustant mes épaulettes, puis mes gants. Elle ne rougit pas lorsqu'elle attacha ma ceinture et mes cuirasses, ni quand elle dut se pencher à mes pieds pour m'aider à mettre mes jambières et mes bottes de combats.

Et plus mon armure se referma sur moi, plus j'eus la sensation qu'en plus des plaques d'aciers et d'ébonites, en plus du sortilège résistant au froid, c'était comme si... Tous les sentiments qu'Ysolda éprouvait pour moi m'enveloppaient, comme une seconde armure. Sa chaleur, son calme, sa patience, tout sembla entrer en moi, apaisant mes propres craintes, ralentissant les battements de mon coeur pour un rythme plus normal.

Elle finit en nouant autour de mon crâne mon bandeau, repoussant mes mèches vers l'arrière et dégageant mon visage. Elle me faisait face et je dus me pencher pour la laisser faire, et une fois que je me redressai, nous nous regardâmes longuement dans les yeux.

La paix qui avait enveloppé Ysolda depuis notre réveil tout à l'heure semblait s'être transférer en moi. Alors que maintenant l'inquiétude se voyait largement sur le visage de ma douce dame, que ses yeux trahissaient sa peur et que ses mains refusaient de se détacher de mes épaules, je me sentais... Calme. Prêt à partir, l'âme en paix. Littéralement.

Même Fus semblait complètement calme, comme s'il n'était plus là... Si je ne serais pas habitué à ressentir son énergie, même aussi endormi, j'aurai effectivement cru qu'il était partit.

Je me penchai et embrassai longuement ses lèvres tremblantes, entourant sa fine taille de mes bras maintenant alourdis par mes gantelets et ma cotte de maille.

-Jure-moi que tu reviendras. Que tu me reviendras. Fit-elle, contre ma bouche.

Je cessai le baiser et posai mon front contre le sien, une main sur sa nuque. Je gardais mes yeux fermés, puis quand je les rouvris, elle en fit de même.

-Je le jure. Fis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, noisette.

Ses yeux brillaient, mais aucune larme ne coulaient, et je passai un pouce prudent puisque recouvert de métal, sur le coin de son oeil pour y cueillir une larme invisible. Même maintenant, elle se refuse à pleurer... Elle était si forte. À ce moment précis, plus que tout, plus que mon désir de ne pas la quitter... J'aurai voulu que ce soit en tant que mari et femme que nous vivions ce moment. Pas en tant que simples amants.

-Quand je reviendrai... J'aurai quelque chose à te dire, de très important.

Que je l'aime. Qu'elle est plus qu'une simple amante à mes yeux. Que je veux l'épouser. Faire d'elle ma femme, la mère de Lucia et de mes autres enfants. Je veux le lui dire... Et je le lui dirai. Quand je serai libre de cette malédiction qu'est ce maudit cristal, je lui dirai tout.

-Pourquoi ne pas me le dire maintenant? Me demanda-t-elle, les yeux suppliants.

Je lui souris et l'embrassais sur le front avant de m'éloigner doucement.

-Cela me donnera une raison de plus de revenir.

Elle me jeta un regard, partagé entre la peur et la tristesse et je lui caressais délicatement la joue. Elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse et se pencha pour appuyer son front contre ma poitrine, dans un petit "tac". Je la laissais faire, de toute manière cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'inspire profondément et se redresse, toute trace de tristesse ou de peur disparut de son regard.

Maintenant, il brûlait de détermination, une détermination cependant calme. Comme toujours, avec elle. Nous nous sourîmes et j'allais prendre mon épée pour me l'attacher à la ceinture. Ma bourse contenant le cristal de Méridia que j'avais déposé sur ma table de chevet le temps d'enfiler mon armure retourna à ma ceinture. Hors de question de le quitter des yeux de tout le voyage, à partir de maintenant! Ysolda prit mes sacs et je pris également Nlaghn, puis nous sortîmes tout deux de Jorrvaskr.

J'allai voir Eorlund, qui était déjà à son poste en train d'allumer sa forge (apprenant au passage qu'il était 9h passé) et lui laissais ma fidèle lame, en échange d'une dague solide en acier de la Forgeciel.

-Pour que tu puisses avoir une vraie lame sur toi. Dit avec arrogance le forgeron en jetant un oeil à l'épée qui pendait à ma taille.

-Je vais confiance à Ulfberth pour ses armes. Même si elles sont de moins bonne qualité que les vôtres, je n'ai pour le moment pas les moyens de m'en acquérir une. Souriais-je à Eorlund.

Celui-ci secoua la tête avant de me laisser filer avec la dague. Je me l'attachais également à la taille, mais à ma droite, contrairement à mon épée. Ysolda m'attendait au pied des escaliers menant à la forge, respectueuse des traditions elle avait refusé d'y monter. N'était ni Compagnon, ni femme de Compagnon, elle n'y avait techniquement rien à faire là haut.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la boutique de potions, appartenant à Arcadia. En me voyant débarqué en armure avec Ysolda qui portait mes paquetages, elle ne fit pas de scandales quand je lui demandais des potions de soins concoctées par Freyja. Mon amie était en train de dormir dans sa petite chambre au fond de la boutique, ni moi ni Arcadia ne la dérangea. De toute façon, Freyja avait créé une véritable réserve de potions à mon nom, bien évidement j'avais un prix à payer en conséquence, étant donné qu'elles avaient été créées spécialement pour moi.

Alors qu'une potion de soin ordinaire ne coûtait que 12 septims, je devais en payer pratiquement le double, 20 septims. J'en pris quatre, par prudence, ainsi que trois flacons de résistance au froid, une de régénération d'endurance et une pour enduire ma lame d'un poison de dégât de feu.

-Merci. Dis-je en sortant.

-Si vous voulez me remercier, devenez un client régulier! Me lança Arcadia alors que je fermais la lourde porte.

Je ris légèrement et Ysolda me lança un regard malicieux. Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice et alors que la ville se réveillait doucement autour de nous, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les grandes portes de la ville.

-Pour Lucia... Dis-je alors que les gardes ouvrèrent la porte à notre approche.

-Elle a dormi à la ferme avec Carlotta et Mila. Je vous accompagne jusque là-bas pour la prendre, puis on reviendra ici. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, tout ira bien. Répondit Ysolda, doucement.

-... Lucia fait beaucoup de cauchemars, la nuit quand elle s'inquiète. Et elle est très lunatique et impulsive.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser quelques recommandations à Ysolda, qui ne fit rien pour m'interrompre. J'avais besoin de parler, surtout sur Lucia, pour me rassurer un peu plus. J'étais toujours calme, vis-à-vis la mission. Mais sur l'idée de laisser Lucia et Ysolda derrière moi...

À l'approche de l'écurie, je m'arrêtai et ma rouquine me dit :

-Je connais Lucia comme si elle était ma propre fille. Tu peux être confiant. Nous t'attendrons.

Je hochai la tête alors que Lorano nous attendait avec deux montures à ses côtés, ma jument et un étalon assez large et musclé, visiblement entraîné pour supporter le poids d'une telle armure que possédait le guerrier.

-Presque 10h, on y va. Dit l'Orc alors que j'attachai mes sacs, la lourde couverture et que je grimpai sur ma jument.

-Je dépose Ysolda à la ferme juste au coin et on y va. Approuvais-je.

Ysolda grimpa devant moi et Lorano ne dit rien à ce sujet. Il se jeta un sort, grimpa sur sa monture (aussi facilement, le sort devait avoir allégé son poids...) et partit le premier. Je le suivi, dans un trot tranquille et Ysolda se colla à moi, le visage caché en partit dans mon cou.

-Il y a une cape d'hiver dans une de tes sacoches. Fit-elle à mi-voix. Je t'ai également laissé un peu de savon et de quoi te faire du thé, durant vos arrêts. Tes vivres sont suffisantes pour que tu tiennes quelques semaines et il y a un pot, avec des perles remplies d'une poudre... C'est un médicament des prêtresses de Kynareth, le seul qui fonctionne vraiment, il a pour effet de réduire considérablement la douleur et stopper les hémorragies pendant une paire d'heure... Si jamais... Si jamais quelque chose tourne mal durant un combat. Ce n'est pas de la magie, donc cela devrais fonctionner sur toi, n'hésite pas à en prendre au besoin.

Tout comme moi il y a quelques minutes, elle m'abreuva de recommandations, me lista rapidement le contenu de mes sacs et me fit promettre, encore et encore, de revenir en entier d'ici au maximum trois semaines. Et je lui jurai, encore et toujours, que je reviendrais. Lorano stoppa son cheval à quelques mètres de la ferme où Carlotta vivait et après une dernière étreinte, Ysolda débarqua de mon cheval et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Je pris sur moi pour lui faire le sourire le plus rassurant que je pouvais et elle en fit de même. Une porte claqua alors et je levai le regard. Dans un petit tourbillon de neige, Lucia se précipita vers nous avec les yeux grands ouverts, paniquée.

Ysolda l'attrapa et la souleva dans ses bras et s'approcha à nouveau de moi, qui suis resté sur ma monture. Lucia tendit ses mains vers moi et je la pris sans hésitation, la serrant fortement contre moi, ses minces bras entourant mon cou.

-Je t'aime papa. Fit-elle. Tu reviens vite, hein?

-Oui ma princesse. C'est promis, je reviens vite. Et je t'aime aussi, mon petit renard.

Nous restâmes comme cela quelques minutes, puis un raclement de gorge de Lorano me fit comprendre que c'était l'heure. Je détachais donc patiemment Lucia de moi, qui refusait de me laisser partir en pleurant et Ysolda la prit contre elle. Je caressais doucement la joue baignée de larmes de ma fille et lui dis :

-Il faut que tu sois courageuse, ma petite guerrière. Tu veux bien?

Lucia renifla, essuya ses yeux avec sa manche et appuya son visage contre ma main en hochant la tête. Je lui souris fièrement, puis la relâcha doucement.

Et après un dernier regard d'au revoir à Ysolda, je tournai la tête, et la hochai vers Lorano, qui nous observait du coin de l'oeil. Il fit claquer ses rênes et j'en fis de même. En quelques galops, je fus sur la route, en direction de ce maudit temple en compagnie d'un quasi inconnu qui prétend vouloir m'aider, en plein milieu d'un hiver bien glacial, en laissant derrière moi ma fille adoptive, la femme de ma vie et une famille que j'ai dû combattre pour la mériter.

Talos... Je ne t'ai jamais prié avec autant de ferveur que mes frères d'armes nordiques. Mes parents m'ont enseigné à ne croire qu'en ma force, et non en des entités supérieurs. Mais Talos... Aujourd'hui je te prie.

Je te prie, parce qu'alors que je m'éloigne de tout cela, je ne souhaite qu'une chose... C'est de faire demi-tour. Je te prie parce que je sais que je dois partir. Je te prie parce que... Je dois faire ce voyage.

Parce que je ne veux pas perdre à nouveau ma famille. Alors... Protège-les, Talos, je t'en supplie... Protège-les, durant le temps que je ne serai pas là.

* * *

Fin du chapitre! J'espère que ça vous à plut... Comme vous pouvez le constater, dans les prochains chapitres, ce sera enfin aventure et baston, comme on les aimes! Bon, pas totalement en fait... Huhu, vous aurez les détails après le chapitre bonus, j'espère que vous aimerez!

Donc, fini le mini-arc des fêtes du Solstice d'hiver, place au mini-arc de la quête de Méridia! J'espère que cet arc vous plaira, j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à l'écrire!

En partant, si vous pouviez laisser une review... Je sais que mon absence à fait que pas mal de mes lecteurs se sont désintéressé de mes écrits, mais les quelques personnes qui passent, même pas hasard... Ce serait sympa de vous manifester... S'il vous plait.

Les reviews, c'est la vie. Et mon salaire. Et je ne suis pas comme Shinpachi et Kagura, j'aimerais avoir mon salaire moi! Na mais oh! Vous n'avez pas la classe de Gin-san de toute façon!

Bisou à tous.  
RedChi-san


	13. Chapter 10,5 Bonus

Le premier chapitre bonus de ce deuxième arc, enfin! J'avais tellement hâte de vous le faire lire! Et pardon pour l'absence, faut dire que le chapitre bonus 20.5 m'a profondément fait ch***... Difficile, ce petit Nachael, autant pour ses parents que pour moi! Mais d'ici là, je vous laisser avec ici, un Nachael de trois ans (Presque quatre... Mais trois quand même.) Je vous promet qu'il est tout choupi!

Ce chapitre bonus, comme promis, apportera beaucoup de réponses. Mais également mettra au clair un pan du passé de Nachael qui l'a profondément changer, bien que... Rah, vous aurez les détails à la fin du chapitre, je ne veux pas vous spoiler! Bisou à tous, et merci aux lecteurs qui laisserons une trace de leur passage! J'vous aime!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Deuxième Arc : Compagnons**

 **-Chapitre 10.5-**

 **L'enfance de Nachael, partie III**

Ça avait encore crié. Nachael n'aimait que moyennement quand les gens criaient. Ils étaient tellement bruyants, il détestait les sons trop forts.

Encore une fois il galopa le plus rapidement possible sur ses petites jambes et disparu entre deux caravanes pour rejoindre les adultes, moins bruyant que les idiots qu'il abandonnait sans aucune pitié.

Il avait beau avoir un peu plus de trois ans, presque quatre, ça voulait pas dire qu'il était un bébé! Alors pourquoi ses parents le laissait avec les femmes et les bébés, qui n'arrêtaient pas de crier et de pleurer? Sa maman avait commencé à lui apprendre à se battre comme elle, il voulait continuer lui!

Mais ils avaient rencontré des gens, qui était comme son papa et sa maman, des marchands. Il n'avait pas tout compris, mais maintenant les autres adultes les suivaient jusqu'au pays des parents de son papa.

Nachael trotta encore quelques mètres, avant d'observer autour de lui. Là, c'était la caravane des mamans et elle était vide puisque toutes les mamans étaient sorties avec les bébés.

Sauf qu'il entendit un petit rire dans la caravane et aussitôt, il cru qu'un voleur était entré. Bah oui, sinon pourquoi il y aurait quelqu'un? Nachael prit son courage à deux mains et grimpa tant bien que mal dans la charrette, se mordillant la lèvre pour se concentrer sur son escalade. Mais pourquoi la marche était aussi haute? Les grands étaient vraiment trop grands!

Mais alors qu'il réussi à se mettre à quatre pattes sur le rebord de la caravane, les rideaux s'ouvrirent, faisant sursauter le petit Nachael. Il leva son regard, et fut surpris de tomber sur une fille.

Une fille aux cheveux roux tressés de chaque côté de son visage, une robe verte et beige aux manches longues, avec un gros bouquin dans les bras. Elle le regarda un long moment, avant de ricaner malicieusement. Aussitôt Nachael rougit de colère et poussa la fille pour la faire taire.

-Hé, t'es pas bien, sale petit gamin?! S'écria la fille alors que le jeune garçon la poussa.

-T'as pas le droit de rire de moi, méchante! Fit le garçon en tirant la langue.

-Je suis pas méchante, c'est toi qui es ridicule à te balader en couche et chemise partout!

-C'est pas une couche! S'écria Nachael, rouge tomate. Et j'ai pas de pantalon parce que le bébé malade, il a vomi sur moi! Alors je lui ai jeté mon pantalon et son vomi dans la figure, na!

Et la fille éclata de rire de plus belle, sous les rougeurs de Nachael qui se sentait de plus en plus ridicule. Il fini par forcer le passage et fouilla dans les affaires de sa maman jusqu'à trouver un pantalon pour lui. Il l'enfila difficilement, pas habitués à s'habiller tout seul, mais réussi à le mettre à peu près correctement. Il remit ensuite ses chaussures et se tourna fièrement vers la fille.

-Voilà! J'suis un grand moi, pas un bébé, alors arrête de te moquer de moi!

-Je suis plus grande que toi, gros bébé. Ricana la fille en lui tirant la langue.

-C'est parce que t'es une grande perche! Répliqua Nachael.

La fille sembla blessée de l'insulte et se mordit la lèvre, les yeux légèrement baissés. Mais Nachael ne s'en rendit pas compte, tout content d'avoir réussi à faire taire la méchante fille qui le traitait de bébé. Il retourna à l'entrée du chariot et descendit lentement du véhicule, faisant attention à ne pas tomber.

Puis lorsqu'il eu les deux pieds par terre, il tangua un peu, grimaçant à rester équilibre sur ses deux pieds et partit sans se retourner. Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta entre deux caravanes, plus trop certain d'où aller. Où étaient les adultes? Et sa maman, et son papa? Et puis il faisait froid et il n'aimait vraiment pas avoir froid. Il frissonna et marcha encore, jusqu'à se trouver devant de gros arbres. Il n'y avait plus de caravane devant lui, juste les arbres.

Son papa lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller plus loin que les gros arbres, mais quand même... Il l'avait bien dit à la fille, il n'était plus un bébé! Et les grands eux, ils allaient souvent plus loin dans les arbres, avec des épées et des arcs! Bon, Nachael n'avait pas d'épée ou d'arc comme les grands... Ah, là par terre, un bâton! Le petit le prit et fut satisfait en le soulevant ; il n'était pas lourd! Ce bâton était maintenant son épée, il était comme les grands donc il pouvait aller plus loin!

Content de sa logique, Nachael brandit son bâton en imaginant qu'il avait un sabre de Shehai comme sa maman et partit rapidement. Il trébucha de nombreuses fois sur des cailloux et des racines, mais il continua sa route, regardant partout. Il fit semblant, en agitant son bâton, de se battre contre des monstres horribles et des dragons, en hurlant des ordres à des soldats imaginaires.

Puis il entendit une branche craqué derrière lui puis un cri de surprise et un grand bruit. Ce dernier le fit sursauter, il se retourna et vit...

-Mais tu fais quoi là? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-C'est à cause de toi, idiot de gros bébé! S'écria la fille rousse, qui était tombée par terre sans doute en glissant.

Nachael alla l'aider à se relever car malgré tout, son papa lui disait toujours qu'il fallait qu'il soit gentil avec les filles. Même si elle avait été méchante avec lui... Une fois qu'elle fut debout il fit :

-Pourquoi c'est ma faute? Je t'ai pas demandé de venir avec moi!

-Mais t'es vraiment idiot! Les enfants n'ont pas le droit de quitter le campement de la caravane, c'est dangereux! Surtout par ici, il y a des loups et des ours dans la forêt qui pourraient de dévorer!

-Il y a des fées aussi! Répliqua Nachael, bien qu'il eu peur en entendant qu'il y avait de vrais monstres dans la forêt.

-Des fées? Répéta la fille, interloquée.

-Oui, c'est papa qui m'en a parlé! Il dit que si on va dans la forêt et qu'on reste tranquille, on peut voir les fées! Sourit Nachael.

Il avait les yeux brillants et la fille en le voyant ainsi préféra ne pas dire qu'elle savait que les fées n'existaient que dans les contes pour enfants. À la place elle attrapa le bras du garçon et le tira à sa suite pour le ramener au campement. À sa grande surprise, le garçon se laissa faire et continua plutôt son récit sur les fées :

-Papa a dit que c'était des fées magiques, qu'elles pouvaient créer de la lumière et naissaient des étoiles! C'est pour ça qu'on peut voir les fées surtout la nuit, parce qu'elles sont timides devant des humains et qu'elles préfèrent voir leurs mamans les étoiles. Et quand une fée apparaît devant un humain, c'est parce qu'elle le guide sur son destin, c'est une légende que papa connait depuis tout petit! Il dit que dans les îles du nord, on appelle les fées des "feux follets", parce qu'on dirait qu'elles sont en feu mais en fait pas du tout, c'est leur magie qui les font briller et...

La fille n'écoutait que d'une oreille et préféra plutôt tenter de retrouver son chemin. Après cet arbre, c'était à droite ou à gauche? Ou alors tout droit quand on dépassait ce gros rocher? Et le buisson juste là, est-ce qu'il était sur son chemin lorsqu'elle avait couru après le petit garçon...?

Oh non... La fille blêmit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était... Perdue.

-Hé, t'es malade? T'es toute blanche! Dit le petit garçon à côté d'elle.

C'était sa faute! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait désobéit aux ordres des adultes aussi, hein? Foutu garnement.

-Na, mais à cause de toi on est perdu. Siffla la fille, furieuse, en relâchant brusquement le bras du gamin.

Nachael fronça des sourcils, regarda autour de lui et devint à son tour pâle (du mieux que pouvait voir la fille à cause de la couleur foncé de la peau du garçon) lorsqu'il ne reconnu rien du paysage.

-On est perdu? Fit d'une petite voix le garçon.

-Oui, et c'est à cause de ta stupidité! Tu n'aurais pas du sortir de la caravane, c'est ta faute si on est perdu! Stupide, crétin, idiot!

La fille cria sur le petit garçon un long moment, celui-ci garda le silence et baissa les yeux, malheureux comme une pierre et sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux... Il fini par dire tout bas :

-Pardon... Je voulais pas me perdre, je voulais... Je voulais... Je...

Et le petit garçon éclata en sanglots sous le regard de la rousse, qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Bon, maintenant non seulement elle était perdue en pleine forêt avec un petit garçon mais en plus, ce même petit garçon avait une crise de larme. Il frottait ses yeux avec ses manches, reniflait pitoyablement et se mordillait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de désespoir, malgré ses sanglots bruyants.

Après un moment la fille soupira. Bon, c'était elle la plus vieille des deux, elle devait être la responsable du gamin jusqu'à ce que les parents et les adultes se rendent compte de leur disparition et viennent les chercher. Qu'est-ce que sa maman lui avait toujours dit, pour quand elle se perdait en forêt?

Ah oui! Ne pas bouger, toujours rester à la même place! Se trouver du bois pour faire un feu et ainsi signaler sa position à ceux qui la cherchait, se cacher en haut d'un arbre ou dans un trou de terrier si une bête ou un bandit approchait et surtout, ne jamais crier, cela pouvait attirer les ours et les loups.

Bon, ce dernier point était fichu. Elle avait engueulé le gamin et celui-ci avait eu une crise de larmes très bruyante. Elle inspira profondément et fouilla dans sa petite sacoche, contente d'avoir l'habitude de toujours la transporter sur elle. À côté de ses mouchoirs, il y avait un silex et une pierre de fer pour faire du feu, un petit pot d'amadou, des herbes médicinales, de la ficelle solide, des noix et des fruits séchés. La fillette avait aussi à sa taille une petite dague, depuis ses cinq ans elle avait le droit d'avoir une arme sur elle et contrairement au gamin, elle avait pensé à prendre sa cape d'hiver pour se protéger du froid.

Même si la neige n'était pas encore là, il faisait déjà froid, surtout la nuit!

Elle sortit un de ses mouchoirs et se pencha vers le petit garçon, lui enlevant patiemment les mains de son visage.

-Allez, calme-toi maintenant. Ça va aller, je sais comment survivre dans la forêt, je te promets qu'on ne va pas mourir et que nos parents vont vite nous retrouver!

-Mais il y a des loups et des ours dans la forêt! J'aime pas les ours, ils font peur! Protesta le gamin.

-J'ai une dague, je pourrai nous protéger. Répondit la fillette en essuyant le visage mouillé du garçon avec son mouchoir.

Même si elle doutait que cette petite lame puisse faire quoi que ce soit face à un loup ou un ours, elle l'affirma avec tant de conviction que le petit la cru et arrêta de pleurer. Elle l'aida ensuite à se moucher et mit ensuite le mouchoir sale dans sa deuxième pochette. Elle le lavera quand ils seront de retour à la maison. Puis elle regarda autour d'eux et vit un creux au pied d'un grand arbre, entre deux racines. C'était petit et sans doute un peu mouillé et sale, mais au moins ils auraient un coin. Elle prit la main du garçon et l'entraina avec elle jusqu'au petit creux.

-Bon aller, on va s'installer pour la nuit. Toi, tu reste dans le creux de l'arbre et tu ne bouge pas, comprit?

Le petit hocha la tête et alla s'assoir entre les deux racines, pliant ses jambes et remontant ses genoux vers son visage dans une position accroupie. Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux, la regardant agir sans un mot.

Nachael était terrifié. Être perdu en forêt, il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il avait peur que ses parents ne le retrouve jamais plus, qu'un ours vient les attaquer et qu'ils meurent en ayant très mal. Nachael n'aimait pas avoir mal. Il voudrait sa maman, sa maman super forte ou son papa qui faisait peur aux autres quand il était en colère. Il voulait ses parents.

Le petit releva la tête pour dire à voix haute son désir mais il se retrouva soudainement dans le noir complet. Il cria de frayeur et se débattit contre ce qui le recouvrait, jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit à l'air libre. La fille s'éloignait et Nachael regarda avec surprise la cape qui était maintenant sur lui, le réchauffant un peu.

-Couvre-toi avec ça, on sera mal avancé si tu tombe malade. Fit la fille.

-Mais et toi? Demanda Nachael.

-Ça va, je n'ai pas froid. Il faut que j'allume un feu pour ce soir, parce que ça éloignera les bêtes, ça nous réchauffera cette nuit, ça pourrait aider les parents à nous retrouver et en plus on ne sera pas dans le noir complet. Énuméra la fille.

Nachael ne comprenait pas trop son raisonnement, mais décida qu'en étant en effet la plus âgé, elle devait en savoir plus que lui. Il hocha donc la tête, s'enroula dans la cape et resta tranquille dans son coin, seul ses yeux dorés étant à découvert. Il regarda la fille creuser la terre d'abord avec sa dague, puis avec ses mains. Il la vit ensuite entourer le trou de pierres puis mettre des branches de bois sec dedans.

Nachael fut étonné de la voir plier et casser les branches avant de les mettre dans le trou. Toutes les branches qu'elle n'avait pas pu casser, elle les jetait plus loin en marmonnant «trop vert» et au final, la base du feu de camps fut créée.

Il l'observa ensuite empiler un autre tas à côté de lui, très grand et très haut. C'était sans doute le bois pour le feu après qu'il soit allumé. Elle prit ensuite plein de feuilles mortes par terre pour les mettre sous les branches dans le trou et sortit finalement de sa pochette à sa ceinture une drôle de pierre taillé, une pierre un peu brillante et un petit pot.

-C'est quoi? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-C'est des silex. Une pierre spéciale, grâce à ça on peut allumer des feux. Papa m'a montrer comment faire, ça ne sera pas long! Et dans le pot il y a de l'amadou, c'est une pâte très spéciale qui aide le feu à s'étendre sur le bois.

La fillette ouvrit son petit pot et déposa un peu d'amadou au milieu des feuilles et un peu parmi les branches. Puis elle prit son silex et sa pierre de fer et comme elle l'avait prédit, après quelques essais, des étincelles jaillirent et l'amadou prit feu, suivit très rapidement des feuilles. La fille se pencha alors beaucoup et souffla délicatement sur les petites flammes! Mais pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle allait l'éteindre!

Mais à la grande surprise de Nachael, ce fut le contraire qui se produisit! Les flammèches s'accrochèrent aux petites branches, ceux-ci rougeoyant de plus en plus et en quinze minutes, un petit feu fut créé.

La fille était une magicienne!

Attiré comme un insecte par la lumière, Nachael sortit de son petit trou et s'approcha de la fille, regardant le petit feu de camp.

-Attention, c'est dangereux! S'écria la fille en l'éloignant un peu d'un bras. D'ici une heure, le feu sera bien haut, on aura chaud pour cette nuit. Mais ne vas pas trop prêt du feu, tu pourrais l'éteindre et il faudra tout recommencer!

Terrifié à l'idée de perdre le feu alors que le soleil commençait à disparaitre à l'horizon, Nachael hocha la tête rapidement et retourna dans son petit trou. Sauf que son ventre se mit alors à gronder et le petit fit la moue. Il avait faim...

-Rah, t'es pas croyable toi... Soupira la fille.

Elle fouilla dans sa pochette avant de sortit quelques petits fruits secs et de les donner à Nachael. Celui-ci sauta presque sur les friandises et en enfouis deux dans sa bouche aussitôt.

-Ne les manges pas trop vite, c'est tout ce qu'on a comme nourriture en se moment! Et je ne sais pas faire de pièges à collet pour attraper un lapin ou une perdrix.

-Ah... Papa disait qu'il me l'enseignera quand je serai plus grand.

-Ouais bah c'est pas pour tout de suite! Soupira la fille en croyant une de ses propres noix.

Elle en mangea quelques unes et vit le regard suppliant du gamin. Visiblement il avait encore faim... Elle soupira et lui donna sa plus grosse noix, lui précisant au passage que c'était tout ce qu'il aurait pour ce soir. Le petit hocha la tête et après son petit goûté, elle retourna s'occuper du feu. Celui-ci avait un peu descendu, elle mit aussitôt plus de bois et de feuilles pour qu'il ne s'éteigne pas et observa ensuite le ciel.

Pas de gros nuages, bien qu'à cause des arbres elle ne voyait pas l'horizon. Aucun moyen de prédire s'il y aurait de la pluie cette nuit ou pas. Elle sortit de sa petite pochette sa ficelle enroulée et en attacha une extrémité sur une des racines du gros arbre, avant de faire un genre de cercle autour d'eux, passant derrière des petits arbres très fin à peine plus grand que la fillette, attachant à la ficelle des branches ou des feuilles. Puis elle attacha l'autre extrémité sur la deuxième racine et tira un petit coup sur la ficelle : Aussitôt quelques branches et petits arbres s'agitèrent et firent du bruit.

-C'est quoi? Demanda encore le garçon.

-C'est une alarme de survie. Répondit la fille, avant d'expliquer. C'est l'ami chasseur de mon papa qui m'a apprit à le faire, c'est pour que notre petit camp soit ainsi protégé. Si quelque chose s'approche de nous, il fera bouger la ficelle et on l'entendra. À ce moment-là il faudra grimper très vite dans l'arbre, le plus haut possible, en abandonnant toutes nos choses par terre, tu comprends?

-Je ne sais pas grimper aux arbres. Souffla le garçon, apeuré.

-Quoi, tu ne sais pas grimper dans un arbre? Répéta la fille, surprise. Mais tous les petits garçons savent le faire à ton âge!

Nachael rougit et cacha son visage à l'intérieur de la cape. Oui bon, ce n'était pas sa faute! Il ne marchait déjà pas très bien et quand il courrait, il tombait tout le temps! Alors grimper dans un arbre, il allait tomber et se faire très mal!

-Bon, je t'apprendrais à grimper aux arbres demain matin, d'accord? Soupira finalement la fille.

Nachael leva la tête, surpris, mais hocha la tête. La nuit était à présent presque entièrement tombée, mais il restait encore un peu de lumière naturelle. En plus du feu, qui avait prit de la hauteur à la satisfaction de la fillette. Son premier feu était réussi!

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que le feu était bien prit et ne s'éteindrait trop rapidement, elle fouilla alors autour du campement, profitant des dernières lueurs du soleil pour trouver des champignons, des petits fruits ou quelque chose du genre à manger. Elle fut chanceuse : un buisson de plaquebière semblait presque l'attendre à une dizaine de pas, avec beaucoup de lys violets autour. Elle releva son jupon pour tout cueillir d'un coup et prit toutes les mûres orangées qu'elle vit, et le plus de fleur possible ; Ces plantes consommées crue pouvaient aider à éloigner la fatigue, car elles étaient utilisé dans la concoction des potions de vigueur.

Parce qu'elle ne se le cachait pas, si elle et le gamin restaient perdu longtemps, elle allait être épuisée à force de s'occuper d'un gamin pas débrouillard pour deux sous tout en essayant de les garder en vie. Ça s'annoncerait très... Très fatiguant.

En revenant au campement, elle vit que le garçon l'attendait et semblait nerveux. Cependant son regard s'illumina de soulagement quand elle apparu dans son champ de vision. Bon, c'est noté, ne plus partir seule en le laissant derrière.

-Tiens, j'ai trouvé des mûres de plaquebière pour notre déjeuner demain matin. Fit la fille en montrant ses trouvailles. On va les mettre ici, sur la petite pierre et tu n'y touche pas! Sinon on n'aura rien à manger demain!

-Oui... Fit le garçon.

La fille relâcha les mûres et les fleurs sur la pierre plate qu'elle avait placé plus tôt en prévision et rangea les fruits orangés dans son petit sac pour que les oiseaux ne viennent pas leur prendre leur futur repas. Elle plaça ensuite les fleurs à côté, les couvrant d'un mouchoir tout en déposant des petites pierres sur les bords du tissu pour éviter qu'elles ne s'envolent au vent puis se tourna vers le gamin.

-Bon, maintenant lève-toi. Je suis fatiguée et il faut qu'on dorme un peu.

Le garçon se leva aussitôt. Elle reprit sa cape, s'assit dans le trou, puis ouvrit les pans et invita le garçon à venir se coucher sur elle ; avec une seule cape pour deux, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de rechigner à coller un petit garçon! Celui-ci eu une petite grimace de dégoût, mais vint quand même se coucher sur elle. Elle referma ses bras autour de lui avec la cape et releva son capuchon sur sa tête pour éviter de retrouver un insecte dans ses cheveux le lendemain matin.

-Ah, t'es froide! Fit le garçon, presque entièrement caché par la cape. Seul le sommet de sa tête et ses cheveux étaient visible de l'extérieur, ainsi que la bosse que son petit corps formait à travers la cape.

-Il fait froid, c'est normal. Répondit la fille en haussant les épaules.

Le garçon bougea un peu et elle sentit des petits bras venir l'entourer et un corps presque bouillant se coller contre elle. Le petit garçon lui donnait... un câlin?

-Hé, tu fais quoi?

-Bah je te réchauffe! Maman dit qu'elle et moi, parce que nous sommes des enfants nés du désert, on porte en nous sa chaleur! Donc je te réchauffe grâce à ma chaleur du désert!

Il était vrai que le petit corps du gamin était bien plus chaud que son papa, sa maman, son oncle ou ses cousins et cousines... La fille sourit doucement et remercia le garçon pour ça. Après quelques minutes de silence où le craquement du feu et les criquets de la nuit furent les seules choses qu'ils entendirent, le garçon demanda d'une voix un peu ensommeillée :

-Dit, comment tu t'appelle? Moi, c'est Nachael Draconis, comme mon papa, Lerexus Draconis.

Il était vrai que le père du garçon était un impérial, sa mère avait été très choquée en voyant le couple exotique que formait les parents de Nachael ; Une rougegarde et un impérial! La fillette dit cependant en rougissant :

-J'aime pas mon prénom. C'est celui de ma grand-mère et elle est bizarre. Et tous les enfants de la caravane se moquent de mon nom!

Le garçon remua et sortit sa tête de la cape, son nez à quelques millimètres de la poitrine (inexistante) de la fillette, qui rougit à se constat et dut se répéter plusieurs fois dans sa tête : C'est juste un gamin, un bébé, si toi tu as sept ans, lui il en a trois, il ne sait pas ce que toi tu sais, calme-toi!

-C'est quoi ton prénom? Répéta le gamin, farouche.

La fillette soupira, se prépara mentalement à des rires du gamin et marmonna :

-Ysolda... Je m'appelle Ysolda.

Sauf qu'il n'y eu pas de rires. Seulement un petit contact chaud contre les lèvres de la fillette, qui ouvrit grand les yeux en réalisant ce que venait de faire Nachael, qui retourna par la suite se cacher sous la cape.

... Le petit Nachael venait de lui voler son premier baiser...! Furieuse de ce fait, elle ouvrit la cape pour disputer le garçon voleur de baiser, mais constata que le morveux s'était déjà endormi!

-Mais il n'a pas honte...? Soupira la fillette. Me réclamer mon prénom comme ça, voler mon premier baiser puis s'endormir le nez dans ma poitrine... Un vrai sauvage!

Fichu Nachael Draconis... Elle s'en souviendrait de lui! Elle referma la cape sur eux, frissonnant de froid et passa une bonne partie de la nuit à ruminer les derniers événements avant de finalement réussir à s'endormir lorsque la lune fut très haute au dessus de sa tête.

* * *

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient perdu dans la forêt, elle et Nachael. Le feu de camp brûlait constamment et comme promit, Ysolda apprit à Nachael comment grimper dans un arbre. D'ailleurs, durant ses démonstration pour grimper très rapidement l'arbre, le petit fut si impressionné qu'il l'appela "petit oiseau". Un surnom mignon... Elle avait rougit de gêne, c'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait par un surnom mignon!

Elle lui apprit également à allumer un feu grâce au silex et pour passer le temps, lui racontait à sa sauce ou de mémoire toutes les histoires qu'elle connaissait. Elle en inventa même quelques unes.

Ce fut avec surprise qu'elle découvrit que Nachael était une bonne oreille lorsqu'elle parlait. Il se figeait presque quand elle lui racontait une histoire ou lui parlait, tout simplement et la regardait avec de grands yeux captivés. Cela l'embarrassait toujours un peu, surtout lorsqu'elle se rappelait que ce petit garçon avait osé lui voler son premier baiser.

À ce sujet, lorsqu'elle avait voulu le disputer le lendemain matin, le petit Nachael l'avait regardé avec incompréhension et lui avait dit qu'elle avait l'air très triste hier soir, et qu'il l'avait consolé comme son papa consolait sa maman.

... Ce gamin était bizarre. Parce qu'à ce moment là, elle aurait juré que le gamin avait parlé comme un homme adulte. Sauf que Nachael n'avait que trois ans, (presque quatre selon lui, mais franchement, il restait un gamin...) il ne pouvait pas agir comme un homme adulte, surtout en présence d'une femme, il était trop petit! Elle avait répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un gamin pour futur mari. Le petit Nachael avait grimacé de manière enfantine en répliquant que le mariage, c'était pour les nuls et qu'il voulait devenir un guerrier chasseur de monstre, pas un mari.

Enfin une réaction à peu près normal pour un gamin...

La recherche de nourriture en ce temps assez glacial et avec pour seul protection sa cape d'hiver fut de plus en plus ardue. Par chance, le petit Nachael avait une température corporelle très haute et servait donc de réchauffage naturel à une Ysolda de plus en plus glacée après chaque petite expédition pour trouver de la nourriture. Elle réussi à trouver des plantes médicinales qu'elle connaissait et en mâchait souvent, pour permettre au plus jeune de manger à sa faim.

-Dit Ysolda... Nos parents, ils ne nous ont pas abandonné, hein? Fit timidement Nachael.

Ils venaient de passer l'heure du diné du troisième jour. Ysolda le regarda, incrédule, et secoua la tête négativement.

-Es-tu vraiment stupide? Jamais nos parents ne nous abandonneraient dans la forêt!

-Mais ça fait des jours qu'on est tout seul ici... Protesta Nachael.

-Et ça prendra peut-être des jours aux adultes pour nous retrouver. Conclu la demoiselle en déposant un nouveau tas de branches près du feu.

Elle s'épongea son front couvert de sueur avec sa manche, et serra des dents en voyant sa vision devenir plus flou. Depuis hier soir, c'était comme ça. Elle avait chaud, puis froid, aléatoirement et à des temps différents, elle avait le tournis lorsqu'elle devait soulever des tas de bois et après les efforts qu'elle faisait, elle voyait flou et entendait mal, en sourdine autour d'elle.

Ysolda alla s'assoir prudemment sur une large pierre à côté du feu et prit quelques lys bleu et violet pour les mâcher contentieusement, espérant ainsi éloigner sa fatigue et reprendre un peu de force.

Nachael du voir sa fatigue, car il se leva et déposa la cape sur ses épaules avant de grimper sur ses genoux pour lui donner un grand câlin. La chaleur du petit corps sembla éloigner le froid et Ysolda sourit, un peu réchauffée. Décidément... Nachael diffusait vraiment de la chaleur, comme il l'avait dit il y a trois jours.

-T'es chaud comme un soleil toi. Rit-elle doucement.

-Mais je suis pas doré comme le soleil, moi! Protesta Nachael, pas content d'être comparé à une immense boule de feu suspendu dans le ciel.

-Hum... Un petit soleil tout noir alors!

-Na, m'appelle pas comme ça, méchante!

-Petit soleil~

-Grrr... J't'e parle pus! Bouda Nachael en sortant de sous la cape pour aller bouder à côté de l'arbre.

Ysolda rit encore plus en voyant son comportement et voulu l'appeler pour s'excuser, quand soudainement la ficelle juste derrière eux s'agita, faisant également bouger les branches et les feuilles qui y étaient accrochés. Ysolda sursauta et regarda craintivement autour d'elle. Personne... Pas de voix donc pas de bandits, hein? Néanmoins elle se leva, puis alla jusqu'à l'arbre et poussa Nachael à grimper le premier.

Le petit la regarda avec de grands yeux terrifiés, mais hocha la tête et attendit qu'Ysolda le soulève pour attraper la première prise. L'arbre contre lequel ils dormaient depuis trois jours avait heureusement des tas de trou d'écureuil, des branches basses et des nœuds proéminent sur son tronc, facilitant l'escalade. Mais alors qu'Ysolda allait grimper à son tour, un grognement caractéristique se fit entendre dans son dos. Et le visage de la fillette tourna au blanc tant elle eu peur à cet instant.

Un ours.

Un ours venait d'entrer dans le petit campement.

Et les ours savaient grimper aux arbres.

Si elle grimpait... Avec sa faiblesse actuelle, l'ours la verrait grimper. Et la suivrait, pour la dévorer et découvrira le petit Nachael. Elle tremblait alors qu'elle se retourna, et se plaqua par réflexe contre l'arbre lorsqu'elle vit l'ours à quelques centimètre du feu de camp, qui lui était à un mètre et quelque d'elle.

Proche... Tellement proche...! Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas entendu plus tôt?! En voyant l'ours, elle cria aussitôt à Nachael :

-RESTE DANS L'ARBRE NACHAEL, TU NE DESCENDS PAS, TU AS COMPRIS?! NE DESCEND PAS! RESTE CACHÉ ET NE DESCEND PAS, PEU IMPORTE CE QUI SE PASSE!

Elle entendit Nachael protester, mais ne l'écouta pas. L'ours n'avait pas aimé ses cris et grogna à nouveau, avançant d'un pas vers elle. Sa large patte écrasa le feu et l'éteignit sans même que le monstre ne semble en ressentir la brûlure. Puis l'ours se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et poussa un hurlement terrifiant. Ysolda trembla de peur, se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier à son tour. L'ours faisait plus de deux mètres de haut, il était beaucoup plus grand que son papa ou que les guerriers, et c'était tellement terrifiant!

Mais alors que l'ours retomba sur ses quatre pattes, un cri de guerre se fit entendre, d'une voix enfantine et Ysolda entendit :

-La touche pas, méchant!

Puis une petite silhouette tomba et atterrit violemment sur la tête de l'ours. C'était Nachael, qui c'était laissé tomber sur la bête dans l'espoir de lui faire mal et qu'il s'en va par après. Il roula par terre mais se redressa très vite et couru pour se placer entre Ysolda et la bête, les bras écartés.

-Va-t-en! On n'a pas peur de toi monstre, alors va-t-en! Hurla le petit garçon encore une fois.

L'ours gronda dangereusement, balança sa tête de droite à gauche et poussa un autre cri en soulevant cette fois une patte griffue. Et lorsqu'il l'abattis, Ysolda n'eu que le temps d'attraper un pant de la chemise du petit pour le tirer vers elle, lui évitant de justesse des blessures mortelles. Elle ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour lui éviter le deuxième coup à revers et l'enfant revola sur deux mètres avant de tomber plus loin, étourdit.

-Nachael! Cria-t-elle, inquiète pour sa santé.

Mais le petit remua et grogna à son tour. Les yeux rivés sur le petit garçon, Ysolda ne vit pas que l'ours avait soulevé à nouveau une de ses pattes et elle ne sentit qu'un grand coup dans le dos.

Une immense douleur l'envahie.

Quelque chose de chaud et liquide coula dans son dos et elle sembla devenir soudainement légère... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse brutalement par terre. Elle atterrit devant Nachael, roula sur elle-même quelques tours et s'arrêta sur le ventre, à quelque centimètre du petit.

Et ne put lutter que quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir à cause de la douleur trop forte.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de hurler de douleur.

Nachael fini par réussir à se redresser. Il avait mal partout, il était en colère et il avait froid, il avait entendu Ysolda crier de terreur, l'ours se rapprochait d'eux en grognant et il n'aimait pas ça du tout! Il regarda à côté de lui, ayant entendu quelque chose tombé juste là et se figea.

Ysolda.

La fille rouquine qui l'avait traité de bébé, mais qui l'avait aussi aidé à apprendre à grimper aux arbres, qui l'avait réchauffé la nuit, qui lui avait montré plein de trucs pour survivre dans la forêt... La fille qu'il avait embrassée, parce qu'il en avait eu envie en la voyant aussi triste et effrayé lorsqu'elle lui avait dit son prénom. La fille qui faisait semblant de ne pas avoir faim pour qu'il mange. La fille qui lui avait dit qu'elle n'épouserait jamais un gamin plus petit qu'elle.

C'était Ysolda qui était à présent allongée par terre, les yeux fermés, le dos couvert de feuilles mortes rougit par son sang. Les feuilles ressemblaient à des sortes d'ailes cassées. Comme chez les petits oiseaux.

Un petit oiseau... Qui saignait beaucoup. Il y avait du sang qui coulait de son dos. De son visage aussi un peu. De l'arrière de sa tête également. Ses joues étaient mouillés et sales, elle ne bougeait pas comme si elle était morte.

Morte.

L'ours l'avait tuée? L'ours avait tué... Ysolda? Son petit oiseau...

Son petit oiseau avait été mangé par l'ours?

Quelque chose se cassa à l'intérieur du petit garçon. Une fureur explosive l'embrasa, il se redressa sur ses pieds, les yeux rivés sur SON Ysolda, qui ne bougeait plus du tout, pleine de sang. Puis il leva la tête et fixa d'un regard maintenant rouge sang l'ours devant lui. Celui-ci avançait vers eux, lentement, comme s'il prenait son temps.

Cette bête avait tué Ysolda. SON Ysolda. Son... Sa... Sa... Femme. Sa femme. Sa femme!

Ce monstre avait tué sa femme!

-NON! NON T'AS PAS LE DROIT! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME LA PRENDRE! Hurla le garçon, plein de rage.

Sauf que la voix de Nachael fut étrangement déformé, plus forte, plus rauque, plus profonde qu'aurait du être le cri d'un enfant... L'air autour du garçon claqua, comme un immense coup de tonnerre et le vent siffla à ses oreilles. L'ours s'immobilisa alors, étrangement déranger par cette voix qui n'était clairement pas d'origine humaine... Le petit garçon hurla alors, les yeux maintenant remplis d'éclats rouges sang fixés sur lui :

-DIR!

Le son qui sortit de sa gorge par sa bouche frappa l'air, fit hurler le ciel et trembler la terre. L'ours eu un spasme lorsque le mot claqua, contre lui, s'infiltra en lui et une seconde plus tard, quelque chose s'éteignit dans le regard noir auparavant rempli d'éclats meurtriers. Le mot avait stopper quelque chose, comme un souffle qui avait éteint une bougie, l'énorme créature poilu trembla sur ses pattes, commença à tomber, alors que Nachael le fixait toujours de son regard rouge sang, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres...

Puis un sifflement se fit alors entendre. Une flèche traversa l'espace à travers les arbres et se planta dans le crâne de l'ours, qui tomba une seconde plus tard. Ce fut à cet instant que Nachael cligna des yeux, retrouvant son regard doré et perdant son sourire meurtrier.

-Nachael! Ysolda! Crièrent des voix, mais le petit Nachael ne les entendait qu'à moitié.

Il trébucha sur lui-même, se sentit tomber sur ses genoux et n'avait de yeux que pour Ysolda. Elle ne bougeait pas... Il tendit une main et la posa sur l'épaule fine de la fillette et la secoua doucement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues noires et salies par la terre mouillée.

-Réveille-toi... Réveille-toi... Répétait le petit garçon alors qu'Elone débarqua juste derrière lui, s'accroupit et l'entoura de ses bras avant de le coller contre son sein. Maman, elle ne se réveille pas...

Elone était tellement soulagée d'avoir retrouvé son fils qu'elle ne fit d'abord pas attention à ses paroles. Puis elle sentit quelque chose de mouillé et le regarda. Elle vit la petite main de son fils pleine de sang se tendre vers le corps de la jeune fille juste à côté d'eux. La mère de la jeune fille hurlait et pleurait en appelant son enfant, les hommes quand à eux étaient partit voir si la bête était bien morte, et s'il n'y en avait pas d'autre dans les alentours.

-Elle ne se réveille pas...! Pleurait son fils.

Une jeune adolescente en tenue de chasseresse s'accroupi alors à côté de la petite fille et posa deux doigts dans un creux de son cou, vérifiant son pouls. Après quelques secondes terrifiantes par leur silence, l'adolescente redressa sa tête et fixa la mère de la rousse en disant :

-Vivante. Mais pas pour longtemps si on ne fait rien pour ses blessures. Et je crois qu'elle a de la fièvre, elle doit être également malade. Helgen n'est qu'à quelques heures de route, il y a un guérisseur là-bas, il pourra sans doute soigner votre fille.

-Merci, jeune chasseresse pour votre aide. Souffla la femme aussi rousse que sa fille.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules, retira calmement les feuilles du dos de la fillette et lui apposa des bandages pour ralentir l'hémorragie. Puis en relevant le regard, elle croisa deux paires de yeux dorés. Le petit garçon et sa mère la regardait faire, le fils semblait particulièrement inquiet, en panique même.

-Il est blessé? Demanda-t-elle par politesse.

-Non, juste étourdi. Sourit Elone. Et... Merci de ton aide.

-T'es qui? Demanda le gamin, le regard soudainement méfiant.

L'adolescente regarda le morveux. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans et pourtant, elle l'avait bien vu avant de tirer sa flèche... Le petit s'était dressé face à l'ours, l'avait défié et hurler dessus. Il avait tout fait pour protéger la fille de l'ours. Et ce drôle de phénomène, juste avant qu'elle ne relâche sa flèche... Certes le ciel était couvert de nuage, mais au point d'entendre le tonnerre gronder d'aussi prêt? Et cet étrange cri qu'elle avait entendu... On aurait dit... Une autre langue...

Elle écarta ces pensées, après tout cela devait être des divagations de sa part et se concentra à nouveau sur l'instant présent.

-Je m'appelle Aela, je suis une chasseresse et également un Compagnon. Répondit-elle.

-C'est quoi un Compagnon? Demanda l'enfant.

-Les Compagnons sont les guerriers les plus forts au monde. Fit l'adolescente avec un air hautain. C'est une guilde qui accepte tout les guerriers qui ont soif de combats, et nous conduit tous sur le chemin de la gloire et l'honneur.

-Ils sont fort? Insista le petit.

-Très fort. Je te l'ai dit, ce sont les guerriers les plus forts du monde. Répondit Aela.

Nachael réfléchit à ses mots et regarda Ysolda être embarqué en douceur sur un brancard de fortune, puis le cadavre de l'ours plus loin. Il regarda à nouveau Aela, qui s'éloignait pour rejoindre un autre chasseur, un elfe adulte aux cheveux blanc, puis leva son visage vers sa mère, la regardant avec un sérieux qui n'allait pas avec son visage de poupon.

-Maman, je veux plus jamais qu'Ysolda pleure en me criant de me cacher. Je veux devenir le guerrier le plus fort du monde entier et la protéger pour toujours! Quand je serai grand, je deviendrai un compagnon, et Ysolda ne sera plus jamais blessée ou en danger!

Elone regarda avec surprise son fils, qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus vraiment tout d'un coup. Ces trois jours en forêt l'avait visiblement fait mûrir, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et cette petite Ysolda devait être devenue très importante pour son petit garçon.

-Et tu seras toujours le plus fort mon petit, si tu décide de protéger ceux que tu aime. Répondit Elone.

Nachael cligna des yeux, rougit doucement et hocha la tête, appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère avant de s'endormir, épuisé. La force qu'il avait déployé quelques minutes plus tôt l'avait épuisé, son petit corps n'était pas encore assez fort pour résister à la force de cette art ancestral qu'il avait utilisé, sans le savoir.

Elone sourit tendrement et se leva à son tour, gardant son fils contre elle et suivit la file des hommes pour retourner à la caravane. Son mari vint rapidement auprès d'eux et posa une main apaisée sur le front de son fils, rassuré de le voir en vie.

-Tu crois qu'on mariera Nachael à cette jeune fille, plus tard? Souffla Elone à son mari.

Lerexus regarda sa femme, qui semblait amusée par quelque chose et choisi donc de répondre prudemment :

-Personne ne sait comment l'avenir est fait. Qui sait?

Elone lui jeta un regard éloquent, mais ne dit rien de plus.

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque les deux enfants se réveillèrent, il fut constater que le choc de l'attaque ainsi que leurs blessures, la fatigue et les légères maladies qu'ils avaient attrapés durant leur séjour dehors avaient fait en sorte qu'ils perdent tous les deux la mémoire, en partie.

Nachael se rappelait très bien de l'attaque de l'ours, mais pas de son amie, Ysolda, ni des trois jours qu'il avait passé avec elle dans la forêt. Et quand il parlait de l'attaque de l'ours, il mentionnait que celui-ci avait dévoré un petit oiseau sous ses yeux, et que la vue de son sang l'avait beaucoup énervé.

Du côté d'Ysolda, c'était encore plus complexe. Elle ne se souvenait de rien concernant l'ours ou son séjour dans la forêt. Elle avait confié à sa mère qu'elle avait l'impression cependant d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important dans un arbre, et qu'un petit soleil tout noir l'avait embrassé. Ses parents, n'y comprenant rien, avaient conclu que leur fille devait s'être cogné la tête et qu'elle délirait légèrement. Ils ne lui parlèrent pas de l'attaque de l'ours ou des marchands nomades qui les avaient accompagnés un temps, pour laisser tout cela derrière eux. Quand plus tard elle demanda d'où venait ses blessures, on lui évoqua vaguement l'attaque d'une créature sans lui donner plus de détails.

Et comme ils étaient arrivés à Blancherive, comme convenu au début de leur partenariat, Elone, Lerexus et Nachael prirent une chambre à l'auberge pour y rester quelques semaines, alors que les autres marchands dont Ysolda et ses parents partirent le plus tôt possible vers le nord-ouest du pays, en direction de Solitude.

Les deux enfants ne se croisèrent pas avant le départ des marchands ambulants, Ysolda devant rester couché à cause de ses blessures et Nachael étant trop faible pour rester longtemps hors du lit.

Ce ne fut que quatorze ans plus tard, dans cette même ville, qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Et en croisant le regard doré de cet étranger alors qu'elle discutait avec Carlotta, sa meilleure amie, Ysolda eu une étrange pensée.

Pourquoi ce guerrier en armure lui donnait l'impression de briller intérieurement comme un soleil sombre, tout noir?

* * *

-Hey, gamin, faut se réveiller. On a encore de la route à faire et c'est pas bon de s'endormir sur son cheval. Fit une voix rocailleuse.

J'ouvris les yeux et fixa l'horizon devant moi, mes lèvres s'étirant en un sourire alors que l'ironie de ma situation apparaissait clairement dans ma tête. Comment avais-je fait... Pour oublier cela? Le choc autrefois avait donc suffit à me faire oublier... Et le contact de ses blessures si douloureusement familière m'avait fait recouvrer la mémoire.

-Pourquoi tu souris, gamin? Demanda Lorano, à mes côtés.

-Ah... Pardon. Je ne dormais pas, je me suis juste souvenu d'un truc.

-Hum. Si c'est un stupide mouchoir oublié dans un tiroir ou un truc du genre, oublie. On ne fait pas demi-tour.

Je secouai la tête en gardant mon sourire et leva les yeux pour observer au loin le vol d'un oiseau, sans doute un aigle ou un faucon... Quatorze ans.

-Non... Je me suis juste souvenu d'un mignon petit oiseau.

Un mignon petit oiseau qui ne c'est heureusement pas fait dévorer par un ours.

* * *

Fin du chapitre bonus! Et voilà d'où venait la sensation de déjà vu d'Ysolda, la première fois qu'elle à enlacer Nachael. Vous savez d'où viens la fascination total qu'à eu Nachael, la première fois qu'il a vu Ysolda. Vous savez d'où viens les cicatrices d'Ysolda, bien que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on sait qu'elles existent. Bref, on sais plein de chose! Et en même temps... D'autres mystère s'ajoutent!

Bien et maintenant, la suite! À partir du prochain chapitre, jusqu'au chapitre 15, Daren sera mise à l'avant, ce sera l'histoire de son point de vue! Son point de vue commencera à partir de son départ, à la fin de l'Arc 1, donc si vous voulez vous remémorer les circonstances de son départ, je vous invite à aller relire tout ça! Au chapitre 15, on reprendra l'histoire du point de vue de Nachael!

Je vous annonce donc le commencement de l'arc en parallèle ; L'histoire sanglante d'une elfe noire.

Bisou à tous!

Et s'il vous plait, en partant, si vous pouviez laisser une review... Je sais que mon absence à fait que pas mal de mes lecteurs se sont désintéressé de mes écrits, mais les quelques personnes qui passent, même pas hasard... Ce serait sympa de vous manifester... S'il vous plait.

Les reviews, c'est la vie. Et mon salaire. Et je ne suis pas comme Shinpachi et Kagura, j'aimerais avoir mon salaire moi! Na mais oh! Vous n'avez pas la classe de Gin-san de toute façon!

Bisou à tous.  
RedChi-san


	14. Chapter 11

Onzième chapitre! Cette fois, on se concentre sur la deuxième Dovahkiin, quelques révélations sur elle et sur son passé... Et aussi des trucs un peu plus drôle parce que hé, Daren est quand même un de mes personnages favoris! (L'autre n'est pas encore là, donc bon...) Les rares lecteurs qui passeront, merci d'être venu lire, j'ignore si c'est par hasard que vous êtes là ou si vous suivez mes écrits depuis un moment... Merci en tout cas, même si vous restez dans l'ombre! Voir le compteur de "vue" s'agrandir me fait toujours plaisir, même si une review serait également agréable, même un petit "j'aime" ou "j'aime pas" serait bien!

En tout cas... Bisou à tous, et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Deuxième Arc : Compagnons**

 **-Chapitre 11-**

 **Je laisse ici un petit message : à partir de maintenant, ce n'est plus l'histoire du point de vue de Nachael, mais de celui de Daren! On change de Dovahkiin à partir de ce chapitre, jusqu'au chapitre 14. On reprendra avec Nachael au chapitre 15!**

Elle du tirer sur les rênes pour stopper l'avancé du cheval, tant la vue lui coupa le souffle. Combien de temps était-elle partie? Un an? Deux? Non, un peu plus que ça... Elle compta rapidement dans sa tête, et regarda avec encore plus de stupéfaction la cité s'étendant devant elle quand elle réalisa que cela faisait sept ans qu'elle en avait quitté les portes. Sept ans. Sept années passées sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Mais quand à l'auberge elle avait entendu l'association du nom "Aventus Aretino" et des mots "contacter la Confrérie Noire", elle avait tout laissé tombé pour foncer ici.

Sept ans, cela avait passé à la fois si rapidement et si lentement. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle quittait en trombe la cité-Forteresse de Vendeaume suite à une violente dispute avec Ulfric. Et qu'à la fois, cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait plus vu l'humain. Du moins, véritablement.

Parce que l'être attaché, bâillonné et vaincu qu'elle avait croisé sur ce chariot de bois il y a quelques mois ne pouvait décemment pas être l'Ulfric Sombrage que Daren connaissait. Ce n'était pas lui. Quelque chose... Quelque chose avait changé, durant son absence.

Sept ans... Ce n'était rien pour l'elfe noire, qui vivra sans doute encore quelques siècles. Mais pour un humain, ça doit être horriblement long. Elle se mordit les lèvres et fit claquer les rênes de son cheval. Celui-ci descendit lentement la colline, alors qu'elle laissait ses pensées s'envoler au loin, dans son passé.

Sa rencontre avec Aria et Jörg, les parents de Naalia Aretino, elle-même mère d'Aventus Aretino, lors d'une mission de routine... Les années d'amitiés qu'elle avait passées avec ces humains, qui grandissaient et vieillissaient trop vite à ses yeux... Sa rencontre surprise avec ce jeune garçon, blond, aux yeux illuminés de détermination, au coeur brûlant de justice et d'honneur, rêvant d'être le prochain Haut-roi de Bordeciel... Ulfric Sombrage, alors âgé de cinq ans, avait été très surpris de voir sa nouvelle garde du corps, une elfe noire, race que son père détestait pourtant.

Mais il fallait aussi avouer que Daren était la plus forte guerrière de la cité à cette époque. Qu'elle soit une elfe noire avait fait pencher la balance vers un refus, mais la menace d'une révolte avait fait changer d'avis le Jarl de l'époque.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, je l'ai pratiquement élevé seule ce gamin... Ricana Daren à mi-voix.

Mais si le temps passait plus lentement pour elle, sept ans ne devaient pas être suffisant pour oublier la femme qui fut pratiquement une mère pour lui, non? Alors pourquoi Ulfric ne l'avait pas reconnu, à Helgen? Pourquoi l'avait-il considéré comme une étrangère? Et ses hommes, pareils, elle aurait été invisible cela n'aurait rien changé. Était-ce à cause de l'attaque de ce dragon noir? La présence de Nachael qui, malgré sa faiblesse au combat, dégage naturellement cette aura de guerrier qui fascine les hommes comme les femmes...?

Ou alors, il l'avait oublié. La mémoire des humains est tellement fragile de toute façon...

Daren stoppa son cheval à l'écurie et débarqua de la selle, prenant ses sacs et son arc dans son dos. Le palefrenier prit rapidement la bride du cheval et l'emmena plus loin se reposer. Après tout c'était un cheval loué, Daren n'en aura sans doute pas besoin avant un moment. Elle quitta ensuite l'écurie et s'engagea sur le long pont de pierre menant à Vendeaume. Elle inspira profondément au fur et à mesure que ses pas menaient aux grandes portes, reconnaissante à son corps de ne pas extériorisé son léger stress.

Sept ans. Aventus avait trois ans quand elle était partit. C'était impossible qu'il se souvienne d'elle. Mais pour tenter de contacter la Confrérie Noire depuis chez lui, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose...

Naalia et Velnius, les parents d'Aventus étaient morts. Comment? Quand? Elle allait le savoir très vite... Elle était très attachée à Aria, la grand-mère maternel d'Aventus et lui avait jurée sur son lit de mort qu'elle protégerait sa famille du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait à peu près réussi à tenir sa promesse avec Naalia. Et Aventus...

À cause des coups de colère de plus en plus dangereux et terrifiants d'Ulfric, elle avait prit la décision de s'éloigner quelques temps, lui laissant un peu d'espace pour s'éclaircir les idées. Malheureusement, ces quelques mois c'étaient transformés en quelques années. Aventus devait avoir... Dix ans? Déjà? Encore environ six ans, et il serait majeur... Un homme aux yeux de la société.

Une fois les hautes portes franchie, elle ne s'arrêta nullement et poursuivit en tournant vers le quartier gris. Dans sa jeunesse elle habitait là, et la famille Aretino était connue pour son ouverture d'esprit, leur maison familiale avait donc été construite à proximité du quartier.

Aventus... Dix ans... Il devait savoir parler, écrire, lire, marcher... Il était plus vieux que Lucia, donc peut-être plus mature et moins naïf... Non en fait il devait encore l'être, pour oser accomplir le Sacrement noir. Le plus absolu des tabous pour les Nordiques. Sans même s'en cacher elle marcha jusqu'à la maison des Aretino, la nuit l'aidant à être à peu près discrète et devant la porte, elle frappa.

Aucun mouvement à l'intérieur. Le petit devait croire qu'en ignorant la porte, on le laisserait tranquille. Pauvre petit naïf...

-Aventus Aretino, si tu ne m'ouvre pas d'ici une minute je défonce cette porte! S'écria-t-elle en frappant une nouvelle fois à la porte, plus fortement cette fois.

Cependant personne ne vint. Et au bout d'une minute, Daren s'impatienta. Cependant, défoncer la porte comme promis risquait d'attirer des visiteurs indésirables, entre les gardes et les voisins curieux... Elle sortit donc un petit poignard et ses crochets, grimpa discrètement à l'étage et s'accroupi face à une fenêtre dont les volets étaient fermés et verrouillées. Moins de quinze secondes plus tard, elle s'introduisait dans la maison en fermant les volets derrière elle. Et aussitôt son nez détecta l'odeur de chair en putréfaction, le parfum plus discret et doux des chandelles brûlantes, ainsi que celui âcre des fleurs d'obscurcines. Elle avança en silence dans la pièce, suivant le mouvement des ombres pour ne pas être détectée et entendit ensuite une voix enfantine, tremblante :

-Mère adorée, mère adorée, envoyez-moi votre enfant, car le pêché des indignes doit être lavé dans le sang et la peur... Mère adorée, mère adorée, envoyez-moi votre enfant, car/

-Aventus Aretino, cesse immédiatement cette folie. Gronda soudainement Daren, furieuse du tableau.

Là où était autrefois la chambre d'Aventus, quand il était tout petit... Tous les meubles avaient été repoussés et maintenant, dans un cercle de chandelle, reposait un squelette couvert de morceaux de chair et au milieu des côtes du squelette... Un coeur à moitié racornit, vieillit d'au moins quelques semaines. Et pour faire le rituel, il doit être frais...

Depuis combien de temps ce petit scandait-il ce rituel, seul dans cette maison pleine de souvenirs, à côté d'un cadavre pourrissant?

Aventus sursauta au son de la voix et se redressa, apeuré comme un chat sauvage. Daren se désola de le voir aussi maigre, flottant dans ses vêtements, le visage mince et le regard absent, vide. Mais son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il distingua Daren entre les ombres de la maison et la lumière faible des chandelles du rituel et s'écria, d'une voix faible :

-Vous êtes là! Je le savais! Vous êtes un assassin de la Confrérie Noire, pas vrai?

Il avait l'air tellement... Désespéré. Daren s'avança et leva la main, sans répondre à Aventus. Puis elle claqua sa main sur la joue du petit, l'envoyant contre le mur durement.

-Imbécile. Siffla-t-elle.

Elle regarda ensuite le rituel à ses pieds. À une autre époque, elle en voyait des centaines tous les mois, répondant à l'appel des enfants de la nuit sous les ordres de la Mère... Mais cette époque était révolue. Après la mort d'Alisanne, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais répandre le sang au nom de Sithis.

Daren quitta la pièce, ignorant Aventus qui lui demandait qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait et trouva rapidement un petit baril qui devait contenir de l'eau. Elle en prit un verre et retourna dans la pièce.

Et sans état d'âme, versa l'eau sur les bougies. Autant pour les éteindre que pour purifier lesdites bougies. Elle s'accroupit face au cadavre, prit la dague et la trempa dans l'eau avant de l'essuyer sur le crâne et de chuchoter :

-Mère adorée, cet enfant n'est plus ton enfant, libéré des tourments de la mort, il revient à la vie. Pardonne à cet enfant de préférer la vie à ta douce étreinte et détourne ton regard de son ombre.

Elle planta ensuite violement la dague dans le coeur et sous ses yeux, et ceux choqués d'Aventus, le coeur se ratatina à vue d'oeil, jusqu'à devenir un petit morceau de chair noircis complètement pourri.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demanda Aventus, choqué.

Daren inspira profondément. L'odeur âcre de la chair pourrie et des obscurcines s'étaient atténués. L'ombre de la Mère de la nuit s'en était allée. L'elfe noire se tourna ensuite vers l'enfant et caressa du bout des doigts la trace rougie de son coup sur sa joue. Le petit tressaillit mais ne bougea pas.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda faiblement Aventus.

Il semblait perdu. Désespéré. Daren n'était venu que pour stopper le rituel, bannir l'ombre de la Mère et ensuite partir, mais le pouvait-elle vraiment? Alors que ces yeux si ressemblant à ceux d'Aria brillaient de désespoir, s'accrochant à elle comme à la dernière chance de vie?

-... Je m'appelle Daren. Répondit-elle doucement. J'étais une amie de ta mère, autrefois... Je n'ai pas su qu'elle était morte et je n'arrive que maintenant, je m'en excuse Aventus.

Pourquoi s'excusait-elle...? Pourquoi parlait-elle aussi doucement? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne partait pas?

-Daren... Vous êtes l'amie elfe noire de maman... Elle parlait un peu de vous, parfois! Elle disait que vous étiez sa marraine, même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment...

-Une marraine, ou un parrain, c'est un adulte qui est sensé veiller sur l'enfant si les parents ne peuvent plus le faire. Expliqua Daren. J'ai été la marraine de ta mère et j'ai veillée sur elle lorsque tes grands-parents sont morts du froid. Ta mère n'avait que douze ans et aucun fiancé en vue.

Aventus hocha la tête. Pour être aussi écoutant et docile, il devait être au bout du rouleau. Il réagissait à peine et en décalage avec les paroles de Daren, buvant ceux-ci sans les mettre en doute. En le voyant peiné à rester debout, elle soupira doucement et le prit dans ses bras. Il était à peine plus lourd que Lucia, il ne devait pas souvent manger à sa faim et manquait cruellement d'attention. Le jeune homme s'accrocha à son cou et à peine le déposa-t-elle sur le lit au fond de la pièce qu'il s'endormi.

Bien. Un souci de moins pour le moment. Sans trop réfléchir, Daren attrapa un grand drap de lin et alla mettre le squelette, la chair, le coeur et tout le reste, même les supports à bougie, au milieu du drap, avant d'emballer le tout. Elle devait s'en débarrasser immédiatement. Elle ignorait si une nouvelle Oreille Noire s'était révélé après la mort d'Alisanne, la précédente au titre, mais se doutait bien que quelqu'un viendrait voir... La raison de l'interruption et l'abandon du rituel d'Aventus. La Mère de la nuit était peut-être partie, mais elle devait être furieuse...

Perdre un "enfant" et donc un contrat était pratiquement impardonnable pour la Confrérie.

Elle quitta rapidement la maison, verrouillant derrière elle et alla jeter son fardeau à la mer, avant de revenir en quatrième vitesse. À son retour, rien n'avait bougé et la nuit était maintenant bien présente.

L'intérieur de la maison était dans un véritable bordel. Ce fut en nettoyant un peu que Daren tomba sur une lettre. Elle l'ouvrit et la lut rapidement. La lettre était adressé à Aventus et lui signalait que vu la mort de sa mère et l'absence de famille connue en ville, il avait été décidé de l'envoyer... Dans un orphelinat?

... Certes c'était quelque chose de normal, puisqu'un enfant ne pouvait vivre seul, mais de là à... Les Aretino faisaient partit de la bourgeoisie de la ville, leur dernier descendant ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir droit à un peu plus de considération? Elle devra aller demander des comptes à...

Daren se mordit la lèvre. Revenir à Vendeaume n'avait jamais été dans ses projets à venir, du moins pas immédiat. La nouvelle alarmante sur Aventus avait été sa principale et seule raison de revenir. Et elle n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie de faire face à Ulfric maintenant. Que ce soit en public ou en privé.

Il lui avait fait trop mal. Ses paroles, ses gestes, ses décisions... C'était trop douloureux. Elle croyait toujours en lui, mais... C'était difficile.

Tellement difficile...

Et ses doutes qui semblaient devenir de plus en plus lourd dans son esprit... Elle devait fuir... Fuir!

* * *

Aventus ouvrit les yeux alors qu'un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller son nez et fronça celui-ci. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être couché... Où était-il? Il observa autour de lui et pendant une seconde, ne reconnu rien. Puis il comprit qu'il était chez lui... Mais dans une maison vide...?!

Un voleur était passé durant la nuit et avait tout volé! Il se leva brusquement et couru jusqu'à son ancienne chambre... Le mort et les autres machins n'étaient plus là! Pareil pour les meubles, les objets que possédait sa maman avant sa mort et... Ah, un coffre, là dans le coin! Il s'y précipita et l'ouvrit.

À sa grande surprise, tous les objets à peu près de valeur y étaient déposés. Même cette vieille assiette, l'héritage de sa famille... Mais pourquoi? L'escalier craqua, le faisant sursauter et il se retourna : Une femme à la peau sombre et aux yeux rougeoyant le fixait. Elle portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, un peu trop grand la chemise, et c'est en remarquant ses oreilles pointues qu'Aventus la reconnue.

L'elfe noire d'hier soir! Elle était entrée, il ne savait comment, et l'avait frappé avant d'éteindre les bougies et de faire une prière bizarre! Puis elle avait dit qu'elle était une amie de sa maman, sa marraine même, qu'elle s'excusait de ne pas être venue plus tôt et qu'elle... Et qu'elle quoi?

-Enfin réveillé, morveux? Fit-elle sèchement. T'as fait un douze heure de sommeil! Allez, va te changer et enfile des vêtements chauds. T'as la peau sur les os, on va te remplumé un peu.

-Mais... T'es qui?

-Et en plus ça à la mémoire courte. Je suis Daren, et pour le moment... Disons que je suis celle qui va te botter le cul très fort si tu ne va pas te laver et te changer immédiatement!

Elle eu un regard dangereux, qui poussa Aventus à courir en trébuchant à moitié jusqu'à la bassine pleine d'eau qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. En trempant sa main, il s'étonna de constater que l'eau était tiède. Il se déshabilla et entra dans celle-ci, n'eu pas à fouillé longtemps pour trouver une petite lingette et un pain de savon et se lava docilement. Puis alors qu'il allait sortir de l'eau, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, le forçant à rester dans l'eau.

\- Tous pareils, tu ne sais donc pas laver tes cheveux et ta tête? Soupira Daren.

Aventus ne fit que rougir à la proximité soudainement d'un membre de l'autre sexe alors qu'il était tout nu et croisa aussitôt ses mains sur son sexe pour le cacher, se recroquevillant pour se cacher un maximum.

-Fait pas ton timide gamin, ce n'est pas ton pénis de cinq centimètres de long qui va m'affecter. Fit Daren en fouillant dans une sacoche à côté d'elle.

Aventus n'en rougit que davantage. Elle avait noté la longueur de son zizi? Mais, mais, mais...! Il sursauta cependant lorsque quelque chose de froid se déposa sur son crâne et tourna la tête pour tenter de voir ce que c'était.

-Maintenant t'arrête de bouger ou je t'arrache des poignés de cheveux. Siffla l'elfe noire, un petit pot d'argile entre les mains.

-C'est quoi? Demanda timidement Aventus en s'immobilisant.

-Une crème de mon invention. Ça à la même propriété que le savon, mais c'est plus doux pour le crâne et ça rend les cheveux un peu plus soyeux. Bon, c'est pour ma consommation personnelle donc c'est parfumé à la lavande.

-Mais je vais sentir comme une fille! S'horrifia Aventus en percevant enfin l'odeur florale.

-Aww, mais tu vas être adorable, p'tite fillette. Ricana Daren.

-J'veux pas être une fille! Je veux être un garçon, j'veux pas sentir les fleurs!

-Mais si, mais si...

Il entendit le petit pot être posé par terre puis deux mains fines se mirent alors à frotter son crâne et ses mèches de cheveux. Après un moment, il sentit quelque chose venir chatouiller son nez et il ouvrit prudemment un oeil... Et sursauta encore une fois.

Mais c'était quoi cette chose blanche avec des drôles de sphère transparentes qui flottait sur l'eau autour de lui?! Il en avait même sur sa peau! Et ça glissait... Il tenta d'attraper une des petites sphères et sursauta à nouveau lorsqu'elle éclata à son touché.

-C'est quoi? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-De la mousse et des bulles. Répondit Daren. C'est le savon dans tes cheveux, il fait ça.

-Mais le savon n'en fait pas autant...!

-Le mien, si.

L'elfe noire se pencha alors et prit délicatement une petite bulle entre ses mains avec un peu de mousse et Aventus fut impressionné, elle n'éclata pas! La jeune femme souffla alors sur ceux-ci et les bulles s'envolèrent, faisant s'exclamer de surprise le jeune garçon, qui tenta inconsciemment de les attraper. Elle continua de laver les cheveux et le crâne, jusqu'à être satisfaite et demanda :

-Bon, plonge sous l'eau et frotte tes cheveux le plus possible, pour enlever le savon.

-Okay!

Le jeune garçon fit le mouvement plusieurs fois et barbota encore un peu dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que Daren l'appelle à l'ordre ; non seulement il n'était plus un enfant de trois ans, mais en plus ils avaient des courses à faire.

-Des courses? Répéta Aventus, en sortant de la bassine.

Il cacha cependant soigneusement son sexe. Non mais, il avait une fierté lui!

-Ouaip. Approuva Daren en enroulant un drap de lin à peu près propre autour du jeune homme pour le sécher. Déjà faut remplacer le mobilier, il est à la rue. Ensuite faut que tu mange, tu es visiblement sous-alimenté depuis très longtemps... Ça m'étonne de Naalia d'ailleurs...

-Maman... Fit Aventus, tristement. Elle était très malade et elle ne pouvait même pas quitter le lit... J'ai fais de mon mieux pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas!

Mais elle aurait put prévenir la cours du Jarl, histoire qu'ils s'occupent d'Aventus à sa place... C'est ce que pensait Daren. Elle fouilla dans une caisse où elle avait rangé les quelques vêtements décents qu'elle avait trouvé et les lança à Aventus, en plus d'un slip pour sous-vêtements. Le gamin rougit à la vue du vêtement et alla se changer dans un coin en lui tournant le dos. Ah là là... La puberté approchait pour ce morveux, Daren le voyait très bien.

Une fois habillé, Daren enfila un manteau sans manche par dessus sa chemise et Aventus un cape et un bonnet, dans l'espoir d'atténuer l'odeur floral qui flottait de ses cheveux. Puis ils sortirent, Daren verrouillant derrière eux. Aventus fut surpris de ne pas voir la moindre trace des anciens meubles dans la rue, qu'est-ce que l'elfe en avait fait? Comme si elle avait lut dans ses pensées, Daren sortit une bourse d'une des poches de son manteau et le son des tintements de pièces à l'intérieur répondit à ses questions.

-J'ai tout vendu. Même si ce n'était pas au prix fort, au moins on a quelques économies pour acheter du neuf.

-Mais on va les prendre où? Demanda Aventus en la suivant au pas. Il n'y a pas d'artisan au marché et l'ébéniste ne voudra jamais vendre son bois à... Une elfe noire.

-T'es un malin toi... T'as déjà fait le marché à ce que je vois. Fit Daren en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Aventus haussa les épaules.

-Maman était malade, je devais aller chercher la nourriture, l'eau et les médicaments tout seul. J'ai appris tout seul à négocier et où chercher les bons prix.

Dix ans et déjà un bon économiste, clairvoyant sur les prix en plus de cela. Juste à cette phrase, Daren comprit que cela avait du être très difficile pour le jeune garçon de vivre tout en veillant sur sa mère. Cependant, il était intelligent et plus mature que la plupart de ses congénères du même âge... Sauf vis-à-vis la mousse du bain.

Ce fut sans honte que Daren sortit du quartier gris accompagné d'Aventus et marcha en direction du marché. Pourtant à sa place, le jeune garçon aurait déjà fait demi-tour...! Les regards noirs et haineux à peine voilés, les chuchotements des autres habitants étaient... Vraiment peu encourageant. Pourtant, Daren faisait fit de tout cela.

Une fois sur le marché, Daren alla immédiatement du côté de la forge. Aventus la suivit, se rapprochant de l'impressionnante forge où s'échappait de la chaleur qui lui fit du bien ; l'hiver était particulièrement froid cette année!

-Qu'ess c'qu'on m'veux? Fit le forgeron devant l'arrivé de Daren.

Au moins il ne l'avait pas insulté, se dit Aventus.

-Je voudrais des clous, un marteau de bonne fracture et divers autres outils pour pouvoir construire du mobilier. Demanda l'elfe noire.

-Z'avez d'quoi payer, l'elfette?

-À la hauteur de votre travail. Répondit Daren, toujours calmement.

Le forgeron renifla dédaigneusement mais l'elfe se pencha alors vers lui et parla un moment à voix basse, de telle manière qu'Aventus n'entendit rien. Lorsque Daren se redressa, le visage du forgeron s'était considérablement calmé et regardait avec un énorme respect l'elfe noire devant lui.

-J'vais vous faire ça à un prix d'ami. Fit-il. S'pour quand?

-J'aurai besoin des haches, de la scie et des couteaux à bois le plus vite possible, le reste peut attendre ce soir, vous pouvez le faire?

Le forgeron hocha la tête et alla prendre un parchemin et une plume pour rapidement écrire sur papier la commande. Aventus ne put voir le montant à payer et le forgeron se mit rapidement au travail. Daren sembla satisfaite et marcha ensuite vers les étals de nourritures. Les marchands la regardait tous avec un oeil mauvais et soupçonneux, cependant aucun ne tenta de lui vendre plus cher qu'à un autre, ce qui étonna énormément Aventus.

Pourtant... Ils sortirent du marché sans avoir dépenser plus que si Aventus serait venu seul. C'était vraiment bizarre. Ils retournèrent à la maison et Aventus fut très surpris de trouver à côté de la porte d'entrée de sa maison de gros tas de bois.

... Hein? Mais d'où sortait tout ce matériel? Daren ne sembla pas surprise de tout voir et donna même son sac de provision au jeune homme.

-Vas mettre ça en haut, sur ton lit. Ensuite descend, on a du travail devant nous.

-Mais ça ne rentrera jamais à l'intérieur... Tout ce bois... Fit le petit.

Daren le regarda sans un mot et Aventus réalisa alors. Ah. Quel idiot. Ils n'avaient qu'à construire les morceaux de meuble dehors et les assembler à l'intérieur. Il fila rapidement chez lui et déposa soigneusement les provisions sur son lit, avant de retourner dehors.

Il fut surpris de voir un garçon de course aux côtés de Daren, lui remettant un lourd paquet et une pochette visiblement pleine à craquée.

-Vos outils m'dame. Fit le garçon de course rapidement.

-Tiens, pour la peine. Répondit Daren en lui jetant une petite piécette d'or.

Le jeune attrapa la pièce au vol et tourna des talons pour partir en courant, sans plus attendre. Et alors qu'il s'éloignait, Aventus s'approcha de l'elfe noire et observa les nombreuses planches et troncs de bois. Beaucoup de travail en perspective...

-On va en avoir pour des semaines... Soupira-t-il.

D'autant plus qu'ils étaient en plein hiver, que Vendaume était la ville la plus ciblée en tempête de neige de tout le pays et qu'il y faisait si froid la nuit qu'il était pratiquement commun de trouver des cadavres de mendiants morts gelés dans des coins de ruelles chaque matin.

Que ce soit des vieillards, des handicapés de guerres ou des enfants maigres comme des clous. Aventus avait des frissons glacés plein le dos à chaque fois qu'il en croisait un...

-T'inquiète. Ce soir on aura fini. Fit cependant Daren.

Ce soir?! Au minimum, ils auront fabriqués une table et une chaise! Pas le mobilier nécessaire à la vie commune d'une adulte et d'un enfant! C'est alors que Daren déposa son paquet par terre et l'ouvrit. Puis ses mains s'illuminèrent d'une lumière orangée et elle tapa ses paumes ensembles. Au son, les outils s'illuminèrent tous d'une aura de la même teinte que la lumière sur les mains de Daren et se soulevèrent dans les airs... Tout seul!

-De la magie! Reconnu Aventus.

-Évidement. J'allais pas me taper tout le travail à la main, non mais. Fit d'un air hautain Daren.

Les outils, mouvant grâce à la force de volonté de Daren, se déplacèrent et commencèrent à tailler et couper le bois, très rapidement. Cependant Daren prit elle-même une hache et fit signe au petit de venir la rejoindre.

-Si tu veux ton lit, travail. Fit-elle en déposant une seconde hache dans ses mains. Et ça te fera des muscles en bonus. À dix ans, les garçons ne sont pas aussi minces et faiblard que toi, gamine.

-J'suis pas une fille! Protesta Aventus vivement, avant de se mettre au travail.

Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas une fillette, mais bien un homme! Il ne remarqua cependant pas le sourire en coin de l'elfe noire, ce concentrant sur sa tâche.

Et comme l'avait prédit Daren, lorsque le soleil se coucha à la fin de la journée, une dizaine d'heures plus tard, ils avaient fini de tailler toutes les pièces et les planches de bois. Ne manquait plus que tout monter dans la maison pour par la suite construire les meubles. Ce qu'ils firent pendant près d'une heure.

Lorsque les dernières planches de bois et morceau de meuble furent déposés par terre, Aventus s'effondra, complètement épuisé, sur son ancien lit à côté des provisions. Ils avaient mangé au milieu de la journée, mais c'était tout... Ils n'avaient fait aucune pause.

-Bien, maintenant on monte les meubles. Sifflota Daren en attrapant la pochette pleine de clou.

-Mais... Tu peux pas faire ça par magie? Demanda piteusement le jeune garçon.

-Non. Maintenant, travail.

Aventus soupira lourdement et se leva péniblement de son lit. Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient, il n'avait même plus la sensation d'avoir des mains ou des pieds et son ventre grondait. Sa tête lui tournait et il était fatigué... Comment l'elfe noir faisait-elle pour être aussi en forme?!

Il ne tint pas une demi-heure, il s'endormit la tête sur une planche de bois. Daren secoua la tête et n'eu même pas à faire attention à son sommeil, il était complètement assommé par la fatigue. Aventus ne réagit ni aux coups de marteaux, ni à son déplacement ni à l'odeur du repas que Daren se cuisina par après. Il dormit douze heures en ligne et Daren eu même le temps de préparer quelques barrières magique autour de la maison.

Elle ignorait toujours pourquoi elle était restée au final, pourquoi au dernier moment alors qu'elle tentait de fuir, elle avait stoppé son geste. Elle ignorait aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait tous ces achats aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle prévoyait quelques jours plus tôt de partir à la recherche du sanctuaire dans Bordeciel pour tenter d'entrer dans la confrérie. Où plutôt d'y retourner.

Rentrer à la maison. Enfin. Après des années d'errances. Presque 16 ans que Alissanne était morte... Que Daren à quitté la Confrérie, trop effrayée à l'idée de retourner au sanctuaire sans Alissanne... Sa guide, son mentor, celle qui lui a tout apprit sur le meurtre, cette femme qui pourtant était plus jeune qu'elle...

Sans Alissanne, comment Daren pouvait-elle encore voir la Confrérie Noire comme une famille...? Ces questions l'avait troublé et elle avait fuit. Retournant auprès d'Ulfric à Vendaume, pauvre gamin qui ignorait tout de la véritable identité de sa protectrice... Puis fuyant ce foyer temporaire neuf ans plus tard.

Daren avait alors errée sur les routes, assassinant ou volant pour survivre, jusqu'à ce que ces foutues visions ne la reprenne.

Et lui montre clairement un rougegarde et une jeune femme blonde, tout deux sur un cheval, fuyant à ses côtés jusqu'à la lumière. Ce qui l'avait frappé dans cette vision, c'était l'expression des deux êtres qu'elle avait vu.

Des sourires. Ils lui souriaient. Sincèrement.

Comme s'ils étaient heureux de la voir.

Daren n'y avait pas cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle les rencontre. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, des mois s'étaient écoulés, et elle s'était attachée à eux. À Freyja, cette insolente et jeune mage. À Nachael, ce crétin et attachant guerrier. À Lucia, si petite et intelligente Lucia, fille adoptive de Nachael...

Elle s'était attachée à eux.

Puis à l'auberge, elle avait entendu la rumeur sur Aventus. Et s'était souvenu de la vérité. De ce gouffre qui la séparait d'eux.

Le temps était cruel. La mémoire aussi.

* * *

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre! Les chapitres consacré à Daren seront plus court que les autres, pas que j'ai moins d'idée à développer sur elle, mais c'est un personnage si complexe qui apporte tant d'information dans l'univers skyrimesque de cette fiction que je préfère ne pas tout dévoiler d'un coup! Alors ici vous avez la confirmation que oui, Daren est bel et bien une ancienne assassin de la confrérie noire. Et qu'elle s'y connait plutôt bien d'ailleurs!

Les prochains chapitres iront dans ce sens. J'espère que ça vous plaira, vous les lecteurs anonyme!

Et s'il vous plait, en partant, si vous pouviez laisser une review... Je sais que mon absence à fait que pas mal de mes lecteurs se sont désintéressé de mes écrits, mais les quelques personnes qui passent, même pas hasard... Ce serait sympa de vous manifester... S'il vous plait.

Les reviews, c'est la vie!

Bisou à tous.  
RedChi-san


	15. Chapter 12

Le douzième chapitre et sans doute le plus court de toute l'histoire! Mais pour me faire pardonner, le treizième chapitre est également sortit, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, vous les lecteurs invisibles! On reste encore un peu du côté de Daren, et je sais que la fin du chapitre laisse penser un bâclage de ma part, une fin "facile", mais hé... Daren n'est pas et ne sera sans doute jamais quelqu'un qui prend "soin" des enfants! Lucia est une exception... Et encore, c'est plus parce que c'est la fille adoptive de Nachael.

Et Nachael est une équation importante à prendre en compte quand on est dans la tête de Daren. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ce personnage est complexe, remplis de paradoxe et difficile à maitriser. C'est pour ça que les chapitres sur son point de vue sont très court, mais dense en information. Quoi que celui-ci est vraiment pauvre... Encore pardon!

Bisou à tous et s'il vous plait, laissez une review en partant, n'importe quoi, je suis preneuse! Passez une agréable lecture, et une bonne journée/nuit/etc.

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Deuxième Arc : Compagnons**

 **Chapitre 12**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. Avant même que Daren ou Aventus ne le réalisent vraiment, cela fit pratiquement deux mois que l'adulte habitait avec l'enfant, tout deux cohabitant sans problème. Pourtant, le quotidien des deux fut très chamboulé. Daren disparaissait de temps en temps, surtout la nuit, parfois deux jours de suite, sans qu'Aventus ne sache pourquoi. Elle refusait de lui dire la raison de ses absences, et à la place lui donnait des corvées à faire.

Ce fut surtout la vie d'Aventus qui changea du tout pour tout, en fait.

Du jour au lendemain, le jeune garçon fut soudainement à nouveau un simple enfant. Il avait veillé sur sa mère pendant si longtemps, puis l'orphelinat lui avait fait vivre un tel enfer qu'il s'était enfuit... Il avait vécu quelques semaines seul ici et maintenant... Il était à nouveau chaperonné par une adulte. Une adulte très sévère et disciplinaire qui plus est!

Daren exigeait de lui responsabilité, respect et discipline, même si elle n'était pas sa tutrice. Lorsqu'elle sortait pour une raison qu'il ignorait, elle lui confiait des tâches très précises et s'il n'avait pas tout fait à son retour, il était sévèrement puni! Souvent par une course dans les rues hivernales de Vendaume pendant des heures, ou alors il devait rester debout en équilibre sur une jambe avec des livres sur la tête durant une nuit complète, avec la menace d'être brûlé par les chandelles l'entourant s'il tombait! Il devait se laver tous les soirs dans un bain tiède et un soir sur deux, il lavait également ses cheveux.

Si au début il avait protesté, trouvant que se laver aussi souvent était une perte de temps, il se rendit vite compte que plus important que le respect, la discipline ou toute autre chose... C'était l'hygiène corporelle qui importait le plus à Daren.

"En te lavant aussi souvent, tu aides ton corps à se laver de toutes les impuretés que tu as attrapé durant la journée. Tu l'ignores, mais dans l'air flotte des petites particules qu'on appelle "Bactérie" et "Virus", c'est ce qui donne les maladies aux gens. Même les plus puissants guerriers ou mages peuvent tomber malade et mourir d'un rhume. Se laver souvent diminue les chances d'être malade." Lui avait dit un jour Daren.

Il ignorait totalement ce qu'était ces "Bactrie" ou "Vimusse" mais comme il risquait sa peau s'il protestait, il n'avait rien dit et se lavait docilement tous les jours. Et puis Daren faisait pareil de son côté, il l'avait discrètement observé un soir et s'était même rendu compte... Qu'elle se rasait! Pas la barbe comme un homme, mais ses dessous de bras, ses jambes et son... Hum... Son truc entre les jambes, elle le rasait aussi, avec une petite pince, une sorte de crème odorante aux herbes et un drôle de petit couteau!

Cette femme était vraiment bizarre!

Puis elle l'avait chassé de la pièce en lui lançant des couteaux et de petites dagues, le traitant d'adolescent pervers... Il en était resté rouge le reste de la soirée, caché dans son lit. Il y avait repensé et s'était alors apperçu qu'il avait regardé sa gardienne toute nue durant ses ablutions!

Il était encore plus bizarre que Daren!

Des gardes étaient venus environ une semaine après l'arrivé de l'elfe. Sur ordre du Jarl, ils étaient venus enquêter sur le fait qu'une elfe noire avait été aperçue aux côtés d'un orphelin sensé être à Faillaise, officiellement. Évidement, cela devait être plus complexe que cela.

Et si Aventus cru au début que sa nouvelle gardienne allait réagir aussi violement qu'à son habitude... Il fut très surpris. Au contraire, Daren fut respectueuse, patiente et répondit aux questions des gardes sans jamais paraître agacée ou énervée! Tout le contraire de ce qu'avait cru connaître le petit de l'adulte!

Lorsque les gardes étaient partis, quelques heures plus tard, Daren avait soupiré en secouant la tête et marmonna quelques phrases qu'Aventus n'entendit pas bien. Puis ils avaient reprit leurs activités d'avant, c'est- à- dire la lecture pour lui et l'aiguisage de ses lames pour elle.

Et leur quotidien ne fut plus troublé par la visite d'un pair. Daren enseignait quelques trucs à Aventus, ou lui fournissait des livres pour qu'il s'occupe, mais c'était en quelque sorte toujours la même routine pour lui. Il se préparait lui-même à manger, lisait et faisait les courses tout seul.

La seule différence était maintenant qu'une adulte était présente dans la pièce, surveillant tout en même temps d'aiguiser et nettoyer ses lames.

D'ailleurs, elle prenait un grand soin de ses armes. Peut-être un côté perfectionniste qu'il n'avait que soupçonné jusqu'à présent?

* * *

Daren vérifia le fil de son poignard et fut satisfaire de son tranchant. Elle le rangea dans son fourreau et observa autour d'elle. Pratiquement deux mois s'était écoulés depuis son apparition dans cette maison. Et si la première nuit elle avait voulu fuir, au final elle était restée. Le petit Aventus s'était aussi révélé être un enfant plus mature que d'autres, ce qui faisait qu'il ne passait pas son temps à poser des questions.

Tant mieux, car elle n'avait aucune patience avec les enfants trop curieux. Lucia était la seule exception, cette petite était certes d'une curiosité insatiable, mais aussi d'une intelligence rare dans ce pays de barbare. Qu'elle ait réussi à comprendre presque toute seule les bases de la littérature seulement après avoir lut quelques livres avec elle était le meilleur exemple!

Des semaines qu'elle était là, à hésiter entre partir en courant en abandonnant le gamin, ou le balancer à la cour de Vendaume et ensuite partir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rester ici pour toujours. Elle avait même déjà commencé à préparer son départ et savait à peu près ce qu'elle allait faire du gamin à son départ.

Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle était restée ici. Mais il y avait quand même une raison du pourquoi qu'elle n'était déjà pas partie.

Une question sans réponse, que même elle et son foutu "don", n'arrivait à comprendre le sens.

Pourquoi la Confrérie Noire ne réagissait pas au bris du rituel noir? Pourquoi la Mère de la nuit n'avait pas envoyé un de ses enfants pour se venger et laver l'affront que Daren lui avait fait? Cette attente la mettait mal à l'aise et c'était maintenant pour comprendre ce qui se passait qu'elle restait, au final. Plus vraiment pour veiller sur le petit.

Mais pour savoir.

Aventus était endormi dans son lit, lui tournant le dos en ronflant légèrement. Elle l'observa quelques minutes, avant d'entendre un son très ténu. Un son que si quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait entendu, l'aurait prit pour un grattement de souris.

Mais pas Daren.

Aussitôt elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Une petite silhouette se dessina dans les ténèbres de la nuit, vêtue d'une cape noire à large capuchon, masquant son visage. Mais Daren savait qui c'était.

Cela faisait au moins vingt-cinq ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu. Mais l'elfe se souvenait d'elle.

-Babette, tu as perdu de ta discrétion durant les années de notre séparation? Fit Daren.

-Et toi, tu as perdue de ton hospitalité... Répliqua une voix de fillette. Comment t'appelles-tu maintenant, déjà? Daren, c'est bien cela?

-Ne fait pas la maligne. Siffla Daren, avant de laisser l'invité surprise entrer.

Une fois attablés, la fillette retira sa capuche et son regard rougeoyant, trahissant son statut de vampire, sembla transpercer Daren. Les traits juvéniles étaient doux, les cheveux brun-roux étaient bien coiffés et la fillette portait ses vêtements en coton préférés. Fillette... De son apparence uniquement.

Babette étant un vampire âgée de trois siècles, elle était beaucoup plus vieille que quiconque connu sur le continent.

-Hé bien, tu ne me sers pas à manger mon amie? Chantonna la fillette d'apparence.

-Tu as donc apprit à ne pas vomir lorsque tu manges de la nourriture humaine maintenant? Ironisa Daren. Je n'ai rien préparé pour toi.

Babette fit la moue et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la silhouette toujours endormie au fond de la salle, mais un éclat argenté brilla alors au coin de son oeil. Sans bouger la tête, Babette regarda vers l'origine de l'éclat et reconnu un poignard en argent.

-Tu irais jusqu'à tué une amie pour protéger cet humain? Fit Babette.

-Tu n'es pas mon amie. Répondit Daren, qui tenait le poignard. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui.

-... C'est vrai. Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas ton amie.

-Alors dit ton message et ensuite part. Si tu veux me voir en toute amitié par après, on ira chasser comme dans le passé une autre fois.

-Pourquoi toujours le plaisir après le travail...? Soupira Babette, avant de se repositionner.

Daren planta le poignard dans la table devant elle, prête à le reprendre et se battre si besoin est. Mais Babette ne fit aucun geste pour lui lancer un sort ou tenter de l'attaquer. La petite vampire se contenta de lui sourire :

-Aujourd'hui, je suis recruteuse... Astrid a entendu parler de ta petite manœuvre pour mettre fin au contrat avec le jeune Aretino. Elle est impressionnée par ton talent... Évidement, elle ne connait pas ton ancien prénom et je ne lui ai rien dit à ce sujet. Mais elle te veut dans la famille.

-Et si c'est toi qui se présente ce soir, c'est parce que tu savais que je refuserai. Finit Daren.

Babette sourit. Daren détourna le regard, réfléchissant. Elle avait enfin sa réponse. L'apparition de Babette lui avait enfin donné le dernier élément.

Alissanne avait réellement été la dernière Oreille Noire.

Il n'y en avait pas eu d'autre.

La Confrérie Noire... N'avait toujours pas d'Oreille Noire. Personne pour entendre les Sacrements. Ou les demandes de la Mère de la Nuit. Elle ignorait comment... Mais ils fonctionnaient sans Oreille Noire.

Cela fit froid dans le dos de Daren qui réussit à le camoufler et fit d'une voix doucereuse :

-Tu as eu tord alors, ma chérie. Si je n'avais pas voulu être recrutée, j'aurais disparu après avoir brisé le rituel.

Babette gloussa au surnom et grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de son amie. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et posa un petit baiser glacial sur son cou.

-Je suis contente alors. Je me sentais seule dans ma chambre sans toi!

-Nous ne sommes plus compagne depuis des années, Babette. Ne mens pas, je sais que tu as su trouver un autre donneur après mon départ.

Babette rit une nouvelle fois et cette fois, Daren perçu l'innocence teinté de sang dans le ton de voix. Elle connaissait la petite vampire depuis des dizaines d'années, et oui, elles avaient été ensembles à une époque. Cela avait quelque peu choqué le reste de la famille, après tout Babette n'avait qu'un corps de 10 ans, et elles étaient toutes les deux des femmes.

De toute façon, le plus intime qu'elles avaient vécu ne se composait que de bains en intimité, de baisers doux, de don de sang pour Daren et de partage de couche pour Babette. Cela avait duré trente ans, avant que Daren ne quitte subitement la confrérie.

-Tu m'as manquée. Fit Babette. Ton sang est unique, tu es la seule qui me voit telle que je suis. Pas uniquement une enfant vampire...

-Mais un véritable vampire assoiffé de sang, avec une personnalité adulte. Répondit Daren, en repoussant doucement le fin corps. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit. Entre nous il n'y aura plus rien, Babette. Pas même un don de sang.

-Si c'est le fait que tu vieillisses et pas moi, je peux te transformer. Proposa la vampire.

-Je ne désire pas l'immortalité. Refusa Daren. C'est la mort, ma compagne, et rien d'autre.

-Ne suis-je pas l'incarnation même de la mort? Sourit cruellement Babette, ses crocs brillants légèrement à la lueur d'une bougie.

Daren eu un petit sourire et caressa doucement la joue pâle et glaciale de Babette. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux femmes s'observèrent jusqu'à ce que Daren ne souffle tout doucement :

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Oui... Soupira la vampire. Je sais.

Elle recula de quelque pas, le sourire triste et dit doucement :

-L'entrée de la maison est dans la région d'Épervine, à quelques pas de la route. La réponse est "Le silence". Lorsque tu rentreras, nous serons à nouveau soeur. Et rien d'autre.

-Alors à bientôt, ma soeur. Répondit Daren.

Babette ne répondit pas et fondit dans l'obscurité. Daren attendit quelques minutes avant de se détendre ; la vampire était bel et bien partie. Elle soupira et alla devant le petit miroir qu'elle s'était procurée. En étirant le col de sa chemise, elle vit une petite marque de morsure juste au dessus de son sein droit, au même endroit où Babette l'avait "embrassé".

À peine s'étaient-elles retrouvées que Babette lui avait volé du sang.

Elle détestait cela.

Qu'on profite d'elle. Qu'on réussisse à lui prendre quelque chose. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le reprendre par après.

Certes, cette fois c'était du sang.

Mais elle avait déjà tant perdu...

Daren ferma les yeux alors que les souvenirs remontaient en elle, et secoua sa tête avant d'aller vérifier les protections et les serrures autour de la maison. Rien n'avait bougé, tout irait bien cette nuit.

Et demain matin, elle allait devoir partir à nouveau. Laisser le jeune Aventus seul à nouveau (car il était hors de question de l'emmener avec elle à la confrérie) et veiller sur lui à distance. Le voir peu à peu l'oublier et vivre sa vie d'humain ordinaire, tandis qu'elle allait retourner chez sa famille.

Alors qu'elle s'allongea sur sa couche, un petit souvenir refit cependant surface en elle.

Nachael, Freyja et elle, se promettant de former une petite guilde de mercenaire tous les trois un jour. Ces deux-là... Ils étaient les humains les plus étranges et les plus intéressants qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

Freyja, petite nordique à l'esprit vif et l'orgueil gonflé, fière de son savoir et toujours prête à le mettre à l'épreuve. Attachante, intuitive, intelligente et gentille, sa naïveté et son innocence face au nouveau monde qu'elle découvrait la rendait amusante à côtoyer. Encore un peu "princesse", si attaché à son foutu chevalier sauveur qu'elle en avait facilement le coeur brisé. Daren trouvait cela un brin... Stupide, de la part d'une mage aussi brillante que la nordique. L'amour ne lui serait d'aucune utilité dans sa quête, dans sa mission, Daren le savait.

Et Nachael... Un guerrier dans l'âme. Honnête, fort malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, protecteur et possédant une âme de père. Oui, un foutu père. Adopter Lucia, malgré toute l'irresponsabilité du geste, prendre soin de Freyja malgré la mort de ses parents encore récente et se lier d'amitié avec elle, une elfe noire peu recommandable... Il agissait comme un père avec elles. Bon, peut-être pas avec Daren, la dame avait encore son mot à dire avec lui, mais l'intention était là. Le Thu'um qu'ils possédaient tous les deux les liaient d'une manière très spéciale, Daren n'avais jamais au grand jamais, de toute sa vie, sentit un sentiment aussi puissant...

Le sentiment de confiance, et de sécurité, auprès de Nachael. Comme si... Lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, elle était en fait "à la maison". Avec sa famille.

Ce qui était impossible.

Sa famille n'était pas Nachael. Mais la Confrérie Noire. Elle avait jurée allégeance à la mère de la nuit il y a de cela des dizaines d'années, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une fillette de même pas 10 ans... Et jamais elle n'avait faillit à son serment.

Si elle avait quitté Blancherive il y a des semaines... Si aujourd'hui elle préparait son départ de Vendaume et l'abandon d'Aventus... C'était également pour cela.

Parce que la famille était la plus importante. Plus que tout.

Et Daren aura beau faire... Jamais elle ne pourra la quitter.

Jamais.

* * *

Lorsqu'Aventus ouvrit les yeux, il sentit un malaise. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, se redressa sur son lit et s'étira en cachant un bâillement derrière son poing. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher de toute façon? Il observa autour de lui et sentit alors quelque chose s'arrêter en lui.

L'orphelinat. Il était à l'orphelinat. Comment... Pourquoi?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était de retour dans cet enfer, alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à s'en échapper? Où était Daren?

-Aventus, t'es réveillé! S'écria alors une petite voix fluette à ses côtés.

Il tourna la tête et vit qu'à côté du lit, tous les enfants de l'orphelinat le regardaient, certains à moitié endormi, avec de grands sourires. Une femme se tenait derrière eux, Constance, et elle lui fit un doux sourire.

-Tu nous as fait beaucoup peur en partant comme ça. Fit-elle doucement en venant s'assoir sur le lit.

-Mais... J'étais à la maison avec Daren et... Pourquoi je me réveille ici? Demanda Aventus, complètement perdu.

-Daren... L'elfe noire, n'est-ce pas? Elle t'a emmenée ici, disant que tu devais grandir ici jusqu'à tes seize ans, puis récupérer ta maison à Vendaume.

-Mais... Elle... Et Grelod...

-La vieille à été arrêtée. Ricana un des enfants.

-Ouais, les gardes l'ont emmené, elle hurlait comme une vieille harpie! Rajouta un autre.

Constance les envoyas jouer dans la cours, attendit d'être seule avec le jeune garçon, puis lui tendit une lettre.

-Elle a laissé ceci pour toi. Prend tout ton temps pour la lire... Tu es chez toi ici, Aventus. Fit doucement Constance en lui caressant les cheveux.

Puis elle sortit à son tour. Aventus resta un instant immobile, la lettre dans ses mains, avant de l'ouvrir lentement avec appréhension. Qu'est-ce que l'elfe noire avait écrit à son intention?

« Aventus.

J'ai fait arrêter Grelod, grâce à mes contacts dans la ville. Le jour où elle sortira de son cachot, se sera les pieds devant, morte. Tu seras maintenant en sécurité à l'orphelinat.

Grandit. Deviens un homme respectable. Le monde est rempli de gens comme cette vieille harpie de Grelod, tu ne pourras jamais y échapper, même en recommençant cette horreur que j'ai interrompue il y a deux mois.

La réponse n'est pas la mort, Aventus. Je t'interdis de choisir les ténèbres de la mort pour régler tes problèmes.

Vit heureux. Ne tente pas de me retrouver.

Adieu.

Daren »

Aventus ne sentit rien. Il en fut d'abord surpris, avant de comprendre. Il n'était ni triste du départ de Daren, ni furieux qu'elle l'ait abandonné à l'orphelinat, ni désespéré à l'idée d'être à nouveau seul.

Parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ressentir tout cela, tout simplement.

Daren c'était occupé de lui, la vieille Grelod avait disparu sans qu'il n'en soit le principal responsable et il n'était pas seul.

Tous ses amis étaient encore là, pour lui, auprès de lui. Il n'était pas tout seul.

Ce n'était pas comme quand sa mère est morte. C'était juste Daren qui l'avait ramené à la maison. Et Daren n'était pas sa mère. Ni son amie. Une... Alliée peut-être? Cela étonnerait Aventus, la femme avait été si froide avec lui durant leur séjour en commun, même si elle c'était occupé de lui...

-C'est promis, Daren. Je serai un homme respectable et un jour, je rembourserai ma dette. Dit-il avec un sourire doux, brillant.

Si brillant que Constance, qui était resté près de la porte, baissa doucement les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'orphelinat Honorem accueillait un enfant abandonné par ses parents, que ceux-ci l'emmènent eux-mêmes sur place. Mais c'était la première fois que l'enfant était... D'accord.

Que l'enfant réagissait de manière aussi mature et calme.

Quoi qu'il se soit produit durant ces mois où Aventus était partit... Il en était revenu changé. Était-ce réellement à cause de cette femme qui l'avait emmené ici l'autre nuit? Constance l'ignorait, en fait.

Elle avait intérêt à travailler dur, elle aussi. Elle aussi, elle avait promis.

«Vous avez intérêt à veiller correctement sur lui et les autres gamins, humaine. Sinon, vous ne sentirez même pas le fil de ma lame traverser votre gorge.»

Même si c'était plus une promesse forcée qu'autre chose...

Une promesse était une promesse.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Mais pas la fin de la lecture... La suite est juste après, cliquez sur le bouton! Bisou à tous!

Et en passant, non, Daren n'est pas une pédophile. Elle ne fait simplement pas attention à l'enveloppe charnelle de son ancienne compagne, Babette est une vampire en apparence de dix ans, mais elle a quand même quelques siècles derrière elle! Selon le lore de Skyrim, il est même très probable qu'elle ait assister aux événements d'Oblivion et même avant, pour dire! Donc il s'agit bel et bien de deux femmes adultes et consentante (bien que un peu... moins, du côté de Daren) qui ont partager un bout de chemin. Il n'y a cependant jamais eu de relation sexuelle, parce que coincé dans un corps d'enfant, Babette ne ressent pas le besoin de la chair et Daren n'éprouve pas de désir sexuel pour une enfant. Juste un attachement très fort, teinté d'un peu d'amour et surtout de besoin de contact. Être assassin n'est pas facile tous les jours...

Voilà voilà! À la prochaine, bisou!

Et s'il vous plait, en partant, si vous pouviez laisser une review... Je sais que mon absence à fait que pas mal de mes lecteurs se sont désintéressé de mes écrits, mais les quelques personnes qui passent, même par hasard... Ce serait sympa de vous manifester... S'il vous plait.

Les reviews, c'est la vie!

Bisou à tous.  
RedChi-san


	16. Chapter 13-14

Treizième chapitre! Bonne lecture à tous et... Lisez la note plus bas, c'est très important! Le reste de mes remarques sera également plus bas! Bisou à tous!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Deuxième Arc : Compagnons**

 **Chapitre 13**

-Quel est le chant de la vie? Souffla une voix ténu et aigüe à travers la pierre.

-Le silence, mon frère. Répondit Daren, paisible.

Oui, paisible. Elle avait mit deux jours à trouver l'entrée de la Confrérie Noire et une à réussir à se faire une raison. C'était sa famille, même si elle l'avait fuit des années auparavant. Elle devait arrêter de fuir, et faire face à la réalité. Elle était un assassin de la Confrérie Noire. Tuer était son mot d'ordre, sa routine, sa réalité.

Et elle renouait avec son véritable elle en franchissant cette porte.

La lourde porte de fer se referma d'elle-même dans son dos et Daren descendit quelques marches taillées à même la pierre, le long d'un couloir aux allures de tunnel de grotte. Puis elle tourna un couloir, et se figea.

Appuyée négligemment au seuil d'une petite arche, au fond de la pièce éclairée partiellement par des chandeliers et quelques bougies solitaires, une femme l'observait. Entièrement vêtue d'une armure de cuir, rouge et noire et dont seul le visage était dégagé, elle était un peu plus grande que Daren et avait des formes plutôt généreuses. Ses cuisses étaient galbées, ses biceps bien formés et son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion.

Celui-ci était d'une pâleur qui rappela à Daren une certaine nordique. La femme avait des cheveux blonds cendré mi-long qui lui balayait les épaules et un regard bleu glace. Son nez était pointu, son menton mince et ses pommettes anguleux. Sa bouche était aussi fine que le reste de son visage et c'est avec une voix froide et doucereuse qu'elle lui adressa la parole.

-Tiens donc, vous avez trouvé... Bravo. Je vois que Babette à été convaincante. Sachez que moi je ne le suis point.

D'un mouvement félin la femme se détacha du mur et marcha gracieusement jusqu'à Daren. Celle-ci posa son sac par terre et laissa la main inconnue caresser du bout des doigts sa joue, malgré son réflexe intérieur d'esquiver le toucher.

-Le contrat de la vieille Grelod nous appartenait. Vous nous avez volé une mort et il faudra rembourser cette dette.

Daren décida à ce moment-là de sortir de son mutisme en éloignant d'une petite claque la main :

-J'ai exécuté le rituel du pardon en respectant le code. Cet enfant n'avait pas à embrasser nos ténèbres alors qu'il a encore de la vie en lui.

-La vie n'est qu'une illusion, une comédie que toutes ces pauvres âmes se complaisent d'en rire, même inconsciemment. Répliqua la femme. La Mère de la nuit n'est pas de ceux qui laissent partir un enfant, même ceux encore illusionné par cette mascarade.

-La Mère de la Nuit sait pardonner à ses enfants la peur de sa tendre étreinte, c'est pourquoi le rituel du pardon existe.

Il y eu un silence, durant lequel les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard.

-Pour une Confrérie sans Oreille Noire, vous êtes bien pieuse. Fit alors Daren.

-Pour une nouvelle recrue, vous êtes bien informé. Répliqua la femme.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et Daren fini par révéler :

-Je suis Daren, et j'étais une soeur du sanctuaire de Cheydinhal avant la mort d'Alissanne Dupré, dernière Oreille Noire de la Confrérie.

La femme eu un sourire mutin et se recula avant de souffler :

-Il n'y a plus de prière à la Mère de la Nuit ici, ma soeur. Nous survivons par nous-mêmes, en écoutant les rumeurs et allant voir auprès du peuple lui-même pour honorer nos contrats.

-Comment faites-vous sans l'Oreille Noire?

-Ça, même si tu es une soeur depuis des années, je ne peux te le dire. Répliqua la femme. Je m'appelle Astrid et je suis la chef de ce sanctuaire. Ce qui fait de moi une sorte de soeur aînée pour tous, même pour toi. Je sais que tu connais déjà Babette, mais va faire la connaissance des autres.

-Et les contrats?

-Nazir sera celui qui te donnera tes premiers contrats. Mais n'espère rien d'impressionnant. Malgré ton passé, tu reste une recrue à nos yeux. Tant que tu ne nous prouve pas ta loyauté à notre famille, tu seras une étrangère.

Daren hocha la tête. C'était évident qu'elle n'allait pas retrouver immédiatement tout ces privilèges en tant que favorite d'Alissanne. Celle-ci étant morte, elle-même ayant quitté la confrérie un long moment... Non, elle ne pouvait pas espérer d'avantages en se moment.

Et non, malgré son retour ici, elle n'oubliait pas la première raison qui l'avait poussé à partir. Son Thu'um, qui sommeillait en elle depuis le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées et ce fameux mot... "Dovahkiin". Non... Elle n'allait jamais se laisser faire. Particulièrement pas par le destin. Même si celui-ci l'avait ramené chez elle, elle n'allait pas se laisser entrainer sans rien dire dans une guerre qui ne la concernait pas.

Et malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire... Elle ne laisserait pas ce "destin" s'amuser avec Nachael non plus. Le Rougegarde était quelqu'un de bien, un homme d'honneur qui avait mérité l'amitié et le respect de Daren.

-Ou coucherais-je? Demanda l'elfe noire.

-Pour le moment avec d'autres sœurs. Babette t'avait réclamée, mais à son retour elle m'a demandé que tu couche avec les autres, comme une recrue normale.

Daren hocha la tête, remit son sac sur l'épaule et quitta la petite pièce pour se diriger vers le coeur du sanctuaire.

Il s'agissait d'une immense salle, visiblement une grotte dont le temps avait creusé les parois et que la Confrérie avait emménagé par après. Des escaliers en bois et en pierre taillés menaient vers des salles plus hautes, une forge brûlait non loin et au centre de la salle, un cercle de personnes se tenaient. Des hommes et des femmes, tous vêtus d'armures de cuirs rouges et noirs ou d'une espèce de robe de mage dans les mêmes teintes.

Il y avait un grand homme au pied nu, un vieillard à la silhouette squelettique, une femme au visage sec et sans chaleur, un Argonien dont le relief sombre de ses écailles surpris Daren (qui croyait les Sombres-Écailles disparu depuis longtemps) et quelques autres hommes et femmes. Deux d'entre eux attirèrent son regard ;

Babette, au milieu du cercle qui racontait visiblement l'un de ses contrats avec un grand sourire amusé, ainsi qu'un Rougegarde.

Daren n'avait plus croisé de Rougegarde depuis son départ de Blancherive, et voir celui-là lui fit rappeler le visage de Nachael. Bien que... Il y avait une différence majeur entre ces deux-là.

Le regard du Rougegarde inconnu devant elle était glacial, teinté d'une soif de meurtre que ne possédait pas Nachael.

Personne ne fit attention à Daren à son approche, ce qui laissa à Babette le plaisir de finir son histoire. Puis fut suivit quelques commentaires, ainsi qu'un débat sur la manière la plus efficace de tuer une cible. Le vieillard défendait farouchement son point de vue, soutenu par la femme au visage de marbre, tandis que le grand type à l'aspect sauvage et négligé ainsi que quelques autres assassins optait pour la manière plus... Sanglante.

Ce fut après un débat houleux que le rougegarde tourna son regard vers Daren et grimaça d'ennuis.

-C'est vous la nouvelle recrue? Babette n'a pas arrêter de parler de vous, vous êtes une ancienne du Sanctuaire de Cheydinhal, c'est ça?

-C'est le cas. C'est donc toi Nazir, celui qui donne les contrats aux nouveaux? Fit Daren.

-En effet. Répondit froidement le Rougegarde. J'imagine que l'impatience te fait trépider sur place? J'ai quelques contrats, mais ils ne sont pas pour toi. Il faudra attendre ton tour, la nouvelle.

-Nazir, soyez plus gentil avec notre nouvelle soeur. Fit alors la petite voix de Babette, qui s'était approché durant la conversation.

-Et toi la miss vampire, ne te mêle pas des conversations qui ne te concernent pas.

-Oh, en fait ça me concerne un peu! Je suis fatiguée de ma précédente mission, je ne pourrai pas accomplir le contrat sur les frères esclavagistes. Je te le donne, Daren! J'espère que tu t'amuseras avec eux, ce sont de véritables pervers assoiffés des hurlements des femmes apparemment!

Nazir jeta un regard agacé à Babette, qui sourit innocemment et fila ensuite. Daren ricana et partit à son tour, sans rien dire de plus. Babette venait clairement de démontrer qu'elle avait plus de pouvoir que Nazir au sein du sanctuaire, et que Daren était sous sa protection. Si c'était pour avoir quelques avantages, elle ne disait pas non!

Elle monta quelques escaliers et trouva le dortoir des femmes, déposa son sac sur l'une des couchettes de pierre et de fourrure et grimaça. Pas de matelas. Par Sithis, était-elle revenue à l'époque archaïque? Elle laissa ses effets sur la couchette, ne prenant qu'une dague à sa taille et alla explorer sa nouvelle maison.

Le sanctuaire était plutôt grand. À la sortie des dortoirs, deux couloirs couraient jusqu'aux pièces suivantes. L'une étaient une petite chapelle, bien que peu fréquenté vu son état de délabrement, quand à l'autre, c'était le réfectoire. Les douches étaient communes, au fond du couloir, et derrière le réfectoire il y avait la cuisine et une sorte de cavité, où reposait... Une Givrépeire!

-Ah, tu as trouvée ma petite chérie! Elle s'appelle Lis, elle est mignonne, pas vrai?

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonnée de trouver Babette ici? Avec une araignée géante en guise d'animal de compagnie? La petite vampire sourit en devinant les pensées de l'elfe noire et alla s'installer à une large table d'alchimie, courte sur patte pour être à la hauteur de "l'enfant".

Daren ne fut pas plus surpris de voir Babette encore et toujours se passionner pour l'alchimie, les potions et les poisons de tout genre. Elle décida donc de laisser la vampire à ses affaires et quitta la petite pièce, non sans un dernier regard vaguement... Dégouté à l'araignée géante au fond de son trou.

Elle n'avait jamais compris l'amour qu'éprouvait Babette pour les créatures dégoutantes qui se terrait dans l'ombre.

Elle explora encore un peu les longs couloirs, trouvant des petits laboratoires de magie, une salle de torture, le dortoir des hommes situés dans les étages en dessous, puis elle revint à la grande salle. Personne ne venait vraiment lui parler et c'était tant mieux, elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle vit alors un petit escalier au fond de la grande salle descendre dans les profondeurs ; curieuse, elle descendit.

Une bibliothèque.

L'escalier menait à une immense bibliothèque. Aussi large que la grande salle, des étagères et des armoires pleines de livres, des tables couverts de parchemins, de plumes et de manuscrits, quelques lampes brûlant un feu magique qui ne pouvait brûler les livres.

Un paradis, putain!

Daren fila aussitôt entre les étroites rangées, fouillant du regard le contenu des étagères et sourit. Des tas et des tas de livres, qu'elle pourrait lire en paix. Vu la quantité de poussière présente dans la salle, elle ne devait être que très rarement utilisée.

Parfait.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard

* * *

-Vous avez vu Daren?

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle arrivée. Babette fixait de son regard rougeoyant, beaucoup plus mature que son petit corps ne le laissait croire, les alentours en cherchant visiblement quelqu'un du regard. D'après sa question, la nouvelle recrue.

-Elle n'est pas partie faire ta mission, miss vampire? Fit Nazir, assit en bout de salle.

-Non, elle l'a déjà fini. Elle était partie deux jours pour effectuer quelques contrats qu'elle avait trouvés et elle est rentrée hier... Mais je ne la trouve pas!

-Peut-être dans la bibliothèque, je l'y trouve souvent. Fit d'une voix douce Gabriella.

La femme, une elfe noire comme Daren, comprenait le besoin de solitude de sa soeur. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle lorsque Babette voulu partir en direction de la bibliothèque, la femme d'une petite centaine d'année agita discrètement les doigts et scella l'entrée de la bibliothèque. C'était après tout son territoire et c'était elle qui avait posé tous les charmes dans l'antique pièce!

Babette se heurta donc à une barrière magique lorsqu'elle voulu s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du tunnel menant à la bibliothèque et grogna de mécontentement.

Elle allait devoir attendre que Daren sorte de la bibliothèque, ou que Gabriella décide de la laisser passer. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt...

En effet, Daren était occupé à lire un livre, mais pas n'importe lequel... Au départ, ce manuscrit ne lui avait pas semblé digne d'intérêt, la reliure était usé, le livre assez fin et il était posé sur une pile de livres tous aussi ennuyants et inutiles les uns que les autres. Mais elle avait fini par décider d'au moins jeter un oeil aux couvertures, et avait l'avait finalement vu.

Le symbole gravé sur la couverture, en relief d'argent. L'emblème des dragons.

En ouvrant le livre, elle tomba sur le titre ; Le livre de l'enfant de dragon. Aussitôt son regard s'était illuminé de convoitise. Elle était tombée pile sur ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément depuis son départ de Blancherive!

Et depuis elle l'avait lut. Deux fois pour être bien certaine de ce qu'elle venait de lire. Et maintenant, elle restait pensive. La prophétie écrite à la fin du livre la perturbait et cette phrase... Cette foutue unique phrase l'avais plongée dans une terreur qui l'avait presque fait crier.

« Les récits nordiques évoquent des héros Enfants de dragon qui étaient de grands tueurs de dragons, capables de voler leur pouvoir après les avoir occis.»

Pourquoi... Cette simple phrase annonçait que les Enfants de dragon étaient non seulement des héros aux yeux des nordiques, mais également des tueurs de dragons. Et voler leur pouvoir... Dans le sens propre? Ou le sens figuré...? Voler leur pouvoir... Ou les dévorer?

Le livre mentionnait cependant des écrits nordiques qui évoquent des enfants de dragon, elle allait se faire un devoir de les retrouver. Elle ne pouvait ce contenter de cette simple phrase et de la prophétie plus bas.

«Lorsque l'anarchie gagne les huit extrémités du monde

Lorsque marche la Tour de cuivre et que le temps est remanié

Lorsque le triplement béni échoue et que la Tour rouge tremble

Lorsque le souverain Enfant de dragon perd son trône et que la Tour blanche tombe

Lorsque la Tour enneigée est démolie, sans roi, maculée de sang

Le Dévoreur de mondes s'éveille et la roue tourne vers le dernier Enfant de dragon.»

Il lui fallait réfléchir. Reprendre cette prophétie ligne par ligne.

La première... Cela pouvait évoquer la Grande Guerre qui a fait rage à travers Tamriel. Mais aussi à la destruction du bâton de chaos, dont les huit morceaux ont été acheminé dans tout Tamriel. Un morceau par pays, moins Cyrodil, ça ce tenait.

La deuxième ligne était un peu plus évidente. Cela faisait mention au Numidium, ce golem Dwemer de trente mètres de haut. Cette abomination était capable de créer une Cassure du Dragon à chaque activation, une sorte de paradoxe temporel. (La mention du Dragon dans ce nom la fit frémir, coïncidence ou pas?)

La troisième était bien plus complexe. Il fallut à Daren un bon moment avant de réaliser que cela évoquait l'éclatement du mont écarlate, dans sa patrie. Elle n'y avait vécu que peu de temps et avait grandit en Bordeciel, au milieu des humains. Mais les faits étaient là. Et cela donnait raison à la troisième ligne.

La quatrième ligne lui rappelait les récits de Babette sur la crise d'Oblivion. La petite vampire y avait assister, de loin évidement, et lui avait décrit de nombreuse fois la façon dont Martin Septim avait sacrifier sa vie et son humanité pour sauver Tamriel des Daedra.

La cinquième ligne... Ulfric avait assassiné le haut-roi. La Tour enneigée, démolie, sans roi... Et maculé de sang. Du sang de la guerre civile.

Et il ne restait plus qu'une ligne. De son geste, Ulfric avait-il réalisé la dernière partie de la prophétie... Mettant ainsi (involontairement) le monde en danger?

C'est ce qui semblerait, puisqu'à la lecture de la dernière ligne, Daren avait sentit ses espoirs s'envoler. Le Dévoreur de mondes. La roue tournant vers le dernier Enfant de dragon. Cette roue du destin qu'elle avait "sentit", qui tournait vers elle et Nachael, sur le point de les écraser...

Mais quelque chose clochait.

La prophétie parlait du dernier Enfant de dragon. D'un seul. Hors, ils étaient deux. Donc seul l'un d'entre eux était un Enfant de dragon. L'autre... Était autre chose. Mais lequel? Daren penchait davantage pour elle, Nachael était beaucoup plus en communion avec le Thu'um. Après tout, il avait sentit le Fus très longtemps, arrivait à traduire la langue des dragons sans problème et avait déjà utiliser le Thu'um dans l'antichambre du Tertre des Chutes tourmentées.

C'était lui le véritable Enfant de dragon de la prophétie, c'était évident.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle était, elle? Une pâle copie? Un essaie raté? Elle devait le découvrir. Absolument.

Hors de question de rester dans le noir alors qu'une putain de prophétie annonçait la fin du monde, et que visiblement son seul sauveur était son ami.

* * *

Froid. Il faisait incroyablement froid. Daren avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de température, et puis elle était actuellement au sud de Bordeciel et donc moins exposée au vent polaire du nord et pourtant... Il faisait froid. C'était la dure réalité de ce pays nordique.

Pourtant, elle devait y aller. Elle avait trois contrats en attente et n'en pouvait plus d'être coincé à l'intérieur du sanctuaire. Non pas qu'elle s'y sentait mal à l'aise, mais bon sang partager toutes ses journées avec les assassins se révélait être très... Très dur! Surtout pour son mental! Si elle restait plus longtemps, entre Gabriella et sa passion pour la magie de destruction, Babette et sa cours séductrice à son encontre, Nazir et ses foutus insultes à demi voilées... Elle en avait marre!

Elle avait donc prit quelques contrats, empaqueté ses effets personnels et prit son cheval, dans l'idée d'un long, très long voyage!

N'ayant pas la tête à exécuter ses contrats dans l'immédiat, Daren laissa la route la guider, admirant le paysage hivernal qui, au final, lui avait bien manqué après toutes ses années. La route en solitaire lui avait manqué. Certes, la Confrérie Noire était sa famille, mais elle préférait définitivement être dans une situation comme celle présentement, qu'ailleurs.

Seule sur la route, à cheval, une cape solidement attachée à ses épaules, couvertes de la tête au pied de vêtements chaud, un foulard lui couvrant le cou et une partie du visage, le bout du nez gelé, les yeux remplis des merveilles de la nature. Le calme. Le silence.

En effet... Le chant de la vie était le silence. C'était la plus belle mélodie que Daren connaissait. Et cela l'apaisait tellement...

Toutes ses nuits, elle les passa dans un campement sommaire, appuyée contre son cheval, un petit feu allumé à ses pieds, à manger ses provisions tout en lisant un livre, son poignard non loin par prudence. L'odeur de la neige lui donnait le sourire et son esprit semblait ne plus se tourmenter de toutes ses histoires de destin.

Ce n'est qu'au cinquième jour sur la route, alors que la nuit approchait de plus en plus, que Daren vit au loin un feu de camp. Des aventuriers sur la routes, à cette température? Peut-être des Nordiques qui prévoyaient de rejoindre le combat d'Ulfric... Curieuse, elle quitta son cheval et s'approcha du campement à pas de loup...

Et se figea de surprise en reconnaissant les deux hommes préparant le campement. Le premier, dans son armure suintant la magie noire et Daedrique, casque enlevé (Révélant la race orc de son possesseur) et bois pour le feu dans les bras, et l'autre...

Nachael.

Avec le type qui l'avait presque fait mourir de peur avec son aura magique il y a quelques mois.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

-Mais tu es devenu suicidaire, le temps que j'étais partie, sac à merde?! S'écria-t-elle en sortant du couvert des arbres, sous le regard surpris du rougegarde.

* * *

Ok... En fait je me suis planté et je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant. xD Le chapitre 14 n'existe pas. Et j'ai écris tous mes chapitres suivant (Du quinze jusqu'au 21) avec l'idée en tête qu'il y avait un quatorzième chapitre. Ah la conne.

Donc voilà, je n'ai pas de quatorzième chapitre, et je ne peux pas me permettre de retaper tous mes autres chapitres pour correspondre aux événements futur. Donc... Le prochain chapitre sera le quinzième. Et si vous voulez absolument un quatorzième chapitre, je publierai quelque chose, un O.S. à part, dont les premières idées me viennent déjà. Et quand la machine est lancé, dur de l'arrêter! Allez, je vous lâche donc avec ça, bisou à tous et si vous êtes des petits malins, vous aurez compris qu'on reprend avec le point de vue de Nachael à partir du prochain chapitre! Et que Daren restera quand même, youpi!

Est-ce qu'il y a des lecteurs fans d'elle? Ou de Nach'? J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles très vite!

Et s'il vous plait, en partant, si vous pouviez laisser une review... Je sais que mon absence à fait que pas mal de mes lecteurs se sont désintéressé de mes écrits, mais les quelques personnes qui passent, même par hasard... Ce serait sympa de vous manifester... S'il vous plait.

Les reviews, c'est la vie!

Bisou à tous.  
RedChi-san


	17. Chapter 15

Quinzième chapitre, commencement de la quête de Méridia, du moins le chemin jusqu'à son temple, en partie. Avec une surprise pas si surprenante au milieu, mais dans ce pays... Pourquoi être surpris de ça? Héhé...

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Deuxième Arc : Compagnons**

 **Chapitre 15**

 **À partir d'ici, retour sur le point de vue de Nachael.**

La route était longue. Ou pas, selon les points de vue. Pour moi, elle fut longue, puisqu'à chaque pas de ma jument, cela faisait un pas de plus qui m'éloignait d'Ysolda et de Lucia. De Freyja, que j'avais laissée sans un mot, des Compagnons, de Faendal et Camilla qui seront bientôt fiancés, de tous les gens que j'ai rencontré jusqu'alors...

Ça fait mal. C'est douloureux... Chaque pas que je fais me fait plus mal que le précédent. Et pourtant... Je continu d'avancer. Parce que je dois le faire, pas vrai? Cela ne fait que quelques heures, et j'ai si mal, et pourtant... J'avance.

-Tu hésite encore? Grogna la voix de Lorano, un peu étouffé à cause de son casque.

-... Étrangement... De moins en moins... Ça fait mal d'ainsi m'éloigner de tout le monde, et pourtant... J'arrive encore à avancer, et je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Lorano ne dit rien de plus et je n'insista pas non plus. Lorano et moi n'étions ni ami, ni même des connaissances amicales. Il n'était que le seul mec qui pouvait m'accompagner dans cette quête, résultat de mon idiotie première.

Nous chevauchâmes dans le silence jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher à l'horizon. Aussitôt je regarda le paysage, le touffu des arbres nous entourant et fini par dire :

-Lorano, il y a sans doute une clairière non loin, un peu plus au nord. Sinon on campe au bord de la route.

-Pas la route. Les jours entre les fêtes du solstice d'hiver et la nouvelle année sont les plus meurtrières, et les plus dangereuses, à l'extérieur des murs des villes. Mieux vaux quitter la route la nuit, et éviter les brigands les plus stupides.

Mais en allant dans la clairière, ne risquons-nous pas alors de tomber sur des brigands intelligents? Quoi que vu l'armure de Lorano, ces gars y penseront à deux fois avant de nous tomber dessus.

Nous allâmes donc à la clairière, je creusa un trou dans la neige pour y installer très prochainement le feu de camp et laissa ma jument et l'étalon de Lorano se reposer non loin. Je réussi à leur dégager un coin d'herbes, bien que gelées ils ne rechignaient pas à en manger. Je sortis ensuite mon tapis de fourrure, n'ayant pas emmener de tente de toute façon.

Le feu de camp fut rapidement allumé, les talents de magie de Lorano nous sauva pour le coup et je me surpris à songer à Daren.

Cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu'elle était partit, pour rejoindre cette autre faction dont elle m'avait parler. Sa lettre ne datait qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, mais m'avait fait plaisir, malgré son ton plutôt sombre. Il y avait bel et bien une prophétie, qui parlait du dernier enfant de dragon. Bon, nous étions deux, mais quel importance dans le fond? Nous étions liés, face au destin qui semblait vouloir nous pousser vers quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Lorano déposait des cageot de bois à côté du feu tandis que je me rapprocha les mains pour les réchauffer un peu (je déteste définitivement l'hiver de Bordeciel) quand j'entendis un craquement venant de ma droite.

Je tourna aussitôt la tête, pour voir avec une énorme surprise Daren débarqué. Attendez, Daren?!

\- Mais tu es devenu suicidaire, le temps que j'étais partie, sac à merde?! S'écria-t-elle en me jetant un regard noir.

-Heu... Daren?

-Oui, c'est moi! Et toi l'autre, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui?

Lorano ne pipa mot. Cela sembla agacé Daren et je du me relever en vitesse pour poser mes mains sur ses épaules, espérant l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Le cheval blanc tacheté de noir qui semblait appartenir à mon amie sortit du couvert des arbres à son tour et elle me fixa dans les yeux :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche avec ce mage?

-... Je sais que ça parait très... Très stupide, mais je voyage actuellement avec Lorano pour une bonne raison!

Daren me regarda d'un air froid et je continua, très rapidement pour m'éviter une dague dans le fond de la gorge :

-J'ai été stupide au Tertre, j'ai ramasser une gemme magique qui se trouve être un artéfact de daedra et la dame m'a demander d'aller déposer le truc dans son temple, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait et maintenant, mon entourage est en danger car le cristal peut les rendre fou ou les tuer et Lorano connait le moyen de vaincre ce genre de malédiction c'est pour ça que je suis partit en laissant Freyja, Ysolda et Lucia derrière moi pour ne pas les mettre en danger!

Une seule phrase, très longue et dite très, très rapidement, sans reprendre mon souffle. Daren avait écartiller les yeux et à la fin, me regardait comme si j'étais devenu fou.

-Tu as prit un cristal avec qui une femme t'a communiquer par télépathie et tu as OSÉ ne pas m'en parler?! Alors que tu as du saisir que j'étais un peu l'experte en magie ici, si on ne compte pas la nordique?

Ah... Ouais, je suis con de ne pas l'avoir dit...

-... Pardon? OUAAAH AIE AIE AIE DAREN LÂCHE MON OREILLE C'EST DOULOUREUX AIHEUH!

Daren me tordit l'oreille qu'elle tirait et c'est avec douleur qu'elle me fit assoir sur mon tapis de fourrure. Elle me frappa ensuite le crâne plusieurs fois tandis que je me répandit en excuses de toute sorte, jusqu'à me retrouver à genou incliné devant elle pour lui implorer son pardon... Qu'elle me donna du bout des lèvres, avec un regard des plus menaçant, me permettant du même coup de m'assoir de manière plus correct. Lorano, toujours silencieux, nous regardait avec un air légèrement incrédule. Faut dire que se faire maitriser par une elfe plus petite que soit aussi facilement, c'est un peu...

Mais c'est Daren quand même!

-Nachael, tu me regarde dans les yeux et tu m'explique clairement cette histoire d'artéfact Daedra. Me commanda froidement Daren.

Je lui expliqua donc tout, cette fois en ponctuant mes phrases de virgules et de points, jusqu'à finir :

-Et c'est pour ça que moi et Lorano sommes partit ce matin dès l'ouverture des portes. Tu sais tout maintenant.

Daren soupira et ferma les yeux, massant l'artère de son nez à deux doigts, réfléchissant. Puis elle regarda Lorano, qui n'avait pas bouger de la pierre qui lui servait de siège, puis déclara :

-Je vous suis.

Lorano ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pour ma part, une vague de soulagement me prit. L'idée d'emmener avec moi Freyja, si fragile et incapable de se battre autrement qu'avec sa magie, m'avait empêché de la contacter avant mon départ. Mais Daren, c'était différent. Je savais qu'elle était forte, que je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir constamment l'oeil sur elle et qu'elle savait très bien se débrouiller seule. Nos quelques petites missions ensemble, du temps où nous vivions à l'auberge avant que je ne parte pour Jorrvaskr et qu'elle ne quitte Blancherive me l'ont prouvés.

Daren est définitivement la guerrière à qui je fais le plus confiance. Je lui confierais ma vie si nécessaire.

Après un temps de réflexion, Lorano approuva d'un signe de tête et Daren sembla satisfaite. Elle alla attacher son cheval avec les deux autres, prit son sac en même temps et revint prêt du feu. Une souche couché déblayé de la neige la recouvrant lui servit de banc sommaire, elle fouilla un instant dans son sac et en sortit une bourse contenant des noix, qu'elle croqua.

... Génial. J'avais oublier ce détail. Daren était aussi éloquente que Lorano. Ce voyage allait être long! J'ai déjà hâte au retour...

-Que deviens Ysolda? Demanda soudainement Daren.

Je sursauta et tourna la tête vers mon amie, qui me regardait de son regard rubis. Elle croqua dans une autre noix avant de préciser sa pensée :

-Tu as mentionner la nordique et ta fille, ça je le comprends, mais aussi Ysolda. J'en comprend donc que vous êtes assez proche pour que ton éloignement soit difficile... Et vu à quel point tu étais obsédé par elle à mon départ, dois-je en conclure quelques convolés entre vous?

Je tressaillis alors que la chaleur me monta au visage, qui aurait sans doute été rouge tomate si je n'aurai pas cette teinte de peau si foncé. Je balbutia, détourna le regard et marmonna finalement quelques mots à propos de mes envies de mariage avec ma douce inconnue...

Et Daren pouffa. Elle osa. Je me tourna vers elle et lui lança une poignée de neige en représailles.

-Hé, c'est froid abrutit!

-Ne ris pas, c'est très sérieux!

-En un peu plus de deux mois, tu n'as rien fait avec ta rouquine, monsieur le prédateur des femmes? Sourit-elle sournoisement. Tes nombreuses frasques sexuelles ne seraient donc que du vent, en fin de compte?

-La ferme! Et nous l'avons déjà fait je te signale! Heu...

Est-ce que je viens juste d'avouer en hurlant à Daren que j'avais fais l'amour à Ysolda...? Vu le regard très amusée de celle-ci, oui je l'ai fait... Ah mais quel con!

-Pas. Un. Commentaire.

-Oh, mais je n'oserais pas... Chantonna-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu pense trop fort, elfette.

Daren gloussa (elle sais glousser en plus?!) et fini par dire :

-Le mariage est pour quand?

-... Je lui demanderais sa main quand ça ne la mettra plus en danger.

Aussitôt Daren perdit son sourire moqueur. Elle reprit son sérieux, et m'adressa un regard entendu. Je ne savais pas clairement ce qui l'avait pousser à vouloir nous accompagné dans cette quête, hormis peut-être l'envie d'aventure à nos côtés, car si moi je la voyais comme une amie, l'inverse n'était peut-être pas vrai. Cependant... Je savais que, d'une certaine manière, elle tenait à moi. Y'avais qu'à voir sa réaction quand je faisais un truc stupide, qui risquait de tous nous mettre en danger. Je lui souris donc, la remerciant silencieusement d'être là et elle me donna une pichenette sur le nez en réponse.

Le reste de la nuit fut calme et silencieux. Lorano fut le premier à monter la garde pour la nuit, Daren s'enroula dans sa couverture sur son petit banc de bois et je m'endormi, appuyé contre ma jument qui était venu se coucher derrière moi, bercé par sa chaleur.

* * *

-Debout là dedans, saleté de rougegarde ronfleur! Hurla une voix alors que quelque chose de glacé se glissa dans mon cou sous mon col.

Je hurla aussitôt et me débattis, la chair de poule parcourant mon corps et tomba tête première dans la neige. Cela suffi à me réveiller totalement, et je redressa la tête pour voir Daren, dans son armure noire complète, me regarder avec sérieux. Derrière elle, le feu de camp ne fumait plus, enterré sous la neige et Lorano enfilait son casque, son bouclier appuyé contre un arbre.

Le soleil pointait timidement au loin, mais je ne trouva pas le courage de protester mon réveil brutal et me leva, secouant mes vêtements pleins de neige. Une petite bourse me tomba dans les mains, c'était la bourse de noix de Daren, qui grimpait maintenant sur son cheval. Elle me fit signe de me dépêcher et je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour ranger rapidement mes effets et grimper à mon tour sur ma jument. Je croqua dans une noix après avoir callé la petite bourse sur ma selle, contre ma cuisse et fut surpris du goût sucré.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandais-je, curieux.

-Des noisettes, c'est très bon au goût et cela redonne de l'énergie, à petites doses évidement. Me répondit Daren, alors que nous avancions à travers la forêt jusqu'à la route.

Je mangea donc ces noisettes avec plaisir et du prendre sur moi pour ne pas vider la petite bourse immédiatement. Le goût sucré de ces petites noix étaient mon préféré et Daren ricana en me voyant me lécher les lèvres après mon petit repas.

-J'en ai encore, tu peux garder ce qui reste.

-Merci! Souriais-je.

Puis je tourna la tête vers Lorano et lui proposa de goûter. Pas de réponse de sa part, mais à force je commence à ne plus m'en surprendre. Daren hausse un sourcil, je répond d'un haussement d'épaule. Va savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de cet orc...

Nous continuâmes notre chemin, parfois la route était ponctué de brèves discussions entre moi et Daren, parfois Lorano se faisait entendre, et par trois fois nous dûmes mettre pied à terre pour combattre. Les deux premières fois furent des meutes de loups affamés et la dernière, il y a maintenant quelques minutes, était une bande de voleurs.

Dont les trois quarts ont été massacrés par moi-même et Daren, Lorano ne levant pas le petit doigt pour nous venir en aide. Les autres bandits ont fuit et aucun de nous n'a jugé bon de les mettre en chasse. Nous avions d'autres chats à fouetter.

-Tu n'utilise plus ton sabre? Me demanda Daren, en fixant mon épée d'acier.

-Non. Répondis-je simplement.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler de Nlaghn. Car ça reviendrais à me faire penser à Lucia, puis à Ysolda... Je stoppa mes pensées là, et fit un sourire discret à mon amie, qui haussa un sourcil en retour. Puis elle haussa les épaules comme si elle s'en fichait et se concentra sur la route.

-Une tempête va se lever. Déclara soudainement Lorano. Il faut avancer le plus possible avant qu'elle ne nous tombe dessus.

Daren leva la tête, observant le ciel pendant quelques minutes puis grimaça.

-On a plus beaucoup de temps Fit-elle. Nous n'irons pas loin si nous continuons sur les routes.

-Suggérez-vous donc de quitter la route, dame? Demanda Lorano.

-Si on traverse la forêt en pleine tempête, nous risquons de nous perdre... Rajoutais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

-Faites-moi confiance, je connais les forêts de Bordeciel mieux que ma propre terre natale. Affirma mon amie avec confiance. Avec la tempête, les routes vont se bloquer et nous risquons de finir coincés par la neige. Dans la forêt, les arbres nous servirons de protection mineure. Nous risquerons quand même d'être ensevelie, mais il y a moins de chance.

Ses arguments me semblaient avoir du sens. je n'étais pas du tout un connaisseur de la saison hivernale presque constante du pays, les seules tempêtes que je connaissais était les tempêtes pluvieuses de Cyrodil et les tempêtes de sable du désert de Lenclume. Et je crois que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a à voir avec une bonne tempête de neige. Je hocha donc la tête, pour signifier mon accord mais Lorano n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il regarda mon amie avec méfiance et demanda froidement :

-Tu semble vouloir emprunter le passage de la chaine de montagne de Hjaalmarche, qui sépare les châtelleries du Clos et de Blancherive. La tempête ne se sera pas arrêter au moment ou nous prendrons le passage, les chevaux ne pourrons jamais nous faire passer.

-Oui, à se moment-là, il faudra la traverser à pied. Approuva Daren.

J'ignorais de quoi ils parlaient, si ce n'est que nous allions traverser la montagne plutôt que de la contourner.

-On pourrais m'expliquer? Demandais-je finalement.

Daren me jeta un coup d'oeil et Lorano m'ignora totalement. Sympa l'orc, vraiment... Ce fut mon amie qui fini par m'expliquer en pointant d'énormes nuages au loin :

-L'air est froid, le vent sec et montant et une énorme masse de nuage se forment au loin, que le vent pousse dans notre direction. Ce sont les conditions idéales pour une tempête de neige, voir même un blizzard. La traversée du passage durant une tempête est suicidaire, certes, mais si nous nous dépêchons, nous y seront avant l'arrivé du plus gros de la tempête. Par après, le vent soufflera dans le sens contraire du passage, nous y seront à l'abris du gros de la tempête. Au mieux nous aurons quelques vents et flocons.

-Et au pire, nous mourrons gelés sous la neige en quelques heures. Trancha Lorano.

-Mais la route ne sera pas plus sécuritaire! Protesta Daren.

Ah non, pas une dispute entre ces deux-là...

-Le passage du col est mortel en pleine tempête, à moins que par une chance incroyable, le vent ne souffle que vers le nord, se faisant ainsi arrêter par la montagne! Grogna Lorano.

-Peut-être, mais la route n'en sera que pire et nous risquons de nous faire attaquer à tout moment par des bandits ou des smilodons, cette région est leur terrain de chasse! Répliqua sèchement Daren, le regard dangereux.

-Il faut avancer jusqu'à trouver une auberge!

-Non, il faut passer par la forêt et le col!

Agacé par leur chamaillerie, je fini par faire avancer ma jument jusqu'à être entre eux et du parler d'une voix forte pour me faire entendre :

-Silence, vous deux!

Au même moment où ces mots quittèrent ma bouche, je sentis trop tard Fus venir dans ma gorge. À mon dernier mot, il sortit, rugit et fit presque siffler mes oreilles. Résultat, l'air autour de nous claqua comme un coup de tonnerre et la terre trembla légèrement. Ma jument recula, nerveuse, et je la rassura d'une caresse. Au moins, les deux autres me portait attention maintenant.

-Daren, dans combien de temps la tempête sera sur nous? Demandais-je calmement.

L'elfette ravala ses insultes, (Lorano en fit de même de son côté, tant mieux) respira un bon coup et observa à nouveau le ciel. Puis une minute plus tard, elle me répondit docilement :

-Dans trois heures, avec une marge de vingt minutes.

-Et le passage, si nous partons au galop en coupant à travers la forêt, cela nous prendra combien de temps à y arriver, Lorano?

-... Si nous ne rencontrons personne en route, quatre heures. Me répondit l'orc.

-Y a-t-il une auberge dans les trois prochaines heures de routes si nous continuons par la route?

-Au galop, nous en atteindront une dans les cinq ou six heures. M'informa Daren, le regard noir vers l'orc.

Ils étaient tous les deux calmes, et restèrent silencieux alors que je réfléchis en pesant le pour et le contre. Je me décida cependant très rapidement.

-Passons par la montagne. Et hâtons-nous, la tempête ne vas pas nous attendre.

Daren hocha la tête silencieusement, puis prit la tête et mit son cheval au galop. Je glissa la bourse de noisette dans une pochette et partit à sa suite. Lorano resta derrière moi, sans doute ne voulait-il plus approcher mon amie.

Nous galopâmes à travers les arbres, suivant Daren qui semblait suivre une route bien précise, alors qu'au dessus de nos têtes le ciel s'obscurcissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Les minutes s'égrainaient, devant peu à peu des heures et même moi, novice dans les tempêtes de ce genre, sentit que étions dans la merde.

Nous restâmes tous les trois silencieux durant notre course et j'en fut bien content. Pas envie d'être au milieu d'une autre dispute, alors que nous sommes littéralement en course contre le temps lui-même!

-Fais chier, le vent accélère la vitesse de la tempête, elle nous tombera dessus plus vite! S'écria Daren, au bout de deux heures de galop.

En effet, la neige commençais à tomber alors que nous étions encore loin de la montagne. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, nous devons continuer... C'est alors qu'une espèce d'éclair blanchâtre traversa l'espace et se planta dans le dos de Daren, avant de fondre contre elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle et moi aussi, vers Lorano qui préparait un deuxième sort.

-Sort de légèreté, ça pourra permettre aux chevaux de galoper plus longtemps! Du-t-il crier pour être entendu par dessus le vent qui commençait à souffler fort.

-Lance-le sur mes effets, je suis immunisé à la magie. Lançais-je à l'orc avant de regarder à nouveau en avant.

Et d'éviter de justesse la collision mortelle avec un arbre. La chute de neige était déjà plus épaisse, m'empêchant de voir à plus de quelques mètres autour de moi. Ma jument sembla prendre un peu de vitesse lorsque l'éclair blanc se fondit sur mes effets, ce qui me soulagea. Mais un autre éclair me choppa le bras.

-Ton armure. Lança Lorano, avant de lancer un sort sur ses propres sacoches.

-Rivière en approche, accrochez-vous! S'écria Daren en s'accroupissant vers sa selle, le regard droit devant elle.

En effet, une rivière pas trop large se dressa devant nous. Son cheval fit un saut gracieux, je vis Daren se redresser légèrement sur sa selle pour mieux atterrir et ne put m'empêcher de trouver cela assez... Impressionnant. Puis je réalisa qu'après elle, c'était à mon tour. J'eu à peine le temps de renforcer ma prise sur les rênes et m'accroupir que ma jument prit de la vitesse et sauta.

Elle dérapa un peu quand un de ses sabots toucha une pierre gelée, mais garda son équilibre. Je n'entendis aucun bruit de chute venant de derrière moi, j'en conclu donc que Lorano est passé aussi.

Les arbres passaient entre nous à une vitesse folle, je dut me baisser considérablement pour ne pas me prendre des branches en pleine face. Quelques unes réussirent néanmoins à me fouetter les épaules et les joues, mais rien ne m'assomma. Le vent se levait toujours, de plus en plus fort, soulevant la neige et faisant danser les flocons qui tombaient de plus en plus fortement, je grimaça au froid me mordant le corps et leva mon écharpe pour couvrir le bas de mon visage et mon nez.

Je ne voyais plus très loin, le blanc envahissait l'espace partout autour de moi, je ne me focalisait que sur le cheval tacheté de Daren devant moi. J'entendais le sifflement du vent, les galops des chevaux, et en distingua trois ; Lorano me suivait toujours. Lorsque je sentis cependant un léger soulagement de ma jument, je me pencha pour lui lancer en Yoku :

-La alaisturkha'u, ya eaziazi! [Ne te relâche pas, ma belle!]

Cela eu le mérite de booster le moral de ma monture, qui redressa sa tête et força l'allure. Pour combien de temps encore, je l'ignore, et j'espère que ça ne la tuera pas... Les chevaux avaient de plus en plus de mal à avancer, la neige s'accumulait rapidement et il était maintenant impossible de distinguer correctement le sol. Je grimaça à la pensée qu'il ne suffisait que d'un rocher mal placé pour qu'un de nos chevaux fasse une entorse, condamnant le reste du groupe à poursuivre à pied. Pour ne laisser personne derrière.

Puis finalement, j'entendis Daren crier à travers le vent :

-Le passage! Droit devant!

Je leva le regard tout en me redressant sur ma selle et vit en effet, à travers les nombreux flocons affaiblissant ma vue, les parois de la montagne. Et quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, une sorte de déchirure dans la pierre qui montait et disparaissait entre les rochers.

-On continu à pied, il y a trop de neige! Décidais-je.

Personne ne me répondit, mais nous mîmes les trois pied à terre. Ma pauvre jument tremblaient et devait être épuisée et en passant ma main sur son cou, je remarqua que la sueur de sa robe se transformait en dangereuse couche de glace... Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail.

Moi-même étant transit de froid, la neige s'insinuant sous mes vêtements d'une manière vicieuse qui me fit rager intérieurement, je pris la tête de notre petit groupe. Je n'entendais rien d'autre que le vent hurlant à mes oreilles et dut me retourner de nombreuses fois pour être certain d'être toujours suivit. Daren marchait droit, mais incroyablement lentement, son poids plume ne devait pas l'aider à garder pied. Lorano quand à lui était fidèle à lui-même, assez lourd pour ne pas être déranger par les bourrasque de vent, il tenait d'une main solide les reines de son étalon.

Nous dûmes marcher dans la neige épaisse, qui m'arrivait presque aux genoux maintenant, pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure, avant de finalement entrer dans le passage. Et le brusque changement d'ambiance me surpris.

Dans ce passage, il n'y avait presque pas de vent, à peine une légère brise qui soulevait de la fine neige. Cependant, le son n'en était pas atténué, au contraire il était encore plus fort qu'à "l'extérieur". Le passage creusait dans la montagne, donnant à celle-ci l'impression d'élever de hauts murs nous entourant, nous protégeant du plus gros de la tempête. Mais pas du froid.

-Tous le monde est là? Demandais-je, plus par volonté de parler que par réelle inquiétude. Je savais que tout le monde avait suivit.

-Oui. Souffla Daren, visiblement essoufflée.

-Hm. Fit Lorano.

-Couvrons les chevaux, on se repose dix minutes et on continu. Décidais-je.

-À tes ordres chef. Rit faiblement Daren.

Je ne releva aucune trace de moquerie dans sa voix et la regarda. Elle avait un filet de sueur plaqué sur son front et frissonnait, ses cheveux noirs couvert de flocons dont elle se débarrassait en secouant sa tête. Elle s'enroula dans sa cape et resta prostrée contre le mur, tremblante, le visage sous la cape. Je me sentis désolée pour elle, ayant voyagée en avant, elle avait du recevoir tout le vent et la neige, alors que moi je l'avais elle comme bouclier sommaire. Il était évident qu'elle était épuisée.

-Tenez. Fit soudainement Lorano.

Je tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la choppe fumante qu'il me tendait. Mais comment avait-il fait pour faire réchauffer un liquide en aussi peu de temps, et dans ses conditions?

-Merci... Fis-je.

Daren ne bougea pas. Je me dirigea vers elle, m'accroupis à ses côtés et la secoua doucement.

-Hé, bois un peu, ça te réchauffera.

-Hum... Gémit-elle.

Elle sortis sa tête et je vis clairement son regard fiévreux. Je grimaça à cette constatation et regarda Lorano.

-Il y a des potions médicinales dans ma sacoche... Lançais-je.

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'il fouillait déjà. Pendant ce temps je pris délicatement Daren dans mes bras, la forçant à s'appuyer sur moi et non sur la pierre froide.

-T'es chaud... Marmonna-t-elle.

-Homme du désert. Fis-je, sans plus d'explication.

Décidément, dans ce pays j'ai beau me geler le cul à cause de mon sang rougegarde, davantage habitué aux déserts de sable qu'à ceux de glace, ce même sang est une bénédiction pour les autres! Le visage complètement gelé de Daren se colla à mon cou et je détacha ma propre cape pour la couvrir avec. Puis Lorano s'accroupi et versa le contenu de la potion médicinale dans une choppe fumante.

-C'est une tisane de romarin et thym, peu agréable au goût, mais efficace en pleine tempête. Expliqua l'orc.

Qu'il connaisse les vertus des plantes ne m'étonna même pas, trop préoccupé que j'étais par l'état de Daren. Si elle tombait malade et souffrait d'un rhume, là où nous étions... Bon sang, pourquoi n'ais-je pas demander à Freyja de nous accompagner? C'est elle la guérisseuse, elle saurait quoi faire!

Je pris la choppe et aida Daren à boire son contenu. Elle frissonna en avalant et toussa un peu, mais but tout le liquide. Je pris ma propre choppe pour la vider en quelques gorgées, et laissa un instant Daren pour aller prendre quelques bouts de viandes séchés, que je me força à mâcher. J'en tendis à Lorano, qui en prit sans protester (Je remarqua au passage qu'il avait laissé son casque et son bouclier sur sa selle) et en donna un morceau à Daren.

-Mâche, ça te donnera quelque chose à faire et t'empêchera de t'endormir.

J'ai beau avoir été élevé hors du pays, je sais pertinemment que s'endormir alors qu'on a la fièvre peut se révéler être mortel, dans certain cas. Et hors de question de tenter le coup avec Daren!

Lorano et moi enveloppèrent les chevaux de leurs protections contre le froid, des espèces de grands manteaux couvrant leurs poitrail et une partie de leur cou. Nous les frottèrent ensuite pour réchauffer leurs muscles et je constata avec amertume que le cheval tacheté de Daren était au moins aussi épuisé que sa maitresse. Il n'allait pas pouvoir la transporter avant un bon moment... Je pris donc une décision et avant que Daren ne proteste, je la fit monter sur ma jument.

-Couche-toi. La coupais-je quand elle voulu dire quelque chose. Tu en a assez fait. Même un imbécile comme moi sait comment traverser un col de montagne, aussi étroit soit celui-ci, alors repose-toi.

Elle hocha la tête sans dire un mot et son visage disparu sous les capes. Je sortis également ma couverture et l'en couvrit, attachant celle-ci avec des cordages pour qu'un vent ne la découvre pas. Daren soupira sous ses trois couches de protection, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de siroter une gourde contenant de la tisane.

Je pris les rênes de ma jument et tendit la main pour prendre également celles du cheval de Daren, mais Lorano les prit avant moi.

-Prend la tête. Fit-il. Je surveille nos arrières.

Je sentis une étrange intonation dans sa voix, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément, mais son regard aussi argenté que la boucle de son épaisse tresse restait aussi froid qu'à l'habitude. Quoi que puisse être "l'habitude" chez ce type.

Je pris donc la tête sans rien dire de plus, guidant ma jument et Lorano à travers la montagne. Je progressais assez prudemment, pour éviter les secousses à Daren, mais malgré tout d'un pas rapide. Maintenant que j'avais goûté à une véritable tempête de neige de Bordeciel, je compris la dangerosité de notre situation. Si jamais la tempête réussi à pénétrer l'étroit passage et se transforme en un blizzard... En effet, comme l'avait dit Lorano il y a quelques heures, en moins nous mourrons gelés en peu de temps.

L'image de Faendal se faisant transpercer le ventre par le Draugr, risquant la mort alors qu'il était sous ma protection, me hantait. Et si ce schéma se répétait, mais cette fois en la personne de Daren? Pas qu'elle se fasse transpercer par une arme... Mais qu'elle ne succombe à la maladie, ou au gel...? Et Lorano, que je ne connais presque pas, mais qui m'a quand même poussé dans cette quête... S'il mourrait par ma faute?

Et les Compagnons... Que feront-ils si je ne revenais pas? Ysolda... Lucia.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de disparaitre. »

Non. Je ne mourrai pas ici. Ni moi, ni Lorano, ni Daren. On va traverser ce col, trouver ce foutu mont Primortis, rendre le cristal à Mérida et rentrer chez nous, tous sain et sauf.

Je redressa la tête à cette pensée, les yeux fixé sur le passage qui semblait sans fin au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait.

* * *

Nous dûmes emprunter des chemins escarpés, des passages sous la roche, d'autre à découvert où je découvris que la tempête avait redoubler de force, comme si elle était furieuse que nous soyons hors de sa portée... Parfois il fallut arrêter, transporter notre matériel et Daren dans nos bras, puis faire traverser les chevaux très lentement, tant le sentier était étroit et fragile... Je découvris la force physique de Lorano lorsqu'il souleva de quelques centimètres chacun des chevaux pour passer une sorte de pont de glace de trois ou quatre mètres, l'équin sur son dos. C'était très impressionnant... Et incroyablement angoissant de le regarder traverser un tel ravin avec un poids très conséquent sur les épaules.

Et ce sans magie, voulant garder ses réserves pour les nuits.

Car oui, nous dûmes passer la nuit dans le passage. Trois fois. La première nuit fut la plus difficile. Pas de place pour un feu de camp, Daren qui était plus fiévreuse que jamais, luttant contre le sommeil, Lorano utilisant sa magie pour allumer un feu au creux de sa paume pour nous réchauffer un minimum... Ni l'orc, ni l'elfe ne rechignèrent à ce qu'on doivent se coller pour partager notre chaleur. Enfin, surtout la mienne.

Les orcs, Lorano le révélant à ce moment-là, étaient des créatures à sang froid, et vu la tempête dans laquelle ont étaient coincé, il n'avait que moi pour réguler un minimum sa température, et quelques potions spécialement conçu pour ce genre de situation. Quand à Daren, seul la fièvre faisait qu'elle avait une température aussi haute, et pourtant elle grelottait de tous ses membres à la moindre bourrasque.

Nous dûmes donc tous les trois restés collés les uns sur les autres cette nuit-là et je ne pus me permettre de dormir qu'une petite poignée d'heures, trois à peine, craignant que Daren ne parte durant mon sommeil. Elle but une énième potion médicinale cette nuit-là et le lendemain, sa fièvre avait heureusement baissé.

La deuxième nuit fut plus calme, moins urgente quand à notre survie, même si nous dûmes nous coller tous les trois quand même. Et finalement, la troisième nuit, Daren avait put dormir tranquillement sans s'assommer à coup de potions et de tisanes.

Ce ne fut donc qu'après quatre jours entier à traverser la montagne que nous atteignîmes l'autre côté. Daren s'était presque entièrement remit de sa courte maladie et avait insister pour marcher un peu. Je la surveilla étroitement malgré ses protestations, qu'elle soit plus vieille que moi ne changeait pas au fait que je m'inquiétais pour sa santé. Son teint très pâle et son regard encore embué de fièvre m'inquiétait.

Ce fut elle, au final, qui sortit la première du passage, et elle s'arrêta brusquement en observant le paysage devant elle. Lorano et moi-même la rejoignirent rapidement, et nous fûmes surpris par le spectacle qui nous attendait.

La tempête avait cessé. Le ciel noir était dégagé de tout nuage, nous laissant voir des milliards d'étoiles, l'énorme lune... Et des aurores boréales. Quand au paysage en lui-même...

C'était comme si la nature avait subitement été recouverte d'une peinture blanche. La neige était partout, recouvrant chaque branche d'arbres, chaque buissons, chaque pierre de son manteau blanc. Le tout brillaient à la lueur des aurores boréales, conférant un aspect fantomatique au monde. Surnaturel. Le soudain silence me fit également frissonner, moi qui m'était habituée au sifflement du moindre petite coup de vent entre deux pierres dans le col...

-... Si c'est à ça que ressemble Sovngarde, je comprends l'engouement des nordiques à l'idée d'y aller. Fis-je doucement.

Daren rit et même Lorano esquiva un sourire.

-Descendons... Fini-je. On reprendra notre route demain matin.

-À tes ordres, chef. Sourit Daren.

Elle ne semblait ni malicieuse, ni arrogante, simplement... Calme. Je l'étais également, face à ce magnifique spectacle.

Nous descendîmes la montagne de quelques mètres, suivant une sorte de sentier creusé dans la roche, et Lorano repéra une sorte de cache. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un lieu de campement prisé des aventuriers car il n'était pas entièrement couvert de neige, et j'apercevais une sorte de mangeoire pour chevaux creusé à même la roche, un cercle de pierre pour un feu de camp et même quelques sacs.

Daren alla immédiatement les inspecter, j'en profita pour emmené les chevaux auprès des mangeoires et retira leurs selles et les paquetages.

-Ce sont des sacs de grains, avec un sort de conservation lancé dessus. Déclara mon amie. Ils sont encore comestible, vu la fraicheur du sort, les derniers aventuriers qui sont passé par ici étaient d'excellents mages, ou en avait un particulièrement doué dans leur équipe.

-Bien, les chevaux pourrons manger. Souriais-je. Allons chercher du bois, inutile d'épuiser davantage la magie de Lorano, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus dans la montagne. Et on se fait un vrai repas ce soir!

-Compris. Fit Lorano.

Heu... Lorano? Qui acquiesce à une de mes demandes? Ok... Il y a anguille sous roche. Entre Daren qui m'appelle "chef" sans se moquer, Lorano qui fait ce que je demande sans protester ou m'appeler gamin... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. Fit doucement Daren.

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle verse les grains dans la mangeoire, les chevaux dévorants avidement le repas et ne me regarde pas. Pourtant, elle continu :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé durant les quelques mois où je suis partit... Mais tu as changé, Nachael. Quelque chose chez toi donne confiance, une confiance si forte que je suis étonnée que tu ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt. Visiblement, l'orc l'a également sentit, puisqu'il t'obéis sans discuter. Et même moi, je n'ai pas envie de protester à tes ordres.

-Mais ce ne sont pas des ordres, juste des demandes! Protestais-je, surpris de ses paroles.

-T'es tu écouté parler? Tu as naturellement prit le rôle de leader il y a quelques jours, en te mêlant du désaccord entre l'orc et moi. Et tu n'as pas quitter ce rôle, ni durant la course poursuite, ni dans le passage quand j'étais malade, ni maintenant...

J'ai pris le rôle de leader... Vraiment? Moi, le gamin faible et sans expérience? Et ni Lorano, ni Daren ne s'en sont offusqués? J'ai du mal à y croire...

Lorsque Lorano revint avec du bois pour faire du feu, Daren s'occupa de l'allumer. Je partis à mon tour en chercher d'autre, l'orc me suivant au pas, et je me questionna.

Et du poser quelques questions à voix haute, car Lorano me répondit :

-Tu t'es inquiété pour elle.

-... Tu parle de Daren? Mais évidement que je me suis inquiété... C'est mon amie!

-Pas uniquement. Me corrigea l'orc. Elle est un compagnon de route, et en tant que chef, tu as pris la décision de ne pas lui faire courir de risques inutiles... Tout en refusant d'abandonner ou de faire demi-tour. La logique aurait été de retourner sur la route, trouver une auberge non loin et d'attendre la fin de la tempête. Mais tu as décider de continuer, malgré ton amie malade. Que tu n'as pour autant pas négligé non plus.

C'était... La première fois que Lorano me parlais autant, je crois. Et alors que je le regardais avec surprise, il fini :

-Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin. Un enfant avec peu d'expérience, effrayé par le monde et n'ayant aucune connaissance de ses propres capacités. Et pourtant, tu apprends, à une vitesse presque effrayante. En l'espace de quelques jours, tu es passé d'enfant à adolescent... Tu sera un homme très vite, un chef de clan.

Je ne compris pas trop sa dernière métaphore. J'étais déjà un homme, du moins chez les Rougegarde... Peut-être que d'un point de vue orc, j'étais en effet encore un enfant? Les orcs vivent deux ou trois fois plus longtemps que les humains je crois bien... Et chef de clan, j'ignorais complètement ce que c'était.

D'une main rude il me donna une sorte de claque sur épaule, sans doute un encouragement viril, mais me faisant chanceler un peu vu la force du coup. Par après, nous ramassâmes assez de bois pour faire brûler le feu toute la nuit et rentrâmes au campement. Daren y avait déjà monté le nécessaire pour faire la cuisine, et faisait cuir une sorte de ragoût, où elle ajoutais des morceaux de viandes séchés.

C'est en silence que moi et Lorano nous nous installâmes, et deux bols nous fut confiés par après ; rempli d'un ragoût à la viande dont le fumet me mettait l'eau à la bouche. Je pris une première bouchée ; un régal. Le bouillon avait réhydraté la viande, l'attendrissant tout en conservant son goût riche. Il y avait quelques légumes, des carottes surtout, dont je ne fit pas de cadeau.

-Décidément... Fit Daren d'une voix légèrement surprise. Vous en voulez encore?

J'avala la dernière gorgée du bouillon épais et tendit mon bol à Daren. À mes côtés, Lorano le tendit également, léchant ses lèvres rapidement. Mon amie soupira, secoua la tête et nous resservit sans plus attendre.

Ce ne fut qu'après deux autres bols que je me déclara rassasié, Lorano du en prendre trois autre encore avant de roter bruyamment, un air de contentement au visage.

-Deux vrais porcs! Grimaça Daren.

-Hé, j'avais faim!

-Mon corps avait besoin de recharger ses énergies. Fit Lorano.

-C'est ce que je dis. De véritables gloutons. Marmonna l'elfe noire en prenant la marmite, maintenant vide.

Elle alla tout nettoyer dans la neige, tandis qu'une plus petite marmite contenait de l'eau et quelques herbes que je reconnu. Les feuilles de thés qu'Ysolda m'avait laissé. Je protesta, mais mon amie répliqua qu'elle n'avait pas fouillé mes sacs, mais suivit l'odeur du thé. Rah... Leader, mais pas jusqu'au bout on dirait bien!

Nous bûmes tous un thé, qui nous réchauffa agréablement l'intérieur en cette nuit calme, après la dure tempête. Son goût légèrement amer et le soudain regain d'énergie que je sentis me fit pensé au café que j'avais l'habitude de prendre de plus en plus chez Ysolda, ce qui me fit sourire. Elle avait même pensée à ça avant que je ne parte... Cette femme était une perle. Je fus le volontaire pour le premier tour de garde, Lorano en second et Daren en dernier.

Je les regarda s'allonger chacun à l'extrémité du feu et sourit, amusé. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient s'entendre, ces deux-là.

Je veilla au campement et au feu tout en observant les étoiles, nostalgique. La dernière fois que j'avais campé en extérieur ainsi, c'était avec mes parents, il y a plus de six mois. Une demi année déjà... Entre temps, j'ai parcouru pas mal de chemin.

Je suis devenu Compagnon. Et père d'une adorable petite fille. J'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie, me suis fait des amis irremplaçables et unique... J'ai traverser un tertre hanté, vaincu une malédiction pour en contracté une autre (involontairement) et maintenant je voyage à nouveau sur les routes, accompagné d'une amie et d'un camarade de route.

Hé, père, mère... Je me demande ce que vous faites, là-haut... Me voyez vous, de là où vous êtes? Êtes-vous fier de ce que je suis devenu? De ce que je suis en train de devenir?

J'ai eu tellement mal, lorsque j'ai du partir ce jour-là, fuir le combat avec Freyja... Devant vous abandonner à la mort. Je vous ai pleurer pendant des semaines.

Mais... Je crois que ça commence à aller mieux, maintenant. Je suis en vie. Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai une famille... Une fille, une future femme, des amis, des frères d'armes...

Alors merci.

Merci de m'avoir donner la vie, mère. Merci père, de m'avoir élevé. Merci, mes chers parents, de m'avoir tant aimé... Merci.

* * *

Fin du chapitre! Les deux précédents n'ont pas du tout été lut... Mais je publie quand même, espérant qu'un jour quelqu'un passe pour lire cette histoire... Au moins il aura la suite.

Et s'il vous plait, en partant, si vous pouviez laisser une review... Je sais que mon absence à fait que pas mal de mes lecteurs se sont désintéressé de mes écrits, mais les quelques personnes qui passent, même par hasard... Ce serait sympa de vous manifester... S'il vous plait.

Les reviews, c'est la vie!

Bisou à tous.  
RedChi-san


	18. Chapter 16

Seizième chapitre, fin du chemin jusqu'au temple et début de la quête. Et entre les deux, une rencontre qui révèle beaucoup de chose. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

En passant, merci Alastair279 pour ta review et ton intérêt! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça ma grandement soulager de lire ta review, moi qui croyais que mon histoire était tout simplement tombée aux oubliettes du site, au final, quelqu'un s'y intéresse! Merci, du fond du cœur! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Et peut-être que ta confusion viens aussi de mon style d'écriture, parfois je me perds un peu dans mes relectures... Ah ah.

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Deuxième Arc : Compagnons**

 **-Chapitre 16-**

Morthal. Petite ville misérable, coincé au beau milieu d'un marais dont la rumeur prétend être hanté par divers monstres et qui ne paye pas de mine. Quelques bâtiments, la maison du Jarl, une boutique de sorcellerie... Morthal était une ville au passé sombre renfermant bien des secrets.

Et c'est pourtant par là que nous devons passer. Après notre "raccourcis" du passage dans la montagne, nous avions pratiquement une semaine d'avance. Cependant, l'étape de Morthal était obligatoire, car dans les marais, même en plein hiver, il fallait rester sur la route. Pas de possibilité de passer à travers en ligne droite. Entre les flaques sans fond, les pièges des chasseurs trop bien caché, les animaux pas du tout amicaux et ces rumeurs de trolls vagabondant dans les marais, il valait mieux suivre sagement la route. Et celle-ci passait par Morthal.

Morthal donc. Nous nous arrêtâmes à la boutique du sorcier de la ville pour y refaire notre stock de potions, Daren ayant du malheureusement puiser dans celui-ci pour vaincre sa maladie. De plus, elle prit quelques onguements et des feuilles de tisane pour la toux, qui ne la quittait plus depuis le passage.

Les gardes étaient nerveux à notre approche et les habitants méfiants. Les regards scrutateurs ne nous quittait pas, et il ne fut pas difficile pour nous de décider entre rester pour la nuit ou repartir aussitôt. Nous quittâmes Morthal, sans regrets, trois heures après notre arrivé.

Enfin, sans regrets, c'est vite dit hein..

-N'empêche, on aurait put au moins pendre un repas à l'auberge. Grogna Daren, avant de se mettre à tousser.

-Et risquer un empoisonnement car nous étions indésirable... Soupirais-je.

Cela faisait seulement quinze minutes que nous avions quitter Morthal, et pourtant Daren insistait pour qu'on fasse demi-tour. L'envie d'un bain et d'un véritable repas, selon ses arguments.

Et c'est d'ailleurs ainsi que je découvris que Daren était, en quelque sorte, une maniaque de l'hygiène. Et sincèrement, j'aurai préféré ne pas le savoir!

-Trois gouttes d'antidotes et c'était bon! Marmonna-t-elle.

-Pour vous. Dis-je sèchement. Pas pour moi. Malheureusement, je suis immunisé à la magie et donc à l'antidote, pas au poison!

-... Ça c'est stupide, en effet.

Je grogna et marmonna dans ma barbe des malédictions envers cette petite elfette qui adore ce payer ma tête. Elle ricana, toussa à nouveau et grogna en avalant le contenu d'une mini pochette de papier, qui doit sans doute être une sorte de médicament.

Elle boit ensuite quelques gorgées de sa gourde, et nous voilà repartit à nouveau sur les routes.

-Combien de temps avant notre arrivé au mont Primortis, Lorano? Je demande.

-Si le temps se maintient, plus que quatre jours. Me répondit l'orc. Peut-être même moins, si on accélère un peu le rythme.

-Alors on y va!

Ça aurait été un beau départ, si ce n'avait été de Daren, tenace :

-Mais quand même une heure seulement, le temps que je me lave le corps! Ou au moins mes cheveux! Vous avez vu l'état de mes cheveux! Ils sont complètement ruinés!

Bordel! Note à moi-même, les cheveux de Daren, c'est sacré!

Comme Lorano l'avait prédit et calculé, quatre jours plus tard, je put lever la tête pour apercevoir l'immense temple de Méridia. Daren resta tout aussi silencieuse que moi (quoi que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle me boudait depuis que je lui avait affirmé que son odeur corporel n'était pas si différente de la mienne) et Lorano eu une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Chasseur de Daedra en toute circonstance, hein...

-Et maintenant, que fait-on? Demandais-je à l'orc.

-Il doit y avoir une statue à l'effigie de Méridia non loin... Me répondit-il. Remettez le cristal dans son socle, elle vous parlera alors et vous expliquera sans doute plus en détail de ce qu'elle attend de vous.

Je hocha la tête et descendit de ma jument. Je grimpa ensuite les marches de pierre, Lorano et Daren sur mes talons et également pied à terre, traversant plusieurs petits portails de pierre, jusqu'à atteindre une sorte de premier plateau. Devant moi un peu plus loin, un immense bâtiment en ruine et couvert de mousse, de végétation de toute sorte et même d'arbres l'entourant se dressa. Je su aussitôt que c'était ce que nous cherchions. Le temple semblait véritablement abandonné, la végétation avait reprit ses droits sur l'endroit et je ne pouvais vraiment y voir un ancien moment à la gloire d'une daedra.

Et quelque part, cela me fit un peu mal de voir à quel point il était facile pour les humains d'oublier ceux qu'ils vénéraient... Ou craignaient.

-Regarde mon temple en ruine. Me dit soudainement une voix féminine à l'oreille.

Je m'arrêta. Cette voix... Cette fois-ci, je ne vérifia pas. Je savais que j'étais le seul à l'entendre. Parce que j'étais le seul qui ait posé la main sur ce cristal.

-Une nouvelle preuve de l'inconstance des mortels...

Elle était sèche. Presque furieuse. J'eu un instant peur qu'elle oublie que j'étais sensé l'aider, mais elle poursuivit après un instant de silence, alors que je continua de marcher :

-S'ils ne m'aiment pas, comment mon amour peut-il les attendre?

Son amour...? Mais quel amour? De quoi parle-t-elle? Une daedra qui connait l'amour, est-ce possible? Ou alors est-ce une métaphore de ses malédictions? Curieux, je continua, puis remarqua un second niveau à ma droite.

Je laissa ma jument sur le premier plateau et elle ne s'en plaignit pas, allant fouiller un peu dans la neige non loin pour brouter quelques herbes gelées. Je monta ensuite ses autres marches, et tomba sur une plateforme de pierre, où reposait au loin une haute statue. La statue représentais une femme, ailée et portant une large robe. Elle me paru presque masculine, ce qui me dérangea un instant puisque la voix qui s'adressait à moi était pourtant bien féminine... Aux pieds de la statue, deux autres êtres bien plus petit se joignait leurs mains. Je fouilla dans ma bourse et sortit le minuscule cristal, qui vibrait depuis notre arrivé.

-C'est ce truc qui nous a poussé jusqu'ici...? Siffla Daren, derrière moi.

-Ce truc est bien plus qu'un simple cristal, elfe. Répondit Lorano.

Je les ignora et m'avança vers la statue. Le cristal vibra plus fort encore, puis prit de l'expansion, jusqu'à reprendre la taille qu'il avait lorsque je l'ai trouvé dans le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Daren hoqueta de surprise en voyant la pierre agir ainsi et Lorano serra le poing, sans doute prêt à lancer un sort à la moindre attaque.

Je leur jeta un coup d'oeil, puis déposa soigneusement le cristal dans les bras de pierre des deux petites statues. Aussitôt le cristal s'illumina, brillant de mille feux, puis s'éleva dans les airs. Je le suivit des yeux... Et sentis mon corps soudainement s'alléger.

Je frissonna, vit le ciel se rapprocher de moi, m'entourant, le vent siffla à mes oreilles, couvrant les cris de surprise de mes deux compagnons, et je fermi mes yeux pour ne pas être malade.

Un blanc m'entoura alors, m'aveuglant à travers mes paupières closes, pénétrant mon esprit et ma conscience, comme une sorte de couverture me coupant du reste du monde. Il étouffa le sifflement du vent, la lumière du soleil et le froid de l'hiver, me laissant seul, perdu dans un vide dont je n'avais aucune prise. Mon corps était paralysé, j'étais en suspend dans une sorte de vide dont je n'avais aucune emprise, et cette chose, ce blanc, m'entourait sans rien faire. Un peu comme Fus. Cet état de fait me troubla, car je n'eu pas peur à l'instant.

C'était au contraire une sensation... Étrangement familière. Cette sensation de... De v/

Mais alors que je voulu comprendre d'où venait cette sensation, quelque chose se bloqua. Et aussitôt, le blanc qui jusque là se tenait tranquille, fondit brutalement sur moi. En moi.

Et j'eu mal.

Le blanc envahissait mon esprit, c'était douloureux... Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ni où j'étais, ce que je faisais... Ce que je voulais faire... Pourquoi j'étais là, à souffrir autant... Le blanc m'entourait, m'étouffait, bloquant mes bras, mes jambes, ma gorge, je tentais de reculer mais rien n'y faisait, il ne me lâchait pas. Cela me terrifia, je me sentit lentement glisser vers l'inconscience, voulu m'accroché à la réalité, mais cette même réalité n'était envahie que du blanc qui m'attaquait sans relâche. Je voulu Hurler, Crier, déployer mes ailes, rugir ma haine et ma colère d'être vaincu sans combattre... Mais c'était inutile, dans mon esprit à demi éteint, je su...

Je su qu'il ne me lâcherais jamais plus. Peu a peu le blanc s'infiltra en moi, faisant tortiller douloureusement mes organes, mes pensées, mes souvenirs, sans aucune pitié... Me faisant hurler... Je sentis alors une présence, toute proche, tentant de fondre en moi, s'étirant dans mon crâne, menaçant de le faire exploser... Si mal, j'ai si mal...

« Qui est-tu? »

Puis soudainement, au même moment où l'intrus à l'intérieur du blanc s'adressa à moi, au fond de mon esprit torturé, Fus s'éleva, Force alliant Équilibre et Poussée, avant de rugir. S'éleva alors, m'entourant, se détachant de moi pour s'en éloigner, m'arrachant des larmes brûlantes. L'intrus se figea, le blanc avec lui, et je cru voir alors quelque chose d'autre qu'eux deux. Une forme... Une silhouette large, haute, entièrement noire, sombre et pourtant si familière... Si douloureusement familière. Je le connais. Je sais qui il est. Des écailles, des ailes, des crocs, des cornes... Un long cou, de puissantes pattes... Et une gueule s'ouvrant, Fus brillant dans son poitrail, prêt à frapper, accompagné de ses frères... Immense. Puissant. Souverain. Je... Sais... C'est...

« _C'est..._ »

 **FUS**

Quelque chose frappa. Claqua, comme un coup de tonnerre. Le blanc recula. L'intrus était cependant toujours dans mon crâne. Le blanc s'accrocha. Une seconde fois, la silhouette protectrice se prépara, plus puissant encore, et je couvris mes oreilles, tremblant. Mon esprit se tord. Ma vision s'assombrit. Mes tympans tremblent. J'ai peur... Non. Je n'ai pas peur... J'ai mal. J'ai si mal, pourquoi j'ai si mal! Pourquoi Tu me fais autant mal? Que T'ais-je fais? Que me fais-Tu? Qui...

Qui veux Tu frapper, détruire, tuer, massacrer? Qui, mon Roi? Qui mérite Ta vengeance? Car ils méritent également la mienne... Mon Roi, ils ne méritent que notre Haine et la mort, pour avoir oser un tel sacrilège, une telle boucherie, un tel... Massacre. Mon Roi, dit-moi ce que Tu veux que je leur fasse!

« C'est impossible... Tu es...! »

 **FUS RO**

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un coup de tonnerre, mais des milliers qui s'élevèrent, se fracassant sur le blanc, qui cette fois fut repoussé jusqu'aux limites. Les limites de quoi? Je l'ignore... Mes oreilles saignent, mes yeux pleurent, mon coeur hurle, mon sang chaud couvre mes mains, coule dans mon cou et goutte au sol. Pourquoi suis-je à genou? Une dernière fois, le blanc tenta d'avancer. L'intrus bondit vers moi, les bras tendu. La silhouette se redressa à nouveau, Roi parmi les mortels, et l'éclat du Fus fut si fort que je cru devenir aveugle et sourd à la fois... Et à cet instant...

 **FUS RO DAH**

J'haleta sous la force de son hurlement, et dans une tempête fracassante, d'une violence inouïe qui faillit m'arracher le crâne, il repoussa ces ténèbres lumineuses. L'intrus disparu et avec lui le blanc. Me laissant replonger dans le noir le plus total. J'eu peur, subitement seul. Fus gravite autour de moi, m'entoure de son étreinte glacé et me paralyse. Je ne sais plus avancer, ou reculer. Me lever, ou ramper? Je grimaça, puis hurla. Hurla. Et hurla. Jusqu'à m'en casser la voix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je hurle... Pourquoi j'ai si mal...

Pourquoi son sang recouvre le sol de son éclat rubis, alors que ce matin même, elle me souriait, vivante...! Pourquoi est-elle morte?!

« Qui es-tu? »

Ce n'est pas l'intrus. C'est autre chose... Une flamme brûle. Elle est blanche elle aussi, mais ce n'est pas le blanc. Elle me réchauffe, Fus se calme et mon coeur aussi. Elle est curieuse, m'effleure, me caresse le visage, efface le sang, la douleur, m'enlace, pleure... Pourquoi tu pleure? Je suis partit? Mais non, je suis là... Je suis juste là... Je suis... Rentré.

« _Je suis...!_ »

Puis un petit rire mélodieux me vint. L'étreinte se fit plus fort. Je rit également, l'enlaçant. Lui aussi. Il n'a plus l'habitude. Son rire est plus rauque, plus saccadé, Il n'avait plus l'habitude de rire, cet imbécile, je pars et Il décide de faire n'importe quoi! Et elle, qui sourit d'autant plus, rit également nous sourions tous les trois à nouveau réuni et une chaleur m'envahi, me brûle, à m'en faire pleurer... Ils m'ont tellement manqué, Il m'a tellement manqué...! Mon/

-Nachael.

Je sursauta. Cligna des yeux, surpris. Où suis-je? Je ne reconnu nullement l'endroit. d'étrange brume m'entourait, m'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit et je grimaça en me frottant le crâne.

Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? J'ai un blanc, je ne m'en souviens plus... Un goût salé me prend à la bouche, je lèche mes lèvres et... Mais pourquoi je goutte le sel? Je passe alors une main sur ma joue et regarda avec surprise... Mes doigts certes recouvert du métal de mon armure, mais aussi légèrement mouillés. Je pleure?!

Le vent soufflait autour de moi, pourtant muet je réussissais à le sentir et puis j'eu un flash, un souvenir bien précis me revenant.

Et regarda à mes pieds. Oh putain, je suis... Dans le ciel! En haut de tout! Oh par tous les dieux, mais c'est Bordeciel tout entier à mes pieds!

Je vole!

Une vague d'adrénaline m'envahi, alors que mon coeur battait plus rapidement. Mais pas de peur... Mais de joie. Voir ces étendues glacé sous moi produisit dans mon coeur un sentiment si intense... De la joie pure, qui me fit rire comme un gamin, étirait ma poitrine. Un sourire dément étirait mes lèvres alors que j'étendis mes bras, la tête rejeté vers l'arrière et laissa le vent frapper impitoyablement mon corps. Je vole... Je vole! J'entendis alors une petite voix féminine rire à son tour, stoppant mon propre rire, mais je n'eu pas vraiment peur... Je tourna la tête, et ne perdit pas mon sourire quand je croisa un regard blanc.

Une femme. Non, vu son visage, une jeune fille, à peine plus jeune que Freyja, peut-être quinze ans. De long cheveux d'un blond doré lumineux, comme l'aube d'un matin d'hiver, fins comme des fils d'or et lui arrivant aux genoux. Des yeux d'un blanc argenté, comme des lunes brillant à l'éclat des aurores boréales. Une robe épaisse, blanche, vaporeuse, dansant autour d'elle, m'empêchant de clairement voir sa silhouette. Une peau d'ivoire, des lèvres d'un rouge sang rappelant le soleil dans ses dernières lueurs, l'été.

Elle me regardait. Et souriait.

Et je la reconnu instantanément, sans même avoir besoin qu'elle se présente. La suite des événements ces derniers temps me donnaient sans peine les indices nécessaires pour comprendre qui elle était.

Et je me remit droit aussitôt, avant de me courber pour la saluer respectueusement. Daedra ou pas... Méridia n'était pas une femme ordinaire et il était naturel que je la salue ainsi.

Tout comme je la saluais, elle me détailla, curieuse. D'un pas silencieux elle marcha dans l'air, faisant le tour de moi, me regardant sous toutes mes coutures, sans me toucher d'aucune façon. Puis elle sourit, satisfaite, et dit d'une voix beaucoup plus mature que ne laissait présager son visage juvénile :

-Il est temps que ma splendeur illumine à nouveau Bordeciel. Mais le symbole de ma force est enfouis dans ce qui était autrefois mon temple majestueux, aujourd'hui en proie aux sombres agissement d'un vil profanateur.

Je cligna des yeux. Puis me rappela. Les écrits que j'ai lut, étant petit. Tout me revint, comme si la présence de cette daedra à mes côtés forçait ma mémoire à me souvenir d'elle... Ou étais-ce elle qui faisait remonter ces mêmes souvenirs... Ou peut-être était-elle en train de m'offrir des souvenirs factices de ces fameuses lectures, pour que je sache qui elle était... Qui elle avait été.

-Vous étiez Aedra. Dis-je, d'une voix incroyablement calme pour quelqu'un qui s'adressait à un ancien divin. Mais on vous a surprise à manipuler l'énergie interdite... Et on vous a bannie. Pour survivre, vous êtes devenue Daedra.

-Oui. Souffla-t-elle. Mon coeur souffre de ne plus pouvoir recouvrir ces terres de ma lumière. Bordeciel était mon royaume, bien avant la venue de l'usurpateur Talos.

Elle osait appeler Talos, le neuvième divin, un usurpateur? Et Bordeciel lui appartenait? Mais jusqu'à quel point? Était-elle la divine protectrice de ces terres, du temps que Freyja était encore en vie, il y a mille ans? Ou encore plus loin? Mais si c'est le cas... Pourquoi avoir demander mon aide, moi un simple Rougegarde qui n'est même pas né en Bordeciel?

-Car vous êtes plus que vous ne le croyez. Fit-elle, répondant à ma question silencieuse. Vous êtes liés à cette terre, votre âme réclame sont dû, son héritage, sa libération... Tout comme mon coeur, vous désirez protéger Bordeciel, plus que tout au monde. C'est pourquoi, lorsque vous avez touché mon cristal, je me suis adressé à vous.

Mon âme réclame... Son dû? Mais quel dû? Et de quel héritage, quelle liberté parlait-elle? Et puis... Protéger Bordeciel... Oui... Je crois que oui mais... Je crois aussi que je ne comprend pas tout. En quoi suis-je lié à ces terres?

-Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps... Souffla Méridia, l'air soudainement fatiguée. Je ne puis répondre à toutes vos questions. N'ayez pas peur, les réponses viendront à vous un jour... Mais pas maintenant... Car vous êtes encore trop jeune pour les connaitre.

Je soupirai à cette phrase en tentant de ne pas lui jeter un regard exaspéré. Trop jeune, évidement. J'ai beau être adulte dans mon pays, on dirait qu'ici à Bordeciel, même aux yeux d'une ancienne Aedra, je ne suis qu'un gamin... Une main chaude se posa sur ma joue et je rouvrit les yeux, que je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, choqué.

Méridia avait posé sa main sur ma joue, maintenant si proche de moi... Nous avions presque la même taille, elle avait peut-être trois ou quatre centimètres de moins, et me fixait de son regard blanc-argenté.

-Votre corps est prêt à la vérité depuis votre naissance, Nachael Draconis. Me dit-elle. Il en a déjà reçu une partie, durant cette nuit qui vous a vu naitre... Une partie que je vous ai offert alors que votre souffle vous quittait. Mais votre âme, votre véritable âme, n'a pas encore éclot... Sa coquille est à peine fracturé. Et votre conscience est trop petite, trop étroite encore, pour comprendre.

Ma véritable âme... Et ma conscience... Pas mon corps. Elle se recula doucement, de quelques pas uniquement, et prit à nouveau cet air glacial et sérieux, digne d'une ancienne Aedra.

-Le nécromancien Malkoran profane mon sanctuaire, en y attirant les âmes de ceux qui sont mort dans cette guerre.

Je compris qu'elle parlait de la guerre civile. Certes les combats n'avaient pas encore repris depuis Helgen, mais je savais grâce aux cours de mon père que cette guerre durait depuis des années, depuis même avant ma naissance. Les morts devaient se compter par centaine, peut-être même par millier...

-Pire encore, il se sert du pouvoir de mon attribut pour parvenir à ses fins.

Et là, je sentis une douleur. Pas la mienne, celle de Méridia. Autrefois Aedra, bannie puis devenu Daedra, perdant peu à peu la confiance de ceux qu'elle avait toujours protégés, jusqu'à maintenant... Et maintenant, on lui prenait son propre pouvoir, pour faire le mal sur ses terres que malgré tout, elle continuait d'aimer.

-Je t'ai fait venir ici, mortel, pour que tu défende mon honneur. (Je nota le passage au tutoiement, sans m'en offusquer) Tu vas entrer dans mon temple, reprendre mon attribut et vaincre le profanateur. Les mortels l'appellent Aubéclat, car elle a été baignée dans une lumière sainte qui frappe mes ennemis, pourfend le mal et repousse les mort-vivants.

Une arme. Je compris qu'elle parlait d'une arme et qu'elle était puissante. Aussi puissante que devait l'être Méridia, au meilleur de sa forme. Pourfendre le mal et repousser les mort-vivants, ce n'était pas un pouvoir donné à n'importe qui.

Elle me regarda, d'un regard profond qui, en apparence, ne trahissait rien. Mais rien que le fait qu'elle doit apparaitre à mes yeux pour communiquer avec moi m'indiquait à quel point son pouvoir, et donc sa vie, touchait à sa limite. Pour autant qu'une créature immortelle possède une quelconque "vie". C'est instinctivement que je posai genou "part terre" (étant toujours en suspension dans les airs, je n'essaya même pas de comprendre comment je faisais pour avoir appuis sous mes pieds) devant elle, en signe de soumission volontaire. Elle me tendit une main, que je baisai galamment et baissa ensuite la tête.

-Je le ferai. Dis-je, d'une voix calme. Je défendrai votre honneur, reprendrai Aubéclat et vaincrai le profanateur, vous avez ma parole.

Un souffle chaud me balaya et je vis avec surprise la robe de Méridia s'illuminer d'un éclat chaud. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla, comme si elle tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, puis sourit. Son regard blanc se verrouilla à nouveau sur moi, et j'y vis à ma grande surprise de la gratitude.

-La puissance de ton engagement volontaire auprès de moi me donne des forces. Malkoran à verrouillé les portes de l'intérieur, mais il s'agit de mon temple et c'est à ma volonté qu'il répond. Ta promesse et ton dévouement m'ont donné la force de t'ouvrir le chemin, mais toi seul devras faire face à ce qui s'y trouve maintenant. Je guiderais ta route, mais seule ta force pourra en ouvrir les portes, souvient-en.

Elle se recula et je me redressai en hochant la tête. Elle me salua à son tour, sa peau également brillante et un instant, je compris pourquoi on l'appelait la Daedra de l'énergie vitale.

On aurait dit à l'instant que Méridia devenait une sorte de deuxième soleil, dont les rayons m'enveloppaient de chaleur, dans un pays si froid. Tel le soleil de l'aube qui vient déchirer le voile de la nuit, elle prenait le pas sur une part de ténèbres que je n'ai eu conscience de porter dans mon esprit jusqu'alors. Mes inquiétudes à propos d'Ysolda et Lucia, ma frustration à propos de ma force, le stress d'être à nouveau à la tête d'une petite troupe durant une quête...

Méridia n'effaça pas ses sentiments, ils étaient toujours présent en moi, mais j'eu l'impression qu'elle atténuait leurs influences sur mon moral. Elle les apaisait. Apaisait mon âme, ma conscience, qui étaient selon ses dires encore trop jeunes. Trop jeunes pour quoi, je l'ignorais, mais je... Comprenais. Je l'acceptais. Je me sentis soudainement empli d'un courage et d'une détermination, que je n'avais pas eu conscience de posséder jusqu'alors.

La logique aurait été de penser que ces sentiments venaient uniquement des rayons de Méridia. Mais en fait... Non. Je le sentais. Elle ne m'influençait pas en ce sens. C'était même tout le contraire.

Elle me guidait. Vers une partie de moi que je n'aurai peut-être jamais découvert jusqu'alors. Vers cette fameuse âme encore dans sa coquille, vers cette conscience encore trop petite. Elle me poussait vers eux, à prendre conscience d'eux, des limites que je pouvais dépasser, pour prendre le pas devant ces faiblesses. Elle me poussait vers la force qui m'habitait déjà.

Méridia me sourit alors que ces pensées me traversaient l'esprit. Qu'elle soit capable de le lire ne m'étonnait même pas. Et je me fis la réflexion qu'elle dégageait une telle chaleur réconfortante, pas étonnant que les mortels vivant dans un pays aussi froid la vénéraient à une ancienne époque... Elle devait être l'équivalent d'un second soleil à leur yeux...

Je fermai les yeux, laissant sa chaleur me baigner. Et quand je les ouvris, ce fut pour regarder la statue de pierre immense, représentation finalement peu fidèle de Méridia.

J'étais de retour sur la terre ferme. À cette constatation, quelque chose se tordit en moi. L'idée de ne plus être dans les airs me faisait un effet vraiment bizarre...

-Nachael, ça va?! S'écria Daren en se précipitant sur moi. Tu t'es envolé d'un seul coup, ça fait des heures qu'on t'attend, l'autre imbécile d'orc disait que tu étais simplement en communication avec la Daedra mais bon sang, un humain ne vole pas!

Je souris devant son inquiétude et tapota sa tête. Elle arrêta une seconde, sous le choc devant mon geste, puis explosa.

-SALOPERIE DE ROUGEGARDE, TU OSE ME TRAITER COMME UNE ENFANT ALORS QUE TU NOUS A INQUIÉTÉ PENDANT DES HEURES À PARLER AVEC UN DÉMON! JE VAIS TE TUER, TE MASSACRER, T'ARRACHER LES ENTRAILLES ET T'ÉTTOUFER AVEC POUR CHIER SUR SON CADAVRE, NACHAEL DRACONIS!

-Ouaaah, pardon Daren, pardon! Fis-je, effrayé par l'allure démoniaque de mon amie.

Les dieux se sont plantés, c'est Daren qui aurait du être un Daedra, pas Méridia!

Elle me hurla dessus, me frappa durement, me donna des claques, cria des insultes, puis fini avec un coup de pied retourné qui eu pour effet de m'envoyer embrasser le sol, deux mètres plus loin.

-Espèce d'imbécile! Fini-t-elle.

Le souffle coupé, je toussai plusieurs fois et Lorano dut m'aider pour que je puisse me relevé. Puis il me demanda, sa main gardant une poigne force sur mon bras :

-Que t'a-t-elle dit?

Je clignai des yeux, me demanda une seconde s'il parlait de Daren, avant de comprendre qu'en fait il parlait de Méridia.

-Elle n'est pas maléfique. Mais elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse sauver son temple, et c'est tombé sur moi lorsque j'ai touché son cristal.

-Si elle n'est pas maléfique, alors aucune raison pour faire ce qu'elle dit. Fit Daren, moitié grognant, moitié marmonnant.

-Au contraire. Répliquais-je aussitôt en dégageant ma main. J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de lui venir en aide. Déjà parce que je le lui ai promis. Ensuite, parce que ce serait au nom d'une ancienne Aedra que j'agirais.

-Une ancienne Aedra? Répéta Daren, incrédule.

-Il est vrai que certains écris mentionne Méridia comme une ancienne déesse, au service de l'humanité. Fit Lorano. Mais tout est très vague, il n'y a que peu d'informations sur elle. Comment sais-tu qu'elle est une ancienne Aedra, Nachael?

-Je l'ai su. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, c'est juste qu'en la voyant, j'ai immédiatement su ce qu'elle était réellement.

-Tu l'as vu?! Elle t'a parlé de vive-voix?! Se choqua Lorano, ouvertement surpris.

-Oui... C'est également le signe qui ne doit pas lui rester beaucoup de temps. Et peu importe ce que vous me direz, je la sauverais. Elle, son honneur, son temple.

Daren me regarda, surprise de mes mots. Et je dois avouer que je suis moi-même surpris de mes paroles. Pourtant, c'était étonnamment clair à mes yeux. Je devais sauver Méridia. Je ne savais de quoi, après tout elle m'avait uniquement parlé de défendre son honneur... Mais pourtant... C'est comme si cela m'avait sauté aux yeux.

Si Méridia perdais son attribut, cet Aubéclat, ainsi que son temple... Elle allait disparaitre. Être oubliée. Et pour un divin, être oublié signifiait la mort. Comment le savais-je? Pourquoi le savais-je? Je l'ignorais...

Et je trouverais ces réponses plus tard. Quand mon âme et ma conscience auront grandit, comme me l'a demandé Méridia. D'abord, purifier ce temple. Ensuite, récupéré Aubéclat. Puis vaincre Malkoran et rentrer chez moi. Auprès d'Ysolda, de Lucia, des Compagnons, de mes amis...

Penser à eux ne me fit pas aussi mal qu'avant. J'étais... Calme. Confiant. Je savais que j'allais les retrouver. Je n'avais plus aussi peur qu'au début de ce voyage.

Je demandai alors avec un grand sourire :

-Alors, on y va? On a un temple à purifier!

Daren me regarda, très longtemps, puis soupira et me donna une claque derrière la tête. Forte, la claque. Puis elle se dirigea vers les escaliers de pierre en répondant :

-On a déjà repéré la porte de son temple. J'ai déjà déverrouillé cette porte, mais la corruption était tellement intense qu'on a préféré t'attendre.

Je hochai la tête puis regarda Lorano. Il me fixait attentivement. Puis alors que Daren descendait les escaliers, il me dit d'une voix froide :

-Tu es étonnamment... Calme et sûr de toi pour un homme qui vient d'avoir une discussion avec une ancienne déesse. Beaucoup sont devenu fou pour moins que ça. Comment savoir si elle n'a pas prit le contrôle de ton esprit, gamin?

Je fronçai des sourcils. Je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'on ait tenter de prendre le contrôle de mon esprit. Cependant... Je me souvint de comment j'ai réagi lorsque j'ai voulu prendre la bénédiction de la pierre du guerrier. C'était un peu comme une possession, mais bienveillante. Et Freyja, après analyse, avait été très claire avec moi. Mon immunité à la magie m'empêchait de prendre une bénédiction quelconque sur moi.

Alors une possession...

Je niai donc de la tête.

-Si j'aurai été possédé par Méridia, Daren l'aurait aussitôt comprit et je serai déjà mort. Dis-je. Elle me connaît assez pour voir si je suis véritablement moi. Et... La discussion que j'ai eu avec Méridia m'a éclaircit les idées, c'est pourquoi je suis... Plus calme maintenant.

Lorano ne releva pas cette dernière remarque, mais me dit tout de même :

-En effet, les possessions effacent la véritable personnalité de la victime, pour laisser place à une personnalité factice, entièrement aux ordres de son créateur. Soit, je te crois alors... Pour l'instant.

Je hochai la tête et nous descendîmes à notre tour de la plateforme, jusqu'à une porte plus bas. Daren nous y attendais en jouant négligemment avec sa dague et railla :

-C'est bon les filles, vous avez fini de discuter? On y va, plus vite on y sera et plus vite on en sortira.

Je lui tirai la langue et elle grimaça, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt, l'air putréfié me sauta à la gorge et je grimaçai à mon tour. J'entrai le premier, vu le regard de Daren j'avais intérêt à le faire, et fronça des sourcils devant la brume noire et corrompu qui rampait au sol.

-Magie Noire. Grogna Lorano, alors qu'il fermait la porte.

-Allumons des torches, ça fera toujours ça de pris. Fis-je.

Chacun muni d'une torche allumée par une main enflammé de Daren, nous avançâmes. À un moment Daren grogna que ça risquait d'être long, car de toute façon les portes devaient être bloqués par cette même magie noire. Comme en réponse, la voix de Méridia raisonna dans mon crâne :

-J'enverrai un rayon de lumière. Guide cette lumière dans mon temple et ses portes s'ouvriront.

Je souris et souffla un "merci" mental, puis répéta cette information à mes compagnons. Daren claqua de la langue, visiblement peu convaincue et Lorano resta fidèle à lui-même, cet à dire silencieux et méfiant.

Nous suivîmes un long couloir tortueux, jusqu'à passer devant une porte en bois verrouillée et quelques grilles (cela prit à Daren à peine une minute pour déverrouiller le tout et aller choper le contenu du coffre au delà des grillages, maitresse furtive qu'elle était), avant d'arriver à une grande salle. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait un autel, où était posé un cristal semblable à celui que j'ai trimballé des mois dans ma poche... Et dont effectivement un rayon y était dirigé.

Puis cela fut le déclic dans ma tête.

-C'est la corruption!

-Pardon? Fit Daren.

-Je veux dire... Lorano! Mes frères d'armes qui se sont presque entre-tué, l'aura maléfique que tu as détecté du cristal alors que Méridia n'est PAS maléfique, cette espèce de transe dont j'ai été plongé à l'observatoire... Tout ça, c'était à cause de la corruption du temple!

-Et comment cette corruption aurait-elle put atteindre des gens aussi loin de... Oh... Le cristal. Compris à son tour l'orc.

-Le cristal n'est pas un artéfact de Méridia, il est une partie de son temple! Enchéris-je, persuadé d'avoir raison au fur et à mesure que je parlais. Et si, par un procédé magique quelconque, du genre un puissant enchantement ou un sort très précis, le cristal était resté lié au temple, malgré la distance?

-Alors la corruption du temple aurait touché tes frères d'armes et aurait perturbé ma perception... Là où j'ai cru voir les méfaits d'un Daedra maléfique, il n'y avait en fait que les agissement d'un mage noir. Comprit alors Lorano.

-Un nécromancien pour être plus précis.

-Vous plaisantez? Siffla furieusement Daren.

Nous tournâmes tous les deux la tête vers elle. Et cette fois, je vis une certaine peur dans ses yeux. Mais... Pourquoi avait-elle peur maintenant de cette fameuse corruption...?

-Un... Nécromancien ce terre au fond de ce temple?! Répéta-t-elle.

Ah. Non, c'est plutôt Malkoran qui lui fait peur... Mais pourquoi? Quand je lui posa cette question, Daren me jeta un regard noir et me révéla, la voix dure :

-Les nécromanciens sont le cauchemar vivant de tout mage. Ces êtres qui étaient autrefois humain, et ont par la suite abandonné cette même humanité pour devenir... Autre chose. Complètement corrompu et asservi par la magie noire... C'est... C'est le pire cauchemar des mages. La peur ultime... Car n'importe lequel d'entre nous peut en devenir un.

Oh... Oh! Alors... Je voulu la rassurer en m'approchant mais elle recula et reprit, après avoir inspiré profondément :

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je deviendrais. Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai peur. Je ne me laisserais pas faire par... Ces idées reçus. Je n'aime pas la magie noire, encore moins la nécromancie, mais je passerais par dessus mes états d'âmes pour cette fois. Maintenant... Nachael, le rayon. C'est toi qui doit le guider, j'imagine.

Je hochai la tête, décidant de lui faire confiance et m'approcha ensuite de l'autel. Le rayon était si chaud qu'il brûlait presque ma peau, je décida donc de regarder autour. Mais aucun mécanisme pour faire sortir le cristal de son trou... Je n'allais quand même pas devoir y aller à main nue?

« Je guiderais ta route, mais seule ta force pourra en ouvrir les portes, souvient-en. »

Seule ma force... Ma force physique. C'est de ça que parlais Méridia. Et s'il est question de force physique... Alors je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois le faire.

Et je le ferai.

Ce n'est sans plus d'hésitation que je posai mes mains sur le cristal.

* * *

Fin du chapitre! L'intérêt de la fic est un peu remonté, et j'ai eu un commentaire, ça m'a motivé pour continuer à écrire et publier ce chapitre... Désolé du temps d'attente pour ceux qui attendait, mais vu que personne d'autre qu'Alastair279 n'a manifesté son intérêt... Et encore, c'est parce que j'ai un peu tricher et publier sur AO3! Bref, ça m'a grave... Démotivé. Je continu d'écrire dans mon coin, mais bon.

Et s'il vous plait, en partant, si vous pouviez laisser une review... Je sais que mon absence à fait que pas mal de mes lecteurs se sont désintéressé de mes écrits, mais les quelques personnes qui passent, même par hasard... Ce serait sympa de vous manifester... S'il vous plait.

Les reviews, c'est la vie!

Bisou à tous.  
RedChi-san


End file.
